Submundo
by Angelike Wolf
Summary: AU. Un mordisco es todo lo que se necesita para descubrir que hay más sobre este mundo de lo que muchos creen. Eso lo descubrirá Hermione tras vislumbrar unos ojos llameantes una noche de luna llena. /Fleurmione/Femslash/ **En esta historia no existe ni el mundo mágico ni los magos**
1. La familia se elige?

"**Esta es la primera historia que escribo sobre esta pareja y espero que os guste.**** He aquí el primer capítulo, me ha quedado un poco largo pero espero que os guste igualmente. Gracias por leerlo****"**

"**Harry Potter así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap.1 **"La familia… se elige?"**

Una vez más el desagradable sonido del despertador consiguió que la chica abriera los ojos y observara a su alrededor con una ligera confusión. A primera vista lo que vio fue un montón de papeles algo desordenados junto a los cuales se hallaba una taza vacía la cual parecía tener rastros de café ya que su olor seguía inundando los sentidos de la aún medio dormida chica. Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue como un pequeño y juguetón rayo de luz se abría paso hasta sus ojos consiguiendo que sacudiera la cabeza tratando de apartar la repentina claridad que hacía que sus ojos dolieran. El súbito gesto de su cabeza hizo que sintiera un agudo dolor en el cuello que se extendió por todo su cuerpo logrando que un quejido acudiera a sus labios que ahora se daba cuenta estaban bastante secos. Tras masajearse ligeramente el cuello esperando a que el dolor se atenuase siguió observando a su alrededor mientras su cerebro se despertaba lenta pero inexorablemente, dejándola analizar todo lo que sus ojos veían. Estaba sentada sobre una silla de madera frente a una mesa ya vieja del mismo material y sobre la cual se había quedado dormida y en una mala posición, si el dolor que sentía en el cuello era algo de lo que fiarse.

Con todas las evidencias que poseía, la chica pudo llegar a una conclusión que logró ponerla de pie y hacerla apresurarse. Se había quedado dormida en el trabajo (otra vez) y si no se daba prisa iba a llegar tarde al instituto y aquello podía acabar en desastre. El instituto al que acudía estaba a más de diez minutos de la librería donde trabajaba por las noches ayudando con el inventario pero eso no significaba que no debiera cambiarse si quería llegar de una manera medianamente pasable. Dado que no era la primera vez que se quedaba dormida tras acabar muy tarde de trabajar, la chica siempre tenía ropa de repuesto en la mochila que llevaba y a pesar de que estaría algo arrugada, siempre era mejor que ir con lo que se había quedado dormida ya que su actual vestimenta constituía en una vieja camiseta llena de pequeños agujeros y que le seguía quedando enorme y unos pantalones rotos que habían visto mejores tiempos, pero después de todo la chica se había vestido para trabajar en la vieja y polvorienta librería con la comodidad en mente y no con la idea de tener público.

De modo que tras correr hacia el pequeño baño que había para los empleados la chica se aseó como pudo en el pequeño lavabo y tras cepillarse los dientes con el cepillo que siempre llevaba en la mochila con esta clase de emergencias en mente, se cambió rápidamente de ropa. No es que lo que se acabara de poner fuera moderno o nuevo, pero al menos no tenía tantos agujeros como su anterior atuendo y eso de momento tendría que bastar. Unos vaqueros ya gastados y una camiseta que aún le quedaba grande seguida de una chaqueta que había visto mejores tiempos y unos zapatos que tarde o temprano tendría que reemplazar debido a las grietas que estaban comenzando a surcar su suela y que indicaban que en el momento más inesperado se iban a abrir dejándola descalza, fueron el atuendo elegido para ponerse ese día. Una vez satisfecha con la nueva ropa que se había colocado y tras asegurarse de tener los cordones atados y todo en su lugar, tomó la ropa que se acababa de quitar y con un brusco movimiento la metió en su mochila y cerró la cremallera. Por suerte su mochila poseía varios bolsillos lo que le permitía transportar tanto ropa como libros y papeles sin que uno molestara al otro, a fin de cuentas tener sus deberes arrugados como un acordeón era tan apetecible como tener la ropa manchada de tinta.

Tras revisar sus cosas una vez más y asegurarse de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba se pasó un cepillo por el pelo sin perder mucho tiempo ya que sabía que seguiría igual de enmarañado y revuelto que si se pasara horas con el cepillo y las planchas (aunque este último objeto no estuviera en su poder) y tras una última mirada de odio hacia el reloj que indicaba que apenas le quedaban ocho minutos para tratar de llegar a clase salió tan rápido como pudo del pequeño despacho en el que había pasado la noche hacia la calle. Mientras bajaba los viejos escalones de madera de la escalera de caracol que llevaba al piso de abajo donde se hallaba la puerta de salida a la calle le pareció oír a la mujer tras el mostrador de la vieja librería quejarse del hecho de que se hubiera vuelto a quedar dormida en el pequeño despacho y algo sobre comprobar los libros para asegurarse de que hubiera hecho el trabajo para el que la pagaban. La chica no tenía ningún problema al respecto porque sabía que había terminado su trabajo de una manera tan impecable como siempre y porque sabía que por mucho que a la dependienta le gustara parecer importante, la dueña de la librería en la que trabajaban era una buena señora que parecía apreciarla y que no la despediría por algo tan nimio como quedarse dormida una vez más en el pequeño cuartucho donde trabajaba por las noches.

Ahora lo único que hacía falta era conseguir llegar a tiempo a su primera clase del día, porque de lo contrario el malhumorado y sádico profesor de química iba a castigarla después de clase y eso le impediría llegar a la hora a su segundo trabajo y aquello sí que podía molestar al dueño de la pizzería donde trabajaba por las tardes. Con ese pensamiento en mente la chica apretó el paso y decidió desviarse por el atajo a pesar de que ese camino no le hacía la menor gracia. Ese camino, si es que se le podía llamar así, pasaba por delante de unas casas viejas y con perros guardianes que se volvían locos cada vez que alguien pasaba corriendo, como era el caso de la chica cada vez que tomaba esa desviación. Normalmente esos perros se conformaban con ladrar o aullar a su paso, pero otros pocos no tan simpáticos se lanzaban contra las vallas metálicas y uno de los mayores miedos que tenía la chica al pasar por ahí era que un día alguno de esos enormes perros guardianes lograra romper la alambrada que lo contenía.

Tal y como lo esperaba los perros comenzaron a volverse locos al oír el ruido que provocaban sus zapatos al golpear con fuerza las piedras del camino. Últimamente había llovido mucho y eso hacía que el normalmente inestable camino de gravilla se hubiera convertido en un barrizal que hacía sus pies se hundieran en la sustancia que salpicaba a todas partes y que manchaba su ropa. Lejos de preocuparse por eso, la chica continuó corriendo tratando de mantener el poco oxígeno que conseguía aspirar antes de tener que soltarlo por la boca al jadear por el cansancio. Nunca se había considerado una persona atlética, a fin de cuentas, cada vez que participaba en cualquier tipo de deporte en el que fuera necesario tener algo de coordinación acababa en desastre. Sin embargo el correr era algo en lo que había mejorado últimamente debido a todas las carreras que se daba para llegar a tiempo a todas partes. Con un esfuerzo que le pareció sobrehumano y del que tanto sus pulmones como su corazón se quejaron aumento el ritmo una vez más para conseguir el impulso necesario para saltar la valla. Y eso era precisamente lo que más odiaba respecto al atajo en el que se encontraba, ya que a pesar de que los perros fueran aterradores en ocasiones y a pesar de que el barro iba a tardar en desprenderse de sus vaqueros, aquello no era nada comparando con la hazaña de tener que saltar la maldita valla que algún ingenioso arquitecto había decidido construir al término del camino en el que se hallaba. Por suerte a alguien se le había ocurrido apilar algunas viejas cajas a modo de escalera improvisada y que ayudaban a saltar el dichoso obstáculo. Sin embargo las cajas no llegaban hasta arriba por lo que era mejor tomar algo de carrerilla para que el último salto fuera más simple a la hora de saltar la estructura de madera. De modo que la chica respiró hondo y comenzó a subir por las vacías cajas de fruta que le ayudaban a saltar la estructura de madera cuando se dio cuenta que: la madera mojada + unos zapatos ya desgastados + una chica algo torpe + una alta valla de madera = mal asunto.

Con un pequeño grito de terror, la chica notó como su pie derecho se resbalaba hacía la derecha mientras que la montaña de cajas de madera se deslizaban hacia la izquierda, de modo que con un último intento por salvarse de caerse o estamparse contra la contundente superficie, usó la mano derecha para impulsarse y saltar la valla. La suerte pareció sonreírle por primera vez desde que había abierto los ojos ya que su cuerpo siguió la orden de su aterrado cerebro y saltó la valla. El problema era que dado que había saltado desequilibrada, su caída iba a ser igual de desequilibrada lo que significaba que iba a llevarse un golpe de los que hacen historia. De modo que cuando la chica comprobó que efectivamente, su rápido cerebro había acertado plenamente con el pronóstico tras ver la rapidez con la que el suelo se acercaba, solo soltó un gruñido de dolor al notar como su cuerpo impactaba contra el duro asfalto y hacía que su brazo izquierdo vibrara con una oleada de dolor. Lo siguiente que notó era que debía de haber aterrizado sobre un charco porque sentía como su ropa se empapaba y se volvía más pesada. Con otro gruñido de dolor, la chica se levantó y tras agarrarse el brazo sobre el que había caído volvió a correr hacia el enorme edificio que se encontraba al otro lado de la carretera esperando llegar a tiempo.

Con un último esfuerzo entró por las puertas de la entrada y continuó corriendo por el pasillo donde no había muchos estudiantes lo cual solo consiguió que siguiera apretara el paso aún más para tratar de alcanzar la clase 105 donde se impartía su clase de química. Finalmente vio la puerta que estaba buscando y que seguía abierta dándole un resquicio de esperanza, y solo pudo sonreír al atravesar la puerta justo un instante antes de que sonara la campana que indicaba el principio de la clase. A cambio recibió una mirada de odio intenso por parte del profesor que pronto se recuperó y tras sentarse en su mesa dirigió su mirada hacia ella para decir en uno de sus tonos más desagradables.

"No sé qué es lo que considera digno de sonreír Granger, dios sabe que yo no lo haría si tuviera que llevar esa ropa" comenzó el profesor con una mueca despectiva que hizo que el resto de los estudiantes se echaran a reír maliciosamente. "Y haga el favor de ir al cuarto de bedeles a por una fregona, ya que no parece ser capaz de entrar a mi clase como es debido sin poner el suelo perdido."

"Si profesor Snape" murmuró la chica que ya había borrado la sonrisa de su cara y se preparaba para salir de la clase cuando la voz de Severus Snape volvió a escucharse con el mismo tono desagradable.

"Ahora no Granger, siéntese, no voy a permitir que me interrumpa la clase para ver como friega el suelo, ya podrá dejar todo el laboratorio como los chorros del oro después de clase."

"Pero…" Hermione decidió callarse al ver como la mueca de desprecio de Snape se convertía en una de enfado. De modo que bajó la cabeza y asintió sin protestar mientras se volvía a sentar en su sitio.

"Bueno, dado que Granger ha dejado de molestar, comencemos con las ecuaciones exógenas que os mandé el viernes. Longbottom, a la pizarra, veamos que nuevas burradas has conseguido crear."

* * *

El resto de la clase pasó de manera lenta y pesada para todos los ocupantes de la misma excepto para el pobre Neville Longbottom el cual sintió como si mil soles y mil lunas hubieran iluminado el firmamento antes de que la campana sonara indicando que una vez más había conseguido sobrevivir a la clase de Snape. Hermione por su parte se levantó al terminar la clase y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el baño, porque a mitad de la clase se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de que una gran parte del líquido que empapaba su ropa era agua y barro, la otra parte era más pegajosa y de color rojizo que estaba tiñendo su chaqueta del mismo color. Una vez en el baño y tras asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, Hermione se quitó la chaqueta con mucho cuidado para encontrarse con un rasponazo que ocupaba la mayor parte del brazo del cual había manado toda la sangre. Al quitarse la chaqueta, la débil costra que se había formado y que se había adherido a la tela de la prenda se desprendió con ella logrando que la chica soltara un gemido mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa. Una vez más la herida comenzó a sangrar, y para evitar que el resto de la ropa también se ensuciara, utilizó todo el papel que había para secarse las manos y lo aplicó a la larga herida mientras apartaba el brazo hacia el lavabo, de donde sería más fácil limpiar la sangre que se escurría.

"Mione? estás ahí" se oyó un grito que venía de la otra parte de la puerta del baño y Hermione no pudo evitar la sonrisa al oír el grito.

"Sí Harry, pero estoy un poco… indispuesta" le devolvió el grito mientras trataba de limpiar la herida bajo el grifo. Con un pequeño bufido que le recordaba a los gatos, Hermione dejó que el agua limpiara la herida a pesar del dolor que le producía.

"Indispuesta? Tiene eso algo que ver con que hallas dejado un rastro de sangre hasta el baño?" volvió a preguntar el chico y esta vez Hermione solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco ante las dotes observadoras de su mejor amigo. "es el brazo? Parecía que te dolía en química"

Esta vez la reacción fue un suspiro de derrota por parte de la chica. Por supuesto que Harry se había dado cuenta de que el brazo la estaba matando durante la clase. Se sentaban juntos y durante toda la clase había tratado de mover el brazo lo menor posible y Harry lo había notado. La única razón por la que el chico había esperado a preguntar era porque si había alguien a quien el profesor Snape odiara más que a ella era a Harry. Y dado que ninguno quería quedarse castigado en las garras de esa hiena, se mantenían lo más quietos y silencioso durante la misma aunque el profesor nunca fallaba en darles algo más de trabajo que al resto por el motivo que fuera.

"No es nada Harry, solo es una caída tonta." Respondió Hermione aunque sabía que eso no iba a detener a Harry de preocuparse.

"No parece una caída tonta" respondió Harry seriamente mientras miraba el brazo que seguía tiñendo el agua de rojo.

"Harry! Es el baño de chicas, que crees que haces?" preguntó Hermione mientras trataba de apartar el brazo herido de la penetrante mirada de Harry.

"Cuidarte" respondió Harry a la vez que tomaba el brazo de la chica y lo examinaba de cerca. Ahora que la mayor parte de la sangre se había limpiado, podía apreciarse como la herida estaba rodeada por piel hinchada y de color verdoso que pronto se convertiría en morado. En otras palabras, el brazo parecía dos veces su tamaño, pronto se iba a volver morado y además había comenzado a sangrar levemente. "No tiene buena pinta mione, vamos, te acompaño a ver a Pomfrey."

"No necesito ver a la enfermera" comenzó a quejarse Hermione mientras Harry la arrastraba del brazo bueno fuera del baño y en dirección a la enfermería sin prestar atención al resto de los alumnos que cuchicheaban al verlos salir del baño de las chicas juntos. "Además, si faltamos a clase nos van a castigar."

"Tonterías. Ir a la enfermería no es saltarse una clase. Además, ahora tenemos periodo libre de estudio y la enfermera nos puede hacer un pase de pasillo, si crees que tendremos problemas con el profesor de guardia. Creo que hoy le toca a Bins.

"El de historia? Ni se dará cuenta de que no estamos, se pasa la vida durmiendo." Respondió Hermione mientras se daba por vencida y permitía a Harry arrastrarla hacia la enfermería.

"Exacto, así que deja de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia. Y ahora dime como te has hecho esa herida tan tonta" respondió el chico mientras en su tono de voz se adivinaba que no pensaba que fuera una herida sin importancia. "ha sido otra vez Hank?"

"No." Respondió rápidamente la chica y al ver la cara de duda del chico se explicó mejor. "En serio Harry, esta vez me he caído. Me he vuelto a dormirme en la librería y al venir hacia acá he tenido que tomar el atajo. Las cajas estaban mojadas y al saltar la valla me he resbalado y aterrizado sin mucha gracia. Por eso he llegado chorreando a clase."

"Deberías tener más cuidado" respondió el chico mientras decidía ignorar la rabia que le había entrado al recordar que a pesar de que _esta vez_ no hubiera sido Hank, muchas otras veces sí que lo había sido.

"Lo tendré, no te preocupes."

"Sabes que siempre me preocupo." Fue la respuesta del chico, y ninguno añadió más porque ambos sabían que era cierto.

Para Harry Hermione era mucho más que una amiga, Hermione era familia, era su hermana aunque no de sangre. Hacía siete años que se habían conocido, ambos habían empezado el curso siendo ridiculizados e insultados. Los padres de Harry habían muerto en un accidente de coche poco después de nacer él. Los tres estaban volviendo de una fiesta de navidad con unos amigos cuando un conductor borracho los había arrollado y empujado hacia un camión que pasaba en dirección contraria. El coche quedó siniestrado, apenas si era posible reconocer el estado previo del coche, ya que el resultado final había sido un enorme amasijo de hierros partidos y doblados. Harry había estado dentro del coche en el momento del accidente y había sobrevivido milagrosamente, o al menos ese era el pronóstico de los médicos que le atendieron tras el choque. El pequeño Harry había sido sacado del coche ensangrentado y con una fea brecha en la cabeza de la que no había parado de manar sangre. Los médicos habían tardado mucho en conseguir sacarlo dado que no esperaban que hubiera supervivientes. El golpe que el pequeño Harry había sufrido le había dejado una gran parte del cerebro inflamada y tras las numerosas operaciones los médicos habían llegado a suponer que el pequeño acabaría con graves lesiones permanentes como la ceguera o la incapacidad para hablar correctamente. Sin embargo, tal y como había acabado la cosa, el pequeño Harry demostró lo fuerte que era según crecía eh iba demostrando sus habilidades al mundo. Su vista no era del todo perfecta, pero todo el mundo acababa llevando gafas en algún momento, la miopía es algo bastante común. Tras su primera palabra que resultó ser "perro", Harry solo comenzó a mejorar y eso les dio a los médicos sobrados motivos para pensar que la operación había sido todo un éxito. Lo único que Harry heredó de la peor noche de su vida fue una cicatriz que le atravesaba la frente y que llegaba hasta parte del ojo derecho, y una predisposición a los dolores de cabeza aunque por suerte los analgésicos se encargaban de minimizar ese problema. Además de esa dolencia, Harry también heredó una nueva familia, ya que fue entregado a las capaces (o incapaces, según se viera) manos de sus tíos, los Dursley.

En realidad durante una de esas revisiones a las que tuvo que acudir hasta los once, fue donde conoció a Hermione. Ella no había tenido mucha más suerte que él en la vida, ya que sus padres encontraron el mismo destino que los de Harry cuando su hija apenas había cumplido los nueve años. En su caso no fue un conductor borracho, sino una tormenta eléctrica que sorprendió el avión en el que viajaban rumbo a Nueva York para una conferencia de dentistas muy importante. Junto a los Granger sucumbieron otros trescientos pasajeros y la noticia de la tragedia fue televisada en todos los canales durante al menos una semana sin pausa. Fue precisamente mediante la emisión de uno de esos informativos que la pequeña Hermione comprendió que sus padres no iban a volver a recogerla. Durante varias semanas, la familia Granger discutió quien podría quedarse con la custodia de la pobre niña, pero nadie parecía querer hacerlo. Su pariente más cercano era su abuela Marion la cual estaba internada en un asilo por problemas mentales, razón por la cual fue inmediatamente descartada. Sus padrinos también resultaron inútiles, su abuela Georgette hacía tres inviernos que había fallecido y en cuanto a su padrino… nadie había sido capaz de localizarlo. El rumor era que se trataba de lo más parecido a un arqueólogo y que nadie había sido capaz de ponerse en contacto con el ya que su última dirección conocida le situaba en algún lugar cercano al Himalaya, donde la cobertura y el correo no eran ni abundantes ni fiables. Por lo tanto, su custodia fue debatida entre el resto de familiares que eran más bien escasos. Finalmente, el juez de menores había otorgado la custodia de la joven Hermione a Hank Libboy, el hermanastro de su difunto padre.

Hank no era mala persona, al menos no lo era cuando estaba sobrio. El problema era que Hank rara vez lo estaba y esa fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió la joven muchacha. Al principio su relación había sido como lo habría sido cualquiera en esa situación… rara y tensa. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de cómo habían acabado teniendo que compartir al menos una parte de su vida con la otra persona, pero ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que la mejor idea era tratar de interferir lo menos posible en la vida del otro. Junto con esa norma no escrita, vinieron un par de normas más cuyo objetivo era hacer posible la convivencia. Hank traía el dinero a casa y cocinaba mientras que Hermione se encargaba de todo lo demás ya fuera lavar la ropa o limpiar la casa. Durante el primer año, esas normas no escritas habían funcionado a las mil maravillas y a pesar de que la pequeña no había tenido apoyo ni cariño para superar lo de sus padres, pronto había aprendido que tener un plato de comida sobre la mesa y un techo donde dormir era algo por lo que estar agradecida. Su tío Hank, o Hank a secas, trabajaba como transportista en uno de los muelles, lo que significaba que trabajaba casi siempre de noche y dormía durante el día. También fumaba como un carretero, juraba como un marino y bebía como un cosaco. Esa fue al menos la descripción que le dio la portera de su edificio a una de las nuevas vecinas cuando creía que no la podía oír. Pero Hermione no solo tenía un oído muy fino (consecuencia seguramente de su predilección por los sitios silenciosos como la biblioteca),si no que era muy lista. Siempre había oído a sus profesores decir que era muy inteligente, y sus padres siempre habían estado orgullosos de su inteligencia. Pero no fue hasta que se encontró sola en el mundo que Hermione desarrolló su inteligencia hasta el máximo de su capacidad.

Durante los fines de semana, los cuales eran el periodo en el cual Hank bebía sin ninguna clase de control, Hermione aprendía más y más sobre la vida. Hank solía tener a sus amigos del puerto durante los viernes por la noche para jugar y beber y hacer muchas cosas más con las mujeres que traían. Y era precisamente oyéndoles hablar o jurar donde la pequeña comenzó a comprender como era la vida. Nadie de su familia había querido o podido quedarse con ella, lo que significaba que legalmente ese iba a ser su nuevo hogar hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Y ese pequeño dato era precisamente el que más preocupaba a la pequeña, ya que no sabía a dónde iría cuando llegase el momento. Nadie pensaba con tanta antelación, y menos una niña pequeña, pero en el caso de Hermione, la posibilidad de llegar a tener algún día su propio hogar fue un deseo que despertó en su interior poco antes de cumplir los once años, una semana después de que su tía Linda abandonara a su tío Hank para ser más exactos.

Hank Libboy nunca había llegado a casarse, de modo que la tía Linda era en realidad algo parecido a la novia del tío Hank. Linda Frenk, era una camarera/aspirante a actriz, que solía pasarse por el apartamento de su tío Hank varias horas al día. Hermione no solía hablar mucho con ella, dado que nada más llegar, se metía con el tío Hank en su habitación y no salían hasta varias horas más tarde,(durante las cuales muchos gritos, risas y otros ruidos raros emergían del susodicho cuarto) momento en el cual Linda se marchaba para no volver hasta el día siguiente.

Pero un día cuando Hermione volvía del colegio, escuchó unos ruidos muy distintos provenientes del cuarto, ya que esta vez los gritos parecían más agudos y enfadados y solo sirvieron para que Hermione sintiera un mal presentimiento al escucharlo. A pesar de lo que su instinto le decía (que implicaba una maleta y un billete de tren a cualquier parte), Hermione dejó sus cosas en el pequeño cuarto que era su habitación y se dispuso a hacer sus tareas del hogar. Nada más comenzar a fregar el suelo de la cocina, la puerta del cuarto de su tío se abrió con fuerza para dar paso a una enfadada Linda y a un aún más enfadado Hank. Tras un par de gritos más que incluían palabras como "furcia" y "mamón" y algo parecido a "impotente de mierda", Linda abandonó la casa de un portazo dejando a un furibundo Hank en el domicilio con una confusa Hermione. En aquel entonces, la chica no tenía ni reflejos ni conocimiento de la situación para prever lo que iba a suceder cuando un enojado Hank fijó la mirada sobre ella mientras gritaba que todas las mujeres eran unas putas. De modo que la joven chica ni vio venir el golpe que la tiró al suelo ni las patadas contra su cuerpo que siguieron al primer golpe.

Cuando la ira finalmente abandonó a Hank, este se percató de que la pequeña estaba sangrando mucho y que apenas estaba consciente mientras se agarraba el brazo y gemía por lo bajo. Presa del pánico había llamado a urgencias para decir que había encontrado a su sobrina herida cerca de su portal y que necesitaba una ambulancia. Durante los quince minutos que tardaron en llegar, el hombre se aseguró de que su sobrina comprendiera exactamente lo que debía decir cuando llegaran los de urgencias y de que la niña comprendiera de que si se lo contaba a alguien, ella iba a acabar en un orfanato sin esperanza de que la adoptaran y teniendo que luchar por conseguir algo de comida. Y aunque en aquel entonces Hermione no tenía más de diez años, comprendió exactamente la posición en la que el juez la había puesto. Sabía perfectamente lo que eran los orfanatos y que tampoco iba a tenerlo fácil en uno de ellos, a fin de cuentas, siempre había sido pequeña en comparación con los niños y niñas de su edad y nunca había ganado una pelea en la que la hubieran involucrado. De modo que cuando los del hospital le preguntaron lo sucedido, había respondido como su tío le había indicado y aseguró no haber reconocido a los que la habían golpeado tan cerca de su casa. Y fue precisamente ese día, mientras esperaba que le escayolaran el brazo roto cuando conoció a un chico un poco más alto que ella y con una larga cicatriz en la cabeza y de sonrisa dulce.

_Flashback_

**Seis años atrás:**

Hermione observó a ese chico que parecía encontrarse cómodo en una de las incómodas sillas de espera de urgencias mientras saludaba con la cabeza a varios médicos y enfermeras que devolvían sus saludos con sonrisas Intrigada por el comportamiento del resto de los trabajadores del hospital, se quedó mirando ensimismada tratando de resolver el pequeño puzle que la ayudaba a olvidarse del dolor de su brazo. No debía ser muy discreta ya que en una de estas el chico se giró y la miró directamente a los ojos con la misma curiosidad que ella.

"Que pasa?" preguntó Hermione algo molesta por haber sido descubierta mirando y por recibir el mismo tratamiento.

"No es agradable que te miren como a los animales del zoo." respondió el chico con una sonrisa simpática que se ensanchó al ver como esa niña se sonrojaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que todos le miraran raro por la cicatriz tan visible que tenía en la cara. "Me la hice hace mucho tiempo."

"Hmm?" preguntó esta vez confundida Hermione sin saber de lo que hablaba. "que te hiciste qué hace mucho tiempo?"

"La cicatriz" respondió el chico sorprendido al ver que la chica realmente no sabía de lo que hablaba. Todo el mundo que conocía se quedaba mirando la marca de su cara de manera poco disimulada y a veces incluso hacían comentarios poco discretos y llenos de lastima. Y si había algo que Harry odiara por encima de todo era que le tuvieran lastima. "Es lo que estabas mirando, no?"

"No." respondió honestamente Hermione la cual no le había dado ni una segunda mirada a la cicatriz del chico aparte de pensar que tenía que haberle dolido cuando se la hizo. "Te miraba porque parece que todos te conocen y te sonríen. Incluso la enfermera seria a la que no le gustamos los niños."

"Por qué crees que no le gustan los niños?" preguntó divertido Harry sabiendo de sobra a quién se estaba refiriendo esa niña. Elizabeth era una enfermera que hacía tiempo que había sobrepasado los cincuenta y que era cascarrabias como poco. Efectivamente despreciaba a los niños, los consideraba quejicas y demasiado delicados, y Harry lo sabía porque había estado suficiente tiempo en ese hospital como para escuchar todos los comentarios que tanto las enfermeras como los internos se deleitaban en compartir. Aún así le sorprendió que la otra niña pensara que solo era así con los niños y no con los adultos, aunque con los mayores tampoco es que fuera muy simpática. "A lo mejor no le gusta nadie".

"Nop." respondió la chica convencida mientras volvía a mirar furtivamente a la enfermera en cuestión. "Solo mira mal a los niños, a los adultos los mira como… como… como si fueran comida y ella estuviera hambrienta. Es algo muy raro."

"Eso es porque está buscando marido" respondió en modo conspirador Harry tras bajar la voz para que no le oyera la enfermera. "Y creo que quiere que sea cocinero porque siempre que lo dicen, añaden que se le está pasando el arroz. Así que supongo que no sabrá cocinar."

Tras escuchar esto, la chica comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse la tripa como pudo para tratar de no caerse de la silla mientras notaba como las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarle por las mejillas. Alguna vez había oído a su madre esa expresión y sabía que se refería a que cada vez le sería más difícil encontrar a un hombre para casarse, pero tras ver como el otro chico parecía tan confuso y orgulloso de sí mismo por haber descifrado la frase, no pudo evitarlo, y cada vez que lo recordaba, volvía a sentir como la risa brotaba de su garganta. Hacía mucho que no se reía así y le gustaba la sensación.

"Por qué te ríes?" preguntó Harry algo confundido pero sin asomo de enfado. Estaba acostumbrado a aburrirse como una ostra mientras esperaba su turno y el poder hablar con esa chica que parecía tan simpática compensaba con creces unas cuantas risas sin malicia.

"Por qué lo has entendido mal. Lo que quieren decir es que ya es muy mayor y que puede que ya no encuentre a nadie con quien casarse." Respondió Hermione que seguía riéndose aunque de manera más calmada porque las costillas a pesar de no estar rotas estaban amoratadas y le dolían.

"Vaya, eso tiene más sentido." Admitió Harry mientras se reía junto a la chica. Una vez que la risa se les pasó decidió tratar de conocer un poco mejor a la chica. "Tú por qué estás aquí?"

"Me han pegado unos desconocidos." Respondió inmediatamente la chica mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro con la rapidez del rayo.

"Comprendo." Y Harry lo comprendía muy bien. El también había tenido que hacer algunos viajes al médico a consecuencia de su `torpeza´. En lo que llevaba de año había perdido la cuenta de las veces que `se había caído por las escaleras´ o que `se había dado con una puerta´. "Yo soy un poco torpe, siempre consigo darme con los muebles de casa. Ese es mi tío, vivo con ellos."

"Te entiendo." murmuró Hermione tras ver con sus propios ojos al tío de ese chico que parecía una morsa con aquel enorme bigote y la expresión de enfado. Entendía perfectamente los pequeños accidentes de ese chico. "Yo soy Hermione. Hermione Granger.

"Harry Potter, encantado de conocerte."

_Fin del flashback _

Y con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa una nueva amistad floreció en la sala de urgencias del hospital la cual se afianzó con los años. Ahora, más de cinco años después eran inseparables y lo más parecido a la familia que ambos habían conocido. Harry no había tardado mucho en otorgarse el título de hermano protector aunque el no poder protegerla siempre era un peso que no podía evitar sentir sobre los hombros. Hermione había tardado algún tiempo en confesarle lo que le había pasado a sus padres así como el alcance exacto de la ira de Hank. A cambio Harry había compartido sus experiencias en casa de los Dursleys. Hermione siempre había sido observadora, era más sencillo mantenerse al margen y no involucrarse, sobre todo después de los recientes acontecimientos que habían invadido su vida. De modo que no fue una gran sorpresa cuando Harry le confesó exactamente como era su vida en aquella casa.

Sus tíos a pesar de que no solían ponerle la mano encima (seguramente debido a la cantidad de veces que el chico debía presentarse en el hospital para hacerse chequeos) su relación con Harry distaba mucho de ser la de una gran familia feliz. El chico era poco más que un sirviente en la amplia casa de los Dursleys en la que se encargaba desde la cocina a la limpieza de las habitaciones. Por si fuera poco, sus tíos habían tratado de proclamarle mentalmente incapacitado para poder acceder al fondo de ahorro que el chico habría de heredar al cumplir la mayoría de edad, y al no conseguirlo habían decidió disfrutar de la comodidad de tener a un criado gratuito. Todos los días Harry era menospreciado eh infravalorado, teniendo que soportar con hambre y algunas veces frío como su primo era adorado y mimado hasta el último capricho.

Una sola cosa buena había salido de esa odiosa relación que poseían entre ellos y era que mientras los Dursley habían decidió mandar a su adorado Dudley a un elitista colegio privado de Irlanda, Harry había logrado entrar en un instituto en la misma ciudad, el cual había resultado ser el mismo que el de Hermione. Gracias a esa feliz casualidad, ambos habían encontrado alguien en quien confiar y que les diera el apoyo y el cariño que sus respectivas familias no les daban. Además habían encontrado algo más en común que compartir y eso resultó ser la capacidad innata de atraer la indeseada atención de todos los abusones. Al no haber sido muy nutridos y al haber tenido que hacer tareas pesadas desde muy jóvenes, tanto Hermione como Harry habían acabado siendo más pequeños que el resto de sus compañeros y eso unido a su carácter reservado habían logrado pintarles una diana en el centro de la espalda.

/

"Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí? Si es la pequeña pobretona sabelotodo." El coro de risas malvadas que acompañó a la frase despectiva dieron idea a Hermione de que una vez más su mala suerte había hecho su aparición. A pesar de que la mayoría del alumnado prefería ignorarla y pretender que no existía, había alguien que tomaba autentica satisfacción en torturarla y maltratarla. Y esa persona era precisamente la que tenía delante en ese mismo instante. "He pensado que dado que parece que te gusta empollar, te voy a hacer un regalo maravilloso. Voy a darte el privilegio de que me hagas el trabajo de historia, y el de Biología. Qué te parece? Es todo un honor poder tocar mis cosas para alguien tan nauseabundo como tú, no crees? RESPONDE MALDITA DENTONA."

"DÉJALA EN PAZ!." Fue la acalorada respuesta de Harry mientras se ponía delante de la castaña con ademan protector.

"Vaya, vaya que sorpresa, cara cortada una vez más defendiendo a su amada empollona." Fue la burlona respuesta que recibió por parte de la chica. Con un pequeño gesto, señaló a dos de los chicos que iban con ella y un segundo después Harry se halló empotrado contra las taquillas y golpeado varias veces. Ante el dolor el chico no pudo evitar doblarse hacia delante, momento en el que el otro chico aprovechó para golpear su rostro haciendo que las ya maltrechas gafas salieran volando.

"Ya basta, dejadle en paz." Gritó Hermione mientras trataba de llegar hasta Harry. Pero la chica que tenía delante aprovechó para agarrarla del pelo y tirar de él haciendo que un gemido lastimero brotara de los labios de la castaña. En cuanto la chica estuvo segura de que la tenía bien sujeta balanceó el brazo hacia atrás y con todas sus fuerzas estampó el puño contra su cara. Hermione ya tenía mucha práctica en lo que se refiere a encajar golpes así que ni se inmutó cuando sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca al abrírsele el labio a consecuencia del impacto. Lo que sí que hizo fue tomar toda la cantidad de sangre y saliva que pudo para después escupírsela a la cara a su agresora.

"Eso ha sido un GRAVE ERROR!" rugió la chica mientras volvía a balancear el brazo hacia atrás con la intención de partirle la cara a esa mosquita muerta. Pero antes de que su puño pudiera volver a hacer contacto con el rostro que quería por segunda vez, una mano la sujetó con firmeza.

"Si yo fuera tu me marcharía ahora que puedes Parkinson, creía que había quedado claro después de nuestra última charla." Una voz con aún mayor desprecio y arrogancia sonó a las espaldas de los participantes de la conversación.

"No entiendo por qué les defiendes Draco." se quejó Pansy Parkinson en esa desagradable voz chillona que conseguía poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera que la escuchara. Al ver como el chico no cedía ante sus palabras decidió soltar a la chica que cayó al suelo del que prefirió no levantarse "No eres como ellos, y si dejaras de defenderlos podrías volver al sitio que te pertenece, conmigo."

"Esa es una razón añadida para mantenerme aquí." Bufó Draco con una musca de asco mientras apartaba el brazo con el que la tenía agarrada. "No hagas que te lo repita, déjalos en paz."

"Tarde o temprano aprenderás tu sitio Draco." Aseguró la chica esta vez entrecerrando los ojos y con una repelente sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

"Y dónde se supone qué es?" quiso saber Draco.

"Junto a mí." Susurró la chica mientras acercaba su rostro al del otro chico.

"Por encima de mi cadáver." Fue la contundente respuesta de Draco al sentir el aliento de la chica sobre sus labios, mientras se apartaba con cara de asco. "Y ahora retírate, no quiero seguir en tu presencia."

"Algún día no muy lejano te vas a arrepentir Draco, de eso puedes estar seguro." Prometió la chica mientras se daba la vuelta con mirada encendida y marchaba hacia su mesa.

"Hola Draco." Saludó Hermione en cuanto la chica había desaparecido.

"Hola Mione, cómo estás?" preguntó con voz más tierna el chico mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Ahora mucho mejor, gracias."

"Deberías tener más cuidado, Parkinson no es una persona a la que haya que tomar a la ligera. Me temo que realmente la has sacado de quicio al escupirle en la cara. Ten mucho cuidado porque tratará de vengarse." fue la preocupada respuesta de Draco. Lo que todos iban a dejar sin decir era que lo más probable era que la chica acabaría vengándose ya que ninguno de los dos chicos podía estar a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día.

Si Harry se había otorgado el puesto de hermano protector, Draco se lo había ganado a pulso. Donde Hermione había recibido abusos físicos, los de Draco habían resultado psicológicos. Su padre, un eminente Lord con una carrera política ascendente, había dedicado toda la vida del chico en asegurarse de que entendiera que su existencia a parte de no ser deseada resultaba una desgracia. Durante años había tenido que soportar a su padre quejándose por no ser lo suficientemente listo o lo suficientemente atlético. Y ese precisamente había sido el catalizador que les había permitido encontrarse.

_Flashback_

**Cinco años atrás:**

"Draco!" el rugido de su padre le hizo comprender que una vez más algo había hecho mal.

"Si señor?" trató de que la voz no le temblara pero al ver como la mirada de Lucius solo se hacía más gélida comprendió que no lo había logrado.

"Ha llamado tu profesor de boxeo para felicitarte por el segundo puesto en el torneo del colegio." dijo con voz burlona el hombre.

"Padre yo…"

"UN SEGUNDO PUESTO!" gritó enfadado el hombre mientras echaba la mano hacia atrás en un claro gesto de ir a golpearle. En el último momento aparto el brazo no obstante. "estoy muy decepcionado, Draco, tanto que no mereces ni que malgaste mis energías contigo. Eres la vergüenza de esta familia. Creía que tenía un hijo, pero me parece que solo es un disfraz para la niñita que has resultado ser."

"Lo siento padre." murmuró el chico humillado y aún con la cabeza baja. "La próxima vez lo haré mejor."

"Eso lo dudo mucho." fue la cruel respuesta del padre mientras que después de volver a mirarlo con cara de absoluto desprecio abandonaba la habitación.

Draco simplemente se quedó callado y con la cabeza agachada mientras su padre abandonaba la habitación. Una vez más había decepcionado a su padre, no era lo suficientemente fuerte, ni ágil ni inteligente para su gusto. Nunca podría ser un hombre a los ojos de su padre a no ser que hiciera algo digno de su respeto. Con la mente nublada por la vergüenza y el rostro surcado por un par de rebeldes lágrimas que habían insistido en deslizarse por sus mejillas, Draco solo pensó que habría alguna manea de demostrarle a su padre que realmente podía ser un hombre o al menos que podría sentirse orgulloso de tenerlo como hijo. Sin saber qué hacer, simplemente salió de casa corriendo y queriendo alejarse de la mirada de decepción de su padre que parecía haberse grabado a fuego en su mente.

Cuando finalmente volvió a percatarse de sus alrededores, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en el puerto y sin estar muy seguro de cómo había llegado hasta allí. No muy seguro de que hacer a continuación, simplemente se puso a observar a su alrededor para tratar de encontrar la manera de volver a casa. No hizo falta más de un par de miradas a su alrededor para fijarse en un chico algo mayor que él estaba apoyado contra una pared del puerto con un cigarro en la boca y observándolo con una mueca burlona. Tenía el pelo oscuro y un montón de pecas en su rostro, una cicatriz en el pómulo derecho y varios desgarrones en su ropa también oscura. Ante la actitud de ese desconocido y recordando las palabras de su padre Draco decidió enfrentársele.

"Y tú que miras?" preguntó insultado Draco con una mirada feroz.

"A un niño de mamá que se cree que andar por el puerto es gratis." Fue la respuesta del chico mientras se le acercaba con una sonrisa aún mayor. "Sabes, este es mi territorio así que todos los bebés como tu deben pagarme para poder pasar."

"Me estás llamando bebé?" quiso asegurarse Draco mientras veía como el chico llegaba a su altura.

"Así es niñato. Así que págame veinte libras o prepárate para algo muy malo." fue la respuesta de aquel chico. Al abrir la boca tan cerca de él, pudo ver sus dientes amarillos y como su aliento apestaba a cerveza rancia y a cigarrillos baratos. "Así que, qué me dices niño de mama? O me das el dinero o… bueno, lo descubrirás muy pronto."

"No voy a darte nada." fue la rotunda respuesta de Draco mientras disimuladamente balanceaba el peso de sus pies preparado para entrar en combate.

"Muy bien."

Apenas terminó la frase cuando su puño ya volaba directamente hacia la nariz de Draco dispuesto a crear el mayor daño posible. Por suerte, tres años de boxeo le dieron los reflejos y el conocimiento necesarios para apartarse a tiempo de la trayectoria de aquel puño que de haber impactado habría conseguido romperle la nariz. Envalentonado por aquellos y furioso por las palabras de esa chico que tanto le habían recordado a las de su padre, Draco decidió descargar todas sus frustraciones con ese chico. De modo que aprovechando que el chico había quedado desequilibrado tras fallar el primer golpe, contraatacó con un "upercut" que llegó incluso a levantarlo del suelo.

"Maldito niño, esta me la pagas." Gruñó el chico al levantarse del suelo mientras se tocaba la mandíbula que sin duda se hincharía y adquiriría un color morado en poco tiempo.

"Aquí te espero." La arrogancia de Draco al dirigirse al otro chico fue precisamente el motivo de su perdición.

No dispuesto a dejarse vencer por un niño bien, el chico se levantó y nada más estar cerca, se lanzó de cabeza derribando a un sorprendido y algo inocente Draco que aún creía que las normas del ring se aplicaban en la calle. Una vez derribado el otro chico no tardó en comenzar a golpear a Draco en todas partes haciendo que la sangre brotara tanto de sus labios como de su nariz. Finalmente Draco pareció poder contraatacar y de un violento empujón con los pies se lo sacó de encima y consiguió ponerse en pie. Podía notar toda la cara adolorida y el metálico sabor de la sangre en la boca, fiable indicador de que ese chico le había roto el labio. Con un rugido enfurecido Draco se lanzó hacia delante dispuesto a golpear al otro una vez más cuando sintió que le golpeaban en la cabeza por detrás. Con un grito ahogado se fue al suelo desde el cual pudo observar como el otro chico sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Habéis tardado tanto en llegar que eh tenido que entretenerme."

"Y quien es el mocoso, jefe?" la pregunta fue acompañada por una dolorosa parada en las costillas que hizo que Draco se girara incluso sin quererlo. Al quedar tumbado de lado, pudo observar a los que le habían atacado por la espalda que resultaron ser cuatro. El que acababa de golpearlo era un chico muy gordo y con aspecto de ballena oceánica que tendría cerca de trece años. Los otros tres serían de su misma edad, también vestidos con ropa raída y sonrisas tan crueles y despiadadas como las del chico con el que se había enfrentado.

"Ya te dije que este era mi territorio mocoso." se regodeó el chico tras agacharse hasta alcanzar la altura del caído Draco para acto seguido levantarse y golpearlo en la cara con el pie. "Tendrías que haber pagado, niñato. Ahora me llevaré todo lo que tengas, empezando por ese precioso reloj que tienes. Pero antes, creo que los chicos y yo deberíamos asegurarnos de que nunca vuelvas a desobedecer a tus mayores. Que opináis chicos? Algo que recuerde toda su vida?"

"Una gran idea. Creo que deberíamos hacer algo con esa carita tan guapa que tiene." fue la animada respuesta de uno de los chicos mientras sacaba la navaja del pantalón. Con un sonoro `click´ la hoja de acero brilló bajo la luz de las farolas que se habían encendido para iluminar con su escasa luz la oscuridad de la noche que ya había hecho su aparición.

Los demás solo se rieron mientras levantaban del suelo al apenas consciente Draco del suelo y lo apoyaban contra la pared. Así pudo comprobar cómo el chico de la navaja se acercaba para apoyar la afilada hoja contra su rostro con una seguridad y una soltura que hablaban por si solas. Al sentir como el frío acero acariciaba su piel cada vez con más fuerza, a Draco se le abrieran los ojos iluminados por un brillo de miedo y desesperación que solo hizo que el resto se riera con más fuerza.

"Zackary Francous , que estás haciendo?" se oyó un grito proveniente del principio del callejón que detuvo a los chicos en seco.

"No te metas en esto Granger, este niño bonito se lo merece todo." Fue la seca respuesta del líder de aquella banda que poseía un brillo de fastidio en los ojos. "Ahora lárgate antes de que decidamos hacerte una a juego a ti también."

"Ambos sabemos que eso no sucederá así que déjate de amenazas vacías." La oscura figura del principio del callejón se estaba acercando aunque Draco aún no era capaz de ver de quien se trataba. Aunque por la voz habría jurado que se trataba de una chica. "Tienes idea de quién es el niño bonito al que quieres hacerle una cara nueva?"

"Un niño rico que se cree mejor que los demás." Respondió Zackary exasperado y deseoso de volver al asunto que tenían entre manos. Aún así se contuvo porque a pesar de que Granger no era más que una niña, por todos era sabido que de tonta no tenía un pelo y el solo hecho de que se hubiera atrevido a interrumpirle le daban la idea de que algo realmente importante sucedía. "Que tiene de especial?"

"Por qué no le miras bien?" preguntó burlona Hermione la cual solo con un par de pasos más se puso a su altura. No se había equivocado, el chico que tenían sujeto contra la pared y al que parecía que deseaban remodelar el rostro no era otro que Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Lord de la cámara real de su majestad y actual encargado de las reformas laborales del puerto.

"Que le pasa?" confuso Zackary continuó observando el rostro del niño de mamá con el que se había peleado. Era de estatura más bien baja aunque eso seguramente se debía a que aún rondaría los once años, de ropas lujosas como las de todos los niños bien que se paseaban por la calle con sonrisa arrogante y pensando que eran mejores que el. Tenía el rostro ensangrentado a consecuencia de la pelea que acaban de tener, y pelo algo largo de un color rubio tan claro que casi parecía blanco, el cual le recordaba mucho a… "Joder! Es un Malfoy?"

"Bingo." la sonrisa de Hermione se hizo aún más ancha con un toque de maldad que el resto no pudieron advertir. "Piensas seguir con lo que hacías y desfigurar la cara del hijo de Lord Malfoy? Cuanto crees que tardaríais tus amiguitos y tú en acabar muertos en las calles de este mismo puerto? Creía que eras más inteligente, Zackary."

"Mierda! No sabía quién era." gruñó de mala manera el chico y muy preocupado. Si el chico abría la boca no tardarían en darles caza todos los polis de la ciudad y no era ningún secreto que más de uno estaba al servicio de los Malfoy y que no tendrían ningún problema en hacerlos desaparecer. Y si era él el que le hacía desaparecer, Malfoy haría desaparecer el puerto y media ciudad en busca de su precioso retoño. Hiciera lo que hiciera estaba perdido. "Joder!

"Yo no lo habría expresado mejor." Hermione realmente estaba disfrutando con la situación en la que Zackary se había metido.

A pesar de no llevar más de cuatro años viviendo con su tío Hank, ya había aprendido todo lo que debía sobre la vida en los puertos y gracias a su inteligencia se había mantenido al margen de los problemas hasta que alguien metía la pata como Zackary acababa de hacer. Gracias a su capacidad para resolver ciertos problemas había llegado a tener a la mayor parte de los trabajadores del muelle debiéndole pequeños favores que aunque no hacían su vida un camino de rosas, le otorgaban cierta libertad y seguridad en el puerto.

"Tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de esta o solo estás disfrutando del espectáculo?" preguntó a la desesperada el chico. Sabía por los rumores que la pequeña enana que tenía delante había logrado que la policía retirara los cargos en una pelea en la que su tío había derribado a un policía y eso en sus libros la convertían en alguien con recursos.

"Que me das a cambio de librarte de esto?" preguntó Hermione cuyos ojos se habían entrecerrado ligeramente mientras su tono más comercial salía a relucir.

"Que quieres?"

"Me deberás un favor de los grandes." respondió rápidamente Hermione. "Cualquier cosa que te pida, en cualquier momento y sin hacer preguntas."

"Cualquier cosa?" preguntó receloso el chico. A pesar de que esa niña no le llegaba ni a la cintura sentía que en ese momento estaba negociando con el mismo diablo.

"No te preocupes, no te pediré nada que no esté en tu mano, de eso puedes estar seguro, no soy idiota." fue la ácida respuesta de la chica.

"Muy bien, líbrame de esto y te deberé un favor de los grandes." Accedió el chico deseoso de librarse de todo ese asunto. El resto de su banda habían soltado al chico tras enterarse de que se trataba de un Malfoy y ahora estaban esperando nerviosos a que su líder les sacara del lío como siempre hacía. "Que tengo que hacer?"

"Solo vete. Yo me encargo de todo." al ver la mirada decidida de la niña y no queriendo seguir allí más tiempo del necesario Zackary asintió y con un gesto los cinco se alejaron del callejón. "Sigues vivo?"

"Si" gruñó Draco aún incapaz de levantarse del suelo. Como demonios había hecho esa niña que rondaría su edad para manejar a esos chicos? "Así que sabes quién es mi padre. Que piensas hacer para que no le cuente lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche?"

"Absolutamente nada." respondió Hermione mientras ayudaba a Draco a ponerse en pie. Tras lograrlo comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital más cercano que aún estaba a casi un kilometro.

"Nada? Vas a traicionar a ese tío?" preguntó Draco un poco sorprendido ante la respuesta de la niña. Estaba acostumbrado a que todos se traicionaran, a fin de cuentas había pasado toda la vida junto a su padre, pero creía que la niña que le estaba ayudando fuera un poco más lista. En cuanto supieran lo que había pasado la iban a dar una buena paliza, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

"Claro que no. Tener a Zackary debiéndome un buen favor me ayudará a que el resto me deje en paz. No quiero acabar en un callejón peor de lo que tu habrías acabado." El tono de voz de la chica se asemejaba al que solía usar con los niños pequeños.

"Entonces?"

"Entonces qué? Qué cómo voy a hacer para que no se lo digas?"

"Si."

"No creo que le vayas a decir nada. Conozco a la gente como tu padre. Por fuera todo apariencias pero en cuanto cierran la puerta de casa se convierten en seres despreciables." Respondió Hermione recordando las veces que había visto a los tíos de Harry que se comportaban de esa misma manera. "Además, siendo de familia antigua me juego lo que sea a que esperan mucho de ti. Dudo mucho que quieras decirle que te has metido en el puerto y que te has peleado con unos golfos y que encima te han ganado."

"Como?" preguntó alucinado Draco al oír lo bien que conocía su situación aquella niña que poseía más agujeros en los pantalones que los chicos que le habían atacado. Su vocabulario era más rico que el de la mayoría de los niños de su edad con los que solía hablar, pero su atuendo unido al aspecto desnutrido de la chica le hicieron pensar que el dinero no abundaba en su hogar. Y que aún así una rata callejera como su padre los llamaba hubiera sido capaz de comprender su vida tan rápidamente era algo realmente sorprendente.

"Se me da muy bien observar a la gente" fue la única respuesta que Hermione dio al sorprendido chico. Al ver a lo lejos las brillantes luces que indicaban el hospital decidió acelerar la conversación. "Aún así se que los ricos sois muy vengativos en lo que al honor se refiere así que tengo un trato para ti. Si no dices nada al respecto, ni buscas venganza en contra de esos idiotas, yo hago que tu padre esté orgulloso de ti. Qué me dices?"

"Eso es imposible." Murmuró Draco deprimido una vez más al recordar la conversación que había tenido con su padre al salir de casa.

"Bueno, lo probamos a mi manera y si no funciona, puedes mandar a la poli contra ellos e incluso contra mí. Qué te parece?" preguntó Hermione mientras se detenía un poco antes de doblar la última esquina

"Por qué no?" se dijo en voz alta Draco. "Trato hecho."

"Perfecto. Ahora solo mantente de pie y pon cara de malo. Espera cinco minutos y luego sígueme, vale?" sonrió Hermione mientras lo soltaba. Al ver como realmente se mantenía de pie por sí solo, dobló la última esquina ella sola y se puso a dar gritos como si la estuvieran matando mientras corría hacia la policía que sabía que siempre aparcaba cerca del hospital. "Socorro! Ayuda! Ese chico está loco!"

"Calma calma pequeña, que ha pasado?" preguntó el policía saliendo rápidamente al encuentro de la aterrorizada niña.

"Hay un, un chico" comenzó a gimotear Hermione mientras hacía que unas lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos. No era tan difícil como la gente creía. "les ha pegado. Ellos solo estaban ahí quietos y él se les vino encima y les pegó y les pegó hasta que hubo mucha sangre."

"De que estás hablando? Donde" preguntó esta vez nervioso al oír que había sangre. "Más despacio pequeña."

"Estábamos en el puerto hablando, y luego apareció ese chico. Y los otros se burlaron de él porque tenía ropa muy cara y el chico se enfadó y se pegaron y le pedí que parara pero él no me hizo caso y siguió golpeándolos y ahora me sigue." Soltó de prisa Hermione mientras sus lágrimas falsas se convertían en auténticos ríos. "Tienen que ayudarme. ES ESE DE AHÍ!" chilló mientras señalaba a Draco quien siguiendo las instrucciones había comenzado a seguir por donde Hermione había desaparecido.

"ALTO EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY" gritó el policía sin darse cuenta de que le estaba dando el alta a un mocoso de apenas diez años.

/

Y así era como Draco había sido detenido y después ingresado en el hospital debido a las heridas que poseía. Al descubrir su identidad, el hospital se había comunicado con su casa y ambos padres de Draco se presentaron en el hospital para enterarse de que su hijo había sido acusado de agresión y violencia contra al menos cinco chicos algo mayores que él. Gracias a las conexiones del padre de Draco la noticia no alcanzó los medios y dado que Hermione había logrado escaquearse entre la multitud antes de que la interrogaran, la denuncia tampoco se sostuvo y los cargos fueron retirados. Lucius se había convencido que la denunciante se había escaqueado tras enterarse del apellido del chico y estuvo contento a sabiendas que no tendría que hacer nada para asegurarse de que la misteriosa niña no denunciara. Por su parte y ante las autoridades que le habían interrogado acerca de la actitud de su hijo Lucius había parecido un padre rígido y severo que castigaría a su hijo de manera ejemplar al llegar a casa. No obstante tras irse todos y al estar un par de minutos a solas con su hijo esta conversación había dado lugar:

"Draco. Se puede saber que te habían hecho esos chicos para golpearlos?" preguntó con voz regia Lucius una vez que la puerta se había cerrado dejándolos a solas.

"Se burlaron de mi ropa y me llamaron niño mimado." Fue la respuesta de Draco que decidió ajustarse a la versión que Hermione había facilitado a la policía.

"Y ya está. Unos chicos mayores que tú te insultan y tu les das una paliza?" preguntó esta vez con mayor enfado mientras se acercaba aún más a la cama de su hijo con la intención de parecer amenazante. Ante el simple asentimiento de su hijo, permitió que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en su rostro. "Puede que aún no esté todo perdido contigo hijo. Parece que por fin has comprendido lo que es ser un Malfoy."

_Fin del flashback_

Aquellas palabras de su padre en aquel hospital habían sido lo más parecido a un cumplido que Draco había recibido en sus once años de vida y dispuesto a agradecérselo a esa niña, la había buscado sin suerte durante el resto del año hasta que por casualidad habían coincidido en el instituto al cual Hermione acudía gracias a una beca que había ganado en su antigua escuela. Al comprobar que la chica no se podía defender en el instituto de la misma manera que le había defendido en los muelles, Draco había decidido pagar a la chica con la misma moneda de manera que se convirtió en su segundo protector. Con el tiempo los tres habían llegado a conocerse muy bien y Draco había sido aceptado en su reducida familia la cual se encargaba de proteger y animar a todos los miembros de la misma en todo lo que quisieran hacer.

Draco y Hermione habían animado a Harry cuando este había expresado su deseo de unirse al equipo de natación, Harry y Hermione habían animado a Draco a olvidarse de tratar de ser quien su padre quería y convertirse en quien él realmente quería ser. Asimismo los dos chicos había apoyado a la castaña cuando esta había confesado una noche hacía más de un año entre tartamudeos y nerviosismo su preferencia por el género femenino. Los tres formaban una familia unida que no estaban dispuestos a cambiar por nada, y por ese motivo mataba a los chicos no poder proteger a Hermione de lo que sabían que le iba a venir encima en cuanto Parkinson la pillara a solas.

"Vamos chicos, levantad esos ánimos, sé cuidarme sola." les recordó Hermione al ver como las caras largas de los chicos persistían.

Al ver que ni así parecían animarse se dio por vencida y se dirigió hacia la cola de la cafetería a coger la comida convencida de que los chicos se encargarían de coger una mesa. Mientras apilaba la comida en su bandeja iba haciendo cálculos mentales del coste de la misma para no pasarse. A pesar de que poseía dos empleos, gran parte de ese dinero estaba destinado hacia el piso que pensaba alquilar junto a Harry en cuanto tuvieran la edad suficiente para independizarse. Draco por desgracia no podría unirse ya que su posición como Malfoy le colocaba en una situación un poco más delicada aunque visto como se llevaban últimamente padre eh hijo no era una posibilidad a descartar.

"Bueno Harry como van los entrenamientos?" preguntó Hermione una vez hubo pagado la comida y después de sentarse. Sin mediar palabra entregó uno de los emparedados que había comprado a Harry mientras ella se comía el otro. Cada día uno de los dos compraba el almuerzo y lo compartía con el otro, de esa manera les salía más barato. A pesar de que Harry no andaba tan justo con el dinero como ella gracias al fondo monetario que debía heredar al cumplir la mayoría de edad, ninguno de los dos quería arriesgarse y habían comenzado a ahorrar para ese maravilloso piso con el que llevaban soñando casi toda la vida.

"Bien. El entrenador parece convencido de que estoy mejorando así que es posible que este año entre en el equipo como titular." respondió el chico con una sonrisa mientras mordía su sándwich con alegría. "Además…"

"Además…?" continuó Hermione al ver como el chico se había quedado callado. "Harry?"

"Ni lo intentes. Ahora mismo está muy lejos de aquí." Se burló Draco tras comprobar a donde se dirigía la mirada del otro chico.

"De que estás hablando?" preguntó curiosa Hermione mientras ella también se giraba para observar lo que los dos chicos miraban. "Oh"

"Si bueno, di mejor `Cho´" bromeó Draco. La intensa mirada de Harry estaba posada con precisión de laser en la mesa de las animadoras, en Cho Chang para ser más exactos. "Crees que algún día se atreverá a hablar con ella?"

"No es tan sencillo." Le defendió Hermione mientras escaneaba la mesa de las animadoras buscando incansable a una persona en particular.

"Para que me molestaré, si tú eres casi peor que él." Se quejó Draco. Al ver que Hermione no respondía sabía que había hallado a la persona que estaba buscando. "Tierra llamando a enamorados. Cambio. Aquí tierra. Holaaaa!"

Tal y como Draco se imaginaba ninguno de los dos respondió a sus llamados porque estaban demasiado ocupados mirando (babeando) a sus respectivas animadoras. Mientras que la mirada de Harry se hallaba inmersa en una chica asiática muy guapa de ojos oscuros y sonrisa de anuncio, Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de su diosa rubia de ojos azules. Fleur Delacour había llegado al instituto dos años atrás y su suave acento francés unido a sus ojos azules, pelo rubio y piernas kilométricas le habían otorgado inmediatamente uno de los puestos más altos en la escala popular. Y desde que Hermione la había visto no había sido capaz de quitársela de la cabeza. Le habría gustado decir que eran buenas amigas o incluso que se solían saludar por los pasillos, pero a pesar de que esa última era la situación en la que Harry se hallaba con Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour no sabía ni que Hermione existiera. Pero eso no impedía a la castaña buscarla con la mirada cada vez que pudiera a la hora de comer.

"En serio Mione, entiendo que Harry se quede embobado como un cachorrito abandonado cada vez que la ve, después de todo la chica incluso sabe cómo se llama, pero lo tuyo con Delacour no lo entiendo. Si no te atreves a hablar con ella de que te sirve mirarla a todas horas?" preguntó Draco en cuanto las animadoras se retiraron devolviendo el cerebro a sus dos amigos. Ignorando las protestas de Harry hacia su comentario más reciente Draco solo se quedó pendiente de la respuesta de la castaña.

"Porque mi querido Draco, una sola mirada hacia esa diosa rubia es suficiente para que mi última discusión con Snape o mi futura pelea con Parkinson se reduzcan a la nada." Respondió con honestidad y algo colorada Hermione. Era cierto, el simple hecho de ver a esa chica valía para que todas las penas de ese día desaparecieran en el azulado mar azul de sus pupilas.

"Dios mío, vaya par. Si que os ha dado fuerte." Fue la resignada respuesta de Draco. "Y ahora vamos que solo quedan dos horas para que este día tan horroroso acabe."

Tanto Harry como Hermione siguieron al rubio muchacho sin que ninguno de los tres supiera que para Hermione lo peor del día no había llegado, en absoluto.

"**Bueno y aquí acaba el primer capítulo de la historia que espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo descubriremos que horrores le esperan a la pobre Hermione conforme el día avance."**

"**T****odos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto).Y prometo que trataré de actualizar la historia lo más deprisa que pueda aunque todavía me quedan exámenes. En fin, gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	2. Ojos rojos

"**Muchas gracias a aquellos que os habéis tomado la molestia de comentar, cada comentario ha sido una alegría. Espero que también os guste este capítulo que aunque no es tan largo como el primero espero que sea lo suficientemente emocionante. Gracias por leerlo."**

"**Harry Potter así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap.2 **"Ojos Rojos"**

El sonido de la campana de clases puede ser el más horrendo o el más bello que has podido escuchar, todo dependía de si te mandaba entrar o salir. En este caso en el que la sirena anunciaba el comienzo de la clase de filosofía la campana podía considerarse un instrumento de tortura. En circunstancias normales una clase dedicada a reflexionar sobre el pensamiento antiguo podía incluso llegar a ser estimulante, pero esa posibilidad desaparecía en cuanto Gilderoy Lockhart se disponía a impartirla. Ya era suficientemente malo que el profesor se creyera una estrella de cine tan solo por haber hecho un pequeño papel en una película absurda y horrible a la que habían estado obligados a asistir, pero encima estaba convencido que la mayoría de las mujeres estaban locamente enamoradas de él y su actitud en clase podía llegar a sacar de quicio a más de uno.

Por suerte, al buen profesor se le daba mejor concentrarse en el sonido de su voz que tanto le gustaba escuchar que en las múltiples conversaciones que se daban entre los alumnos en un intento por ahogar ese insufrible cacareo al que eran obligados a escuchar cada día. Una de esas conversaciones en susurros resultó ser la que mantenían Draco y Hermione al fondo de la clase donde nadie les dirigía la más mínima atención.

"Oye Mione, al final no me llegaste a explicar por qué te gusta Delacour. Bueno es decir, es evidente que la chica tiene unos ojazos azules dignos de elogio y que de cuerpo no está nada mal, pero no eres de las que se fijan en esas cosas o estarías babeando por la mitad de las animadoras. Que tiene de especial esa chica?" preguntó Draco curioso y deseando que la clase transcurriera más deprisa. Si tenía que volver a oír como el director de la película donde había aparecido Lockhart le había elogiado por su actuación una vez más, iba a explotar.

"Humm? Nunca llegué a decírtelo?" Hermione estaba cansada y somnolienta, el dormir en la mesa de la librería le había destrozado la espalda y se alegraba que en esta asignatura no fuera necesario prestar atención ya que los exámenes solían tratar de cuestionarios llenos de preguntas personales a cerca de los gustos de su profesor y este estaba dispuesto a discutirlos incluso en el examen así que la clase simplemente se turnaba para hacerle las preguntas y dado que respondía en alto solo había que prestar atención una vez.

"Nop, así que venga cuéntame, porque algo tuvo que pasar para que te convirtieras en una descerebrada cada vez que pasa por delante, no?"

"Lo cierto es que si. Verás, hace un par de años tuve que quedar con Peter para que me pasara ciertos productos, ya sabes cómo es eso." Comenzó a susurrar Hermione asegurándose de que nadie les oyera. Al ver que así era continuó con su historia.

_Flashback_

**Dos años atrás:**

Tío Hank tenía cierta debilidad por los artículos de importación (contrabando) y generalmente solía enviar a Hermione a recibir los paquetes de Peter Pettigrew, un tipo algo nervioso y paranoico que solía elegir los lugares más extraños para hacer las entregas. Esta vez Pettigrew se había superado a sí mismo al citarla en una biblioteca pública cerca de un centro de ayudas a la comunidad. A pesar del extraño lugar que había elegido, Hermione estaba contenta porque ese encuentro le daba una excusa válida para acudir a la biblioteca y poder coger algunos de los libros que necesitaba con urgencia para el colegio.

Al ver que andaba un poco justa de tiempo, Hermione apretó el paso a sabiendas de que el nervioso individuo no esperaría mucho rato y no podía permitirse perder la entrega. No sabía que era exactamente lo que había en los paquetes cerrados que le entregaba pero prefería no saberlo ya que así dormía mejor por las noches. Al doblar la esquina de la estantería acordada pudo comprobar que Pettigrew ya estaba esperando y con todo el aspecto de querer irse.

"Peter!" susurró Hermione cuando se acercó a su altura. El hombrecillo conocido como Colagusano por algunos círculos poco recomendables era un hombre menudo, algo entrado en carnes, con el pelo alborotado y vestido con ropas raídas que desentonaba con el ambiente casi tanto como una chuleta de ternera en un restaurante vegetariano. El hombrecillo era una criatura nerviosa que poseía muchos tics nerviosos que hacían que su parecido a las ratas aumentara con cada gesto nervioso que no podía evitar efectuar. Aún así el tío Hank ya la había advertido más de cien veces que este era un hombre cobarde y peligroso con el que había que tener mucho cuidado, ya que no le guardaba lealtad a nadie y siempre estaba dispuesto a venderse por un módico precio. Se rumoreaba que había tenido un `amo´ que lo había acogido cuando Peter no era más que un mocoso y que este era el responsable por los innumerables tics nerviosos y pensamientos paranoicos de aquel ser. Fuera como fuese Hermione solo quería acabar con esto cuanto antes y marcharse de allí a la sección de literatura contemporánea. "Lo tienes?"

"Si,si,si,si,si" murmuró aquel hombre mientras desviaba la mirada a todas parte queriendo vigilar todas las entradas y salidas al mismo tiempo. Después de convencerse de que el FBI no iba a entrar en comendo a arrestarlo pareció centrarse un poco y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella. "Ti,ti,tienes lo mío?"

"Aquí está." El sobre que debía entregarle apenas pesaba pero pareció ser lo acordado ya que después de mirar dentro y hurgar en el con una de esas uñas sucias que más parecían garras, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y le entregó un paquetito no muy grande que debía contener lo que su tío quería. Hermione estaba casi convencida de que no se trataba de drogas ya que su tío Hank no era tan estúpido como para tratar de jugar a espaldas de los camellos, pero últimamente bebía más que de costumbre y su comportamiento hacía mucho que había dejado de ser lógico. De modo que sin mencionar nada simplemente se guardó el paquetito en la mochila que llevaba y se dispuso a marcharse."Adiós."

Pero se lo dijo a la nada ya que el nervioso hombrecillo ya había desaparecido de su vista sin hacer ruido. Sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a soñar con el día en que pudiera por fin independizarse y librarse de todo aquello (unos 1460 días, pero quien los cuenta?) se dirigió hacia la sección que le interesaba cuando una de las voces más hermosas que había oído y que provenía del ala infantil la detuvo en seco. Intrigada Hermione decidió seguir la dulce voz hasta que se encontró en la zona de cuentacuentos para niños. Delante de una moqueta se hallaba una silla de madera donde los voluntarios más variopintos dedicaban algunas horas a entretener a los pequeños leyéndoles los cuentos. Y allí rodeada por un montón de niños ensimismados se encontraba Fleur Delacour con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras imitaba la ronca voz de un trol ante el deleite de los más pequeños. Hermione la había visto la semana pasada al empezar las clases y no había tardado mucho en escuchar todos los rumores sobre ella, pero convencida de que se trataba de otra cabeza hueca que solo haría su vida un poco más difícil apenas le había prestado atención. En ese momento sin embargo, al verla reír con aquellos niños y bajo la tenue luz de los fluorescentes a Hermione le pareció la criatura más hermosa en habitar el planeta Tierra.

_Fin del flashback_

Desde entonces había investigado un poco (una rata callejera siempre era una rata callejera) y había descubierto que Fleur era voluntaria en uno de los centros comunitarios de la zona y que cada vez que tenía que acudir a ello decía a sus amigas que tenía masaje tailandés. Al principio aquello había hecho que Hermione llegara a considerar que tal vez los padres de la chica la habían castigado a ser voluntaria y que le daba vergüenza que sus amigas lo supieran, pero tras ver como se comportaba cada vez que acudía, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que si a Fleur le daba vergüenza que las otras animadoras lo supieran era porque no quería que las otras chicas la avergonzaran en su puesto como voluntaria. El hecho de que acudiera a servir en algunos comedores sociales era enternecedor pero a la vez un inconveniente para Hermione ya que más de una vez había tenido que acudir a esos mismos comedores, especialmente en las épocas en las que el crudo invierno se llevaba el dinero del mes en una estufa que apenas calentaba lo suficiente para evitar que murieran congelados por las noches. El dinero andaba justo durante algunas épocas y Hermione prefería acudir al comedor a por sopa caliente y guardar algunos de los centavos que ganaba para cuando pudiera irse a su propio piso. Por ello más de una vez se había quedado sin poder cenar o almorzar por la presencia de la rubia animadora pero ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar hambre y el poder verla durante tanto tiempo sin que la chica lo supiera era algo realmente agradable. Además a pesar de que Fleur no lo sabía, en más de una ocasión Hermione había evitado que más de un individuo tratara algo con la guapa muchacha. Y a pesar de que su actitud recordaba mucho a la de un acosador, Hermione no estaba dispuesta a enviarle cartas con fotos escalofriantes o escritas con sangre y además ella prefería el término de protectora en la sombra. Claro que no era necesario que Draco supiera esa parte no era .

"Así que en resumen, la viste leyendo a los pequeños en una biblioteca pública y te enamoraste?" quiso confirmar Draco.

"Bueno, enamorarse es una palabra un poco fuerte." Murmuró Hermione mientras bajaba la mirada. Si algo le había enseñado la vida era que había que tener mucho cuidado con a quien le entregas tu lealtad y tu amor porque puede volver a patearte el trasero.

"Tú sigue diciéndote eso que puede que a base de repetirlo te lo creas, pero lo que es yo, estoy seguro de ello." Respondió Draco sonriente y aún más feliz al escuchar la campana que indicaba el final de la clase. "Venga vamos que ya solo queda una clase para que esta tortura termine. Y hoy es viernes! Que te toca ahora?"

"Ciencias con Flitwick, a ti te toca química con Snape, no?"

"Sí, es una pena que esté en el grupo B y que no tenga muchas clases con vosotros." Respondió Draco un poco apenado. Pero al menos se le daba bien la química y Snape le trataba bien así que eran clases entretenidas. "Nos vemos luego, vale?"

"Hasta luego." Se despidió Hermione mientras entraba en clase y se dirigía hacia una de las mesas de laboratorio del principio de la clase.

"Buenos días clase, sacad los libros que hoy nos espera una apasionante lección sobre los genes."

Y así sin más dilación comenzó la lección de Ciencias avanzada. Hermione poseía unas notas lo suficientemente altas como para ser transferida al aula de clases avanzadas en casi todas las asignaturas lo cual la colocaba al menos en tres clases con Fleur Delacour y el resto de animadoras que eran un año mayores que ella. Parte del motivo por el cual Hermione se colocaba delante era para asegurarse de no quedarse mirando a la chica de manera embobada, porque sabía que no era necesario más que un pequeño rumor de que una empollona como ella estaba mirando a las animadoras para que su vida se convirtiera en un autentico infierno. De modo que con la vista clavada en su profesor Hermione se mantuvo atenta durante toda la hora de ciencias tomando los apuntes necesarios para mantener su media. Y al finalizar la clase el día se convirtió durante todo un momento en algo maravilloso.

"Bueno clase, este año tenemos muchos proyectos de laboratorio que se deben efectuar en pareja así que si esperáis un poco os asignaré las que serán vuestras parejas de laboratorio el resto del año. Veamos, Abott y Wood, Spinett y Smith…"

Y con cada pareja que anunciaba el corazón de Hermione latía más y más deprisa mientras que de modo inconsciente se agarraba a la mesa sobre la que estaba apoyada.

"Delacour y Granger, Chang y Morseferth…" a partir de ahí Hermione no escuchó más porque sus entrañas estaban bailando un pasodoble al ritmo que marcaba su desbocado corazón. Pero el momento más alegre de su vida fue interrumpido por una voz francesa.

"Perdón profesor, pero Chang y yo tenemos entrenamiento de animadoras y nos es más difícil adecuarnos al horario del resto. Le importa que nos pongamos juntas?" esto dicho con un adorable acento francés seguido por la mirada más inocente del mundo hicieron del profesor una simple marioneta.

"Em, si claro señorita Delacour, eso está muy bien pensado. En ese caso Chang y Delacour y por último Granger y Morseferth." Y con esa simple frase toda la alegría que Hermione había llegado a sentir se esfumó para dar paso a la frialdad de la desesperación. "Muy bien, espero que el próximo día os coloquéis con vuestras respectivas parejas. Hasta el lunes."

Genial, sencillamente genial, como había podido pasar de tener como pareja a Fleur Delacour a acabar con Myrtle Morseferth? Esa chica tenía un trastorno de doble personalidad realmente preocupante y solía estallar en lágrimas a la mínima. En cuestión de parejas de laboratorio resultaba una pesadilla porque a pesar de que era inteligente, sus constantes cambios de humor siempre acababan con algo roto y eso siempre acababa siendo el proyecto en cuestión. Que más le podía pasar? Nada más enunciar esa pregunta maldita en su mente sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro que la tumbó con todos los libros que llevaba desperdigándose por el suelo.

"Aparta empollona que tengo prisa." Masculló una voz masculina que a Hermione no se le hizo desconocida.

Y no se equivocaba ya que el mastodonte que acababa de tumbarla no era otro que William Wesley, orgulloso quarterback del equipo de futbol y proclamado rey del instituto. Alto, fuerte, pelirrojo con ojos claros y actitud de macho unidos a sonrisa pícara igual a chico maravilloso. Otro abusón como Parkinson que adoraba poder demostrar la superioridad de su status social a cada oportunidad que tenía le habían conferido un puesto muy alto en la lista de personas a evitar de Hermione. Pero si había algo por lo que realmente despreciaba a ese chico era por su relación con Fleur Delacour. Habían sido nombrados mejor pareja del instituto y sin duda serían coronados como tales en el baile de fin de curso. A pesar de lo que todos consideraban como maravilloso, Hermione no veía con buenos ojos aquella relación, no solo por el hecho de que estaba convencida de que Fleur se merecía a alguien mejor que a aquel bruto incapaz de aprobar las mates más elementales si no fuera por su puesto en el equipo. La otra razón por la que Hermione lo despreciaba aparte de por dedicarse a presumir de apellido y dinero era porque estaba casi convencida de que el buenecito de `Billy´ estaba siéndole infiel a la animadora. Aún no tenía pruebas, pero su sexto sentido de observación le decía que había algo malo y oscuro bajo la piel de William Wesley y que era mejor tenerlo vigilado. Pero en los momentos como ese en los que William hundía su repulsiva lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta de Fleur hacían que Hermione sintiera ganas de vomitar y no podía mantener la mirada. Y con esa imagen, el poco humor que le quedaba se evaporó más rápido que un cubito de hielo en el desierto a medio día.

"Mione? Que haces en el suelo?" preguntaron Harry y Draco al encontrarla aún sentada en la dura superficie. Al ver como los libros se hallaban tirados por el suelo solo suspiraron y se agacharon a ayudarla a recogerlo.

"Gracias." Murmuró la castaña con la voz un poco ronca y aspecto deprimido. Los dos chicos al ver a William con Fleur cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento y sin decir nada más la ayudaron a levantarla.

"Venga vamos o llegaremos tarde. Ya sabes que al señor Gennaro no le hace gracia que nos retrasemos." Le recordó Harry. Después de clase tanto Hermione como él trabajaban para Vitto Gennaro dueño de una de las más populares pizzerías de la ciudad. Ambos trabajaban duro limpiando las mesas, sirviendo, sacando la basura y fregando los platos cinco días a la semana incluyendo los sábados. La paga no era gran cosa pero al menos les dejaba comerse las pizzas que sobraban al finalizar el día. Draco más de una vez había insistido en ayudarles, ya fuera invitándolos a comer o incluso pidiendo enormes pizzas que luego no comía, pero ambos chicos se lo tenían prohibido. Por mucho que las intenciones de Draco fueran buenas, a ambos chicos lo único que les quedaba era el orgullo de no haber aceptado jamás caridad y pensaban continuar igual. Además, por mucho que a Draco se le permitía despilfarrar el dinero para impresionar al resto, su padre tenía muy controlado exactamente en que se gastaba el resto del dinero y ninguno de los dos querían meterlo en más problemas.

Una vez que llegaron a la pizzería tanto Harry como Hermione se colocaron el uniforme de trabajo y tras sentar a Draco en una mesa y tomarle nota, comenzaron a trabajar. El uniforme que llevaban consistía en una camisa y falda con delantal a juego para las chicas y pantalón negro y camisa blanca para los chicos. Por suerte Hermione había sido capaz de convencer al dueño de que le quedaban mejor los pantalones que las faldas y tras un rápido vistazo a sus piernas algo huesudas y a sus peladas rodillas el dueño había dado el visto bueno a que usara el uniforme masculino. De modo que en las tres horas siguientes se dedicaron a servir pizzas a todos los clientes que hambrientos esperaban impacientes la comida. Pero la mala suerte de Hermione parecía no haber querido acabar porque en el momento en el que Harry se tomaba el descanso, un grupo de animadoras y jugadores de futbol de su instituto entraban al local, y dado que el resto de camareros estaban ocupados fue a Hermione a la que le tocó servirles. Y como no, entre ese grupo tenían que hallarse Fleur y Billy. Genial, no solo tenía que soportar ver como se besaban en clase sino que ahora tendría que verlos actuar acaramelados en su trabajo. Vaya día!

/

Por su parte los jugadores y las animadoras seguían ajenos al sufrimiento que Hermione padecía mientras se deslizaba hasta su mesa tras su sonrisa más falsa y comercial. Y se deslizaba hacia la mesa porque la última gran ocurrencia de su jefe había sido incluir patines al uniforme que debían llevar así que todos los camareros debían de patinar hasta las mesas y muchas veces teniendo que mantener el equilibrio de varias bandejas.

"Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la Pizzería de Vitto. Esta semana tenemos una oferta especial, pizza grande con pan de ajo y bebida grande por diecisiete libras." Recitó de memoria Hermione mientras hacía auténticos esfuerzos por no mirar a nadie a la cara especialmente a la rubia que tenía justo delante. Dichosas mesas redondas!

"Que puedo tomar que no lleve ni carbohidratos, ni grasas saturadas ni azúcar?" preguntó una de las animadoras que Hermione identificó como Stephanie Wilscott. Una rubia teñida y creída que se divertía casi tanto como William en aterrorizar a los que estaban por debajo de ella.

"Agua" fue la respuesta de Hermione tras pensarlo un par de segundos. Si no querían engordar por qué demonios acudían a una pizzería? Su respuesta provocó risas entre todos los presentes incluyendo cierta animadora cuya risa creó un agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estómago de Hermione. A la otra animadora sin embargo no le hizo ninguna gracia.

"Es que ahora también contratan payasas para amenizar a los clientes?" preguntó con la mirada entrecerrada y con un tono cruel. "Me pregunto si te reirás igual cuando me queje al dueño?"

"Venga Steph ten un poco más de sentido del humor. Es una pizzería, aquí todo tiene carbohidratos." Trató de aplacarla Cho. Eso le valió un montón de puntos a los ojos de Hermione que había preferido quedarse callada. "Yo quiero una mediana de pepperonni pero sin anchoas y para beber agua Voss, del tiempo. Tú qué quieres Fleur?"

"Oui, para mí la pizza vegetariana en tamaño mediano y si pudiera ser media ración de pan de ajo?" Hermione solo asintió sin despegar los ojos de su libreta y rezando para que el sonrojo no se le notara. La primera vez que Fleur le dirigía la palabra y era para pedirle una pizza. Bueno, podría ser peor, al menos el tembleque que tenía en las manos no le había impedido escribir el pedido de modo legible, bueno más o menos. "Tú qué quieres Padma?

Y uno a uno fueron haciendo su pedido, incluyendo a Stephanie que acabó pidiendo una ración de pan de ajo con tomate y sin queso porque por lo visto su tabla de carbohidratos no podía con el queso. De modo que media hora después Hermione tuvo que dedicarse a llevar más de quince pizzas con sus correspondientes bebidas y entrantes a la mesa de los hambrientos jugadores de futbol que habían pedido pizzas de tamaño grande y con las cuales Hermione casi no podía patinar sin desequilibrarse. De esa manera se enteró que en apenas un mes los padres de Stephanie estarían fuera de la ciudad y que la chica aprovecharía ese momento para montar una buena fiesta. Desde luego solo los populares serían invitados y consiguió convencer a los chicos para que se encargaran de llevar las bebidas alcohólicas. Y a Hermione no le hizo ninguna gracia el extraño brillo que había aparecido en las pupilas de William cuando Fleur había confirmado su asistencia a la fiesta. Pero en ese momento tenía asuntos más importantes a los que atender ya que acababa de entrar un grupo de veinte a cenar y viéndolos estaba segura de que todos iban a pedir el especial de la casa. El especial consistía en una pizza gigante a base de carne de todo tipo la cual en caso de ser consumida en menos de hora y media por una sola persona el resto de la cena salía gratis. Al principio muchos habían estado seguros de que serían capaces de terminarla pero hasta la fecha tan solo un par de regios camioneros habían sido capaces de acabar con ella aunque todavía había gente que estaba dispuesta a aceptar el reto de Don Gennaro.

/

**(N/A: este segmento puede resultar un poco violento de modo que si sois fáciles de impresionar saltároslo y quedaos con la idea de que algo malo pasa.)**

**Dos horas después:**

Tal y como Hermione había supuesto el último grupo había insistido en aceptar el reto de la casa y ello les había generado el tener que cerrar con casi una hora de retraso. Al tratarse de una mesa de su sector, Hermione se había tenido que quedar junto al chico con el que compartía el sector mientras que el resto de los camareros ya se habían retirado, entre ellos Harry que poseía un toque de queda muy estricto. Draco hacía un par de horas que se había ido, el llenazo de la pizzería no le habían permitido ocupar una mesa de modo indefinido de modo que tras recibir un par de malas miradas del dueño Draco finalmente había cedido ante la presión y tras pagar se había ido a casa. De modo que al terminar, ya bien entrada la noche, Hermione salió a tirar la basura del día al callejón que estaba apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna llena que compensaba la falta de farolas. Sin nadie que la acompañara se dirigió hacia su casa por las calles malamente iluminadas y tras el día tan malo que había tenido era lógico de esperar que al pasar por unos caminos mal iluminados algo pasara. Y el destino no la decepcionó cuando a un par de calles de su casa un grupo de personas la asaltaron y la arrastraron a uno de los muchos callejones oscuros que abundaban por esa zona.

"Hola empollona, ya te dije que me las ibas a pagar." La amenazante voz de Pansy Parkinson se dejó oír en el callejón al que habían arrastrado a Hermione. La presencia de un par de chicas de mala reputación unidas al bate de beisbol que Parkinson poseía la preocupó profundamente ya que a pesar de que en el instituto no había mucho que la pudieran hacer por la presencia del profesorado, en la calle las reglas cambiaban, y no era un gran secreto que la chica que tenía delante estaba más loca que un rebaño de cabras. "Te ha parecido divertido mancharme mi camisa nueva con tu asquerosa sangre sucia?"

El primer golpe con el bate fue directo al estómago mientras dos de las chicas que iban con Parkinson la sujetaban para evitar que se apartara. Un segundo golpe que Hermione trató de detener tras soltarse de una de sus captoras resultó en un crujido que señalaba la rotura de al menos un hueso en el brazo derecho. Parkinson por su parte seguía balbuceando acusaciones en su mundo sin hacer mucho caso de los gestos de dolor de Hermione.

" Te ha parecido divertido ponerme en ridículo delante de mi querido Draco?" la patada fue directa a sus costillas y tras oír un sonoro `crack´ en el silencioso callejón a la castaña no le cupo ninguna duda de que acababan de romperle al menos un par de costillas. "Disfrutas ahora?"

Una lluvia interminable de golpes le sucedieron al primero hasta que no hizo falta que las chicas la sujetaran porque no era capaz ni de levantarse del suelo. Sabía que estaba sangrando de varios sitios y que tenía más de un hueso roto. Sin embargo aquello no pareció suficiente a aquella loca.

"Este es un recuerdo para que no vuelvas a humillarme delante de mi Draco." La intensidad de su voz iba y venía de modo que a la castaña no le costó comprender que no era la chica la que cambiaba el volumen de su voz sino que era su consciencia que iba y venía del borde de la inconsciencia. "No crees que es momento de decir algo?"

"Si, tienes razón." Asintió Hermione mientras se enderezaba todo lo que podía para asegurarse de mirar fijamente a los ojos a aquella psicótica. "Draco nunca ha sido ni será tuyo, psicópata!"

Vale, si alguna vez había dicho algo estúpido desde luego en ese momento se había superado a sí misma. Con un grito de rabia que nada tenía que envidiar a las fieras, la chica que tenía delante sacó un cuchillo que llevaba escondido en la manga y con un rápido movimiento hundió el susodicho artefacto en el pecho de Hermione, en el lado derecho para ser más exactos. Al ver como la sangre brotaba de la herida el resto de los presentes se asustaron mucho y tras cruzar un par de miradas echaron todos a correr dispuestos a olvidar aquella noche para siempre. Parkinson por su parte se arrodilló al lado de Hermione y solo sonrió mientras hundía un poco más el cuchillo en el pecho de la chica.

"Espero que te desangres y tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa." Y con esas palabras se incorporó y se echó a correr con la intención de alejarse lo más posible del lugar.

Hermione por su parte solo sintió un dolor horrible que nacía en el pecho y que se extendía hacia el resto del cuerpo. Tras un par de minutos en los que solo se permitió sentir el horrible dolor que sentía, se incorporó como pudo contra la pared y trató de identificar las heridas que poseía y el alcance de las mismas. Sabía que tenía un par de huesos rotos en el brazo y las costillas que no estuvieran rotas estarían al menos magulladas. Poco a poco fue tanteando con los dedos descubriendo un labio partido, una ceja abierta, por no mencionar el cuchillo que tenía hundido en el pecho. El caso del cuchillo resultó ser más leve de lo que esperaba ya que lo cierto era que Parkinson lo había hundido a poco menos de tres dedos de distancia del hombro así que todo lo que había atravesado eran músculos y tendones que a pesar de que resultaban realmente dolorosos no habían tocado ninguna arteria. Si conseguía llegar al hospital esperaba sobrevivir, el problema era llegar al mencionado hospital. Para mejorar las cosas había comenzado a llover y el agua la había empapado haciendo sus ropas aún más pesadas lo cual unido a la pérdida de sangre le daban un pronóstico muy poco favorable. Pero Hermione llevaba acostumbrada al dolor desde hacía ya varios años y eso unido a las ganas de vivir y al odio hacia Parkinson que se le estaba creando fueron suficientes para permitirla ponerse de pie. Cada paso que daba era una tortura pero eran pasos hacia su salvación así que simplemente apretaba los dientes y continuaba hacia delante sin permitir que el dolor y los tambaleos o la lluvia la frenasen.

/

No había recorrido ni un par de metros cuando al caprichoso destino le pareció que le había sabido a poco la desgracia de Hermione así que decidió que una nueva desgracia sería entretenida de observar. Y esa nueva desgracia llegó en forma de gruñido bajo y amenazador desde el fondo del callejón continuo. Aquello sonaba a animal salvaje y hambriento lo cual convertía a Hermione que estaba cubierta de sangre y muy vulnerable en un apetitoso aperitivo. La chica apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar que había un animal salvaje en el callejón cuando fue lanzada por los aires a consecuencia del impacto de una rápida masa solida en forma de animal. La falta de farolas y las nubes que ocultaban la luz de la luna, hicieron imposible para Hermione identificar lo que fuera que la estaba atacando así como la posición en la que se encontraba. El nuevo golpe la había dejado sin apenas aliento y al borde de la inconsciencia o algo peor, pero aquello no consiguió acabar con su resolución.

"Seas lo que seas, si quieres matarme vas a tener que pelear por ello." Gritó Hermione a la oscuridad que la rodeaba mientras en un alarde de fuerza de voluntad volvía a ponerse de pie. "!"

El grito que brotó de su garganta fue espeluznante por la cantidad de dolor que se podía adivinar en el mismo. Aquella criatura había tomado las palabras de Hermione a pecho y con solo el color rojo llameante de sus ojos como aviso había atacado a la chica envuelto en la oscuridad y había cerrado sus poderosas fauces en el hombro izquierdo de la chica partiendo con ellas todos los huesos que se encontraban debajo. Lo más espeluznante de aquellos ojos que no apartaban la mirada era que no poseían pupila ni semejanza con cualquier clase de ojo conocido, ya que ese brillo rojizo que resplandecía en la oscuridad ocupaba la totalidad de las cuencas de los ojos. Al levantarla para poder masticarla mejor la chica pudo hacerse una idea de la altura de la criatura que la estaba mordiendo y comprobó con horror como el tamaño de la criatura superaba con creces los dos metros. Ella estaba acostumbrada a los golpes y al dolor que estos traían consigo pero aquel animal acababa de hacerla polvo todos los huesos del lado derecho y seguía mordiendo y sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de arrancarle el brazo. La sangre de la chica había brotado con fuerza y empapaba tanto sus ropas como el hocico del animal que trataba de despedazarla y todo lo que Hermione podía ver eran esos ojos rojos que parecían dos carbones encendidos y que la miraban fijamente. El aliento rancio de la criatura unidos al olor de su propia sangre y al dolor que sentían estuvieron a punto de conseguir que se rindiera al abismo de oscuridad que amenazaba con envolverla, pero en un último y desesperado intento la chica sacó fuerzas de dios sabe dónde y con un movimiento brusco logró arrancarse el cuchillo que Parkinson había hundido en su lado derecho y lo hundió hasta la hoja en el hocico del monstruo gigante que las estaba zarandeando, haciendo que la sangre del animal brotara como un surtidor llegando incluso a colarse algo en su boca abierta por el grito de rabia que había proferido antes de clavarle el cuchillo. Pero el sabor metálico de la sangre de aquella criatura ni siquiera se registró en el frenético cerebro de Hermione que tras ver que el monstruo no se quejaba mucho del ataque decidió arrancar el cuchillo tratando de infligir el mayor daño posible al sacarlo.

El efecto fue inmediato ya que nada más sacar el cuchillo desgarrando todo lo que podía, el monstruo soltó un gemido de dolor y abrió las mandíbulas en pleno zarandeo lo cual envió a Hermione volando por los aires hasta impactar contra la pared de ladrillos de una de las naves vacías del puerto que cedió ante el impacto precipitando a Hermione al interior de la misma. Ese fue el golpe final y la oscuridad invadió el mundo hasta ahora teñido de rojo de la castaña consiguiendo que el dolor de las heridas desapareciera junto a su consciencia.

/

**(N/A: Y aquí termina el fragmento violento. Si no habéis querido y o podido leer la parte anterior, tan solo imaginaros que un simpático caniche ha mordido a Hermione. Nah es broma, lo que le ha mordido y luego lanzado contra una pared ha sido una enorme criatura de ojos rojos.) **

Durante mucho tiempo la chica no fue capaz de sentir nada más allá del simple estado de flotar en la nada. A veces veía una sombra oscura que se acercaba hacia ella y que la llenaban de fuerza mientras que otras veces solo recordaba los ojos rojos del callejón que la llenaban de terror y ansiedad. Durante un periodo de tiempo desconocido la castaña flotó en un mar de tranquilidad pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin y su caso no fue la excepción. Pronto comenzó a sentir un dolor terrible, tan grande y tan extenso que no sabía si algún día terminaría. Dolía todo lo que sentía y sentía todo lo que dolía de modo que a través del dolor pudo sentir cada sistema, cada órgano, cada músculo, cada hueso y cada célula que componían su cuerpo. Supo que estaba entera porque no había ni un solo trozo de su cuerpo que faltara en aquel dolor tan horrible y que le hizo desear dejar de existir y entregarse a la nada. Pero cada vez que decidía que aquel dolor era demasiado horrible para soportarlo, las caras de Harry y de Draco aparecían unidos a un montón de alegres recuerdos que la impedían rendirse y abandonarse a la nada. Y cuando no eran los rostros de sus hermanos eran los rostros de sus padres que nunca antes habían estado tan definidos en su mente o incluso el rostro de sonrisa amable que Fleur había tenido aquella tarde con los niños. Cada vez que aquellas imagines aparecían en su mente la obligaban a centrarse en el dolor que la inundaba y que no parecía tener fin.

Hasta que llegó un momento en el que todo acabó. No más dolor, no más sufrimiento y no más imágenes flotando en su mente. Un rayo de sol como el que le había despertado la mañana del horrible día fue el causante de detener todo aquella locura ya que se encargó de despertarla de su estado comatoso. Eso la obligó a abrir los ojos y cerrarlos casi en un instante con un pequeño gemido de dolor ante la intensidad de los rayos del astro rey. Desorientada esperó a que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas y a que el dolor de sus ojos cesara concentrándose en el resto de sus sentidos para averiguar donde se hallaba. La falta de aparatos pitando así como el olor de desinfectantes confirmaron que no se hallaba en el hospital. Eso la sorprendió tanto que sus ojos volvieron a abrirse sin su permiso logrando que de nuevo el malestar la asaltara. Estaba convencida que tras las heridas de aquella noche tan solo podría haber sobrevivido en el hospital, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada. Esperó un par de minutos y aprovechando una nube que debía haber oscurecido el sol abrió los ojos lentamente y dejando que se acostumbraran a la luz. Lo que vio fue el interior de una nave del puerto abandonada, estaba llena de cajas rotas y olía a moho y a salitre. Las ratas que solían invadir estos sitios habían desaparecido del lugar por algún motivo desconocido y el suelo que se hallaba bajo ella estaba lleno de sangre. Aquello la asustó tanto como el cuchillo manchado de un líquido negro que encontró no muy lejos de donde estaba porque ambos eran pruebas irrefutables de que lo que le había pasado la noche pasada era cierto. Estaba empapada en su propia sangre y en más cosas que prefería no saber, pero lo cierto es que debía tener un aspecto horrible. Al asomarse por el agujero que descubrió con un escalofrío que debía de haber creado su propio cuerpo al impactar contra la pared de ladrillos, descubrió que el sol no había sido tapado por una nube sino que era el atardecer del día y el rayo que la había despertado debía ser el último del día. Pero si ella había sido atacada bien entrada la noche, el hecho de que el sol se estuviera terminando de hundir en el horizonte indicaban que un nuevo día había dado comienzo mientras ella estaba sin sentido. No se había presentado a trabajar lo que significaba que Don Gennaro iba a estar furioso con ella. Resignada a una bronca en cuanto apareciera el lunes Hermione se dirigió hacia su casa sin percatarse de que sus heridas apenas dolían o de que podía mover ambos brazos sin grandes molestias. Intrigada por el cuchillo con aquella sustancia oscura pegada en la hoja decidió llevársela a casa por si acaso resultaba que volvía a ser atacada por el camino.

Nadie más la atacó camino a casa y la oscuridad ayudó a ocultar su terrorífico aspecto, de ese modo nada más entrar por la puerta se dirigió directamente al baño dispuesta a darse una ducha con todo el cuidado del mundo. Sabía que Hank no estaría en casa ya que trabajaba de noche como porteador en el puerto así que no fue una sorpresa cuando un piso vacío le dio la silenciosa bienvenida. Agotada a más no poder consiguió ducharse con agua caliente y despegar y deshacer las costras de sangre y suciedad que invadían su menudo cuerpo. Tras casi una hora de frotar y maldecir ante el dolor que le producía arrancar aquellas costras que arrancaban trozos de piel y hacían que volviera a sangrar y conseguir quitar toda la sangre que se había adherido a su pelo formando una masa de pelo y sangre repulsiva, se consideró limpia. Así que salió de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla que tenía y comenzó a limpiar el espejo del baño que estaba completamente empañado debido al vapor que había creado el agua caliente con la que se había duchado. Una vez que consiguió volver a verse en el espejo tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa al ver su reflejo. No fueron las ojeras o su cara excesivamente pálida lo que la preocuparon, pero si la enorme herida en forma de dentellada que poseía en el hombro derecho y que ya había comenzado a cicatrizar de modo que parecía que la herida ya poseía varias semanas de antigüedad. Recorriendo el resto del cuerpo con los ojos, también encontró la herida del cuchillo que Parkinson había hundido en su hombro y una vez más se sorprendió al encontrar apenas una línea de color rosado que también estaba cicatrizando.

Aquello la estaba consiguiendo asustar así que decidida a pensar en otra cosa tomó el teléfono que tenían en el piso y que rara vez usaba para comunicarles a los chicos que no iba a acudir a su cita semanal del domingo para practicar autodefensa con ellos. Se sentía agotada física y mentalmente y pensaba pasar el domingo entero durmiendo. Sabía que a los tíos de Harry no les hacía mucha gracia que los llamaran para asuntos relacionados con su sobrino así que simplemente marcó el número del móvil de Draco.

"Hola?" la voz ronca y desesperada de Draco sorprendieron a Hermione que no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez su padre había vuelto a humillar al chico. Aunque incluso parecía que había estado llorando y eso se le antojaba raro porque Draco nunca lloraba.

"Draco? Que ha pasado?" preguntó preocupada Hermione. Al escuchar como la respiración de Draco se aceleraba eh incluso se trababa en su garganta se preocupó aún más.

"Mione? Mione eres tú?" Draco sonaba aún más desesperado.

"Claro que soy yo Draco. Qué pasa?"

"Dios mío Mione. Estás bien? Dónde estás? Que ha pasado? Dios donde estas?" las preguntas de Draco salieron atropelladas y repetidas en el ímpetu del chico en averiguar dónde estaba.

"Estoy bien Draco, un poco cansada y dolorida pero bien por lo demás. Y estoy en casa. Donde quieres que esté?"

"Estas segura de que estás bien? Dios, tengo que llamar a Harry para decírselo, nos estábamos volviendo locos y Parkinson no hacía más que mirarnos con esa sonrisa inquietante y dios, pero seguro que estás bien?" Draco había comenzado a sollozar de alivio y aquello terminó de disparar los nervios de Hermione que ya casi no podía entender al chico.

"Draco, para, para cálmate y cuéntamelo desde el principio porque no entiendo nada. Por qué os estabais volviendo locos?"

"Desapareces una semana y me preguntas por qué nos estábamos volviéndonos locos?" gritó asombrado Draco.

"Una semana?" preguntó con voz ronca Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama porque las piernas se negaban a sostenerla. "Como que una semana?"

"Mione estás ahí?" preguntó Draco frenético una vez más. Había parado de balbucear sin sentido al oír la confusión de la chica. "Escucha no te muevas. Voy a llamar a Harry y estaremos ahí enseguida vale? Espera un poco."

Hermione ni se enteró de que habían colgado el teléfono y solo continuó en trance mirando a su alrededor. Era cierto que el piso estaba un poco más sucio que de costumbre y que el número de botellas de cerveza habían aumentado. Y ahora que se fijaba el número de platos sucios de la fregadera también había crecido demasiado para haber transcurrido solo veinticuatro horas desde que la limpió por última vez. Ensimismada en todos los pequeños cambios que su cerebro estaba comenzando a procesar casi ignoró el llamar de la puerta que cada vez era más alto y desesperado. Al oír las voces de Harry y Draco al otro lado, se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse acto seguido en los brazos de ambos muchachos.

"Mione, me tenías muy preocupado. Se puede saber dónde estabas? Creía que Hank te había matado y había tirado el cuerpo el mar." Comenzó a sollozar Harry mientras el abrazo de Draco se hacía más fuerte. Si alguna vez hubiera habido alguna duda de lo mucho que estos dos la querían ahora tenía la prueba en forma de lágrimas de lo mucho que se habría equivocado.

"Por si acaso no le des ideas." Murmuró Hermione mientras hundía la cabeza en el pecho de Harry extrayendo toda la seguridad que la presencia de ambos provocaba en su ser.

Después de los muchos abrazos que los chicos insistieron en darle, Hermione pasó a contarles todo lo que recordaba de aquella noche con todo lujo de detalles. Cuando llegó a la parte de Parkinson los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron mientras que el enfado se hacía patente y a la castaña no le cupo ninguna duda de que Pansy Parkinson lo iba a pagar muy caro. Claro está, eso sería después de que ella hubiera tenido un par de palabritas con ella cuando no estuviera rodeada por sus guardaespaldas. Pero si ambos chicos se habían enfurecido tras haber oído lo de Parkinson, se quedaron blancos como la cal tras oír la parte correspondiente al misterioso animal. Al principio no la habían querido creer y la habían tratado de convencer de que se trataba de una alucinación provocada por la falta de sangre, pero bastó enseñarles el hombro derecho para que ambos chicos cerraran la boca. A ambos les intrigó tanto como a Hermione el estado de sus heridas así como la sanación de los huesos rotos o incluso la parte en la que no había probado bocado en toda la semana. Al oír esa parte Draco no permitió ni un solo gesto de protesta y obligó a Hermione a acudir con ellos al 24 horas de la esquina a comer todo lo que fuera pagando él.

Al principio la castaña había tratado de protestar, pero ante el humeante sabor de las hamburguesas tuvo que ceder y comenzó a engullir la comida con una voracidad y una rapidez que llegaron a impresionar incluso a la camarera ya entrada en años. Los chicos no mediaron palabra mientras veían como Hermione devoraba una hamburguesa tras otra limitándose tan solo a pasarle la comida que el cocinero iba sacando lo más deprisa posible. Tras su séptima hamburguesa Hermione pareció relajarse y se comió las tres siguientes a un paso más tranquilo y sosegado y disfrutando de los sabores. Viendo que tenía la boca ocupada Harry decidió ponerla al día de lo que había sucedido en la semana que había estado ausente.

"En el instituto todos los profesores querían saber dónde estabas así que les dije que tenías la gripe así que no ibas a poder venir por el momento. Draco se encargó de decírselo a Snape pero aún así no descartes tener que hacer mucho más trabajo aunque tus deberes ya los tengo." Comenzó Harry a sabiendas de que la chica iba a querer ponerse al día con sus estudios cuanto antes. "A Don Gennaro le conté lo mismo pero no le hizo ninguna gracia que le abandonaras el sábado sin explicación así que…"

"Me ha despedido." Finalizó Hermione terminando de engullir su novena hamburguesa. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo buenas que eran las hamburguesas de ese sitio. Y la verdad es que después de que su cerebro hubiera asimilado que había faltado una semana no le había extrañado descubrir que estaba despedida. Don Gennaro era muy estricto con la puntualidad, exigía mucho y pagaba poco. Así que tampoco era una gran pérdida, ya encontraría algo, después de todo seguía viva y nada de lo que dijeran podría empañar la sensación de euforia que le producía algo tan simple como seguir respirando. "No te preocupes Harry, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Oye esto está estupendo, no queréis una? Están barbarás."

"Si tú lo dices." le siguió la corriente Harry con una sonrisa. Al menos Hermione no había perdido las esperanzas y era cierto que las hamburguesas olían de maravilla. "Bueno, a decir verdad, esta semana no he tenido mucha hambre. Puede que una o dos hamburguesas no me sienten mal."

"Pide lo que quieras." Le ofreció Draco con una sonrisa. Al ver como Hermione perdía la palidez y empezaba a recuperar el color se había empezado a relajar e incluso a disfrutar del espectáculo de ver a la chica devorando su peso en hamburguesas. "Esta se ha comido tantas hamburguesas que cuando mi padre vea la factura seguro que piensa que he invitado a la mitad del equipo de futbol a cenar y seguro que eso le encanta a ese cabrón egocéntrico. Así que ánimo."

"Que aproveche" deseó Harry alegremente mientras alargaba la mano hacia la hamburguesa del centro de la mesa. El gruñido que soltó Hermione no obstante le detuvo en seco."Mione?"

"Qué raro, no sé lo que me ha pasado?" se disculpó Hermione aún más sorprendida que los chicos. Una parte de ella había lamentado que Harry fuera a por la última hamburguesa y antes de darse cuenta un gruñido había brotado de su garganta. "Perdona Harry, cómetela, yo espero a las siguientes."

"De acuerdo." Aceptó Harry un poco extrañado. Tras alargar la mano a por la hamburguesa y ver que ya no había más ruidos raros simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó la hamburguesa.

Resultó que la carne estaba deliciosa y que Hermione se hallaba con ellos sana y salva. La semana pasada había sido una de las peores semanas de su vida, no había estado bromeando al decir que creía que Hank la había matado y que se había deshecho del cadáver pero ahora al ver a Hermione sonriendo y comiendo con apetito sonrió y disfrutó del momento convencido de que a partir de ese momento las cosas solo iban a mejorar. Unos brillantes ojos rojos que les observaban ocultos en la oscuridad de la acera de enfrente, sin embargo, parecían opinar de otro modo.

"**Bueno y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo que espero que os haya gustado. Vaya, Pansy Parkinson ha resultado estar más loca de lo que creía. En el próximo capítulo veremos como Hermione descubre nuevos aspectos sobre su persona así como ciertos problemas de los que tendrá que ocuparse, incluyendo algunos relacionado con cierta animadora."**

"**Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y como siempre t****odos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto).Y prometo que trataré de actualizar la historia lo más deprisa que pueda aunque todavía me quedan exámenes. En fin, gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	3. Sorpresas y descubrimientos

"**Bueno, pues una vez más os traigo un nuevo capítulo de este historia. Me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que os habéis molestado en comentar, puedo aseguraros de que he apreciado cada uno de los comentarios que me habéis hecho. También he comprobado que hay gente que ya posee sus propias hipótesis respecto a lo que pasará en la historia; a esas personas solo puedo decirles que tendrán que seguir leyendo para descubrir si tenían razón o no."**

"**A la pregunta de si mis historias serán contadas solo desde la perspectiva de Hermione la respuesta es no. La historia será contada desde la perspectiva de cualquiera que ayude a que la historia siga siendo intrigante la mayor parte del tiempo." **

"**Y respecto a la largura de mis párrafos, gracias por comentármelo. Trataré de hacerlos algo más cortos, pero me temo que hay ocasiones en las que no puedo cortarlos antes así que quedan un poco largos, lo siento. Pero trataré de mejorar."**

"**Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura de este capítulo que espero que sea lo suficientemente largo y gracias por leerlo."**

**"****Harry Potter así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap. 3 **"Sorpresas y descubrimientos"**

El lunes por la mañana Hermione se despertó temprano y con ganas de volver al instituto y entregar todos los deberes que había hecho durante el fin de semana. Tal y como se había imaginado Hank había estado demasiado borracho como para darse cuenta de que hacía una semana que no aparecía por casa, motivo por el cual no le había dicho mucho aparte de quejarse de que la casa estaba hecha un asco. Claro que el domingo también había acarreado una sorpresa que no le había hecho la vida más fácil precisamente.

_Flashback_

**Domingo por la mañana:**

El maldito dolor de cabeza así como de huesos que padecía desde el momento en el que se había despertado en aquel almacén no había desaparecido y poco a poco la estaban volviendo loca. El shock de enterarse de que llevaba una semana desaparecida junto a un par de kilos de carne a modo de hamburguesas habían logrado disminuirlos durante un par de horas, pero tan pronto como se había metido en la cama habían vuelto a comenzar con ferocidad. Además, a pesar de haber dormido casi todo el sábado y gran parte del domingo, sus sueños no la habían dejado descansar ya que las pesadillas sobre monstruos gigantes de ojos rojos las habían protagonizado. De modo que a su malhumorado y adolorido cuerpo había que añadirle unas ojeras que en conjunto la conferían el mismo aspecto que el de un cadáver apaleado.

Pero a pesar de su apariencia tanto interna como externa, las responsabilidades que tenía en la casa no desaparecían de modo que muy a su pesar tuvo que dar comienzo a la limpieza del pequeño apartamento. No era una tarea grata tener que recoger todas las botellas ya vacías de cristal (estuvieran enteras o no), ni limpiar el pequeño baño donde Hank solía vomitar tras sus más pesadas borracheras, ni tampoco era agradable tener que fregar los platos del fregadero que llevaban acumulando suciedad una semana. Pero lo peor del trabajo de tener que limpiar el apartamento era sin duda el hacer la colada del bueno del tío Hank. Además de apestar a sudor, tabaco y alcohol, también solían tener manchas de sangre difíciles de quitar y solían estar perfumadas con olor a cloaca, vómitos y fluidos que Hermione prefería no nombrar ni tan siquiera en su propia mente.

El olor de aquella ropa solía ser repulsivo, pero ese día era aún más nauseabundo de lo que la chica recordaba y por mucho que aguantara la respiración mientras lo metía en la bolsa para llevarlo a la lavandería, podía sentir como ese olor la envolvía pegándose a su piel e impidiéndola librarse del olor. Hasta hacía poco menos de seis meses habían poseído una vieja lavadora que a pesar de sonar exactamente igual que un reactor siete cuatro siete y moverse tanto que parecía que algún día despegaría, había cumplido su función de mantener sus escasas vestimentas lo más decentes posibles. Sin embargo, su tío Hank había decidió que con la subida de la factura del agua (deudas de juego) no podían permitirse tenerla así que la había empeñado por un puñado de billetes en la casa de empeños de la esquina que a lo largo de los siete años que la castaña había vivido allí, había ido recibiendo el microondas por la subida de la factura de la luz (deudas con las apuestas), la tostadora porque por lo visto no tomaban suficiente pan como para justificar tener una (una mala mano en el póker) y la tele porque reblandecía el cerebro (una muy mala racha en el póker).

De modo que ahora cada domingo Hermione debía recoger toda la ropa sucia de la semana, llevarla hasta la lavandería a la que acudía medio barrio y con cinco libras hacer magia para lavarla y secarla. La plancha era una máquina ya vieja que ni el usurero había querido cuando la luz había subido (un caballo que no cruzó la línea de meta cuando debía) y tenía más cables pelados fuera que dentro y que funcionaba a veces sí y casi siempre no. De modo que aparte de maga de las finanzas, Hermione también tenía que dominar la electricidad, el arte del politiqueo ( cada vez que el casero venía a por el alquiler había que convencerle de que antes del próximo mes lo iba a recibir), el arte de la cerrajería (cada vez que su tío Hank olvidaba o no encontraba las llaves al volver a casa tras unas copas con los amigos (competición de beber cerveza) y solía derribar la puerta hasta que el pestillo saltaba o Hermione tras despertarse abría.

En conjunto, había que ser versátil y dominar varios oficios para sobrevivir bajo el mismo techo que Hank Libboy, pero tras siete años de experiencia, había pocas cosas que sorprendieran a Hermione. Sin embargo, ese domingo resultó ser excepcional ya que tras haber limpiado el apartamento de arriba abajo, haber hecho la colada y haber conseguido una comida decente para dos por ocho libras y media(también gracias a su habilidad mágica con las finanzas) la castaña descubrió como era posible que en el apartamento hubiera tantas botellas de alcohol consumidas.

Al ser finales de mes, Hermione había decidido asegurarse de tener el dinero del alquiler listo ya que últimamente el señor Arnold (el casero) solía estar más impaciente que de costumbre por cobrar y la castaña era experta en calcular el límite de paciencia de la gente ( la cual en el caso de Hank era o muy pequeña o inexistente), de modo que sabía que al casero no le costaría mucho explotar. De modo que tras levantar el tablón donde Hank dejaba el dinero para el alquiler, sintió como su rostro se quedaba sin sangre al verlo vacío. Cualquier otra persona habría pensado tal vez en un robo, a fin de cuentas si se tenía en cuenta el estado previo en el que se había encontrado el piso al volver, no habría sido descabellado considerar el robo, pero la castaña conocía bien a Hank y eso unido a un par de botellas ya vacías de un Vodka muy caro que había encontrado tras la limpiar le hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que Hank se había bebido el importe del alquiler.

"Que haces ahí parada mocosa? Es que no tienes nada que limpiar?" la rasposa voz de Hank era un fiable indicador de que a pesar de que había dormido la borrachera aún no se le había pasado del todo y la resaca aún no había hecho acto de presencia. Ese era uno de los estados más peligrosos en los que Hank podía estar ya que al no estar borracho del todo sus movimientos no eran lentos ni descoordinados y al no tener resaca no se hallaba en el estado de querer ser dejado en paz. Generalmente cuando estaba en ese estado era cuando Hermione solía llevarse la mayor parte de los golpes. "Te he hecho una pregunta?"

"Lo siento señor." murmuró Hermione bajando la cabeza y tratando de aplacarlo. Si ya estaba algo molesto nada más levantarse conseguir ponerlo furioso iba a ser demasiado fácil. "Pero es que estaba comprobando el dinero para el alquiler y..."

"Ibas a robarlo? Es eso? Ahora quieres robar a tu propio tío mocosa desagradecida? Después de haberte acogido bajo mi techo ahora quieres robarme?" la voz molesta había dado paso a la colérica y Hermione no pudo evitar encogerse de miedo, a esa voz solía acompañarle algún que otro golpe no deseado. De modo que se quedó lo más quieta posible cuando un furioso Hank la agarró de las solapas y la alzó con fuerza para gritarle a cinco centímetros de distancia de su cara mientras del impacto golpeaba la cabeza de Hermione contra la pared, logrando empeorar el dolor de cabeza que ya sentía.

"No señor. Agradezco mucho el techo que me ha dado." aseguró Hermione sin siquiera hacer amago de limpiarse el rostro donde la saliva de Hank la había salpicado tras sus gritos. "Pero el señor Arnold me ha preguntado por el alquiler y asegura que lo quiere a principios de este mes."

"Por eso no te preocupes mocosa, ya tengo el dinero." Respondió de modo socarrón Hank mientras su mirada brillaba con burla mientras soltaba a la chica que aterrizó en el suelo frotándose el cuello que debía tener enrojecido. "Resulta que había escondido algo de dinero bajo un tablón de tu cuarto y ya no me acordaba, que suerte la mía el haberlo encontrado otra vez, verdad?"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más de lo que estaban al comprender que si tío no solo había encontrado el escondite donde guardaba sus ahorros sino que además se los había quedado. Y fue tanta su indignación que hizo algo que nunca había hecho. Se quejó.

"Pero ese dinero es mío." nada más pronunciar esas palabras Hermione se arrepintió y palideció de modo muy visible. Hank por su parte solo se dio la vuelta y sin mediar palabra disparó su puño derecho contra el rostro de la castaña que tras recibir el impacto acabó en el suelo a varios metros con un furioso Hank encima.

"Tú dinero? Pequeña rata, este dinero me pertenece así como me pertenece todo lo que se encuentra en este apartamento. Tú no tienes nada! Te he alimentado todo este tiempo así que considero justo una remuneración por todo lo que he hecho por ti. No opinas igual?" con los gritos también llegaron los golpes que la castaña no podía evadir y que le estaban haciendo puré las costillas. De modo que cuando finalmente terminó y la miró con esa mirada burlona la chica solo pudo asentir como respuesta a su última pregunta para satisfacción del hombre. "Así que a partir de ahora me entregarás todo lo que te pague el viejo de la pizzería, ha quedado claro?"

"Ya no trabajo allí." respondió Hermione mientras la tos que le había entrado la hacía toser algo de sangre. Al ver como el puño de Hank volvía a cerrarse con intento de continuar añadió rápido. "Es la verdad, puedes preguntarle si quieres."

"Muy bien, en ese caso, no estabas trabajando en esa librería del final de la calle?" volvió a preguntar Hank con una nueva sonrisa ante el evidente terror de su sobrina. "Cuanto ganas?"

"Cinco libras la hora." murmuró Hermione con la cabeza baja una vez más de modo que no vio el golpe que volvió a derribarla de espaldas.

"No voy a tenerte en cuenta que me hayas mentido porque eso indica que al menos has aprendido algo, pero vuelve a mentirme y te partiré todos los huesos del cuerpo." Y Hermione sabía que no era ni una broma ni una forma de hablar.

"Siete libras la hora."

"Muy bien, en ese caso, cada mes me entregarás exactamente lo que esa vieja te pague y ni sueñes con tratar de engañarme o conseguir un trabajo a mis espaldas, conozco a todos los que te pueden dar uno así que ni lo intentes. Y ahora ve y sigue limpiando, el piso está hecho un asco."

Y tras una última mirada de desprecio y burla tomó la última botella de Vodka de la casa y se retiró a su cuarto dispuesto a continuar su fiesta privada con una de las muchachas más guapas que había encontrado en el puerto y que gracias a todo el dinero que había encontrado bajo ese tablón podría permitirse. La vida le estaba empezando a sonreír.

_Fin del flashback_

Una vez más la vida insistía en sacudir su existencia ya que sin sus ahorros Hermione podía predecir sin ayuda de ninguna bola de cristal que se avecinaban malos tiempos. El único consuelo que le había quedado aparte de no haber acabado con las costillas rotas era que el dinero que Hank había encontrado y despilfarrado no había sido parte de la totalidad de sus ahorros. Por mucho que Hank alardeara de haberle dado techo, comida y ropa solo había cumplido una de las tres afirmaciones y con la de goteras que tenía el techo de su habitación, la castaña no estaba muy segura de que ese techo pudiera catalogarse como tal. De modo que desde que tenía once años Hermione había comenzado a trabajar en lo que había encontrado y en plena filosofía de hormiga había ahorrado cada céntimo que había podido. Su inteligencia y capacidad para las matemáticas le había servido para aprender a vivir con lo mínimo y tampoco había descartado el robo en ciertas ocasiones de necesidad.

Al principio no había querido pensar en hacer algo que pudiera avergonzar a sus padres ni las enseñanzas que le habían inculcado desde pequeña, pero tras parecer más un espectro que una niña gracias a las míseras raciones que recibía como única comida del día y tras tener tanto frío que ni podía sentir sus extremidades, el punto de vista de la pequeña había dado un giro y con la supervivencia como único objetivo en mente, había aprendido muy bien el oficio de los golfillos del puerto. Nunca había robado nada demasiado grande u ostentoso y había conocido sus limitaciones de modo que generalmente sus hurtos consistían en comida y algo de ropa cuando podía.

Cuando su altura y el paso del tiempo la desprendieron de la invisibilidad que suele rodear a los pequeños, Hermione había tenido que perfeccionar su técnica a la hora de limpiar bolsillos ajenos aunque tras la aparición de varios ladronzuelos apaleados había decidido más seguro conseguir un empleo por malo que fuera y así a sus once años había conocido su primer empleo como ayudante en un supermercado del barrio. A pesar de que le pagaban una miseria, supo administrárselo con un juicio que la mayoría de adultos no poseían y así consiguió los libros y el material que necesitaba para finalmente lograr una beca que le aseguraba la asistencia a un buen centro educativo. Demostrando tener una visión de futuro que pocos llegaban a poseer en su vida, al cumplir los trece años había abierto una cuenta de ahorro blindada en uno de los bancos más alejados del puerto donde cada mes hacía el ingreso de la mayor parte de su sueldo y dejaba lo que consideraba necesario para comer y comprar ropa y material escolar. Ese tipo de cuenta le impedía tocar nada hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad pero también impedían a su tío Hank acceder a ella y una vez hubiera cumplido la mayoría de edad podría disfrutar de sus ahorros. No obstante en ese momento no poseía dinero para mantenerse y había perdido tanto su empleo en la pizzería como las ganancias del empleo de la biblioteca así como la posibilidad de conseguir trabajo en el puerto o sus alrededores.

Por muy grande que fuera la ciudad no había muchos sitios donde darían trabajo a una chica de dieciséis con aspecto desarrapado y algo desnutrida y su tío lo sabía. Había demasiados chicos y chicas de su edad con intención de comprarse su primer coche y los cuales poseían mucha mejor presencia que ella. De modo que tenía que idear algo para conseguir dinero o pronto iba a recuperar el aspecto de espectro que solo recientemente había logrado superar. Así qué mientras se dirigía a la escuela inmersa en sus preocupaciones financieras, la castaña no se fijó en algunos detalles curiosos tales como la falta de moratones tras los golpes de Hank o el simple hecho de que al pasar una vez más por el callejón los perros si habían ladrado y aullado como locos pero ninguno había arremetido contra las alambradas. Tampoco se fijó en que había logrado saltar la valla de madera a pesar de no estar las cajas de madera apiladas, ya que su brillante mente se hallaba inmersa en otras cuestiones, tales como cómo conseguir sobrevivir al invierno.

* * *

**A la hora de comer:**

"Mione? Oye estás bien?" preguntó Draco al ver que la chica no solo no había pronunciado palabra desde que se habían sentado sino que no había protestado cuando Draco había pagado por su sándwich y ahora se hallaba picoteando patatas fritas del plato de Draco con la mirada perdida. Eso preocupó al chico ya que Hermione NUNCA picoteaba de platos ajenos y NUNCA permitía que la invitaran Su voz preocupada fue lo que sacó a Hermione de sus cavilaciones a la hora del almuerzo. La mañana había pasado como un suspiro para la castaña que tras entregar a cada profesor sus respectivos deberes había pasado el resto de las clases inmersa en sus pensamientos y no se había enterado de nada.

"Huh? Perdona Draco no te he oído. Que querías?" preguntó Hermione despertando de su ensimismamiento y centrando su atención en el chico que tenía delante. "_Me pregunto dónde estará Harry?_

"Nada importante. No me digas que tu también estás preocupada por el futuro de Chang porque como tenga que oír una queja más reviento." Bromeó Draco sonriente. Ante la mirada en blanco de Hermione se dio cuenta de que la castaña no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba. "Veo que no has hablado con Harry hoy, está insoportable con el asunto."

"Con que asunto?" inquirió Hermione siempre dispuesta a escuchar lo que preocupaba a los dos chicos.

"Por lo visto McGonagall ha suspendido a Chang en física y a no ser que un milagro ocurra no conseguirá la nota que necesita para licenciarse el año que viene y acceder a Durham por lo que no podrá cumplir su sueño de ser médica y bla, bla, bla" repitió Draco de carrerilla mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. De alguna manera (Tos, acosando Tos) Harry conocía todo lo que había que saber tanto acerca de la animadora como de sus sueños y tras enterarse de la mala nota en física y lo que ello acarreaba, el chico de la cicatriz se había llevado casi tanto disgusto como la propia animadora y desde entonces no habían cesado sus lamentos al respecto.

"Chang está suspendiendo? Creía que era una alumna modelo?" se extrañó Hermione. Cho Chang y Fleur Delacour eran las únicas animadoras que no cumplían el cliché de cabezas huecas y ambas poseían una notas medias dignas de admiración (una de las razones por las que Hermione se había fijado en Delacour y había aceptado que Chang era un buen partido para Harry).

"Nah, parece ser que solo lleva mal la física, en el resto de asignaturas está manteniendo la nota media." Contestó Draco convencido. Oír a Harry hablar sin parar de la guapa animadora así como de sus logros académicos aparte de generarle migrañas, habían conseguido que Draco supiera más de la animadora de lo que habría deseado. "Y McGonagall no parece querer ponérselo fácil."

"Así que problemas con la física eh? Sabes si son muy graves?"

"Por lo visto son lo suficientemente preocupantes como para que la chica pierda la sonrisa y Harry la poca cordura que le queda. En serio, el día menos pensado perderá los papeles del todo y le veremos encerrado en una celda con cargos por acoso." Murmuró Draco. "Tengo entendido que de media tiene un tres aunque mejor preguntas a Harry, a fin de cuentas el experto es él."

"Me fio de tu capacidad de observación." Murmuró Hermione distraída mientras su rápido cerebro hacía cálculos mentales. Tras repasarlos un par de veces comenzó a sonreír de una manera que hizo que a Draco se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Tras una mirada rápida a la mesa que le interesaba comprobó que se hallaba vacía lo que significaba que la persona que buscaba solo podía hallarse en un lugar concreto. "Si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos luego."

"Eh? Ah sí, claro hasta luego." Respondió confuso Draco al ver como Hermione se levantaba con prisa y salía del comedor dejándolo solo una vez más. "Cada día son más raros. Bueno, al menos me quedan patatas."

/

Con un paso más alegre y firme que cuando había entrado, Hermione abandonó la mesa del comedor y fue directamente donde le interesaba. Tras recorrer varios pasillos, bajar varios tramos de escaleras y atravesar una de las zonas menos conocidas y exploradas del instituto Hermione llegó a su destino que resultó ser el sótano. Ante ella se alzaba una puerta de metal ya vieja y llena de óxido que seguía manteniendo su función primaria de mantener la habitación que guardaba libre de aquellos que quisieran pasar. A sabiendas de que la única manera de entrar era si te habrían desde dentro, Hermione se resignó y tocó con los nudillos varias veces.

Al hallarse en el sótano, el eco de los golpes proporcionados a la puerta reverberó por toda la zona haciendo que Hermione casi no pudiera escuchar como una voz preguntaba su nombre desde el interior de la misteriosa habitación. Tras proporcionárselo de manera clara, la castaña sonrió al ver como los pesados pestillos de la puerta eran corridos y esta era abierta con rapidez por la persona que estaba buscando. Y ni el chirrido de la oxidada puerta, ni el eco que ese ruido provocó fueros suficientes para sofocar el sonido estridente que emanaba de las cuerdas vocales de la chica que tenía delante.

"Granger, que sorpresa, hace mucho que no me hacías una visita. A que debo el placer?" preguntó la chica. Tenía el pelo rubio y rizado con unas gafas ya pasadas de moda que no ocultaban el brillo de inteligencia que su dueña poseía.

"Me temo que esta no es una visita de cortesía Skeeter. Necesito que hagas algo por mí."

Con un simple gesto de asentimiento, Rita Skeeter, simplemente se apartó de la puerta para permitirle el paso a la castaña. La habitación en cuestión no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado allí. Seguía habiendo un montón de recortes de periódicos en las paredes, una enorme pizarra de corcho llena de notas escritas tanto a mano como a ordenador, un sillón que seguía tan mullido y destartalado como siempre y en el medio de la habitación y desentonando con el aspecto de cloaca del resto de la misma, se hallaba la gran pieza de arte, un ordenador portátil de última generación conectado a otro ordenador de mesa más grande y potente. Tras escuchar como los pestillos y cerraduras de la puerta volvían a ser cerrados por la otra chica, se dio la vuelta puesta a entrar en negocios.

"Bueno Granger tú dirás, en que puedo ayudarte?" preguntó Rita curiosa.

Aquellos que la buscaban la necesitaban por diversos motivos, pero el tráfico de información solía ser la parte más gruesa de sus ingresos. Solía escribir en el periódico de la escuela y eso la había convertido en alguien que era mejor tenerse de amiga que de enemiga. Pero en sus ratos libres, el tiempo lo dedicaba a buscar información sobre los compañeros más ilustres y mejor relacionados a lo que tenía acceso, y su red de contactos e influencias aumentaba cada día en parte gracias a la chica que tenía delante. Normalmente estaría frotándose las manos ya que cualquiera que buscara sus servicios debía pagar un precio muy alto por ello, pero en el caso de la castaña era diferente. Gracias a ella se había librado varias veces de la expulsión definitiva de ese centro y gracias a sus contactos entre los cargadores del puerto, había conseguido actualizaciones nuevas y mucho más baratas para su ordenador. De modo que los favores se le estaban acumulando, así que estaba contenta sabiendo que después de ese día, habría un favor menos que deberle.

"Necesito información." Comenzó Hermione apartando la mirada de la pared llena de fotografías en blanco y negro y centrando su mirada en la chica que tenía delante. "Quiero que entres en la red privada del instituto y que busques a todos los alumnos ricos de este centro que tengan problemas académicos."

"A todos?" se horrorizó la chica. Entrar en el servidor del profesorado sería tan fácil como abrir una botella de agua, pero el instituto contaba con muchísimos alumnos ricos y tampoco es que todos fueran grandes cerebritos.

"No, no a todos. Para empezar elimina a todos los alumnos que no tengan entre quince y diecisiete años. Entre esos quiero que selecciones a aquellos que estén suspendiendo con menos de un cuatro y más de un dos. Y de entre esos quiero que encuentres a todos aquellos que estén desesperados por aprobar. Y no me refiero a la desesperación de: _`Papa me va a quitar la tarjeta de crédito si no apruebo matemáticas´_. Estoy hablando de esos que necesitan aprobar porque sino su vida y sus planes se van a ir a la mierda. Lo has entendido?"

"Creo que sí." Murmuró la chica que ya se había conectado al servidor y estaba seleccionando a aquellos que cumplieran el perfil. "Quieres a aquellos que tengan solvencia económica, y sean lo suficientemente mayores para no necesitar el permiso de sus padres. Quieres que sus notas sean lo suficientemente malas como para que estén completamente desesperados por no poder aprobar, pero no quieres que sean tan malas que no se pueda hacer nada. Algo más?"

"Sí, asegúrate de favorecer a las alumnas antes que a los alumnos, cuanta menos testosterona halla mucho mejor. Y cuando te pongas con los deportistas y demás gente orgullosa, selecciona solo aquellos que sepas que quieren y necesitan esforzarse por conseguirlo. Estoy casi segura de que no te costará mucho investigar un poco su vida privada."

"Y ya está? Nada más?" preguntó la chica algo decepcionada ante la facilidad del trabajo, había esperado algo más estimulante.

"Por ahora eso es todo. Cuando tengas la lista de los que cumplan ese perfil, quiero que lo completes. Quiero las notas que tienen, que asignatura o asignaturas están suspendiendo y si hay motivos para el suspenso, tales como problemas con el profesor, vagancia a la hora de estudiar, estupidez crónica… y ese tipo de cosas. Para ello tendrás que investigarlos un poco así que al menos te divertirás con esa parte. Cuanto antes lo termines mejor." Aclaró Hermione volviendo a fijar la mirada en las fotos de diferentes alumnos que invadían la superficie. Todas habían sido sacadas por la misma cámara y el hecho de que ninguno mirara al objetivo era muestra más que de sobre de que no habían sido tomadas con el conocimiento de los retratados.

"De acuerdo, mañana la tendré lista." murmuró la chica tecleando a una velocidad increíble. Al oír como Hermione comenzaba a abrir los pestillos de la puerta para salir no pudo evitar preguntar. "Puedo saber para qué quieres esta información?"

"Soy una empollona de sobresaliente sin dinero en un instituto para niños ricos incapaces de aprobar las más básicas asignaturas…" sonrió Hermione. Ya estaba harta de tener que pasar hambre y frío mientras sus compañeros disfrutaban de todo. Si tío Hank se iba a asegurar de que no consiguiera trabajo en el puerto pues bien, ella conseguiría trabajo en el único lugar donde su tío no tenía acceso, su instituto. "Así que voy a exprimirlos."

"Muy bien, en ese caso, me aseguraré de rebuscar bien en sus vidas." decidió la chica.

Ella también era de un barrio que a pesar de no ser tan malo como el de Hermione dejaba mucho que desear y ella también estaba cansada de la actitud prepotente de los ricos de su instituto. Por eso cada vez que alguno de ellos necesitaba de sus servicios de espionaje o informática, siempre se aseguraba de cobrarles todo lo que podía y más. Y si ahora la castaña estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo, también pensaba pasarle una lista de precios que podría aplicar. De modo que tras levantarse a cerrar la puerta después de que la otra chica saliera, crujió todos los nudillos de ambas manos y se dispuso a teclear lo más rápido posible.

* * *

**Al día siguiente:**

Fiel a su palabra, Rita había conseguido confeccionar la lista que le había pedido en un tiempo record y ahora que tenía todos los datos que necesitaba, ya se veía lista para proceder con su estrategia. De modo que el primer paso se trataba de encontrar a quien estaba buscando y habiendo pasado más de tres horas del final de las clases, estaba segura de que la encontraría dirigiéndose hacia su coche, tal y como figuraba en el informe de Skeeter. De modo que solo tuvo que esperar a que la animadora a la que estaba buscando y que sin duda ya habría terminado con el ensayo que tenían todas las tardes al salir de clase. Mientras esperaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, el olor penetrante de un perfume la hizo buscar el origen del mismo, pero quedó sorprendida al no ver la causa de ese olor. Su sorpresa aumentó unos minutos después al notar que el olor se intensificaba con la llegada de la chica a la que estaba buscando. Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de algo de ese persistente olor y contenta tras comprobar que se hallaba sola y que el resto de la jauría de animadoras no estaba en los alrededores, sintió un brote de confianza que la castaña no estaba muy segura de donde venía y se decidió a comenzar una conversación.

"Eres Cho Chang, no?" sabía perfectamente que así era pero era mejor comenzar la conversación del modo más educado posible.

"Hum? Eh sí, nos conocemos?" preguntó Cho sorprendida al encontrar a la chica apoyada contra su coche claramente habiendo estado esperándola.

"No personalmente, soy amiga de Harry." Añadió al ver como la sorpresa daba paso a la suspicacia. La mención del nombre de Harry relajó a la chica ligeramente y eso alegró a Hermione ya que eso significaba que la animadora valoraba el juicio de Harry más de lo que este se imaginaba.

"Ah, bien, has venido a darme un recado de Harry o…? inquirió Cho confusa y algo curiosa. Harry y el solían saludarse entre clases, pero muy pocas veces solían mantener conversaciones y jamás se habían mandado recados o mensajes entre ellos y menos por terceras personas.

"No, he venido porque has suspendido física." la respuesta de Hermione además de ser cierta resultó lo más directa posible. Claro que la frase fuera directa y falta de tacto no significaba que hubiera sido agradable o bien recibida.

"Y a ti eso que te importa?" su voz había adquirido el tono helado y despectivo que parecía venir de serie en todas las animadoras y personas populares en general.

"A mi más bien poco, pero a ti mucho. Sin la nota de física adiós media y adiós carrera de medicina. Y por muy rico que sea tu padre, ambas sabemos que sin la nota media adecuada no habrá manera de entrar en Durham, esa universidad tiene demasiadas solicitudes de ingreso de niños ricos y trabajadores como para que se dejen impresionar por algo que no sea tu rendimiento académico. " Continuó Hermione sin hacer caso al tono de la otra chica. Sinceramente si quería asustarla iba a tener que hacer algo más que mirarla mal. Al ver como la chica entrecerraba los ojos y la furia se reflejaba supo que estaba yendo por el buen camino.

"Has venido a burlarte de mi?" vale, ese tono de voz había mejorado mucho en la categoría amenazadora, pero tampoco afectó lo más mínimo a Hermione.

"No, hasta ahora solo he resumido los hechos. Eso es exactamente lo que pasará si en el próximo examen no sacas una nota decente, y no la sacarás a menos que ocurra un milagro." Continuó Hermione impasible. "Así que he venido a ofrecerte un trato."

"Un trato?" esto tampoco se lo había esperado. Había estado a punto de marcharse de allí o de hacer una barbaridad después de escuchar lo que esa chica tenía que decir pero ahora sentía curiosidad.

"Me llamo Hermione Granger, puede que hallas oído hablar de mí." Comenzó Hermione y al ver como los ojos de Cho se abrían supo que estaba al tanto de sus notas."Tengo una nota media general de sobresaliente y en física mi media es la de una matrícula de honor. Además de que MacGonagall me adora. Yo podría lograr que tus notas mejoraran a tiempo para no suspender este curso."

"TÚ quieres darme clases A MI?" se asombró Chang sin apartar la mirada de la chica que tenía delante. "Y que te hace pensar que voy a querer que una chica a la que le saco un año me de clases? Tengo dinero y no me costaría encontrar profesores privados y más capacitados que tú."

"Cierto, podrías hacerlo." Concedió Hermione sin perder su sonrisa comercial en ningún momento. "Pero ahora te voy a explicar por qué no lo vas a hacer. Primero, en cuanto confieses a tu padre que tus notas no te van a permitir entrar en Durham, que además es su alma mater, se asegurará de ponerte los mejores tutores de física que halla, pero también se asegurará de que todas las distracciones sean apartadas de tu vida, empezando por el equipo de animadoras que tanto tiempo te consume."

"Qué, pero como?" comenzó Chang asombrada al ver que la chica que tenía delante parecía conocer a su padre casi tanto como ella misma. Y como diablos sabía que su padre había estudiado en Durham y que la presionaba para que se asegurara de entrar en esa dichosa universidad? La razón que le acababa de dar era precisamente la que le había impedido buscar ayuda académica para mejorar las notas. Ella realmente quería hacer medicina y la universidad de Durham era la mejor para ello, pero eso no significaba que no la gustara animar y eso era precisamente lo que su padre quitaría primero para asegurarse de que sus notas mejoraran.

"Segundo motivo" continuó Hermione sin hacerle caso mientras por dentro agradecía enormemente el informe que había recibido de Skeeter así como toda la información que el propio Harry poseía sobre la animadora. "por mucho que contrates a nuevos tutores, ninguno de ellos conoce el método de pensar de MacGonagall y en cuanto esta se dé cuenta de que has necesitado a profesores externos para su asignatura, considerará su misión personal corregir tus exámenes con lupa y no te pasará ni una. Pero si se entera de que soy yo la que ha accedido a echarte una mano, se ablandará a la hora de corregir y considerará que estás haciendo un mayor esfuerzo y te dará un poco de manga ancha. Y tercero, estudio en este mismo instituto, y no tengo ninguna atadura de tiempo, hacerte unos horarios a medida que no interfieran con tu entrenamiento de animadora no debería ser ningún problema. Qué me dices?"

"Por qué quieres ayudarme?" finalmente la desconfianza había salido a relucir, la castaña habría estado realmente sorprendida si la chica hubiera aceptado sin más. "Que ganas tu con ello? Que es lo que quieres? que te salude por los pasillos delante de todo el mundo? Que te meta en el equipo? Que te deje sentarte en la mesa con nosotras?"

"Que tentador." Se burló Hermione al escucharla. Puede que la posibilidad de sentarse a comer con Fleur fuera algo tentadora (o muy tentadora) pero lo mejor era mantener los objetivos prioritarios.

"Entonces que quieres?" dependiendo de lo que esa chica buscara se lo pensaría. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las trepadoras que solo querían ayuda para ser populares y no estaba dispuesta a depender de una de ellas.

"Diez libras la hora." Respondió simplemente la castaña. "Desde luego, tú serás la que decida si las horas que acordamos son demasiadas o no."

"Diez libras la hora y yo elijo las horas?" consideró Cho. El entrenamiento no tendría que sufrir y su padre no tendría que enterarse, con la paga que recibía a la semana con ese precio no tendría muchos apuros a la hora de pagar. Y si las horas necesarias eran demasiadas (Cho admitía que en física era un desastre) siempre podría contar a su padre que había decidido contratar un tutor que la ayudaría a mejorar la media. Su padre se alegraría mucho de saber que se estaba tomando en serio las notas y dado que Hermione solo hablaría con ella a la hora de poner las clases y demás, su padre no tendría que saber exactamente el estado lamentable de sus notas.

"Así es. Lo único que te pido es que te comprometas y que respetes los horarios de clase que pongamos. Sé que te vas a comprometer porque es tu futuro lo que está en juego, pero mi tiempo no se malgasta así que cuando fijemos una clase, te atendrás a esa hora o nuestro acuerdo desaparecerá más rápido que un pastel delante de los defensas Crabbe y Goyle. Ha quedado claro?" lo mejor era asegurarse de que Cho la viera como a una tutora y no como a alguien a quien se podía marear porque sí.

"Me parece justo." Aceptó Cho sonriendo. Puede que esa chica algo mandona y de notas geniales fuera exactamente lo que necesitara, la situación con MacGonagall la tenía realmente preocupada. Pero ahora que la chica había puesto sus reglas, ella se encargaría de poner las suyas. "Y como esto sea una broma o una estratagema para ridiculizarme o quedarte con mi dinero puedo asegurarte de que convertiré toda tu vida en un infierno."

"Me parece justo." Repitió Hermione. Sabía que su vida que no era precisamente buena con una psicópata como Pansy Parkinson suelta por mucho que en ese momento no estuviera, iba a ser una auténtica pesadilla si alguien como Cho así lo deseaba. "En ese caso comenzamos mañana. Tienes libre la tercera hora, no? Bien, pues nos reuniremos en la sección de historia antigua de la biblioteca. Veremos cómo llevas la asignatura y las horas que en principio vas a necesitar. Discutiremos el mejor horario para colocarlas y necesitaré una copia de tu horario para ello. Alguna duda?"

"Ninguna, mañana nos vemos." Accedió Cho mientras montaba en su coche. Puede que con la ayuda de esa chica no tuviera que suspender física y hacer que su padre la considerara un fracaso. Henry Chang era un cirujano excepcional que siempre había querido que su hija atendiera la escuela de medicina a la que el acudió a su edad y siempre la había presionado para ello. Por ese motivo Cho se había asegurado de que nada ni nadie le hicieran saber que su maravillosa hija estaba suspendiendo una de las asignaturas y cada noche le costaba más conciliar el sueño a medida que esos suspensos se sucedían. Puede que ahora pudiera dormir mejor tras saber que finalmente tenía un plan de acción para dejar de suspender.

* * *

**Al día siguiente:**

Tras asegurarse de que ninguna de sus compañeras animadoras la hubiera seguido, Cho entró a la biblioteca del instituto dirigiéndose hacia la sección en la que había quedado con la otra chica. Hasta asegurarse de que las clases fueran a ser lo que necesitaban, Cho no estaba dispuesta a comunicar a nadie que había contratado a una tutora para física y aún cuando decidiera que si que la quería, tan solo tenía intención de comentárselo a su amiga Fleur. Desde que la chica francesa había llegado unos años atrás ambas habían congeniado a la perfección y tras conocerse mejor tras entrar en el equipo de animadoras, su amistad se había afianzado. Con el resto de las chicas charlaba y solía quedar para salir, pero con la única con la que podía hablar sin restricciones sobre sus problemas era Fleur.

Suspirando mientras pensaba lo poco divertida que iba a ser la siguiente hora Cho llegó a su destino y comprobó que al menos Hermione Granger era puntual. A pesar de que aún faltaban un par de minutos para que empezara la hora, Hermione ya estaba sentada en una mesa y con varios papeles ante ella. Apenas se acercó la castaña levantó la mirada de lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo y clavó su mirada en ella y Cho se sorprendió de la intensidad con la que la otra chica la estaba mirando hasta que después de un par de rápidos parpadeos, su mirada se suavizó bastante.

"Buenos días. Estás lista para comenzar?" directa al grano, eso alegró a Cho que no tenía ninguna gana de mantener una conversación insulsa, a fin de cuentas eso era como un taxi, una vez bajaran la banderita el tiempo costaba dinero. De modo que sin necesidad de abrir la boca tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla que la otra chica la indicaba. "Bien, hoy empezaremos con un examen de tanteo. Esto me servirá para hacerme una idea de que es lo que sabes y que es lo que no y con que tienes problemas. También servirá para que tú misma veas que es lo que más te cuesta o lo que no entiendes y partiremos de ahí. Te parece? Pues hala, comienza, tienes toda la hora para hacerlo. Y no intentes correr por el tiempo, dado que la clase de hoy es más un tanteo que una clase, no te la cobraré, tómate el tiempo que necesites aunque está pensado para hacerlo en una hora."

Comprendiendo que no había mucho más que decir, Cho sacó el bolígrafo y la calculadora de su cartera y se preparó para comenzar el examen que tenía delante. Tal y como se imaginaba no entendía mucho de lo que le pedían hacer y mucho menos como hacerlo, pero dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí se armó de paciencia y comenzó a batallar con las preguntas que tenía delante.

Hermione por su parte volvió a sumergirse en los pensamientos que habían dominado su mente antes de que Cho llegara. Esa misma mañana había comentado a MacGonagall su intención de tutelar a algunos alumnos que deseaban mejorar y la estricta profesora había accedido a darle algunos indicadores para mejorar el método de explicación así como modelos antiguos de examen que podría ir utilizando para comprobar los progresos. Después de su charla con MacGonagall, Hermione había tomado una vez más la lista de Skeeter y al igual que la tarde anterior ya había reclutado a algunos alumnos desesperados que la habían agradecido. Aunque en algunos casos la cosa se había exagerado un poquitito.

_Flashback_

"_Veamos, el siguiente en la lista va a ser a ver… perfecto, Longbottom. Ahora solo hace falta encontrarlo. Veamos, Skeeter ha escrito que suele estar en el club de botánica todas las tardes al salir de clase. Bueno, empecemos por ahí."_ Decidida Hermione dirigió sus pasos hacia donde sabía que se hallaban los invernaderos de los clubs de botánica y agricultura los cuales a pesar de no ser muy populares siempre estaban bien cuidados y no solían tener problemas de fondos provenientes de la dirección del instituto. Neville Longbottom era el hijo de un matrimonio de reconocidos biólogos marinos que pasaba casi todo el tiempo viajando motivo por el cual, el chico pasaba largas temporadas con su abuela que provenía de una familia adinerada y antigua bastante empeñada en continuar con el viejo método y presionaba a su nieto para que se metiera en la política. El informe de Skeeter también proporcionaba la lista de universidades en las cuales la abuela del muchacho parecía querer que entrara aunque hasta el momento Neville solo había dado muestras de querer seguir los pasos de sus padres y tal vez entrar en el campo de investigación de la biogenética. Pero tras compartir varias clases con el tímido muchacho Hermione ya sabía que el mundo de la política no era para Neville así como también sabía exactamente lo que había que decirle para que accediera a tener clases de ayuda.

"Hola Neville, tienes un momento?" tal y como el informe de Skeeter informaba, el chico se hallaba en el segundo invernadero plantando algo que si su nariz no la fallaba parecían ser orquídeas. Al menos olían como tales.

"Hermione? Hum claro, dame un momento que termino de plantar esto vale? De lo contrario la profesora Sprout se enfadará conmigo y no me dejará asistir a la abertura de la Rafflesia. Ha necesitado permisos de cinco aduanas diferentes para poder importarla desde malasia y hemos tenido que construirle su propio hábitat en el cuarto invernadero para asegurarnos de que no impactara en el ecosistema. Es gigantesca, ayer medimos su diámetro y comprobamos que supera los ciento cinco centímetros, es un hermoso ejemplar." Comenzó a parlotear Neville mientras trasplantaba las flores de las macetas a la tierra del invernadero. Neville era un buen chico y a pesar de que solía ser muy tímido con la gente siempre parecía convertirse en otra persona cuando hablaba de sus amadas plantas y ello alegraba a Hermione. El chico además de tímido era muy dulce y a pesar de que nunca se había atrevido a defenderla de los abusones más entusiastas del instituto, siempre la saludaba con una sonrisa y le guardaba un sitio en matemáticas aún cuando llegaba tarde. "Y perdona, seguro que te estoy aburriendo con mi charla sobre flores, pero es que es increíble sabes? La gente siempre tiende a mirar las plantas y pensar que son feas o hermosas y en lo bien o lo mal que huelen. Pero no es hasta que comprendes bien las plantas que comprendes que incluso la flor más fea y apestosa del mundo puede servir para curar enfermedades. Hay que mirar muy a fondo una flor para comprender su valor y eso es algo que muy poca gente comprende, sabes?"

"Mejor de lo que te imaginas." Sonrió Hermione recordando a todas las personas que conocía que solo se dejaban guiar por el aspecto de fuera de las otras personas sin molestarse en conocer el interior. Hasta entonces solo había conocido a tres personas que fueran así una siendo el chico que tenía delante y las otras dos sus hermanos.

"Vale, pues esto ya está. Que querías? Puedo ayudarte en algo?" preguntó Neville en cuanto terminó con lo que tenía entre manos y se dirigía hacia el grifo del invernadero para beber agua y limpiarse las manos llenas de barro.

"Verás, últimamente le he estado dando vueltas a la idea de ganar algo de dinero, ya sabes que el precio de los libros ha vuelto a subir" comenzó Hermione sabiendo que Neville de eso no tenía ni idea. El tierno chico era un desastre para todo aquello que no fueran las plantas o el criar a su sapo Trevor, del cual había visto más fotografías de lo que le habría gustado. Neville sabía que estaba asistiendo al instituto con ayuda de una beca aunque por suerte el chico no tenía ni idea de la exacta situación familiar en la que se hallaba y Hermione se había esforzado bastante para que eso así fuera. "Así que eh decido empezar a dar clases de apoyo de algunas asignaturas y eh pensado que tal vez te interesaría tener alguna ayuda con química."

"Me ayudarías a aprobar química?" preguntó asombrado Neville mientras algunas lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. "De verdad?"

"Claro Neville. Puede que al principio no consigas sobresalientes pero te prometo que te enseñaré química y que la entenderás. El profesor Snape seguramente no dejará de ridiculizarte en clase, pero al menos ya no podrá suspenderte. Qué te parece?"

_Fin del Flashback_

Aquello parecía que había superado al chico ya que los siguientes cuarenta minutos los había pasado llorando y agarrado a Hermione como a una lapa agradeciéndola más de un millar de veces por la ayuda que le iba a brindar. Al principio había asegurado que no le importaba pagar veinte libras la hora con tal de conseguir aprobar la química y librarse de soportar las torturas diarias a las que el profesor Snape solía infligirle. Aún así, Hermione no había querido abusar del pobre chico al que consideraba lo más parecido a un amigo así que se mantuvo firme en el precio de diez libras la hora. Cuando Neville se había calmado lo suficiente, habían fijado una fecha para comenzar con las clases y Hermione había pasado a su siguiente alumna. Esta resultó ser Hannah Abott que tenía algunos problemas con la biología y la genética al igual que Aarón Spencer así que tras discutirlo con ellos decidieron convertirlo en un grupo de estudio al que un par de alumnos más habían decidido unirse. Al tratarse de un grupo, Hermione había negociado con ellos y habían decido que se reunirían dos días a la semana durante un par de horas al día por lo cual cada alumno pagaría cinco libras por hora.

De modo que tras agenciarse un cuaderno y una pequeña pizarra para apuntar los horarios, Hermione había asistido al despacho del director para solicitar un aula en la que pudiera impartir las clases de apoyo ya que no creía que a la bibliotecaria le fuera a hacer mucha gracia tener su amado santuario invadido por un grupo de ruidosos estudiantes. Por desgracia el director Fudge había sido un capullo una vez más y no había querido ni recibir en su despacho a la alumna becada que solicitaba hora con él así que ahora debía pensar en una localidad donde pudiera impartir sus clases. _"Bueno, a MacGonagall nunca le ha caído bien Fudge así que puede que acceda a prestarme una de sus clases al acabar el horario lectivo. A fin de cuentas ella siempre se queda hasta tarde y tan solo somos un grupo de cinco. Al resto supongo que podría continuar enseñando en la biblioteca o si no… no había aulas vacías que se podían reservar con motivo educacional? Hablaré con Myrtle Morseferth en biología sobre ello. Puede que esa chica tenga más cambios de aires que una veleta pero al menos sabe donde se hallan los lugares más tranquilos y sosegados para estudiar."_

"Vale, creo que ya he acabado." la voz de Cho Chang finalmente consiguió hacer volver a Hermione de la parte de la mente en la que había estado sumida y tras parpadear un par de veces y sacudir ligeramente la cabeza, la castaña fijó su vista una vez más en la animadora que tenía delante. Y la cara de dicha animadora era todo un poema ya que en él se podían leer la desesperación y la ira que le había provocado el examen que había tenido que realizar y que por lo visto había ido no muy bien. "Ahora qué?"

"Ahora ya hemos acabado. Corregiré el examen y pasado mañana lo comenzaremos y empezaremos con la lección. Así que nos vemos el jueves aquí mismo a cuarta hora que tienes libre, no? Bien, me has traído los horarios que te pedí?"

"Si, aquí los tienes." Tras rebuscar un poco en la cartera que llevaba finalmente extrajo un par de hojas de papel algo arrugadas. "aquí están mis horarios de clase, los de las animadoras y los de mi clase de flauta dulce. Necesitas algo más? Mi número de móvil por si cambias la hora?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas puede que sea una buena idea. Apúntamelo y si hay algún cambio te lo haré saber." Asintió Hermione mientras en su cabeza se preguntaba como diantres iba a poder avisarla de nada si ella no tenía móvil. Bueno, cuando cobrara se tendría que comprar uno de esos móviles baratos con las funciones más básicas y entre tanto… bueno puede que a Draco no le importara prestarle el suyo. "Vale gracias. Nos vemos el jueves."

"Vale, oye espera!" gritó al ver que la castaña ya se iba. Tras un siseo de la ahora vigilante bibliotecaria Cho apretó el paso y alcanzó a la castaña. "Como se te da el inglés?"

"Es una pregunta trampa?" preguntó Hermione confusa.

"No, verás, la hermana pequeña de una amiga está teniendo algunos problemas con el inglés y eso le está afectando al resto de las asignaturas. Es una chica muy trabajadora que se siente frustrada por sacar tan malas notas en clases de inglés así que sus padres han pensado en ponerle un tutor. Pero como no suelen estar en casa muy a menudo no les hace gracia dejarla con un extraño así que me han preguntado si conozco a alguien." Soltó Cho del tirón mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Y has pensado en mi?" se asombró Hermione. No habían dado ni la primera clase juntas y ya la consideraba una persona de fiar?

"Si bueno, hablé con Harry ayer por la noche y le pregunté qué opinaba y solo me dio razones para proponértelo. Así que si buscas algún otro alumno al que dar clases estoy segura de que los padres de la chica lo agradecerían."

"Humm, no me vendría mal más gente, pero, sabes en que horario habían pensado?" preguntó Hermione mientras hacía cálculos en su cabeza. Hasta ahora tenía a Cho y a Neville como fijos con tres horas semanales y al grupo de estudio los lunes y los miércoles durante un par de horas.

"Básicamente los viernes y fines de semana. Lo único que las clases tendrías que dárselas en su casa, sus padres insisten en ello. Qué te parece?"

"Si son los fines de semana entonces me parece bien, por mí no hay problema, pero me imagino que sus padres querrán saber quién soy, no?"

"Lo cierto es que sí. Si tienes un rato libre después de clase yo misma te llevo a su casa, hoy tengo dentista así que me tengo que saltar el entrenamiento. Así lo discutes con ellos aunque tras lo que he oído no creo que necesiten mucho más. Así que en mi coche después de clase?"

"Muy bien, nos vemos allí." Aceptó Hermione. Entre semana ya no tenía muchos huecos pero esa chica le iría muy bien para llenar el hueco del fin de semana. Había pensado en tratar de encontrar trabajo en uno de los clubs de la parte norte de la ciudad, tenía un par de amigos que le debían algunos favores y su tío no solía mezclarse con la gente de esos lugares. Pero prefería pasar las noches de los sábados enseñando inglés a una niña en su confortable casa que en un club oscuro sirviendo alcohol toda la noche con la música a todo volumen. Además por alguna razón desconocida últimamente tenía los oídos más sensibles que de costumbre y el simple timbre del instituto le estaba produciendo auténtico dolor así que prefería no tener ni que imaginar la tortura que supondría el estar toda la noche metida en un antro con la música a todo volumen. Pura tortura.

* * *

**3 horas después:**

Tras acabar con las clases del día y despedirse tanto de Draco como de Harry, Hermione se dirigió hacia donde sabía que Cho siempre aparcaba el coche. Desde el incidente en el callejón, la castaña se había sentido ansiosa de volver a ver a la psicópata de Pansy Parkinson pero Draco la había asegurado que no le iban a ver en una buena temporada y hasta ese momento se había mantenido esa promesa. Draco no había querido dar detalles de lo que había pasado o el paradero de Parkinson y tras ver la mirada decidida del chico Hermione había preferido no preguntar. Fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiera pasado a la castaña le parecía suficiente con saber que esa loca no se iba a acercar a ella en una buena temporada.

"Si que eres rápida" comentó Cho al ver cómo a pesar de haber salido de las primeras de clase y haberse dirigido rápidamente al coche, la castaña se había adelantado a ella. "Vamos monta, no está lejos."

"Vale" accedió Hermione mientras se montaba en el deportivo que la estaba señalando. Era un coche precioso, un Audi R8 nuevecito que debía costar toda una fortuna. Era de color azul metalizado y prácticamente la envidia de cualquiera con ojos en la cara. Por lo visto (y a juzgar por lo que ponía en el detalladísimo informe de Rita Skeeter), el coche había sido el regalo de sus padres al cumplir los diecisiete años y desde entonces muy poca gente había tenido el privilegio de montar en él. "Es muy bonito."

"Gracias, a mí también me gusta mucho. Tú no tienes coche?" preguntó a su vez Cho pero sin malicia y tan solo con pura curiosidad.

"Aún tengo dieciséis años." Murmuró Hermione. Tampoco es que al cumplir los diecisiete fuera a ser capaz de permitirse el lujo de tener coche a no ser que le tocara la lotería (cosa harto improbable ya que ni siquiera jugaba) aunque los coches no eran precisamente algo desconocido para ella.

Tras dejar su carrera rateril cuando rondaba los once años más o menos, uno de sus primeros trabajos había resultado ser el de ayudante en un taller mecánico. No había tardado mucho en aprender a cambiar el aceite y a reparar diferentes problemas mecánicos como el carburador o el filtro del radiador. A los doce años ya sabía hacer un puente y desmontar y volver a montar un motor V8 tan rápido como el jefe de mecánicos. A los trece había aprendido a conducir y a los catorce ya había participado en muchas de las carreras ilegales que se celebraban en los puertos como corredora para su antiguo jefe de taller. Al cumplir los quince había decidido desentenderse de la mayor parte de actividades poco legales y había adquirido el trabajo en la pizzería y en la librería aunque aún solía conducir en alguna carrera como método de relajación. Estaba segura de que con un coche como ese no tendría problemas en ganar la carrera de este sábado pero sabía que a Harry no le haría ninguna gracia que el coche de la animadora desapareciera y además Cho estaba siendo muy amable con ella. Y de todos modos no tenía intención de participar ese sábado ya que competían los hermanos Carusso y todo el mundo sabía que no les iba el juego limpio (y denominar juego sucio en una carrera con conductores de dudosa procedencia era algo difícil por lo que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen).

"Vale, ya hemos llegado." Anunció Cho alegremente mientras enfilaba su coche hacia un camino empedrado que acababa tras una verja de hierro forjado. A pesar de hacer pasado la mayor parte del viaje inmersa en sus recuerdos, a la castaña no le costó mucho identificar la zona en la que se hallaban ya que las calles bien cuidadas, las farolas con bombillas intactas y la presencia de cámaras de seguridad en cada esquina eran claros gestos indicadores de que se hallaban en la zona rica de la ciudad. "Buenas tardes, Frank? Soy Cho, puedes abrirme y avisar de que he llegado? Sí, creo que nos están esperando. Gracias."

La verja de hierro forjado ante la que se habían detenido se abrió lentamente tras recibir la confirmación a través del telefonillo electrónico que se hallaba al lado de la puerta para comunicarse con la casa que debía hallarse oculta entre los árboles del camino. Siguiendo la ruta que se habría ante ellas no tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino que lejos de ser una casa resultó toda una mansión. Ante ellas se alzaba una enorme casa de estilo minimalista que contrastaba fuertemente con sus alrededores naturales resaltando la belleza de ambos pero sin llegar a colisionar entre ellos. La casa debía de tener al menos cuatro pisos y Hermione estaba segura de que en la parte de atrás debía hallarse la piscina y la pista de tenis. Sabía que Cho era rica así que el suponer que sus amigos también serían ricos no había sido una idea descabellada pero una cosa era imaginarlo y otra verlo con sus propios ojos.

Aquella enorme vivienda prácticamente gritaba a los cuatro vientos que sus ocupantes eran ricos y eso junto a los guardias de seguridad que sin duda debía haber y a los criados que evidentemente iban a tener lograron intimidar a la castaña, que tras bajarse del coche simplemente se quedó allí quieta admirando el lugar.

"Es bonita verdad? Cuando vine la primera vez también me quedé alucinada, es increíble como la casa a pesar de tener un estilo moderno encaja a la perfección entre todos estos árboles en vez de sobresaltar de manera negativa, no crees?" comentó Cho al darse cuenta de que la chica no la seguía en su camino hacia la casa. A veces olvidaba el efecto que esa propiedad tenía en la gente la primera vez que la veían. "Y ahora vamos, nos están esperando."

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que acompañarla al interior de la casa cuando la puerta fue abierta por el que debía ser el mayordomo de la casa. Y no fue hasta que entró en la casa que se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de en casa de quien estaba.

"Oye Cho, quien?" comenzó a preguntar Hermione cuando su pregunta fue interrumpida por una cálida voz a sus espaldas. Y al darse la vuelta sintió como toda la sangre huía de su cabeza ante la visión que tenía delante.

"Cho querida, no sabes cómo me alegro de verte otra vez." Aquella mujer de ojos tan azules como él cielo nocturno, cabellera tan rubia que parecía brillar con luz propia y de cálido acento francés solo podía ser una mujer.

"Apolline, me alegro de que te halles en casa, temía no haberte encontrado aquí." Contestó Cho mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba suavemente.

"Oui, yo también me alegro. Me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a alguien que ayude a mi pequeña Gabriel tan rápido. Es ella?" preguntó la mujer fijando esos ojos tan azules en Hermione que seguía procesando la información como en trance.

"Así es. Apolline te presento a Hermione Granger. Hermione, esta es Apolline Delacour, la madre de la chica de la que te he hablado."

Y con esa simple frase los temores de Hermione se confirmaron y supo que en ese momento se hallaba no solo en la casa de Fleur, sino que en ese momento estaba ante la madre de la propia animadora. Y en esas circunstancias lo único que pasó por su mente algo aletargada fue… _"Joder"._

"**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo se desarrolla situación con la familia Delacour así como cambios más importantes y menos sutiles en el comportamiento de Hermione."**

"**Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y como siempre todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto).Y prometo que trataré de actualizar la historia lo más deprisa que pueda aunque todavía me quedan exámenes. En fin, gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	4. Conociendo a Gabrielle

"**Una vez más os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sé que he tardado más que de costumbre en escribirlo pero lo cierto es que he sufrido una pequeña perdida de inspiración que espero subsanar pronto."**

"**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que os habéis molestado en escribir comentarios ya que gracias a ellos he logrado terminar este capítulo que por alguna razón se me atragantó en el tintero."**

"**De modo que espero que os guste al menos tanto como los anteriores y que escribáis para darme vuestra opinión al respecto. Y ahora disfrutad del capítulo." **

**"Como aviso he de informar de que algunas conversaciones de este capítulo serán en francés. Confieso no tener ni idea del idioma motivo por el cual he utilizado un traductor de internet. De todas formas la frase en español está puesta justo al lado en paréntesis y con letra cursiva. Si alguno de los lectores sabe francés y se horroriza por la calidad del francés utilizado, está más que invitado a informarme de la manera correcta de expresarme y lo corregiré encantada. Muchas gracias." **

**"****Harry Potter así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap.4 **_"_Conociendo a Gabrielle"**

"Así es. Apolline te presento a Hermione Granger. Hermione, esta es Apolline Delacour, la madre de la chica de la que te he hablado." La presentó Cho orgullosa con un ligero movimiento de la mano.

"Es un placer querida. Cuando hablé con Cho sobre la necesidad de encontrar a alguien que ayudara a mejorar el dominio del inglés de Gabrielle, me aseguró conocer a la persona ideal para el trabajo." Explicó Apolline mientras extendía la mano hacia la aún inmóvil Hermione.

"El placer es todo mío señora Delacour." Se apresuró a asegurar Hermione estrechando suave pero firmemente la mano que le tendían. Era mejor asegurarse de crear la mejor impresión posible.

"Oh no querida, llámame Apolline" pidió la señora encantada con los modales de la jovencita que tenía delante.

"Muy bien Apolline" accedió Hermione sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza ligeramente al oír unos golpes lejanos que sonaban como si alguien estuviera dando pisotones y murmurando rápidamente en francés. Ninguna de las otras dos ocupantes de la habitación pareció advertirlo de modo que simplemente lo ignoró. "Lo cierto es que Cho no me ha dado muchos detalles sobre lo que estoy haciendo aquí, de modo que estoy un poco perdida."

"Me temo que tiene razón" admitió algo avergonzada Cho rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Iba a hacerlo ayer, pero se me olvidó por completo."

"Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución" sonrió Apolline sabiendo de primera mano lo despistada que podía ser Cho Chang. Fleur y ella habían congeniado desde el primer momento y debido a eso Cho había pasado largas horas en esa casa así como algunos días de vacaciones con ellos en Francia. Era una gran chica y muy estudiosa, pero por desgracia tendía a centrarse demasiado en una cosa y olvidarse completamente del mundo en el que vivía. "Creo que lo más adecuado será pasar al salón a tomar una taza de té mientras hablamos del tema en cuestión."

"Me encantaría, pero me temo que llegaré tarde al dentista si me quedo de modo que si me perdonáis, he de irme." Se disculpó Cho volviendo a ponerse la chaqueta que se había quitado al entrar a la casa y desapareciendo dejándola a solas con Apolline.

"En fin, vamos?" preguntó Apolline señalando con un gesto de la mano hacia la habitación en cuestión. Hermione no vio otro remedio que seguirla. "Marie, el té lo tomaremos en la terraza de la biblioteca."

"Si señora" asintió una de las empleadas que había acudido tan pronto como Cho había desaparecido. "La señorita como desea su té?"

"Con leche y azúcar" acertó a contestar Hermione tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa de ser tratada de esa manera. En su vida había tenido el lujo de tomar el té de las cinco y normalmente solía desayunar café porque la ayudaba a mantenerse despierta con pocas horas de sueño. Sin embargo había oído a Draco pedir el suyo alguna vez y esperaba haber dicho lo correcto. Al ver como la doncella asentía y se retiraba volvió a respirar tranquila. _"Parece que he acertado"_

"Muy bien querida, por aquí. Hoy hace un día demasiado hermoso como para no disfrutar de él." Explicó Apolline el motivo del cambio de habitación para la reunión. Guió a Hermione por el laberinto de pasillos de esa enorme casa hasta detenerse en lo que resultó ser la biblioteca más hermosa que Hermione había visto jamás. Libros de todas clases se hallaban allí expuestos y al alcance del que quisiera leerlos. Para ella que nunca había podido tener un libro que no fuera de texto y que había tenido que acudir a la biblioteca municipal en caso de querer leer alguno aquello se le antojó maravilloso.

"Es mi orgullo, aunque la que posee mi madre en Francia es aún mayor" explicó Apolline encantada con el claro regocijo de la chica que observaba la biblioteca como si fuera una maravilla. Por desgracia, a pesar de que a sus hijas no les desagradaba leer, nunca había visto la misma expresión de simple fascinación al entrar en esta habitación. "La terraza está justo aquí."

"Vaya" no pudo evitar decir Hermione al contemplar las vistas que se extendían ante ella. Unos hermosos y bien cuidados jardines con un impresionante laberinto en cuyo medio podía vislumbrarse una fuente de agua cristalina se extendían ante sus ojos. Al fondo las montañas y el bosque que rodeaban gran parte del contorno de la ciudad se alzaban imponentes otorgando un toque de naturaleza salvaje a la imagen.

"Es mi parte favorita de esta casa." Suspiró Apolline dejando que un claro acento francés se colara entre sus palabras. "Me recuerda tanto a mi hogar en Francia."

"El té señora" comunicó Marie apareciendo con un carrito con un par de tazas de lo que a Hermione le pareció una carísima porcelana y un juego de teteras de lo que debía de ser plata pura. Una bandeja con galletas de chocolate se abrió sitio hasta la mesa donde se habían sentado tentando a Hermione con su exquisito olor.

"Gracias Marie, puedes retirarte" la despidió Apolline una vez hubo servido los tés. "Espero que te gusten las galletas de chocolate. A mis hijas y a mi marido les encantan de modo que siempre tenemos en grandes cantidades. Me temo que las de mantequilla nunca han tenido mucho éxito entre ellos."

"No se preocupe, a mí también me gusta el chocolate." Se apresuró a asegurar Hermione sonriendo y tomando una de las galletas de tan celestial aroma. Tras su primer mordisco con el que casi se le pusieron los ojos en blanco descubrió que estaban calientes y recién hechas. "Son caseras? Están deliciosas."

"Efectivamente son caseras. Nuestra cocinera Cecile se niega a permitirnos tomar las galletas ya hechas, de modo que prepara grandes hornadas todos los días." Suspiró Apolline recordando todas las veces que había tratado de convencer a la anciana cocinera de las ventajas de comprarlas hechas sin éxito. Su familia también se había negado a renunciar a las galletas recién hechas de modo que había sido una guerra perdida desde el principio. "Estoy segura de que se alegrará de saber que tiene una nueva admiradora de sus galletas. Bueno y dime querida, exactamente de qué os conocéis, Cho y tú?"

"Vamos al mismo instituto y compartimos varias clases juntas" explicó Hermione viendo que estaban comenzando a entrar en materia.

"Sois de la misma edad?" se asombró Apolline. Lo cierto era que Hermione aparentaba ser muy joven y su aspecto flacucho y algo bajito no ayudaba precisamente.

"Soy un año menor" explicó Hermione sabiendo que su aspecto la hacía pasar por una chica de catorce en vez de por una de dieciséis. "Pero me han asignado a algunas clases superiores. Por eso conozco a Cho."

"Entonces conocerás también a mi Fleur" se maravilló Apolline al comprender que esa chica había sido avanzada un curso.

"Compartimos algunas clases, aunque no creo haber hablado con ella." Murmuró Hermione sabiendo perfectamente que no había llegado a intercambiar palabra alguna con esa diosa de cabello de color del oro y ojos tan azules y profundos como el océano.

"Cuantas clases exactamente?" preguntó curiosa Apolline por la respuesta que la otra chica le había dado. Fleur nunca había mencionado tener en su clase a una chica que se hubiera saltado un curso.

"Seis" murmuró Hermione sabiendo que esas eran casi todas las clases de la rubia animadora. A excepción de gimnasia y latín, compartían todas las clases.

"Oh." No puedo evitar exclamar Apolline algo confusa. Esta chica tan educada y amable había estado en casi todas las clases de Fleur y a esta no se le había ocurrido que pudiera servir para ocupar el puesto de profesora particular de su hermana? No queriendo hacer el momento aún más incómodo de lo que era decidió cambiar de tema. "El trabajo es de profesora particular. Mi hija pequeña Gabrielle es una buena chica y muy estudiosa, pero me temo que aún no domina el idioma como es debido de modo que no le es fácil entender muchas de las cosas que explican en el instituto. Había pensado que tal vez una profesora particular sería buena para que practicara el idioma y tal vez para que la ayudara a entender algunos conceptos de diferentes asignaturas."

"Que años tiene?" preguntó Hermione queriendo hacerse una idea del curso que debería ayudar.

"Cumple quince dentro de dos meses" respondió Apolline encantada. "No se ha adaptado tan bien al cambio como Fleur me temo y sé que la frustra no poder entender las lecciones por culpa de la barrera del idioma. Cho me dijo que sabías francés, no?"

"Effectivement _(Efectivamente)_" respondió Hermione en perfecto francés para el deleite de Apolline que también pasó a hablar en su amado idioma. Hermione nunca había tenido profesores de francés, pero se había criado en los muelles de la ciudad y con toda la gente que su tío conocía había ido aprendiendo diferentes idiomas sin muchos problemas. De momento dominaba el francés, el italiano, el griego y el ruso. Sabía hablar el español bastante claro y había comenzado con el húngaro aunque su boca aún no era capaz de pronunciar como era debido.

"Et que tel reste des matières ?(_Y que tal el resto de las asignaturas?)_" continuó Apolline liberando del todo su pronunciado acento que disimulaba bastante bien al hablar en inglés.

"Ils ne sont pas mauvais _(No están mal)_" respondió Hermione algo humilde en su respuesta. Al fin y al cabo tenía una de las notas medias más altas de todo el instituto.

"Entonces perfecto. No sé si Cho te habrá comentado el horario, pero lo cierto es que necesitaríamos que las clases se dieran los viernes, sábados y domingos por la tarde." Explicó Apolline un poco temerosa. Esa chica parecía cada vez más y más perfecta para el trabajo y sabía que los jóvenes solían preferir usar el fin de semana para salir y no quería que esa candidata se le escapara de entre los dedos.

"No hay inconveniente" aseguró Hermione sonriendo. "Cuantas horas serían?"

"Cuatro horas diarias, tal vez tres los domingos. Al menos hasta que sus notas remonten. Luego ya se verá. Eso está bien?"

"Desde luego."

"Muy bien, y ahora hablemos del dinero." Sonrió Apolline encantada con la elección. Estaba segura de que a su marido Gerard también le encantaría esa chica. "Habíamos pensado pagarte diecisiete libras la hora. Te parece bien?"

"Suelo cobrar diez la hora." Respondió honradamente Hermione ganándose sin saberlo el respeto y la aprobación de Apolline.

"Aunque eso sea cierto, hay que tener en cuenta el horario del fin de semana así como la molestia de tener que venir aquí a dar la clase. De modo que me parece un precio de lo más razonable." Aseguró Apolline encantada. Puede que viviera en una gran casa y que fuera de familia adinerada, pero eso no significaba que los pequeños detalles se le escapaban. Había visto de inmediato la ropa remendada de la pequeña así como los zapatos destrozados que vestía. El confirmar que su edad era mayor de lo que su aspecto sugería casi demostraba desnutrición. En conjunto esa chica lo debía de haber pasado mal económicamente y aún así era indudablemente honrada. Desde luego era una elección más que adecuada para Gabrielle. "Y bueno, creo que solo queda conocer a la alumna. Charlotte, avise a Gabrielle que requerimos su presencia aquí de inmediato."

"Como guste la señora" Oyó Hermione a su espalda. Normalmente algo como eso habría sobresaltado mucho a la castaña ya que la nueva sirvienta había entrado en la habitación casi sin hacer ruido, pero los ahora más agudos oídos de la castaña habían captado un ligero patrón de pisadas que se había detenido a sus espaldas así como un nuevo olor a limón y cerezas. Era una mezcla de olores poco común, pero que aún así lograban una combinación refrescante y muy placentera de oler. Hermione se giró entonces para observar la fuente de aquel refrescante olor y sus ojos toparon con una chica no mucho más mayor que Fleur, tal vez rondaría los veinte años, veintidós como mucho. Ojos verde claro así como un cabello oscuro y largo recogido en una trenza fueron lo primero que vieron sus ojos. El uniforme del trabajo no era muy favorecedor pero aún así esa chica lograba que le sentara fenomenal, y si no fuera porque desde que la castaña había visto a Fleur el resto de las mujeres habían perdido todo su interés, la habría considerado realmente hermosa.

"Y trae más té y galletas. Estoy segura de que Gabrielle apreciará encontrarlas" ordenó Apolline. Luego dirigiéndose hacia Hermione explicó. "A Gabrielle no le hace mucha gracia reconocer que necesita ayuda, de modo que es posible que en un principio sea un poco hosca respecto a las clases, pero estoy segura de que pronto se acostumbrará."

"Claro." Murmuró Hermione oyendo una vez más el ruido de pies pisando la madera fuertemente seguido de cuchicheos furiosos en francés de alguna parte de la casa. Momentos después los cuchicheos pararon y el ruido de los pies se hizo cada vez más alto hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta. Pero en vez de escucharse los golpes que esperaba, un sonido de lo más estridente se dejó oír que hizo que Hermione se doblara hacia delante del dolor mientras se tapaba los oídos.

"Te encuentras bien querida?" preguntó alarmada Apolline al ver que la chica se inclinaba hacia delante con un claro gesto de dolor.

"Si, no sé que me ha pasado." Murmuró Hermione ya recuperada y aliviada de que ese espantoso sonido se hubiera detenido. _"Qué diantres ha sido ese sonido tan desagradable y estridente? Aún me está retumbando la cabeza."_

_Toc Toc_

"Charlotte il m'a dit qui venait, peux-je passer ?_(Charlotte me ha dicho que viniera, puedo pasar?_)" preguntó una voz joven desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

"Gabrielle, pasa." Respondió Apolline en inglés y con la mirada severa. "Si quieres aprender bien el idioma, vas a tener que practicar más."

Hermione seguía tratando de sacudir ese dolor de su cabeza cuando sus oídos captaron el ruido de unas uñas arañando la cara madera que le hizo pensar en algo corriendo por encima. Unos cuantos jadeos seguidos del ruido de unas patas casi derrapando le hizo comprender lo que ocurría justo cuando dos pastores alemanes enormes aparecieron corriendo por la puerta para horror de Apolline y diversión de Gabrielle. Ambos perros parecieron deducir que había algún peligro para las dueñas de la casa porque cargaron directamente contra Hermione sin aminorar la velocidad que traían.

La castaña apenas tuvo tiempo para taparse la cara pensando en el impacto y en la caída que iba a sufrir cuando el ruido de uñas sobre la madera se detuvo tras un último derrape que hizo que ambos pastores alemanes quedaran quietos justo delante de la sorprendida castaña. Y su sorpresa aumento al ver como las orejas de esos grandes perros se echaban hacia atrás y sus cuerpos se tumbaban ante ella en claro gesto de sumisión. Incluso comenzaron a gimotear un poco y a bajar la mirada todo lo que podían.

Apolline Delacour también observó sorprendida el comportamiento de dos de sus perros guardianes más protectores y obedientes de la finca. Pero su sorpresa acabó rápidamente siendo sustituida por una furia difícilmente contenida al comprender lo que acaba de suceder en esa habitación. La actitud inocente con la que su hija había entrado a la habitación ya le había parecido sospechosa y se había puesto en guardia, pero nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que su pequeña iba a azuzar a los perros guardianes de la casa contra su futura profesora. El gesto de auténtica sorpresa así como el destello del silbato para perros que tenía mal oculto en el bolsillo de los vaqueros fue toda la confirmación que necesitó. Y aquello la enfureció enormemente pero lo primero que debía de hacer era un control de daños y asegurarse de que su pequeño demonio (al que quería con locura y que era la razón de que no la hubiera mandado a un internado de suiza) no hubiera espantado a esa chica.

"Querida, te encuentras bien? Je le regrette. No sé lo que les ha pasado, siempre son muy obedientes." Comenzó a disculparse Apolline buscando alguna clase de herida en la otra chica.

"No se preocupe" murmuró Hermione aún confundida por la actitud de los perros que aún seguían tumbados y gimoteando. Lo cierto es que cuando se le estaban viniendo encima había sentido preocupación, pero por debajo de eso había sentido algo parecido al desprecio y una parte de su mente había considerado la idea de que esos dos perros la atacaran absurda y algo cómica. _"Creo que debería dormir más. Últimamente no sé ni en lo que pienso."_

"Quédate aquí por favor, mientras Gabrielle y yo sacamos a Arnold y a Juliette de aquí. Vamos Gabrielle" llamó Apolline agarrando el collar de uno de los asustados perros y esperando a que su hija hiciera lo mismo.

Hermione las oyó salir y se sentó en una silla tratando de digerir lo que acababa de pasar cuando su mente procesó que seguía escuchando los pasos de ambas mujeres así como el caminar de los perros. Por pura curiosidad comenzó a prestar atención a ese ruido y volvió a sorprenderse al oír como el caminar del grupo se hacía cada vez más y más nítido a medida que se concentraba en él. Sus oídos continuaron captando el ruido incluso cuando este cambió a un sonido algo más amortiguado que la hizo pensar que acababan de salir al jardín. Una vez allí, los pasos se detuvieron por completo.

"Quels démons tu pensais ?_(Qué demonios estabas pensando?)_" oyó claramente decir a Apolline con una voz fría que distaba mucho del tono amable con el que se había dirigido a ella. Por lo visto estaba tan enfadada que no quería que su hija perdiera ni una sola de sus palabras de modo que había vuelto a su idioma natal. Hermione también logró captar los murmullos de Gabrielle aunque su propia madre pareció no hacerlo "Il parle plus haut, je ne t'entends pas. (_Habla más alto, no te oigo)._"

"Seulement il voulait qu'elle eût peur et voilà qu'il partait. _(Solo quería que ella se asustara y se fuera)._" Oyó repetir esta vez más alto a Gabrielle y cuya voz sonaba avergonzada.

"Mais pourquoi ?_(Pero por qué?_)" la desesperación de Apolline tampoco se le pasó desapercibida a Hermione. "Je savais que l'idée ne te plaisait pas, mais Arnold et Juliette ne connaissent pas des plaisanteries ni des frayeurs. Ce sont des chiens des gardiens et ils elle pourraient avoir fait un dommage. Est-on cela ce que tu voulais ? _(Sabía que no te hacía mucha gracia Gaby, pero Arnold y Juliette no entienden de bromas ni de sustos. Son perros guardianes y podrían haberla hecho mucho daño. Era eso lo que buscabas?)_"

"Bien entendu que non! _(Por supuesto que no!)_" el grito de Gabrielle sobresaltó a Hermione y casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Por suerte la silla aguantó su peso y la castaña pudo continuar espiando la conversación. "Il est seul que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Fleur ne peut pas me donner les clases. Je suis sûre qu'il les donnera mieux que cette… cette fille. (_Es que no comprendo por qué Fleur no me puede dar las clases. Seguro que las dará mucho mejor que esa, esa… chica._)"

"Mon ange _(Mi ángel)_" el murmullo de Apolline sonó tan claro como si hubiera estado susurrando en el oído de la propia Hermione. "Ta soeur t'adore et je suis sûre qu'elle serait une grande professeur, mais Fleur a ses propres obligations. Avec le nouvel entraînement d'animatrices et se ranger il part du comité d'élèves, il ne va pas avoir le temps pour t'aider. Et j'avais pensé que peut-être cette fille pourrait t'aider et ainsi tu surprendrais ta soeur avec le domaine de l'Anglais. Ne crois-tu pas? _(Tu hermana te adora y estoy segura de que sería una gran profesora, pero Fleur tiene sus propias obligaciones. Con los nuevos entrenamientos de animadoras y formar parte del comité de alumnos, no va a tener tiempo para ayudarte. Y yo había pensado que tal vez esta chica podría ayudarte y así sorprenderías a tu hermana con el dominio del inglés. No crees?_)"

"Je suppose _(Supongo.)_" El murmullo de Gabrielle sonaba algo avergonzado y pensativo lo cual le dio esperanzas a Hermione de que no se repetirían más bromas. "Qui est son nom?_(Como se llama?)_"

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Hermione diera un respingo y se cayera al suelo ya que los había oído como si fueran cañonazos. Sus oídos decidieron entonces volver a reajustarse y dejó de oír la conversación que se estaba desarrollando en el jardín. El rudo de la puerta resultó ser de nuevo Charlotte quien traía más té y galletas de chocolate. El rico aroma de las galletas volvió a tentar a Hermione quien notó como su estómago se revolvía y la hacía salivar como si de un vulgar animal se tratara. Hermione no estaba dispuesta a quedar como una salvaje enfrente de nadie, de modo que haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo apartó la mirada de ese plato tan tentador y fijó su mirada en la sirvienta.

Charlotte Khorer llevaba sirviendo en la casa de los Delacour desde hacía casi dos años. Apenas cumplidos los dieciocho había estado buscado trabajo cuando había oído hablar de una adinerada familia francesa que acababa de mudarse y que buscaba personal. Deseando volver a sentirse entre los suyos y aún a sabiendas de que posiblemente no lo lograría, había solicitado una entrevista de trabajo y había logrado el puesto. Sabía que su origen francés era en gran parte lo que la había diferenciado del resto de las solicitudes y gracias a ello había comenzado a trabajar allí. Desde entonces había jurado hacer lo que fuera para mantener ese empleo ya que no se encontraban empleos tan bien remunerados como ese fácilmente de modo que trataba de hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible. Por ello siempre era la primera en levantarse y asegurarse de presentarse a trabajar. Siempre se aseguraba de que su aspecto fuera lo más pulcro posible y siempre tenía los mejores modales ante los dueños de la casa así como ante los invitados de los mismos. Sin embargo, esa chica bajita y de aspecto joven estaba provocando una intranquilidad en ella que no era capaz de explicar. Su postura siempre correcta estaba comenzado a flaquear ante la intensa mirada de aquella chica que a pesar de tener al menos cinco años menos que ella se mantenía ojo avizor logrando ponerla nerviosa. No solo se trataba de la fijeza de su mirada o la seriedad de su rostro, toda su aura parecía estar fijada de modo que Charlotte se sintiera lo más incómoda posible. Incluso llegó a suspirar de tranquilidad al ver como la señora y la joven señorita volvían. Por fin aquellos ojos se apartarían de ella, aunque una pequeña parte de su mente se quejara por perder esa mirada que a pesar de ponerla muy nerviosa estaba logrando que se sintiera… apreciada? Única? _"Charlotte, céntrate y déjate de pensar en tonterías. Es solo una niña, seguro que es incluso más joven que la señorita Gabrielle. Presta atención y deja de soñar despierta. Aunque hay que admitir que nunca había visto una mirada tan profunda como esa. Es como si pudiera ver a través de mi y… Céntrate idiota"_

Mientras la joven sirvienta seguía devanándose los sesos y discutiendo consigo misma sobre la intensidad de una chica que creía menor de catorce años, ambas dueñas de la casa se habían sentado a la mesa y habían comenzado una conversación con la castaña que en ese momento invadía sin saberlo los pensamientos de la joven criada que había comenzado a sonrojarse sin razón aparente.

"Bueno Hermione, te presento a mi hija Gabrielle." Anunciaba en ese momento Apolline señalando a la chica que tenía al lado. "Gabrielle, esta es Hermione, tu nueva profesora."

Los ojos de Hermione no tardaron mucho en escanear a la chica que tenía delante y su mente realizó un rápido escáner de lo que sus ojos veían. Era una chica bastante alta, más incluso que la propia Hermione aunque eso tampoco era muy difícil. Estaba claro que era hija de su madre y una copia bastante acertada de Fleur aunque había algunos detalles que simplemente gritaban las diferencias entre ambas hermanas. A pesar de que ambas tenían el pelo rubio platino y muy largo y sedoso, eran los ojos los que realmente les conferían su toque personal. Mientras que los de Apolline eran como el hielo de una profunda gruta, Fleur los tenía tan profundos como el mar, y la joven Gabrielle los tenía de un color más bien pálido acercándose más al color blanco que al azul. Esa chispa de inteligencia traviesa así como las pecas que surcaban sus mejillas y que le daban un adorable aspecto de duende de los bosques le hicieron creer a la castaña que las bromas seguramente no cesarían.

"Encantada." Murmuró Hermione tendiéndole la mano a esa chica que la observaba con curiosidad.

"Lo mismo digo" respondió en inglés la chica con un acento francés muy marcado y con ciertas dificultades para pronunciar bien. "Vas a ser mi profesora?"

"Eso parece" asintió la castaña. Aún no estaba muy segura de si debía preocuparse o no por haber conseguido el trabajo. Lo cierto era que estaba muy bien pagado y si para conservarlo tenía que aguantar algunas bromas… bueno, peores trabajos había.

"Bien, en ese caso vamos a discutir los horarios mientras tomamos otra taza de té" solucionó Apolline contenta. "Espero que no se halla enfriado."

El té resultó seguir caliente de modo que no hubo necesidad de mandar a Charlotte a por más. Durante las dos horas siguientes discutieron los horarios así como el programa de estudios que iban a dar durante las siguientes semanas. De ese modo Hermione pudo hacerse a la idea del dominio del idioma que poseía Gabrielle y que resultó no ser tan malo como en un principio había temido.

Una llamada telefónica convocó a Apolline fuera de la habitación de modo que durante al menos media hora ambas chicas estuvieron solas para charlar libremente de sus opiniones. Gabrielle se disculpó por la jugarreta y una vez eso estuvo fuera, ambas comenzaron a hablar de sus intereses así como de diferentes anécdotas. Resultó que ambas tenían gustos parecidos en muchas cosas lo que ayudó a romper el hielo. Al final de la tarde ya charlaban animadamente a ratos en inglés y a ratos en francés para deleite de Apolline quien tras su vuelta de la llamada telefónica se las encontró riendo a mandíbula suelta acerca de algunas de las más cómicas bromas que el pequeño angelito de la casa había gastado.

"Disculpe señora, pero la cena estará lista en veinte minutos." Interrumpió la reunió Charlotte sobresaltando a la matriarca de la casa. El tiempo se le había pasado volando al ver como Gabrielle se reía tanto. Desde que se habían mudado su pequeña no había congeniado demasiado bien con las chicas de su clase de modo que verla reír y bromear de esa manera había alegrado mucho su corazón.

"Gracias Charlotte, puedes retirarte." Ordenó Apolline mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Gabrielle donde esta había insistido en llevar a su nueva amiga. Y encontró a ambas sentadas en la alfombra frente a frente y pasándose una pelota la una a la otra mientras Gabrielle contaba una historia.

"Y entonces cuando Phillipe estaba cerca de las escaleras pensé que era una lástima desperdiciar los últimos globos de agua que me quedaban de modo que…" contaba Gabrielle en ese momento cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta la detuvieron en seco. "Adelante."

"Gaby cielo, ya es hora de cenar." Anunció Apolline asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la chica.

"Ya?" se sorprendió la propia Gabrielle un poco apenada por tener que despedirse de Hermione tan pronto. Lo cierto era que no estaba tan mal como se había temido en un principio y era muy lista. Era agradable tener alguien con quien hablar tras pasarse las tardes encerrada en esa casa. Alzando la mirada esperanzada hacia la castaña preguntó. "Se puede quedar Hermione a cenar?"

"Si sus padres están de acuerdo con ello, no veo por qué no." respondió Apolline encantada y lista para pedir que pusieran un cubierto más para la cena.

"Me encantaría quedarme pero me temo que esta noche es imposible. Me toca preparar la cena." Inventó Hermione sobre la marcha aguantando las ganas de reír que le habían entrado al oír a Apolline hablar del permiso de sus padres. Cualquiera que conociera a Hank sabía que ese maldito borracho no se enteraría si pasaba o no por casa, pero tenía trabajo en la librería esa noche.

"Bueno, la próxima vez tendrá que ser." Lamentó Apolline suspirando. "En fin, en cuanto llegue mi marido te acercará a casa."

"Eso no será necesario" se apresuró a negar Hermione. Primero tenía que pasar por casa para recoger los libros del día siguiente ya que seguramente una vez más pasaría la noche en la polvorienta librería y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que los Delacour supieran donde vivía.

"Por supuesto que es necesario, ya a anochecido y es peligroso para una jovencita andar sola por la calle." Aseguró firmemente la mujer preocupada por esa pobre chica. Con lo pequeña que era estaba segura de que sería una presa fácil para esa panda de ladrones que invadían las calles por la noche. "En cuanto Gerard vuelva le diré que te acerque hasta casa."

Viendo que no iba a tener salida Hermione se resignó y bajó las escaleras junto a las otras dos Delacour pensando la manera de salir de aquel pequeño entuerto. Apenas habían llegado al vestíbulo cuando de pronto el aroma más exquisito que jamás había llegado a oler se le coló hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Era el olor que adquiere el aire un caluroso día de verano tras caer las primeras gotas de lluvia de una enorme tormenta. Ese olor particular junto al de hierba recién cortada con un ligero toque a manzanas y miel se le hizo lo más delicioso que pudo haber olido en su vida. Eso la desconcertó mucho y se obligó a encontrar el origen de ese olor de modo que comenzó a mirar por todas partes hasta que al final halló lo que estaba buscando cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una figura ya conocida. La visión de esa diosa hizo que la boca se le secara y los latidos de su corazón aumentaran hasta lograr un ritmo desenfrenado que estaba segura todo el mundo podía oír.

"Je suis déjà arrivé _(Ya he llegado)_" Dios, si esa chica le había parecido hermosa y sexy tras observarla de lejos, el oírla hablar con ese acento francés y con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar toda una ciudad le provocaron un cortocircuito que provocó algo que nunca había ocurrido. Hizo que por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger, se quedara sin palabras. "Je crois que je suis arrivé par les poils, il semble qu'il va recommencer à pleuvoir. (_Creo que he llegado por los pelos, parece que va a volver a llover)._"

"Fleur, enfin tu es arrivé _(Por fin has llegado)_" gritó emocionada Gabrielle saltando encima de su hermana y riendo contenta de tenerla por fin en casa.

"Gabrielle, tranquille, que tu vas m'asphyxier _(tranquilízate que me vas a asfixiar)_" murmuró Fleur casi sin oxígeno y tratando de aflojar el férreo abrazo que Gabrielle tenía alrededor de su cuello.

"Chicas, comportaos" ordenó la matriarca del hogar sonriente. "Dónde está tú padre?"

"Tenía que hacer un encargo de última hora, me dijo que se iba a retrasar y que comenzáramos a cenar sin él." Respondió Fleur extrañada al ver que su madre usaba el inglés en lugar del francés. No había reparado en que tenían una visita extra.

"Vaya, que casualidad." Se desesperó Apolline sin saber muy bien qué hacer en ese caso. Normalmente le habría pedido a su hija que la llevara en coche pero la propia Fleur estaba siendo traída a casa por sus compañeras del equipo ya que su coche se hallaba en el taller por un problema en el radiador. "Llamaré a tus padres para que te vengan a buscar."

"No será necesario" respondió rápidamente Hermione a la que por suerte le estaban volviendo las funciones cerebrales poco a poco. "Un amigo iba a pasar a recogerme de todas formas."

"Sabe la dirección?" entrecerró Apolline los ojos, claramente preocupada por el transporte de Hermione.

"No, pero quedaremos en la parada de autobuses de la esquina, no se preocupe." Añadió Hermione al ver la duda en la cara de Apolline.

"Bien si tú estás segura" accedió de mala gana la mujer y suspirando. Al ver que su hija Fleur seguía la conversación con gesto confundido se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera las había presentado. "Oh Fleur, te presento a madeimoselle Hermione Granger, es la nueva profesora de Gabrielle. Por lo visto Hermione y tú vais juntas al mismo instituto."

"Oh, encantada." Saludó Fleur un poco intrigada por la chica que tenía delante. _"No es más pequeña que Gabrielle? Por qué le va a dar clases alguien más joven que ella?"_

"Igualmente." Murmuró la castaña bajando ligeramente la mirada rezando por no sonrojarse. "Creo que debería irme antes de que la tormenta estalle."

"Oh claro querida tienes razón. Pero estás segura de que no prefieres esperar a que mi marido llegue? Podrías cenar con nosotras e irte después de cenar." Intentó por última vez Apolline.

"En otra ocasión" respondió Hermione realmente tentada por poder quedarse a cenar con Fleur. Sin embargo sabía que le tocaba trabajar de modo que se tragó las ganas y simplemente volvió a negarse. "Nos vemos el viernes Gaby."

"Au revoir" gritó Gabrielle al ver que la castaña ya se iba. "Hasta el viernes."

Hermione simplemente comenzó a caminar tras despedirse con la mano tratando de no permitir que sus ganas de mantenerse al lado de Fleur la llevaran a hacer una estupidez. Simplemente levantó el cuello de su chaqueta y apretó el paso decidiendo que la tormenta no tardaría mucho en estallar. Lo cierto era que no había nadie esperándola para llevarle en coche de modo que quería desaparecer antes de que la madre de Fleur y Gabrielle decidiera que la tormenta era demasiado violenta como para que se fuera de la mansión. La dueña de la librería de verdad que la apreciaba pero precisamente por ese motivo habría sido una grosería abandonarla esa noche que tocaba mover de sitio varias de las colecciones más pesadas de la tienda.

Los relámpagos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo y pronto el suelo retumbaba con los truenos que anunciaban que la lluvia no tardaría en aparecer de modo que Hermione decidió no pasar por su casa y trabajar en las ropas que vestía en ese momento y se cambiaría a las ropas de repuesto que solía llevar en la mochila por la mañana. Las primeras gotas de la tormenta impactaron de lleno y la obligaron a comenzar a correr al ver que el resto de las nubes estaban a punto también de descargar su helada furia sobre sus espaldas. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos continuó corriendo y huyendo de la fría lluvia algo asombrada al ver que el aliento se mantenía tranquilo y no aparecían ninguno de los calambres que solían invadirla al hacer ejercicio.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino descubrió que no había perdido el aliento en ningún momento del trayecto y que estaba calada hasta los huesos. La buena señora se apiadó de su aspecto y la permitió subir a su casa que se hallaba en el piso superior de la librería para que se pudiera duchar y salir de aquellas prendas tan mojadas y pesadas. Agradecida Hermione se cambió de ropa y dejó las hundidas prendas que se acababa de quitar frente a la estufa y tras tomar una buena bocanada de aire se preparó para trabajar ya que la noche que tenía por delante prometía ser larga y pesada. _"A trabajar!"_

* * *

**Una semana después:**

Efectivamente aquella noche había resultado larga y no había podido dormir más de un par de horas cuando su despertador le había confirmado que era hora de levantarse. Se había pasado la noche entera levantando libros y volviéndolos a colocar en diferentes estanterías tras catalogarlos y limpiarles el polvo acumulado en aquellas estanterías. Al principio de la noche se había sentido sin fuerzas, pero a medida que la noche avanzaba su cuerpo parecía haberse acostumbrado al ejercicio extra hasta que había sido capaz de levantar toda una colección de filosofía griega con una mano y sin mucho esfuerzo. Por suerte la dueña de la librería se hallaba en la trastienda buscando un tomo en especial cuando Hermione había llevado a cabo la asombrosa hazaña. Al principio no se había dado cuenta de que en su mano izquierda se hallaban más libros de los que había creído cuando tras estornudar violentamente debido al polvo acumulado un montón de libros habían salido disparados en muchas direcciones.

Al menos nada se había roto y por fin habían acabado con el trabajo encomendado a tiempo para que pudiera hacer los deberes que le quedaban y que tras la visita a la casa de los Delacour no había podido terminar.

Por si fuera poco sus sentidos parecían que habían comenzado a hacer cosas raras y al final había acabado por comentárselo a los chicos.

Flashback

**Dos días antes: **

"Chicos os lo digo en serio, algo raro me está pasando." gimoteó Hermione paseando por el suelo del desguace en el que solían quedar cuando querían alejarse de sus respectivas familias.

"Explícate." Pidió Harry también preocupado.

"Al principio no parecía gran cosa, simplemente no era tan torpe. Pero ahora ya no se qué pensar." Se desesperó Hermione sentándose encima del capó oxidado de uno de los coches de por allí.

"Tienes algo concreto que contra?" preguntó Draco comenzando a perder la paciencia. Hermione no era de las que daba vueltas alrededor de un tema y el nerviosismo lo estaba matando.

"Mi vista" comenzó Hermione mirando fijamente a ambos. "Siempre he creído que necesito gafas porque siempre suelo verlo todo un poco borroso. Nunca he tenido dinero para ir al óptico de modo que nunca lo he comprobado, pero fuera como fuese, ya no necesito. Veo tan bien que el otro día pude leer el periódico de uno de los pasajeros del autobús."

"Eso no es tanto" le quitó importancia Draco con un gesto de la mano. "Yo he leído el periódico del tipo que estaba a mi lado montones de veces."

"Sí, pero mi tipo estaba al lado del conductor y yo estaba sentada atrás del todo." Gimoteó Hermione dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta. "Y eso no es todo. Últimamente puedo oír las lecciones que se dan en las aulas contiguas, y corro mucho más rápido sin cansarme y puedo oler cosas que antes no podía."

"Como por ejemplo?" quiso saber Harry claramente preocupado.

"Como por ejemplo que en algún momento de este día te has encontrado con Cho Chang y os habéis abrazado." Bufó Hermione al oler el sutil aroma del perfume de Cho mezclado con el olor de siempre de Harry. "Apestas a su perfume."

"No me digas?" se interesó Draco sonriendo y con aspecto de estar interesado. "Cómo ha pasado?"

"No era un abrazo, simplemente de tropezó y la agarré para que no se cayera. Y estamos discutiendo eso, estamos discutiendo el problema de Mione" se apresuró a desviar el tema el pobre chico que estaba sonrojándose por momentos. "Algo más Mione?"

"Como. Y mucho. Siempre estoy hambrienta." Ese era una de las cosas que más preocupaban a Hermione. Nunca había tenido mucho para comer de modo que estaba acostumbrada a pasar hambre y ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero últimamente tenía un hambre atroz a todas horas y apenas era capaz de contenerse al ver comida. Esos últimos días había gastado más del triple de lo que solía gastarse en comida y estaba mermando sus ingresos una barbaridad. "Y además juraría que he crecido."

"En serio?" se interesó Draco. Siempre le había preocupado que tanto Hermione como Harry no fueran muy altos, pero tras el estirón que Harry había pegado ese mismo verano todas sus preocupaciones se habían centrado en la castaña. No era idiota y sabía que las vidas de ambos eran más duras de lo que ambos dejaban ver y que la alimentación que recibían (sobre todo la de Hermione) no era precisamente buena. El oír que la chica estaba creciendo era un motivo de alegría más que se preocupación.

"Ya no me valen muchos de mis pantalones. Pronto no tendré ropa para ponerme. Que voy a hacer?" se volvió a desesperar Hermione. Con lo que estaba ganando con las clases le bastaría para afrontar los gastos inesperados de esa nueva necesidad de comer varias veces al día, pero tener que cambiar todo el armario era algo completamente diferente. Que iba a hacer?"

"A mí se me ocurre algo, aunque no sé si te va a hacer gracia." Murmuró Draco sonriente.

_Fin del Flashback_

La gran idea de Draco había resultado ser una buena idea aunque efectivamente a Hermione no le había hecho mucha gracia. Por lo visto Draco poseía mucha ropa (algo relacionado con la necesidad compulsiva de su madre de ir de compras cada semana con la visa oro en mano) que ya se le había quedado pequeña debido a un último estirón que había pegado. La propia madre de Draco había tomado la mayoría para darla a la caridad, pero varios de los pantalones vaqueros de Draco así como algunas sudaderas habían resistido el ataque de la buena señora ya que Narcissa Malfoy había considerado tales ropas indignas de dar. Para ella la apariencia lo era todo, y admitir que su propio hijo prefería los simples vaqueros y sudaderas a los polos de marca y a los jerséis de cuadros que ella misma compraba no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a admitir. Al principio Hermione se había negado a aceptar caridad de nadie, pero tras comprender que era eso o ir desnuda al instituto, no había tenido más remedio que ceder y aceptar la ropa que Draco le daba.

Que su madre se hubiera desecho de todos los polos así como de toda la ropa de marca fue un alivio para Hermione ya que mucha de la ropa que Draco estaba obligado a llevar resultaba ser demasiado… adineradas para su gusto. Los pantalones vaqueros y las sudaderas que habían resistido a la madre de Draco estaban más usadas que el resto de la ropa donada (Draco no solía ponérselo a no ser que le obligaran a asistir a alguna ridícula reunión de la alta sociedad) pero apenas no poseían agujeros y los pocos que había no le costó mucho remendarlos. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo llevaba ropa presentable y cómoda y eso era una sensación de lo más agradable. Era cierto que la mayoría de la ropa que había recibido le quedaba grande y holgada pero dado que la ayudaba a pasar más desapercibida no era algo que la disgustara.

Harry se había sentido mal por no haber podido cederle nada de su ropa pero lo cierto era que los Dursleys no eran muy magnánimos a la hora de darle ropa y la mayoría venían de tienda de segunda mano ya muy utilizadas. Draco había insistido en que la ropa que Hermione había recibido era lo que su madre llevaba tiempo tratando de quemar a sus espaldas y eso curiosamente había reconfortado el orgullo de Hermione. Se habría sentido realmente mal si hubiera tenido que dejar que le comprara ropa nueva.

* * *

De camino por el pasillo del instituto comenzó a darse cuenta de que ya habían comenzado a colocar los carteles de espíritu escolar así como carteles anunciando el primer partido de la temporada que a juzgar por lo que esos carteles tenían escrito, se celebraría en su propio campo esa misma noche. Hermione no había asistido a ningún partido debido a que siempre le había tocado turno en la pizzería aunque siempre había querido poder ir a admirar la técnica deportiva de las encargadas del entretenimiento (traducción: siempre había querido ir al partido para poder ver a cierta animadora saltando de un lado para otro en esa minifalda). Lo cierto es que ya había visto a Fleur con el uniforme ya que en más de una ocasión había llevado el conjunto a clase (logrando que Hermione no tomara ni un solo apunte en toda la hora que pasaran juntas), pero lo que realmente le hubiera gustado ver era la enorme sonrisa y la alegría con la que la chica animaba al equipo. Siempre había pensado que la sonrisa de esa chica era una de las más bonitas que había visto en su vida. Sin embargo los partidos siempre solían celebrarse los viernes y ahora que se había comprometido a darle clase a Gabrielle no estaba segura de poder ver alguno. Pero en fin, era más importante ganar dinero para poder comer que ver a Fleur siendo babeada por la mayor parte de la afición. El resto solían tener miedo de hacerlo ya que en más de una ocasión Bill Wesley había arremetido contra alguien que miraba demasiado rato a _su chica_. El muy cazurro se reía de la gente a la que solía apalear mientras enseñaba a Fleur como un simple trofeo del que era el dueño absoluto. Esa actitud realmente enfermaba a Hermione de modo que trataba de no pensar en ello.

/

Aliviada de que las lluvias hubieran pasado y contenta de volver a tener cielo azul, la castaña salió al patio para disfrutar de su hora de estudio debajo de algún árbol que la resguardase de los rayos del sol. Por suerte su nueva sudadera contaba con un gorro que al ser tan grande le ayudaba a resguardar sus ojos de la claridad reinante del patio. Apenas había salido al jardín, cuando el mismo aroma de lluvia, hierba recién cortada y manzanas con miel inundó sus sentidos. Sabiendo que eso significaba que Fleur andaba cerca comenzó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos hallaron lo que estaba buscando. Subida a una escalera Fleur se hallaba colocando un cartel que anunciaba el evento deportivo del viernes justo encima de una de las entradas al instituto. Y aunque normalmente Hermione simplemente habría gozado de la visión de Fleur estirándose con ese pequeño top para colocar el largo cartel, algo en su interior le dijo que algo andaba mal. Un rápido vistazo al pie de la escalera en la que la animadora estaba subida mostró que Stephanie Wilscott, otra animadora, no estaba muy atenta a sujetar la escalera en la que su amiga estaba subida y por el contrario parecía muy centrada en coquetear con uno de los jugadores del equipo.

Hermione no supo si fue el ver la actitud tan descuidada de la otra animadora, o un sexto sentido, o simplemente preocupación por Fleur lo que la hizo acercarse a la escalera en cuestión, pero agradeció a todo lo que conocía el haberlo hecho ya que cuando estaba cerca de la escalera lo que estaba claro que iba a suceder, sucedió. Uno de los patinadores del instituto fue reprendido por patinar dentro del recinto de modo que salió rápidamente al patio antes de que el profesor en cuestión decidiera expedientarlo por saltarse las normas. Al salir al patio tan bruscamente, no vio la escalera en la que Fleur se hallaba subida de modo que la golpeó violentamente tras lo cual fue a parar al suelo. Si Stephanie hubiera estado vigilando la escalera como debía la escalera no habría salido poco menos que disparada hacia delante de modo que Fleur no habría perdido el equilibrio. Hermione lo vio todo como si fuera a cámara lenta pero cuando vio que Fleur realmente se precipitaba hacia el vacío, su cuerpo reaccionó y ya estaba en movimiento antes de darse cuenta.

Fleur por su parte cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar como la escalera se iba para un lado precipitándola a ella hacia abajo. Si no hubiera estado tan estirada tal vez hubiera podido mantener el equilibrio, pero justo en ese momento estaba tratando de fijar la parte más alejada del cartel, de modo que se fue al suelo. Sabiendo que iba a ser un golpe muy fuerte Fleur solo tuvo tiempo para desear no lesionarse muy gravemente (o mejor, no partirse el cuello) antes de llegar al suelo. Pero para su sorpresa el suelo no solo no estaba duro sí no que además no le había hecho daño al impactar contra él. Lo siguiente que su mente dedujo era que el suelo sobre el que había aterrizado parecía que estaba respirando acaloradamente y que además desprendía un calorcillo de lo más agradable. Finalmente tras comprobar que no le dolía nada, Fleur se decidió a abrir los ojos para comprobar que todo estuviera en su sitio (y que no se hubiera abierto la cabeza contra el suelo y que el shock estuviera reprimiendo el dolor) y también se prometió dejar de ver tantas series sobre medicina ya que por su mente estaban pasando demasiadas posibilidades demasiado macabras para su gusto. Lo que su mente no había llegado a conjurar era que se hallaba en los brazos de alguien con los ojos más oscuros y profundos que jamás había visto.

"Estás bien?" acertó a preguntar Hermione al ver que a pesar de que Fleur había abierto los ojos seguía sin moverse.

Por suerte le había dado tiempo de cazar a la animadora según caía, y sus brazos habían aguantado el golpe amortiguando de ese modo la caída. El corazón se le había puesto en la boca del susto que se había llevado y en ese momento solo le apetecía poder asegurarse de que Fleur se hallara bien y tumbarse a morir, ya que del susto estaba segura que había perdido por lo menos diez años de vida. _"Es posible padecer un infarto tan joven?"_

"Oui" respondió Fleur aún en trance por aquellos ojos que la miraban tan fijamente. Por suerte el grito de histeria de Stephanie (que consiguió taladrarle el tímpano) fue suficiente para que despertara del atontamiento que tenía encima. De modo que volvió a fijar la mirada en aquellos ojos tan penetrantes pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, fue arrancada de esos brazos y estrellada contra otros muy distintos.

"Fleur, estás bien? Dios mío vaya susto me has dado, creía que te ibas a matar. Ha sido culpa de ese idiota del monopatín. Si quieres ahora mismo hacemos que le den su merecido." Comenzó a graznar Stephanie atrayendo la atención de un montón de curiosos, incluyendo la del patinador caído.

"Estás bien? Te juro que no te había visto." Se apresuró a disculparse el chico. Se sentía fatal por haber estado a punto de hacerle daño a alguien y ahora que se daba cuenta exactamente de quien se trataba comenzaba a temer por su vida.

"Que lo sientes? Espera a que Bill se entere de esto, no te va a dejar un hueso sano en todo el cuerpo." Se rió Stephanie disfrutando del evidente miedo de aquel perdedor.

Fleur por su parte no estaba escuchando ya que estaba muy ocupada tratando de localizar a su salvador pero este ya había desaparecido. Solo se había dado la vuelta un instante cuando los gritos de la otra animadora habían adquirido un tono vocal realmente alto y tras volverse a girar se había encontrado sola entre la multitud de curiosos. No había podido ver bien el rostro de quien la había rescatado debido a un gorro de la sudadera que oscurecía la mayor parte de la cara y a que había estado demasiado acelerada como para haberse fijado en muchos detalles, aunque hubiera jurado que se trataba de una chica. Pero estaba rodeada de un montón de curiosos y eso le impedía ver a quien sus ojos buscaban sin descanso. A pesar de no haberse fijado en muchos detalles, algo le decía que no era la primera vez que veía esos ojos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Stephanie que cada vez sonaban más y más altos.

"Stephanie ya es suficiente. Estoy bien y no ha sido culpa de nadie, ha sido un accidente." Con esas simples palabras calmó la discusión y recibió una mirada de agradecimiento seguida de una de disculpa sincera del pobre patinador. Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza Fleur se despidió del chico y comenzó a andar en dirección a su próxima clase.

"Espera Fleur" gritó Stephanie corriendo detrás de la otra animadora. "Por qué le has dicho eso? Ha podido matarte."

"Ha sido un accidente y me encuentro bien." Repitió Fleur pensativa. "Has visto a quien ha detenido mi caída?"

"Eh?" se sorprendió Stephanie. Lo cierto es que no había prestado mucha atención a la figura que había tomado en brazos a su amiga. "No lo conocía. Será nuevo aquí."

"Tal vez" concedió Fleur aún sumida en sus pensamientos. "Nos vemos luego, tengo Biología."

"Hasta luego." Se despidió Stephanie pensando en todos los rumores que iba a expandir sobre el misterioso salvador de Fleur. _"Después de que le cuente todo a Bill, desde luego."_

* * *

Una vez segura de que nadie la observaba Hermione se detuvo para recuperar el aliento tras una de las columnas que adornaban los arcos de la parte de atrás del instituto. Había salvado a Fleur Delacour e incluso había llegado a abrazarla (vale, el abrazo era para impedir que se matara, pero menos da una piedra) antes de que esa chiflada de Stephanie prácticamente la arrancara de sus brazos. Los estridentes gritos de la animadora realmente le habían dañado las orejas y la habían hecho darse cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeada por un círculo de curiosos.

Sabiendo que las preguntas no iban a tardar mucho en sucederse y sabiendo que una chica de su estatura (aunque estuviera más alta que la semana pasada) y edad no debería haber sido capaz de detener esa caída sin ser también arrastrada al suelo había decidido desaparecer entre la multitud aprovechando el espectáculo que la otra animadora estaba dando. Estaba casi segura de que nadie había llegado a verle el rostro y gracias a que llevaba ropa de chico y a su nueva altura parecía más que probable que la gente la hubiera confundido con un chico. Eso era un alivio y una tortura ya que para una vez que había sido capaz de ayudar en algo a Fleur Delacour, no era capaz de decírselo.

Resignada al anonimato simplemente se quitó la sudadera azul que llevaba y la introdujo en la mochila quedándose tan solo en una camiseta de manga larga que poseía el logo de un grupo musical que Harry solía escuchar. Había sido un regalo de cumpleaños que el chico le había hecho y aunque siempre le había animado llevarla ese día decidió considerarla como su camiseta de la suerte.

El timbre de la campana escolar hizo que diera un respingo y que tuviera que correr para llegar a clase con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo y no acabar castigada. Era viernes y al terminar debía dirigirse para darle clase a Gabrielle sin olvidarse de pasar por el sótano de Skeeter para darle la caja de bombones que le había comprado como agradecimiento por la información tan detallada que le había proporcionado. Tan concentrada iba que ni se dio cuenta de la persona que dobló la esquina justo a la vez que ella pasaba por delante de modo que tras un fuerte encontronazo ambas personas se fueron al suelo. El olor a lluvia característico hizo que comprendiera la identidad de esa persona justo antes de abrir los ojos y toparse con la mirada sorprendida de Fleur Delacour en persona.

"**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Parece que Hermione está padeciendo ciertos cambios físicos que están comenzando a hacer mella en su cuerpo, aunque aún no esté muy segura de lo que sucede. En el próximo capítulo veremos que sucede con este inesperado encuentro así como algunos momentos entre Cho y Harry."**

"**Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y como siempre todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto).Y prometo que trataré de actualizar la historia lo más deprisa que pueda aunque parece que tengo un pequeño bloqueo. En fin, esperemos que mi musa vuelva pronto al trabajo. Gracias por leer el capítulo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	5. Choques y encontronazos

"**He aquí el nuevo capítulo de Submundo. Puede que me haya quedado un poco largo aunque espero que os guste tanto como los anteriores." **

"**Muchas gracias a aquellos que habéis comentado ya que sois la fuerza que impulsa mi teclado a la hora de escribir. Por ello, muchas gracias y espero que disfrutéis del capítulo."**

**"****Harry Potter así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap.5 _"Choques y encontronazos"_

La primera vez que te das cuenta de que para el resto del mundo eres prácticamente inexistente puede ser algo confuso y desolador. Al pasar el tiempo vas comprendiendo que la mayor parte de la gente no tiene interés en darse cuenta de que existes y eso puede ser frustrante e incluso algo humillante. Cuando en casa solo sueñas con que no se acuerden de que existes y rezas porque una noche más puedas disfrutar de esa bendita soledad comienzas a darte cuenta de que la vida no siempre es justa. Darías lo que fuera para que la gente se diera cuenta de que eres algo más que un simple garabato pintado en la pared y sin embargo venderías tu alma porque el que se acuerda de ti se olvidara de tu existencia.

Ese había sido exactamente el caso de Hermione tras el primer incidente con Hank. La muerte de sus padres así como el conocer como sería su vida si estuviera en un orfanato donde las opciones de poder labrarse un futuro eran escasas como poco habían logrado darle una perspectiva muy poco alegre de la vida desde una edad muy temprana. Sin embargo una pequeña parte de su ser donde la inocencia aún abundaba soñaba con alguien que fuera capaz de comprender lo que le sucedía y que le sacara de aquel infierno en el que se veía sumida. Había conocido entonces a Harry y poco después a Draco y aquello había hecho que su fe en la humanidad renaciera con fuerza hasta que la primera paliza de Pansy Parkinson había acabado con todo ello. Finalmente Hermione había extraído una lección de todo aquello: no podías fiarte de la gente o al menos de la mayoría.

De modo que había tomado su nueva revelación hasta lo más profundo de la mente y durante los siguientes cinco años había abrazado su status de invisibilidad y había tratado por todos los métodos de alejarse lo más posible de la mayor parte de la gente. Poco a poco había comenzado a interactuar con algunos compañeros (Skeeter y Longbotton por ejemplo) y a alejarse de otros como Parkinson o William Wesley. En general prefería pasar lo más desapercibida posible ante aquellos que eran populares ya que esos solían ser los peores, pero ahora que se estaba viendo reflejada en el azul cristalino de los ojos tan azules que tenía delante sintió por primera vez que tal vez no era tan malo que pudieran verte.

"Perdona" se apresuró a disculparse Hermione levantándose de un salto y comenzando a recoger los libros de la otra chica que se habían dispersado por el suelo tras la caída. "No te había visto. Te has hecho daño?"

"Non. No te preocupes" negó Fleur levantándose y tratando de recordar dónde había visto antes a esa chica que se hacía tan conocida, hasta que la luz se hizo en su mente. "Yo te conozco. Eres la chica que le da clases a Gabrielle, no? Esto.."

"Hermione" murmuró la castaña terminando de recogerlo todo y colocándolo en los brazos de la otra chica y tomando la caja de bombones que al caer se había chafado un poco. Bueno, con suerte Skeeter estaría contenta por tener chocolate y no le molestaría que estuvieran un poco aplastados. "Hermione Granger."

"Eso es. Mi madre me mencionó que estudiabas aquí y veo que tenía razón. En qué curso estás?" se interesó sin saber que con ese simple comentario acababa de confirmar las sospechas de la castaña. Fleur no sabía ni que existía.

"Tengo algunas clases en el curso inferior, pero la mayoría de mis clases son de nivel avanzado." Explicó Hermione suspirando en su interior. _"Que esperabas Granger? Que solo porque llevas compartiendo casi todas las clases desde que llegó iba a darse cuenta de que existes? Pues ya ves que no."_

"Oh. Eres nueva no? Si quieres después de las clases podría enseñarte esto un poco." Se ofreció Fleur tratando de ubicar a esa chica en su memoria sin llegar a hallarla. Debía de estar en otras clases y no habían coincidido.

"No gracias." Esta vez sentía ganas o de tumbarse en el suelo y dejarse llevar por la depresión, o de marcharse muy lejos. Pero dado que ninguna de las dos opciones era factible en ese momento se decidió por lo más práctico y simplemente echó a andar hacia la clase de ciencias. "Si me disculpas, llego tarde a Ciencias."

"Tienes con Flitwick?" se asombró Fleur al comprender que tenían la misma clase.

"Si" y no quiso seguir hablando por qué con cada pregunta de aquella chica su corazón se hundía cada vez más y más en un desolador lago de alquitrán. Vale que nunca hubieran hablado, pero llevaba sentándose delante de ella en clase desde hacía dos años y esa chica ni siquiera la recordaba de pasada.

"Espera que yo también voy." Se apresuró Fleur a seguirla hacia la clase de ciencias. Cuando la alcanzó ya estaban el umbral de la puerta y el profesor no parecía muy contento de modo que simplemente se dirigieron cada una a su sitio donde Fleur volvió a sorprenderse al ver que Hermione estaba prácticamente delante de sus narices. _"Me pregunto si hace mucho que está sentada ahí? No es que haya sido muy habladora en el pasillo. Tal vez sea un poco tímida o temía llegar tarde a clase. Sé cómo debe de sentirse al ser nueva y no conocer a nadie. Tal vez si que pueda ayudarla."_

Y tras esa resolución Fleur se sintió mejor y simplemente comenzó a prestar algo más de atención a lo que Flitwick decía mientras una parte de ella maquinaba como acercarse a la chica tan huraña que tenía delante. De manera que una vez que la campana sonó, la llamó para tratar de hablar con ella pero o la chica tenía muy mal oído o la había ignorado por completo porque sin siquiera dignarse a girarse había abandonado la habitación dejando a una sorprendida Fleur plantada en medio de la habitación. Era la primera vez que alguien la ignoraba y ese sentimiento no le había gustado en absoluto.

* * *

Hermione por su parte ni tenía mal el oído ni la había ignorado por completo, simplemente había tenido que irse. Durante toda la clase había podido oler el embriagador aroma de la animadora que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su olor favorito y a cada segundo que pasaba su corazón había comenzado a latir con mayor rapidez hasta que había llegado a temer que fuera un infarto. Por si fuera poco sus oídos había comenzado a hacer cosas raras una vez más y había comenzado a oír un mar de murmullos desacompasados que casi la habían vuelto loca. Si no fuera por la falta de reacción por parte del resto de los presentes habría jurado que alguien había colocado el sonido de cientos de latidos de corazones a los altavoces del instituto.

Y por si fuera poco había comenzado a sentir un desagradable hormigueo en las puntas de las extremidades que había comenzado a ser doloroso en poco tiempo hasta el punto en el que le habría gustado levantar la mano y pedir ir a la enfermería. Lo habría hecho si hubiera estado segura de que el brazo obedecería sus órdenes ya que desde que se había sentado y había comenzado el hormigueo no se había sentido capaz de moverse. Sus ojos también le habían comenzado a escocerle y sentía como si estuviera llorando lágrimas de fuego aunque por la ausencia de humedad en sus mejillas sabía que los ojos estaban tan secos como los del resto de la clase.

Por ese motivo en cuanto la campana había sonado había echado mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad y había salido de la clase como si el mismísimo diablo la estuviera persiguiendo desoyendo lo que le había parecido un grito de Fleur. Convencida de que sus oídos ahora también oían la imaginaria voz de la animadora continuó corriendo hasta el servicio más alejado que resultó ser el que más cerca estaba del sótano. Una vez allí se aseguró de estar sola en el mismo y al comprobar que así era cerró la puerta del baño encerrándose en él.

Tras un par de suspiros hondos tras los cuales el dolor no cedió mucho, comprobó en el espejo que el picor de los ojos no se tratara de una pestaña que estuviera incordiándola cuando sintió que un grito se atascaba en su garganta al ver en el espejo que los ojos que le devolvían su mirada se hallaban desprovistos del blanco del ojo y que solo el color negro que inundaba el ojo por completo era visible.

/

**Una hora después, clase de física:**

"Bueno clase, hoy voy a devolveros vuestros exámenes. Como ya sabéis, la nota de este examen no solo cuenta para la calificación final sino que además os servirá para valorar vuestro nivel. Y he de admitir que me siento decepcionada con los resultados obtenidos. Esperaba algo más de esta clase." sermoneó Minerva Macgonagall paseándose entre los alumnos con repartiendo los exámenes y logrando que expresiones de desolación y algunas lágrimas aparecieran en los rostros de sus alumnos.

Cho por su parte se hallaba con los ojos cerrados y apelando a la bondad de todas las autoridades divinas que conocía rezando por una buena nota. Desde que había empezado a estudiar con Hermione apenas un par de semanas antes, había sido necesario un esfuerzo colosal por su parte para seguir el ritmo que la castaña marcaba. Durante esas dos semanas de clase había estudiado más de lo que había estudiado en su vida, llegando a la situación en la que si no estaba entrenando estaba estudiando y viceversa. Tal y como la castaña enseñaba parecía incluso sencilla la física que nunca había sido capaz de comprender. Cosas como en que quilómetro se encontrarían los dichosos trenes o a qué velocidad caería la puñetera pelota la habían llegado a desquiciar en el pasado pero esperaba que con la nueva manera de enseñar de Hermione hubiera un pequeño rayo de esperanza al final del oscuro túnel.

De modo que en ese momento estaba histérica y a la espera del resultado del primer examen que hacía bajo la tutela de esa chica. Si no había aprobado, sus posibilidades de entrar en la universidad que quería se iban por la ventana y con ellas sus sueños.

"Un notable?" se asombró Fleur al recibir el resultado a manos de la estoica profesora y hundiendo así a Cho en la miseria. Fleur siempre sacaba sobresalientes y si ella había bajado a un notable, Cho seguramente habría bajado de un insuficiente a un suspenso. "Tú qué tal?"

"Aún no me lo ha dado." Gruñó Cho por lo bajo apretando con fuerza los puños y con ganas de echarse a llorar. Hermione le había asegurado que lo haría bien, pero puede que ya fuera muy tarde. Debería haber buscado ayuda para eso mucho antes, pero en que había estado pensando?

Fleur observó como el rostro de su mejor amiga se volvía cada vez más blanco a medida que la profesora se acercaba. Solo le quedaba un examen en las manos y era evidente de cual se trataba. Ese examen había sido especialmente complicado y difícil y a sabiendas de cuál era la situación de Cho, Fleur esperaba al menos poder consolarla si la cosa acababa mal. Alguna vez había tratado de enseñar a Cho, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano ya que su amiga no era capaz de entender la física. Cuando vio que el examen era depositado boca abajo ante Cho contuvo la respiración y sintió lastima por su amiga al ver como los ojos de eta se abrían mucho sin duda sin poder creerse lo que veía.

"Lo siento" murmuró Fleur al comprender que Cho había suspendido el examen. Para su sorpresa Cho simplemente sacudió la cabeza mientras una sonrisa semejante a la de los cocodrilos se extendía por su rostro. "Cho?"

"Un notable… alto." Balbuceó Cho dejando caer el examen sobre la mesa mostrando en efecto la puntuación mencionada. "He sacado un notable alto!"

"En efecto señorita Chang. El suyo ha sido uno de los mejores exámenes de la clase. Estaba un poco preocupada por su nota media, se jugaba mucho en este examen. Me alegra comprobar que se lo está tomando en serio." Alabó Macgonagall sorprendiendo aún más a la chica francesa. Macgonagall no era muy conocida por alagar a la gente y oírla apreciar el examen de Cho resultaba… chocante como poco. "Siga así."

"Sí señora." Aseguró Cho con los ojos brillantes y unas ganas enormes de saltar y dar volteretas. Cualquier otro profesor habría asegurado que había hecho trampa o que había copiado, pero todo el mundo sabía que nadie era capaz de engañar a Macgonagall. Era como si esa mujer tuviera ojos en la espalda con visión de rayos x porque incluso era capaz de descubrir los pequeños apuntes dibujados en los brazos. "Tengo que encontrar a Hermione. Hasta luego Fleur."

"Espera Cho." Pero al igual que en ciencias se encontró gritando a una habitación vacía ya que Cho también se había ido sin prestarle atención. _"Pero qué diantres esté pasando hoy? Y espera, ha dicho Hermione? Será la misma Hermione? No es un nombre muy común. Y para que la busca? Tengo que hablar con ella y preguntarle. Y como me ha podido superar en un examen de física? Que día más raro._"

"Fleur!" un rugido estalló en el pasillo haciendo que todos los alumnos inteligentes presentas pusieran pies en polvorosa y se alejaran del lugar. Los no tan inteligentes fueron arrollados por la masa corporal del mismísimo William Wesley.

"Bill? Qué pasa?" preguntó Fleur confundida al ver la cara de enfado que traía su novio. Estaba claro que las rarezas del día aún no habían terminado.

"Es cierto?" volvió a rugir el chico agarrando a Fleur por los hombros y sacudiéndola ligeramente mientras entraban en el aula de la que Fleur acababa de salir y que se hallaba vacía. "Voy a matarlo."

"Pero de que estás hablando Bill? No entiendo nada y me estás haciendo daño." Se quejó Fleur al notar que la presión que Bill ejercía sobre sus brazos aumentaba.

"Que yo te estoy haciendo daño? Y el daño que me estás haciendo tú? Sabes cómo me siento al saber que mi chica se va abrazando a otros? Tienes idea de lo que la gente va a decir de mí?" volvió a gritar Bill comenzando a asustar a Fleur.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando, yo no he abrazado a ningún otro." Aseguró Fleur un poco desesperada al notar las uñas de Bill clavándose en sus brazos.

"No mientas. Stephanie me ha contado como ese… tipo te ha abrazado en el patio de atrás." Volvió a gruñir Bill. "Dime quien es para que pueda partirle los huesos. Nadie toca a mi chica y sale bien parado."

"No! No ha sido así. Ha sido un accidente. Stephanie debería haber estado sujetando la escalera, pero estaba demasiado ocupada ligando con un chico. Casi me mato, y si no fuera por ese _tipo_ estaría como poco en el hospital." Gritó a su vez Fleur furiosa por la actitud de Bill y decidiendo guardar sus sospechas de que no había sido un tipo sino una tipa. "Y me decepciona ver lo que piensas de mi. De verdad me crees capaz de hacer una cosa así?"

"Entonces no…" al ver la mirada de indignación de la chica Bill se calmó y le soltó los brazos. Lo cierto era que nada más oír que Fleur había acabado en los brazos de otro había montado en cólera y no había querido escuchar el resto de la historia. "Lo siento nena. Es que solo de pensar que otro te estaba abrazando me he puesto celoso. Lo siento."

"Espero que la próxima vez confíes en mí primero. Ahora tengo que ir a buscar a Cho. Adiós William."

Y sin volver a mirarle continuó su camino mientras se frotaba los brazos donde Bill se había agarrado con fuerza. Lo cierto es que el comportamiento de Bill la había asustado un poco aunque no estuviera dispuesta a reconocerlo. Y la verdad era que a ella también le habría gustado saber la identidad de su misterioso salvador ya que le debía mucho. Pero no estaba dispuesta a contarle nada de eso a Bill de modo que hablaría con Cho de eso, si es que era capaz de encontrarla. Últimamente no se veían mucho ya que ella había estado ocupada con el trabajo del comité escolar y Cho desaparecía en cuanto terminaban el entrenamiento. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que la chica asiática tenía un nuevo novio, pero enseguida lo descartó porque Cho nunca le guardaría un secreto así. _"Pero entonces, dónde se ha metido?"_

* * *

**Misma hora, baño de chicas:**

"_Vale Hermione tú tranquila, todo esto debe de tener una explicación lógica" _pensaba aterrada comprobando que sus ojos seguían doliendo igual y que seguía sin encontrar su pupila o su iris. _"Veamos, se te han debido dilatar las pupilas y el motivo por el que crees que tus ojos son completamente negros es porque… porque… _Dios, no lo sé!" gritando la última parte continuó desesperada sentándose en el suelo cuando los pinchazos que sentía en todo el cuerpo se hacían cada vez más dolorosos. Llevaba casi una hora en ese baño encerrada y tratando que su mundo volviera a la normalidad sin resultado.

"Vale, no hay por qué preocuparse, no es para tanto. Simplemente se te ha vuelto negro el blanco del ojo y se te ha debido de dilatar la pupila. Pero a quién quiero engañar, esto es de locos!" sus nuevos gritos resonaron en el baño hasta que sintió también un dolor horrible en el pecho y sin muchas más fuerzas simplemente se dejó tumbar en el suelo donde el frío de las baldosas parecía aliviar un poco el dolor.

El timbre de la campana provocó que se tapara los oídos con ambas manos mientras comenzaba a rodar por el suelo del dolor que le estaba provocando en los oídos. Iba a volverse loca de remate en aquel condenado baño. Podía oír a todo el mundo hablando y gritando. Los oía reis y llorar y respirar. Por qué respiraban tan fuerte? Se estaba volviendo loca y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Podía oler a desinfectante así como un mar enorme de perfumes y colonias que le revolvieron el estómago e hicieron que tuviera ganas de vomitar. Por suerte la ausencia de comida en su estómago evitó la vaciada del mismo.

Olores y sonidos variados y mezclados le provocaron nauseas, dolor de cabeza y desesperación. Solo quería que esa tortura finalizara y no sabía qué hacer para lograrlo. Su cuerpo cada vez dolía más y más y sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar. Cada vez que pensaba sentía un dolor cada vez más grande en el pecho que se extendía por todo su cuerpo hasta convertirlo en un suplicio sin fin. Su cuerpo se acurrucó en el suelo y se tensó debido al stress y al dolor que estaba soportando dejándola echa una pelota en el frío suelo trayendo cada vez más y más dolor.

/

Parecía un ciclo de dolor que no iba a terminarse nunca hasta que la cabeza de Hermione poco a poco se negó a seguir funcionando. Tal vez si no estuviera tan acostumbrada a sentir dolor se habría desmayado por completo y sumido en el relajante mundo de la inconsciencia, pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes para ella. Como aquel que va bajando la intensidad de la luz de una lámpara, los pensamientos de Hermione comenzaron a divagar y a perder intensidad poco a poco. Todos los pensamientos caóticos que estaban retumbando en su mente fueron apagándose y centrándose en algo tan fácil y mecánico como la respiración. Poco a poco los latidos de su corazón dejaron de martillearle el pecho y comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor.

Sabía que había perdido una hora de clase y que seguramente no podría asistir a la que comenzaba en breves. Y a pesar de que no le había importado mucho perderse la clase de Lockhart, ahora tenía con Snape y estaba segura de que al profesor no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia. Esos pensamientos solo le provocaron que su cabeza volviera a llenarse de preocupaciones que devolvieron el dolor a su pecho de modo que una vez más volvió a concentrarse en respirar, solo en respirar.

Había gente que no tenía problemas para dejar la mente en blanco a voluntad (otros simplemente tenían problemas con no tenerla siempre en blanco) pero ese no solía ser el caso de Hermione. Siempre estaba pensando ya fuera en una cosa o en otra de modo que decidir dejar de pensar tras toda una vida de pensar en exceso no era algo precisamente sencillo, pero la castaña no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Poco a poco cada pensamiento fue alejándose de la mente de la castaña hasta que solo se concentró en llenar y vaciar sus pulmones con el aire que la rodeaba.

A medida que se concentraba tan solo en inspirar y expirar, sin analizar los miles de olores que su nariz parecía captar, podía notar como su cuerpo se relajaba y el dolor de sus extremidades disminuía. Poco a poco su cuerpo se liberaba de toda la tensión que había comenzado a acumularse en su ser desde que había comenzado a vivir con su tío Hank y sentía como el picor de los ojos desaparecía. Sus problemas familiares y económicos eran olvidados, su tristeza de no haber sido recordada por Fleur desaparecía y todas sus dudas sobre lo que el futuro iba a traer eran apartadas. Tan solo quedándose el inspirar y el expirar.

/

**Una hora y media después:**

El dolor y el escozor habían desaparecido para cuando fue capaz de volver a pensar sin dolor. Sus oídos no captaban ruidos extraños y ya no se sentía como si su nariz hubiera estado metida en una tienda de perfumes. Poco a poco todo su cuerpo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad e incluso sus ojos volvían a ser los mismos ojos marrones de siempre. Ahora que podía ponerse de pie sin sentir que alguien estaba tratando de descoyuntarla, decidió buscar a Harry a Draco para discutirlo, estaba convencida de que lo que le pasaba no era normal y quería averiguar cuanto antes lo que estaba pasando.

Su primer destino decidió que sería la piscina del colegio ya que ese era el lugar en el que Harry se hallaría entrenando. La primera vez que Harry había mencionado que quería hacer las pruebas del equipo de natación, tanto Draco como ella le habían animado a intentarlo aunque en el fondo ambos habían estado muy preocupados pensando en lo que podría pasar si uno de los abusones de ese club decidiera darle una lección al novato. Al principio muchos del equipo se habían burlado de ese mocoso medio raquítico y con gafas de culo de vaso que se atrevía a intentar nadar con ellos pero poco a poco la velocidad y la terquedad de Harry le habían logrado un puesto en el equipo. Y a pesar de que no a todos los nadadores les había hecho gracia, todos habían respetado las órdenes del entrenador y le habían dejado en paz.

Ahora, dos años después de la prueba de acceso, Harry era uno de los nadadores más rápidos de todo el instituto y si bien no estaba en la lista de los más populares, era respetado por todo el equipo por sus propios méritos. Esos años de continuo entrenamiento habían logrado moldear ligeramente su cuerpo y a pesar de que no tenía suficiente carne en los huesos como para adoptar volumen muscular, ya había dejado atrás el aspecto de esmirriado que siempre había tenido. Gracias al trabajo en la pizzería y a los pedidos que se acababan perdiendo a lo largo de la noche, Harry había encontrado una segunda fuente de alimentación (la primera tampoco es que fuera muy fiable, los Dursdleys no querían _mimarlo_ demasiado) y ello le había permitido abandonar el aspecto de espectro. Y a pesar de que durante un tiempo ese también pareció ser el caso de Hermione, el despido de la pizzería había ocasionado que la comida volviera a escasear y que volviera a recuperar su aspecto más demacrado. Y por si fuera poco últimamente tenía un hambre voraz e insaciable y a pesar de que llevaba toda la vida acostumbrada a esa sensación de vacío en el estómago, había descubierto que en esas últimas semanas el hambre se había vuelto insoportable. Tanto que incluso permitía que a veces Draco la invitara a comer algo y dado su anteriormente demostrado orgullo, eso era algo preocupante.

* * *

"Hermione!" un grito próximo la sorprendió y el fuerte abrazo que recibió a continuación la sobresaltó. El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora una vez más y comenzó a sentir dolor en el brazo izquierdo una vez más. El olor a jazmín e incienso fueron lo que delataron primero la identidad de aquella persona y ayudaron a que se relajara un poco y aceptara el imprevisto abrazo de Cho Chang. Aún así no fue capaz de relajarse del todo ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que chicas tan guapas como Cho la abrazaran. (Y tenía la sospecha de que de haber sido Fleur la que la abrazara en ese momento estaría en el suelo infartada) "Gracias, gracias , gracias! Eres la mejor!"

"De acuerdo, no te quitaré la razón, pero por qué soy la mejor exactamente?" preguntó la castaña despertando de sus ensoñaciones y sonriendo al ver que la otra chica la soltaba y enrojecía ligeramente.

"Me han dado el resultado del examen de física. He sacado un notable alto!" volvió a animarse Cho saltando un poco y demostrando su alegría. "Y todo gracias a ti!"

"Aunque me gustaría poder llevarme el mérito, lo cierto es que fuiste tú la que hizo el esfuerzo. Esa nota te corresponde por completo." Aseguró Hermione.

"Aún así quería darte las gracias. Y hablar contigo un momento si tienes tiempo." Recordó Cho mirando expectante a su _profesora_.

"Ahora iba a la piscina. Si te urge podemos hablar de camino." Accedió Hermione liberándose de los brazos de Cho que habían atrapado el brazo de la castaña en un intento inconsciente de retenerla. "Vamos?"

"Sí claro." Se apresuró Cho caminando tras la castaña. "Se trata de las clases de la semana que viene, me gustaría cambiarlas."

"Eres tú la que decide Cho, pero tienes que recordar que a pesar de que has sacado esa nota en un examen de control, eso solo abarca una parte del temario. Con respecto al resto aún vas muy atrasada y no sería conveniente perder clases." Le recordó Hermione entrando por la puerta de la piscina y olisqueando el cloro. Ese olor tan característico era lo que asociaba últimamente con Harry de modo que sintió que volvía a tranquilizarse y el brazo dejaba de dolerle.

"No quiero perder clases" aseguró Cho siguiendo a Hermione sin fijarse a donde iba. De modo que cuando Hermione tomó asiento en las gradas de modo inconsciente siguió el movimiento de la castaña sin tener en cuenta la gente que la miraba con la boca abierta al ver que se estaba sentando con Hermione Granger. "como sabrás, esta noche tenemos el primer partido de la temporada, pero hemos dedicado tanto tiempo a practicar nuestra rutina que hemos descuidado mucho las preparaciones para la semana de recolecta de fondos para el equipo. Nuestra capitana nos está machacando para que ayudemos más en el festival que se celebra a finales de este mes y quiere que nos quedemos todos los días después de clase hasta las seis. Al menos durante una semana y media o hasta que esté presentable."

"Eso son cuatro de nuestras clases" calculó rápidamente la chica haciendo la suma en su cabeza. Sabía a que se estaba refiriendo la animadora a pesar de que nunca había asistido al mismo ya que nunca solía disponer de suficiente dinero para asistir.

La élite de la ciudad organizaba durante toda una semana un carnaval/ feria al que solían traer atracciones de todo tipo y en la que los clubs aprovechaban para colocar sus casetas y atracciones para recaudar dinero extra. Todos los clubs solían organizar algo para participar en el evento de modo que seguramente más de uno de sus alumnos pediría exactamente lo mismo. _"Genial, no solo no me puedo permitir asistir a esa estúpida feria sino que además me va a trastocar el horario. Qué bien!"_

"Lo sé. Por eso había pensado que, tal vez podríamos cambiar las clases a las siete?" preguntó Cho haciendo un gesto suplicante con las manos. Cuando en vez de negarse Hermione simplemente sacó el cuaderno donde tenía las clases apuntadas suspiró aliviada. La chica que tenía delante puede que fuera más joven y algo más pequeña que ella pero cuando esta la miraba seriamente era capaz de evocar el mismo sentimiento de miedo que la mismísima Macgonagall.

Agradecida de que la chica estuviera buscando la manera de recolocar las clases paseó la mirada distraída para darse cuenta de que estaban en la piscina. Ni se había dado cuenta de que apestaba a cloro aunque era un olor que siempre le había gustado ya que le recordaba los veranos en casa de su abuela a la que quería con locura. _"Hace mucho que ni la visito ni hablo con ella, debería llamarla luego y ver como está._" musitó Cho pensativa cuando unos aplausos llamaron su atención y dirigió la mirada hacia el agua donde vio que se estaba celebrando lo que parecía una carrera.

"Están competiendo?" se le hizo tan extraño que lo que debía ser un simple pensamiento se convirtió en algo un poco más que un susurro.

"A veces lo hacen como parte del entrenamiento" respondió Hermione distraída y sin levantar la mirada de los horarios tratando de encajar las nuevas horas en el papel. Nadie habría sido capaz de oír un comentario susurrado en la inmensidad de un gimnasio en el que la mayoría estaba jaleando a los nadadores pero los oídos de Hermione parecían volver a hacer de las suyas. Por suerte Cho no le dio importancia y se centró solo en la respuesta.

"Sueles venir mucho?" preguntó Cho tratando de averiguar un poco más de esa chica que era prácticamente una desconocida a pesar de que llevaban juntas en clase varios años. Cuando se le había acercado en el aparcamiento por primera vez sabía quién era aunque no conociera su nombre. Estaba acostumbrada a ver su espalda en muchas de sus clases aunque nunca se había molestado en saber su nombre. Y ahora que la conocía un poco esperaba que eso cambiara pronto. Cuando no la estaba helando con su mirada de mal genio (que debía de haber sido patentada por y para el profesorado) era una chica simpática y con un curioso sentido del humor.

"Siempre que puedo vengo a ver a Harry, últimamente ha mejorado mucho" respondió Hermione pensando que tal vez no estaría de más echarle un cable a Harry para que Cho se fijara en él. Estaba claro que en su caso ni usando todos los cables del Golden Gate de San Francisco podría lograr que Fleur se fijara en ella.

"Oh claro es verdad." Murmuró Cho desviando la mirada de donde el chico en cuestión se estaba preparando para lanzarse al agua. "Cuanto tiempo lleváis?"

"Que cuanto tiempo llevamos de qué?" inquirió la castaña sin comprender levantando la mirada del cuaderno en el que tenía las clases casi recolocadas.

"Saliendo" respondió Cho con un tono de voz que implicaba que la pregunta era obvia.

"Saliendo?" un instante después comprendió de lo que hablaba y sintió como si una nausea le subiera la garganta de solo pensar que Harry y ella podían… "Oh dios, esa es una imagen que espero no tener que imaginar nunca más."

"Eh?" ahora Cho estaba sorprendida al ver el gesto de asco que pasaba por el rostro de la otra chica para después verla sacudir la cabeza con los ojos cerrados tratando de librarse de la imagen que debía estar viendo en ese momento. "No lo entiendo."

"No estamos saliendo, nunca hemos salido y por el bien de la salud mental de ambos jamás saldremos. Harry es un hermano para mí. Un hermano sobre protector y preocupón, pero un hermano. Solo de pensar que él y yo… creo que me están dando arcadas."

"Perdona. Había oído que erais pareja." Eran imaginaciones de Hermione o de repente Cho parecía más alegre que hacía un par de minutos? "Así que está en el equipo?"

"Es uno de los más rápidos. Solo espero que ese merluzo del entrenador saque la cabeza del culo en el que la tiene metido y lo admita de una vez. Siempre le deja en el banquillo para las competiciones porque siempre alega que no tiene experiencia. Como espera que la tenga si no le deja participar?" se exasperó Hermione dejando salir la opinión que llevaba dentro. No le gustaba nada el prepotente del primer entrenador y cada día deseaba que se tropezara en el mojado bordillo y se partiera un tobillo. "Si no llega a ser por el entrenador suplente, ese arrogante no le habría querido hacer ni las pruebas. Me alegro de que Hagrid tuviera unas palabras con él. Sé que esto es algo que a Harry le encanta."

"Vaya, creo que nunca te había oído hablar de esa manera. Cuando me enseñas física siempre estás muy callada." Comentó Cho sonriendo y contenta porque alguien se preocupara tanto por Harry. Las pocas veces que el tema de la familia había salido en sus conversaciones, le había dado la impresión de que los tíos de Harry no lo apoyaban mucho.

"Eso es porque en física soy tu profesora y necesitas que sea así. De lo contrario no te lo tomarías en serio." La reprochó Hermione suavemente y sonrió al ver que Cho se enrojecía levemente lo que le daba la razón.

"Y sale con alguien?" preguntó Cho cambiando de tema. Nada más decir eso le dieron ganas de golpearse la frente con fuerza. _"Pero mira que eres sutil Chang, idiota!"_

"Quien Harry?" preguntó Hermione a propósito y más contenta a cada paso de esa conversación. _"Así que quiere saber si Harry está libre? Parece que este chico no lo tiene todo perdido después de todo." _"No, ahora mismo le está dedicando todas sus energías a la natación."

"Oh." Murmuró de nuevo Cho dirigiendo la mirada hacia la piscina donde Harry estaba nadando. Estaba acabando su enfrentamiento y le llevaba al menos un cuerpo de ventaja al otro nadador y parecía que esa distancia solo aumentaba con cada brazada de esos poderosos brazos. _"Me pregunto si darás buenos abrazos? Porque parece que esos brazos son capaces de dar buenos abrazos."_

La llegada de Harry a la meta la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y aplaudió a rabiar junto al resto de los curiosos que habían sido testigos de la carrera. Cuando Harry salió del agua aún eufórico y sonriente otro pensamiento que surcó la mente de Cho fue el de _"nunca me había fijado en que tenía los abdominales tan definidos. Debería llevar camisetas ajustadas en vez de las flojas que suele llevar."_

"Bueno Cho, si me disculpas tengo que irme. Nos veremos mañana a las siete en punto. Ya te diré que horario tienes entonces, vale? Adiós." Se despidió Hermione bruscamente recordando que debía llevar a Skeeter los bombones antes de reunirse con Harry. Así que se levantó y se marchó dejando a Cho aún inmersa en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Apenas había desaparecido la castaña por las puertas de la piscina cuando Cho fue abordada por otra persona de mirada algo acusadora.

"La conoces?" el suave acento francés junto a un tono sorprendido sí que lograron traer la mente de Cho de vuelta a la realidad para poder encontrarse con Fleur en persona.

"Eh? A quien?" desorientada Cho trataba de deducir de qué le estaba hablando.

"A Hermione" se desesperó Fleur sentándose en el asiento que hacía tan solo un par de minutos había sido ocupado por la castaña en cuestión. Llevaba buscando a Cho desde que había dejado a Bill solo en aquella clase y al final había dado con ella. Su sorpresa había alcanzado nuevas metas al comprobar que Cho estaba sentada con Hermione y que ambas estaban enfrascadas en lo que parecía ser una agradable conversación ya que ambas tenían sendas sonrisas en el rostro. "Estabais hablando y riendo, no?"

"Sí. Por qué?" preguntó Cho curiosa

"Me la he encontrado antes y ha sido muy arisca conmigo. He intentado hablar con ella al salir de clase y me ha ignorado por completo." Se quejó Fleur verdaderamente molesta. Incluso cuando la había visto charlando con Cho, esta se había marchado con prisa en el momento en el que Fleur había comenzado a caminar en su dirección. "Creo que no le caigo bien."

"Le has hecho algo?" preguntó Cho algo extrañada. Hermione no era muy charlatana y no hablaba con mucha gente, pero desde que la conocía no la había visto ser arisca o maleducada.

"Claro que no. incluso me ofrecí para enseñarle el instituto" se lamentó Fleur recordando la breve conversación.

"Por qué ibas a querer enseñarle el instituto?" preguntó a su vez Cho atónita.

"Bueno, al ser nueva me imagino que no sabrá muy bien dónde están las clases. Solo quería ser amable." Se indignó Fleur.

"Nueva? Pero de qué estás hablando?" preguntó Cho confusa hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. "Fleur, Hermione no es nueva. Llevas llenado a clase con ella desde que llegaste. Y lleva en el instituto desde el principio. Estoy casi convencida de que conoce el instituto mucho mejor que nosotras."

"Pero entonces por qué…" comenzó Fleur para detenerse acto seguido y cerrar los ojos con fuerza y hacer un gesto de resignación. Hermione no había dicho que fuera nueva, había sido ella la que lo había asumido al no recordar a la chica. "Seré idiota."

"No me extraña que esté un poco arisca. Yo también lo estaría si alguien de mi clase viniera y asumiera que soy nueva a pesar de llevar juntos en la misma clase dos años." Admitió Cho pesarosa. Lo cierto era que ella tampoco había prestado mucha atención a esa chica antes, pero esperaba cambiar pronto eso. "En fin, a lo hecho pecho."

"Debería disculparme con ella, non?" preguntó Fleur algo triste. Ahora comprendía porque esa chica estaba así con ella.

"Buena suerte para encontrarla. El motivo por el que casi salto encima de ella hace un rato era por qué tenía algo que preguntarle y llevaba buscándola más de dos horas. Debería pedirle el número de móvil, cada vez que la quiero encontrar nunca la encuentro." Se quejó Cho. Más de una vez la había querido consultar sobre algo específico de la lección pero había tenido que esperar hasta la clase concertada para hacerlo ya que no había sido capaz de hallarla.

"Y qué hago?" preguntó angustiada Fleur.

"Por qué te importa tanto? Llevas en la misma clase desde que llegaste y nunca te habías fijado en ella. Y sin embargo ahora actúas como si disculparte con ella fuera lo más importante de tu vida." Observó Cho pensativa.

"Bueno, he sido grosera con ella antes… y además es la professeur de Gabrielle. No me gustaría que este incidente creara problemas en sus estudios." Argumentó rápidamente Fleur desviando ligeramente la mirada.

"Bueno, si tan importante es para Gabrielle…" comenzó Cho sonriendo en su interior. _"Puede que esas razones sean ciertas, pero lo que de verdad te ha molestado es que te haya dejado plantada en mitad de clase con la palabra en la boca. Y seguro que tampoco ha caído rendida a tus pies para rogarte que seas su amiga. Hay Fleur, si lo que buscas es que Hermione Granger se lance a tus pies creo que vas muy mal encaminada." _"Esta noche es el partido inaugural, puede que vaya."

"Parfait (perfecto). Te paso a buscar o piensas ir en tu coche?" cambió de tema Fleur tratando de dar a entender que el tema de la castaña no le importaba lo más mínimo cuando lo cierto era que jamás la habían tratado como esa chica lo había hecho. Estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de cada una de sus palabras y aunque no solía regodearse en su popularidad (era popular y lo sabía, con eso bastaba) una parte de ella se había sentido insultada ante el comportamiento de la otra chica. Esperaba que al disculparse la otra chica la perdonara y todo volviera a su ser. Porque eso era lo que quería, no?

/

"Harry tenemos que hablar" fueron las únicas palabras que Hermione pronunció antes de arrastrar al pobre chico fuera del instituto en dirección al desguace en el que siempre se reunían.

El chico no se molestó en oponer resistencia ya que ambos sabían que Hermione podía llegar a ser muy cabezota si se lo proponía y que era mejor no contrariarla. Aún a pesar de no oponer resistencia, Harry sintió como la preocupación comenzada a apoderarse de él ya que a pesar de que Hermione era una hermana para él y que tenía poca experiencia con las chicas, era por todos conocido que nada bueno solían augurar esas palabras.

"De qué se trata?" preguntó finalmente Harry al llegar a su destino.

Por un momento lamentó que Draco no estuviera presente pero este estaba enfermo en cama con una gripe que le había impedido asistir los últimos dos días a clase y aún no estaba muy claro de cuándo volvería. Si Hermione tenía un problema, Harry sabía que Draco estaría dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para ayudarla y él no estaba dispuesto a quedar atrás, de modo que se preparó para escuchar a Hermione con toda su capacidad aunque sin poder evitar la conversación que Draco y él habían tenido a espaldas de la castaña sobre el paradero de Pansy Parkinson.

_flashback_

"Sabes dónde está Parkinson, verdad? Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Podría haberla matado, tenemos que hacer algo." Se desesperó Harry mirando a Draco que parecía sereno aunque el apretar de la mandíbula le dio a entender que estaba tan furioso como él por lo que había pasado.

"No tienes que preocuparte por ella Harry. No volverá a molestarnos durante una buena temporada." Aseguró Draco con el rostro impasible.

"Como puedes estar tan seguro?" quiso saber Harry. "Es de Mione de quien estamos hablando, no volveré a correr riesgos. Si sabes algo dímelo."

"Pansy está en un internado privado para señoritas con carácter" contestó finalmente Draco desviando la mirada hacia el puerto que tantos recuerdos le traía. "Es un eufemismo que usan los adinerados para decir que necesita ayuda psiquiátrica."

"Por qué está ahí? Quien la ha enviado?" se sorprendió Harry algo más aliviado.

"Hablé con mi padre, que habló con el suyo que a su vez se lo contó a su mujer y ella la envió allí." Resumió Draco encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuera lo más normal. Quizás para ellos lo fuera.

"Le dijiste a tu padre que Pansy apuñaló a Hermione? Y él habló con el padre de Pansy y por eso ella está donde está?" preguntó Harry escéptico. Por lo que sabía de Lucius Malfoy, esa no era su manera de actuar.

"No exactamente." Admitió Draco con una sonrisa algo cínica y asqueada. Sabía que a su padre le habría importado más bien poco o nada que Hermione hubiera muerto a manos de aquella psicópata de modo que había tergiversado los hechos, ligeramente. "Le dije que había rumores en el instituto de que la habían visto torturando perros y despellejando gatitos. Incluso de que la habían visto acosar sexualmente a más de una chica."

"Y por lo de las torturas de animales fue enviada allí." Comprendió Harry para volver a no comprender nada cuando Draco negó con la cabeza una vez más.

"A mi padre no le importó que torturara o desollara animalitos o incluso que molestara a alguien sexualmente." Comenzó Draco recordando exactamente lo que significaba pertenecer a la élite de la sociedad y las presiones que había en ello. "Lo que no pudo dejar pasar fue que la hubieran visto haciéndolo. La reputación es algo muy importante para los que son de familia antigua Harry y las apariencias lo son todo. Y lo que acabó por decidirlo todo fue que a quien acosara sexualmente fuera a otra chica. A pesar de que tener amantes homosexuales no es algo nuevo en estos casos, la primera norma siempre ha sido la discreción. Da igual con quien te acuestes o lo que te guste torturar, siempre que ante el resto de la gente aparentes ser lo más tradicional posible. Mi padre estaba considerando mi unión con la familia Parkinson, pero tras este incidente las relaciones entre ambas familias se han tensado bastante. Gracias a dios."

"Nunca comprenderé a los ricos" murmuró Harry lamentando que su amigo tuviera que pasar por ello. "pero me alegro de que esa harpía esté lejos de aquí."

"Yo también Harry, yo también" coincidió Draco sonriendo un poco. Si en ese centro realmente había psiquiatras competentes medicarían a esa chica a base de bien y no la permitirían volver a salir. _"Hermoso sueño, si señor!"_

_fin del flashback_

La voz de Hermione sacó a Harry de sus recuerdos y parpadeó para volver a centrarse en el presente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione sí que estaba creciendo ya que ahora era casi de su misma altura y él había dado un buen estirón hacia poco.

"Me estás escuchando Harry?" preguntó Hermione exasperada a sabiendas de la respuesta. Al ver que el chico bajaba la cabeza avergonzado supo que estaba en lo cierto y que no había oído nada. "Es una lástima que no me hayas oído decir que Cho a preguntado sobre ti."

Durante la siguiente hora estuvieron hablando sobre lo que Cho había dicho y como lo había dicho y analizaron todos los motivos posibles así como el comportamiento de la otra chica. Después simplemente hablaron sobre todo en general y nada en particular aliviados por no tener que trabajar esa tarde. A Harry le habían dado el día libre y la cita de Hermione con Gabrielle había sido cancelada ya que al parecer toda la familia tenía intención de ir a ver a Fleur en el partido inaugural.

"Vas a venir al partido?" preguntó de pronto Harry.

"Por qué?" inquirió Hermione girándose para mirar al chico. Ambos estaban tumbados sobre el techo milagrosamente intacto de uno de los coches del desguace y mirando al cielo que poco a poco estaba oscureciendo.

"No lo sé. Porque nunca has ido? Porque será divertido? O porque Fleur estará allí?" enumeró Harry sonriente.

"Puede que no sea una mala idea." Concedió Hermione riéndose. Desde luego valdría la pena asistir solo por ver a la chica francesa dar saltos con aquella minifalda. "Muy bien, iré."

* * *

**Varias horas después:**

"Fleur, no me habías dicho que el coche ya estaba arreglado?" se desesperó Cho al volver a oír ese ruido ahogado en el motor que indicaba que el motor no se ponía en marcha.

"Y está arreglado. Bueno, me dijeron que estaba arreglado." Respondió Fleur cada vez más furiosa.

"Gran momento para estropearse." Murmuró Cho mirando a su alrededor y viendo solo oscuridad. El partido ya había acabado hacía rato pero se habían retrasado a la hora de salir de las duchas y ahora ya no había nadie. El resto de las animadoras se habían ido a una fiesta que organizaba uno de los jugadores a pesar de haber perdido y ellas estaban sin manera de volver a casa. "Y Bill?"

"Estará borracho en la fiesta" gruñó Fleur cada vez más enfadada al ver que el coche realmente no arrancaba. "Merde!"

"Y ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Cho en voz alta mirando a la otra chica. "Tienes el móvil aquí?"

"Non. Se lo dejé a Gabrielle para que grabara la rutina. El tuyo?"

"Se quedó sin batería a mitad del partido. Maldita sea!" gritó Cho golpeando el coche con la mano. "Y ahora como salimos de aquí?"

"No lo sé" admitió Fleur mirando a su alrededor y comprobando por primera vez lo desolado que estaba el campo de futbol cuando no había nadie. Incluso la luz de los focos estaba apagada.

Ambas estaban reflexionando sobre lo que hacer cuando un golpe en la parte trasera del coche seguida de una sarta de insultos y maldiciones las hizo gritar de miedo.

**Media hora antes:**

"Tengo que irme Mione o de lo contrario los Dursleys se darán cuenta de que no estoy. Nos vemos mañana para correr un rato?" preguntó Harry recogiendo la chaqueta y levantándose de su asiento. Habían esperado un rato a que Cho saliera para que Hermione le diera su nuevo horario (traducción: para que Harry pudiera hablar un rato con ella) pero ya era muy tarde y si los Dursleys volvían de esa ridícula fiesta a la que habían asistido antes que él se armaría una buena.

"Claro Harry. Nos vamos mañana a las diez." Confirmó Hermione también levantándose para dirigirse a su casa.

De modo que mientras que Harry enfilaba hacia la parte iluminada de la ciudad la chica tomó el camino contrario esperando llegar a casa después de que Hank se hubiera ido a hacer su turno en el muelle. Cuanto más lento caminara menos posibilidades había de que se encontrara con él de modo que simplemente paseó en dirección a su casa.

Seguramente debería haber recordado lo que pasó la última vez que paseó sola hacia su casa pero estaba demasiado ensimismada en el recuerdo de cierta animadora saltando y brincando en el estadio como para hacerlo. Incluso se había encontrado con la madre y la hermana de esa misma animadora y durante la mayor parte del partido habían estado comentando la rutina de las animadoras así como la falta de talento del equipo de futbol para hacer algo que no fuera golpear al otro equipo. Aún así habían perdido por una buena diferencia y los jugadores habían salido furiosos de aquel encuentro. Lo que realmente había mejorado su día era el escuchar que William Wesley había recibido un buen placaje que casi le había roto el hombro y que Apolline tampoco pareció preocuparse por el bienestar de ese chico. Incluso le había parecido que tanto a Apolline como a Gabrielle no les caía muy bien el quarterback del equipo.

"PERO QUE COÑO OS HABEIS CREÍDO?" rugió una voz a su derecha y apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando una oscura figura apareció rodando por el suelo. "OS CREEIS QUE OS PODÉIS REÍR DE MÍ?"

Maldiciendo por lo bajo al comprender que William Wesley así como algunos miembros del equipo no estaban tan lejos como se había imaginado, Hermione se apartó rápidamente del camino y trató de ocultarse tras uno de los árboles. La pálida luz de la luna iluminaba escasamente la escena pero fue suficiente como para que reconociera el bulto tumbado que casi la había arrollado. Justin Finch Fletchley iba a necesitar una escayola a juzgar por cómo se estaba agarrando el brazo izquierdo.

"LEVÁNTATE!" ordenó Bill golpeando con el pie el cuerpo casi inerte del otro chico arrancando un gemido de dolor de su garganta. Ya acostumbrada a las cosas raras que captaba su olfato últimamente ni le sorprendió poder el olor a alcohol que desprendía el aliento del pelirrojo. "NO TE ESTABAS RIENDO HACE UN MOMENTO CON EL OTRO PERDEDOR? VAMOS, VUELVETE A REIR!"

Hermione supuso que la otra persona a quien el chico se refería debía de ser Dean Thomas que solía acompañar a Justin a prácticamente cualquier parte. Dado que solo Justin se hallaba allí supuso que Dean o se había marchado a casa o simplemente se habían separado un momento el cual había aprovechado Bill para atacar. Se rumoreaba que Justin y Dean eran pareja pero ninguno de los dos había confirmado ni desmentido el rumor. Eso no significaba que gente como William no sacaran sus propias conclusiones.

"Vamos MARICÓN!" volvió a gritar Bill levantando la pierna para volver a golpear al chico cuando algo impactó contra su cabeza y lo tumbó al suelo. "QUIEN COÑO HA SIDO?"

La castaña sonrió al comprobar que la piedra que había lanzado había sido suficiente como para tumbarlo al suelo. Por un momento había sentido una ira indescriptible al oír al ese bruto degradar a Justin de esa manera y de pronto la noche le había parecido mucho menos oscura que hacía un par de minutos y sin poder contenerse había tomado una piedra y la había lanzado con una precisión certera contra el quarterback.

El resto de los presentes se miraron y decidieron en silencio inspeccionar los alrededores sin fijarse en que Justin había aprovechado para echar a correr en cuanto le habían quitado la vista de encima. Estaba claro que tener un brazo mal no le impedía correr como si le persiguiera el mismo diablo. Eso solo sirvió para que William se enfureciera aún más y ordenara a todos registrar el sitio y dar una buena lección a quien encontraran.

Por desgracia para la castaña aquel bosque no era más que un par de árboles dispersos y no resultaba fácil esconderse en él aunque la falta de luz por parte de la luna ayudó a que pasara desapercibida para casi todos. El problema fue que _casi todos_, no son _todos_.

"Ya te tengo maldita lombriz!" gruñó Marcus Flint al ver una sombra cerca de dónde se encontraba y lanzando un puñetazo que a pesar de que no dio de pleno en el rostro de Hermione bastó para asegurarle un hermoso ojo morado al día siguiente. Sus rápidos reflejos para rodar y apartarse así como la repentina desaparición de la luna en el cielo que sumieron todo en una oscuridad total evitaron que volviera a ser encontrada. "Mierda!"

"Quien era?" quiso saber Bill dispuesto a matar a quien fuera en cuanto lo volviera a ver.

"No he podido ver a ese malnacido, pero le he dado muy fuerte. Si no está tumbado cerca solo tenemos que buscar el lunes a quien tenga la cara amoratada. Sé que le he dado."

"Genial Marcus. El lunes ajustaremos cuentas." Sonrió satisfecho Bill dando unas palmaditas en la espalda a su compañero de equipo. "Y ahora vamos a la fiesta de Steve. Sigues queriendo acostarte con Chang?"

"Desde luego, has visto que culo tiene? De esta noche no pasa." Se rió Marcus haciendo un ruido obsceno con la boca. Al oír que aquellas voces se alejaban y luego el sonido del motor de un coche arrancando hicieron salir a Hermione de donde se había tumbado.

"En tus sueños gilipollas!" gruñó Hermione echando a andar hacia su casa tras palparse el ojo. Ya conocía la sensación de sentirlo ardiendo y pulsando con cada latido del corazón y sabía que se le estaba hinchando el ojo. Y también sabía que Cho tenía una buena cabeza encima de los hombres y que eso la impediría acercarse a menos de seis metros de Marcus Flint.

Apenas salió de la zona de árboles se apresuró a volver a casa por si alguno de esos bestias seguía por los alrededores cuando al entrar a la zona de aparcamientos sintió dolor al golpearse el brazo con un objeto que tenía toda la pinta de ser un coche. Los dos gritos dignos de película de miedo le indicaron que el coche no estaba vacío.

**En el presente:**

"Hola?" una voz conocida irrumpió en la mente de la aterrorizada Cho que se hallaba abrazada a una igualmente asustada Fleur.

"Hermione?" preguntó Cho aliviada al vislumbrar la silueta de la chica en cuestión por el espejo retrovisor.

"He golpeado tu coche? Lo siento, apenas hay luz."Gruñó Hermione sacudiendo los brazos tratando de aliviar el dolor del impacto. Para su sorpresa Cho negó haber golpeado su coche.

"Es el coche de Fleur que no arranca." Explicó Cho más tranquila y saliendo del coche para asombro de Fleur. "No sabrás de mecánica, no?"

"Pues resulta que un poco sí" sonrió Hermione al ver que Cho estaba más asustada de lo que estaba tratando de aparentar. "Tienes una linterna?"

"Enseguida te la doy" aseguró Cho aliviada y sin poderse creer la suerte que tenían. Por suerte en el capó del coche se hallaba la linterna para emergencias. "No arranca, solo hace un ruido ahogado."

"Puedes abrir el capó?" preguntó Hermione a la silenciosa Fleur tratando de sonar lo más desinteresada posible. Si la hubiera mirado mucho más rato sus piernas no abrían aguantado mucho tiempo.

"Claro" susurró Fleur haciendo precisamente eso. _"Vale Fleur, está aquí, ahora puedes disculparte por lo de antes. De verdad sabe de coches? Menos mal que ha aparecido. Pero por qué es tan hosca conmigo? Con Cho es mucho más amable. Bueno, en cuanto me disculpe todo se arreglará."_

"Parece que se ha aflojado una de las juntas de la batería" explicó Hermione revisando el motor. Sabía que eso había sido intencionado, probablemente por el propio mecánico. Durante el tiempo que había trabajado en el taller mecánico lo había visto en muchas ocasiones. El mecánico aflojaba algunas juntas que aseguraban que en algún momento perderían contacto y que el coche dejaría de funcionar. De modo que el cliente debía volver alguna vez más y tras hacerlo un par de veces se le aseguraba que necesitaba una pieza vital para el motor y se le acababa cobrando un precio desorbitado pos algo que se solucionaba con unos alicates. "Tienes alicates?"

"Debería haber unos en la caja de herramientas" contestó Fleur soltando el cinturón para ir a buscarlas cuando Cho ya le estaba tendiendo la herramienta a la otra chica.

"Gracias Cho" agradeció Hermione poniéndose manos a la obra y apretando aquello todo lo fuerte que pudo. Cuando la tuerza dio un chirrido decidió que era suficiente. "Prueba ahora."

"Funciona!" se maravilló Fleur al comprobar que efectivamente el motor se encendía con un potente rugido. "Es genial!"

"Muchísimas gracias!" gritó Cho volviendo a abrazar a la castaña y riéndose al ver que la otra chica estaba algo incómoda. Se había dado cuenta de que la castaña parecía avergonzarse cuando le daba abrazos y le parecía una manera apropiada de cobrarse las veces que la chica la había mirado con el gesto torcido al llegar tarde a sus clases. "Menos mal que estabas por aquí. Que hacías por aquí?"

"Estaba paseando" respondió rápidamente la castaña bajando el capó y depositando los alicates en las manos de Cho. "Se me ha ido el santo al cielo y para cuando me he dado cuenta ya era de noche."

"Pues menos mal. Ya creía que nos íbamos a quedar aquí. Oye, necesitas que te llevamos? Es lo menos que podemos hacer." Preguntó Cho sonriente. Así Fleur podría disculparse de una vez y ella no tendría que volver a oír quejarse a esa chica.

"No es necesario" se apresuró a negar Hermione. _"Antes muerta que dejar que sepan exactamente dónde vivo."_

"No me obligues a llamar a Gabrielle" bromeó Cho a sabiendas de que la pequeña solo tenía que usar el puchero de cachorrito para que la castaña hiciera lo que quisiera. Harry lo había mencionado en alguna conversación y a Cho le había parecido algo muy tierno. Además sabía por Apolline que la pequeña Gabrielle le había cogido mucho cariño a su profesora y que se pasaba horas hablando de ella. Parecía que por fin la pequeña Gabrielle había encontrado una amiga.

"No te atreverás?" se horrorizó la castaña a sabiendas de que Gabrielle la reñiría si se enteraba que se había negado a montar en el coche con su hermana. Y esa pequeña sabía mirarte mal de verdad. "Está bien, si no es mucha molestia…"

"Claro que no, verdad Fleur?" preguntó risueña a Fleur que se había pasado la conversación con la boca abierta. Aún así pudo ver la ocasión que Cho le brindaba y la tomó al vuelo.

"Desde luego. Monta por favor." Aseguró suavemente la chica y sonrió al ver que Hermione efectivamente se montaba en el coche. "Por donde?"

* * *

Finalmente habían decidido que dejarían primero a Cho ya que su casa estaba más cerca y que luego Fleur acercaría a la castaña a su casa. De modo que media hora después de haber arrancado el coche ambas chicas se hallaban solas en el coche en dirección a donde Hermione había pedido ir. No era precisamente dónde vivía, pero desde la esquina donde iba a pedir a Fleur detenerse había u atajo bastante bueno que la permitiría regresar a casa rápidamente. El único problema era el delicioso olor de Fleur estaba volviendo a disparar sus latidos y eso estaba provocando un nuevo dolor en las extremidades.

"Hermione?" volvió a llamar suavemente Fleur al darse cuenta de que la chica no la había oído la primera vez.

"Si?" inquirió Hermione apretando los dientes.

"Hemos llegado" murmuró suavemente Fleur señalando la esquina que Hermione le había indicado.

"Gracias" dijo Hermione preparándose para abrir la puerta y esperando que el aire libre la ayudara a disminuir su dolor cuando una descarga eléctrica la recorrió siendo el punto de origen la mano que Fleur había usado para retenerla. _"Fleur Delacour me está tocando. Y tiene las manos más suaves que conozco."_

"Espera, quería hablar contigo y disculparme" al ver la cara de confusión de la chica continuó. "Por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que éramos compañeras de clase."

"Ah eso. No te preocupes por eso" se apresuró a asegurar Hermione quitándole importancia con la mano y dejando a la otra chica aún más confusa. "Suele pasar."

"Ah, oui." Asintió Fleur confundida. _"Pero si eso no le ha molestado, por qué me ha ignorado? Con Cho parecía mucho más amable."_

"Vale. Entonces ya nos veremos por ahí." Solucionó Hermione deseando salir de ese coche antes de cometer una estupidez por culpa de esos jugosos y tentadores labios que tenía delante.

"Oui. Adieu." Fue todo lo que Fleur pudo decir antes de que Hermione prácticamente saltara del coche para marcharse corriendo. "Por qué le caigo tan mal?"

"**Y se acabó. Ha sido un largo capítulo que me ha costado un poco escribir pero que espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Pobre Fleur está confusa porque Hermione no solo no se comporta como sus fans sino que además parece querer evitarla. Ya veremos cómo avanza la situación en los próximos capítulos. En el próximo capítulo veremos la anteriormente mencionada feria así como la aparición de la temida luna llena. Que pasará?"**

"**Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y como siempre todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). No sé cuando publicaré el próximo capítulo pero trataré de que sea lo antes posible . Gracias por leer el capítulo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	6. Luna llena

"**Y por fin un nuevo capítulo de Submundo. Sé que ha tardado más de lo normal, pero me temo que he escrito, borrado, hecho y deshecho el capítulo muchas veces hasta que al final ha acabado a mi gusto. No era tan fácil de describir como me había imaginado. Por ello, como siempre se apreciarán los consejos y críticas constructivas para mejorarlo. Al final me ha quedado demasiado largo como para hacerlo en un solo capítulo de modo que lo he tenido que partir en dos. Espero que lo disfrutéis." **

"**Muchas gracias a aquellos que habéis comentado. Más de uno habéis mostrado preocupación sobre la dirección de esta historia y a ellos me gustaría pedirles que fueran un poco más específicos. Tal vez si me explicarais vuestras preocupaciones, me sería más fácil corregir el rumbo. Y respecto a cierta criada anteriormente descrita… digamos simplemente que no me suelo tomar la molestia de describir mucho a un personaje si no tengo intención de usarlo más adelante. (guiño guiño). En definitiva, muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, realmente me alegran el día."**

"**P.D Sé que el título no es muy original, pero en fin, más conciso y preciso no podía ser."**

**"****Harry Potter así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap.6 "Luna llena"

La suerte siempre ha sido conocida como una dama juguetona y caprichosa que no duda en acompañar brevemente a alguien pero que jamás se compromete. Eso era algo que Hermione sabía y aceptaba aunque eso no significara que le gustara. Es decir, la suerte le había sonreído (y de qué manera) al hacer posible un paseo en coche a solas con la mismísima Fleur Delacour y sin embargo la había abandonado al permitir que el dolor de su cuerpo le negara la posibilidad de disfrutarlo. No es fácil disfrutar de la compañía de la chica de la que llevas prácticamente enamorada desde que la viste cuando todo tu cuerpo se siente dolorido y sientes como si alguien estuviera tirando de cada una de tus extremidades en sentidos opuestos. Además, el olor tan embriagador de Fleur se había hecho imposible de ignorar en el interior del coche y eso había llevado al corazón de Hermione a una posible taquicardia.

Por ese motivo había salido disparada del coche en cuanto habían parado y apenas había estado segura de que la otra chica no podía verla había echado a correr hasta su casa lo más rápido posible. Si estaba en lo cierto (y pocas veces fallaba) iba a sufrir otro ataque como el que había sufrido después de la clase de ciencias y la calle no era precisamente el lugar apropiado para ello. Así que tras entrar como una exhalación por la puerta de su casa y agradecer profundamente que Hank ya se hubiera ido, se encerró en su cuarto justo a tiempo para sentir como las piernas le fallaban y un dolor espantoso semejante a una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo. Ni siquiera sintió el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo de madera porque ya estaba inconsciente antes de comenzar a desplomarse.

/

"_Hermione"_

Todo a su alrededor giraba sin sentido ni control formando un precioso colorido lleno de formas borrosas e imposibles de reconocer. Imágenes parciales de tiempos pasados así como sonidos encerrados en sus recuerdos surcaban ante los ojos de la castaña sin llegar a detenerse el tiempo suficiente como para poder identificarlos. Solo el tratar de comprender lo que pasaba hacía que un mareo aún mayor invadiera su ya confusa mente, de modo que simplemente al igual que en el baño dejó de pensar y se dejó llevar. Su nombre resonaba por todas partes aunque nunca dicho por la misma voz. A veces era pronunciado por una voz dulce y amable llena de amor que no era capaz de reconocer. Otras veces era dicho con odio y asco para seguidamente ser pronunciado con orgullo y adoración.

Se sentía perdida en aquel mar de colores y formas en el que lo único que tenía sentido era que nada tenía sentido. Se hallaba de pies en una superficie blanca que se alargaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba y el cielo era un constante remolino de colores donde el rojo y el azul oscuro parecían predominar. Daba igual todo lo que caminara, no había manera de orientarse ni de saber si realmente se había movido del lugar en el que había comenzado a andar. Por mucho que mirara a su alrededor solo podía ver los mismos remolinos de colores cambiantes en todas las direcciones. Se había resignado tan solo a vagar por aquel extraño mundo lleno de voces diferentes cuando un sonido diferente inundó su pequeño mundo.

Los remolinos de vivos colores desaparecieron dando paso tan solo al color negro de la oscuridad y para pavor de Hermione unos ojos rojos brillantes y atemorizadores comenzaron a brillar en medio de esa oscuridad no muy lejos de donde se hallaba. El ruido que había cambiado su entorno volvió a repetirse y esta vez fue lo suficientemente nítido como para que Hermione captara el gruñido que no había abandonado sus pesadillas desde aquellas horrible noche. Aterrada como pocas veces lo había estado comenzó a correr con la vaga esperanza de poder correr más rápido que aquella bestia que se había puesto en movimiento en cuanto la castaña había comenzado a huir.

Al igual que cuando simplemente había comenzado a caminar, aquel paraje carecía de marcas o puntos para orientarse y daban la sensación de estar corriendo en el mismo sitio. No obstante en ese momento su punto de referencia se hallaba en la distancia que mantenía con aquel ser que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella. Ya casi podía oler su aliento fétido y nauseabundo que tanto asco le había dado aquella noche, así como su cálido aliento cada vez más cerca de sus piernas lo cual la aterrorizó aún más. No podía huir, no podía esconderse y aquel ser lo sabía.

Con un empujón que casi pareció desganado aquella criatura lanzó a Hermione al suelo para acto seguido erguirse sobre ella mientras acercaba su hocico lleno de sangre a la yugular de la chica. Antes de llegar a su destino un sonido estridente y desagradable comenzó a filtrarse por todo el lugar que enfureció al monstruo que tenía encima.

"_No escaparás de mí. Tarde o temprano serás mía!" _

No estaba muy segura de cómo era posible que un gruñido fuera inteligible pero en ese momento a Hermione no le cupo ninguna duda de que ese monstruo era el que había pronunciado esas palabras justo antes de desaparecer como una neblina. Un par de rápidos parpadeos después Hermione se encontró viendo el techo de su cuarto desde su incómoda posición en el suelo de la misma. Su respiración estaba acelerada y podía sentir que estaba bañada en sudor frío y que aún seguía aterrada por lo que ahora deducía que había sido un sueño. O más bien una pesadilla, que se sumaría al resto de los malos sueños que padecía desde que había vuelto a casa aquella fatídica noche.

* * *

**Casa de los Delacour, dos horas más tarde:**

"Hermione querida, buenos días" saludó Apolline al ver entrar a la chica por la puerta. "Vienes un poco pronto hoy, no?"

"Sí, dado que la semana feriante se acerca todo el mundo parece desear terminar cuanto antes con las clases así que he pensado que si le doy las clases antes, Gabrielle podría disfrutar un poco más de su tiempo libre." Contestó Hermione sonriente y ya recuperada de su mala noche. Para su sorpresa, esa mañana al mirarse al espejo, había observado que el ojo que debería estar morado gracias a los nudillos de Marcus Flint, estaba perfectamente y sin rastro alguno del moratón que había visto formarse en el espejo del coche de Fleur."Espero no estar molestando."

"Oh querida, tú nunca molestas" aseguró Apolline encantada por la compañía. "No obstante, me temo que Gabrielle aún no está lista. Por qué no me haces compañía un rato hasta que Gabrielle se prepare? Has desayunado?"

"Lo cierto es que no me ha dado tiempo" admitió Hermione observando las galletas de mantequilla que había sobre la mesa y sabiendo que pronto habría un plato de galletas de chocolate acompañando a las otras. Tampoco veía sentido en tratar de engañar a Apolline ya que las pocas veces que lo había intentado se había encontrado con que la buena señora era más perspicaz de lo que parecía.

"Perfecto. En ese caso siéntate mientras Charlotte te trae un plato de galletas de chocolate. Creo que Cecile estaba sacando una hornada del horno hace apenas unos minutos, de modo que aún estarán calientes." Tentó la matriarca de la casa sonriente al ver como los ojos de Hermione parecían alegrarse. Desde que conocía a esa chica le había parecido que no sonreía lo suficiente y si para alegrarla un poco solo eran necesarias unas simples galletas de chocolate, bueno, siempre habría un plato esperando en cada visita de esa chica. Y puede que un buen plato de estofado. Esa chica estaba demasiado delgada, si Cecile le echaba la vista encima estaba segura de que la iba a encadenar a la pata de la mesa del comedor e iba a estar dándole comida hasta que hubiera algo más que pura piel encima de esos huesos.

Mientras Apolline musitaba en su mente como Cecile engordaría a esa chica que tenía delante, la atención de Hermione se había desviado hacia otro lugar de la casa donde una discusión se estaba llevando a cabo. Ya ni siquiera se sorprendía cuando sus oídos captaban ruidos que no deberían, aunque seguía llevándose sustos cada vez que oía las voces de personas que no se hallaban a la vista. Saber que esas voces realmente existían y que no estaban solo en su cabeza había sido un gran alivio la primera vez que lo descubrió.

"Mais je croyais que nous allions aller ensemble à la foire. _(Pero yo creía que íbamos a ir juntas a la feria)."_ Ya estaba familiarizada con ese tono de voz de modo que no le fue difícil reconocer a Gabrielle Delacour como primera participante de la discusión. La confusión en su voz era patente incluso desde la distancia en la que Hermione se hallaba. La otra persona que discutía sin embargo pareció no notarlo o no querer hacerlo.

"Il ne va pas pouvoir être il me touche s'occuper du tour de nuit. Même si tu venais avec moi, tu aurais à passer toute la nuit à notre magasin en voyant comme le reste d'eux ils s'amusent des attractions. Il ne te plairait pas. _(No va a poder ser, me toca atender el turno de noche. Incluso si vinieras conmigo, te tendrías que pasar toda la noche sentada en nuestro puesto viendo como el resto de ellos se divierten con las atracciones. No te gustaría.)_" Esa suave voz con un acento tan hermoso solo podía pertenecer a la mayor de la hermanas de los Delacour. La explicación de Fleur parecía razonable y aún así, algo en su tono de voz hizo que Hermione no pudiera evitar sentir algo raro en alguna parte de su ser. Como un sabor ligeramente amargo que no pudo explicarse.

"Mais tu m'as promis que tu me porterais à la foire. _(Pero me prometiste que me llevarías a la feria)_" Hermione era capaz de reconocer un intento desesperado donde fuera y en ese momento Gabrielle estaba más que desesperada.

"Et je te porterai. Seulement qui sera un autre jour quand je ne me suis pas touché s'occuper du magasin. _(Y te llevaré. Solo que será otro día, cuando no me toque atender el puesto.)"_ Fleur no parecía querer continuar con la explicación ya que el fino oído de Hermione captó el ruido de la cazadora de Fleur al ser cogida para luego oír como los pasos de la otra chica se dirigían hacia las escaleras. "Je pars, toujours il y a beaucoup de travail pour faire. Je te promets que je te porterai un autre jour. Adieu. _(Me marcho, aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer. Te prometo que te llevaré otro día. Adiós.)_"

Lo siguiente que sus oídos captaron fue el descender de la chica por las escaleras y el sonido de rabia que brotó de la garganta de la pequeña. También le pareció escuchar algo parecido a un sollozo que trata de ser cortado antes de salir proveniente de la habitación que Fleur acababa de abandonar, lo cual la hizo deducir que era Gabrielle la que seguía en la habitación tratando de contener el llanto. En cambio su hermana ajena al hecho de que acababa de dejar a su hermana pequeña llorando salió por la puerta sin siquiera recordar que su madre estaba en casa y que debería de haberse despedido de ella.

"Vaya, parece que Fleur se ha ido" comentó Apolline sin dar muestras de estar sorprendida de que la chica no se hubiera despedido. "en eso Cho y ella se parecen bastante. Cuando están en medio de algo en lo que tienen interés se olvidan del resto del mundo. Parecían muy entusiasmadas con su proyecto de la feria de este año aunque no han querido revelar de que se trata. Sea lo que sea les está ocupando mucho tiempo. Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar un par de semanas para verlo."

"Creía que la feria abría sus puertas la semana que viene." Se sorprendió Hermione. Todo el instituto había estado hablando sin parar de la apertura de la feria del último viernes del mes y todos sus alumnos habían cancelado las clases de ese día ya que por lo visto todos querían ir a ver el gran comienzo. Se rumoreaba que no habían reparado en gastos y que incluso habría espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

"Y así es. Sin embargo tanto mi marido como yo tenemos que atender una importante conferencia en Nueva York la semana que viene y no regresaremos hasta el martes por la noche. De modo que tendremos que aguantar nuestra curiosidad un poco más." Se lamentó Apolline removiendo la taza de té que aún tenía en la mano. Por suerte para la castaña, parecía que alguien del servicio se había dado cuenta de que Hermione prefería más el café que el té, de modo que cada vez que esta se sentaba a charlar un rato con la matriarca de la casa, lo que se ponía ante ella era una humeante taza de café recién hecho. "Supongo que tú también estarás deseando que empiece, no?"

"No especialmente" murmuró Hermione bebiendo un buen trago de su café. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Apolline supo que esta estaba esperando alguna clase de respuesta pero no se sintió con ganas de responder. "Voy a ver si Gabrielle está lista."

Y antes de que Apolline pudiera decir algo para detenerla, Hermione se levantó y se dirigió escaleras arriba en busca de su alumna. Cuando llegó a la habitación llamó a la puerta y cuando la permitieron pasar, no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que efectivamente Gabrielle había estado llorando. Pero decidió ahorrar a la chica la vergüenza de comentarlo y simplemente comenzó la clase ganándose así una mirada de agradecimiento de la otra chica.

/

**Tres horas después:**

"Entonces nos veremos el próximo lunes, no?" preguntó Gabrielle acompañando a Hermione hasta la puerta de la calle. Sus ojos aún estaban un poco enrojecidos y en general tenía el aspecto de cachorro abandonado que a Hermione no le gustó en absoluto. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Gabrielle saltando como una esfera llena de energía y esa versión deprimida no le hacía ninguna gracia.

"Sí, el lunes" murmuró Hermione abriendo la puerta, cuando una idea algo alocada se le vino a la mente. "Oye… Mira, sé que es posible que te parezca una tontería pero te lo voy a preguntar. Harry y yo teníamos pensado visitar la feria el viernes por la noche y si no tienes nada que hacer…"

"Eh?" se sorprendió Gabrielle abriendo mucho los ojos y notando como la alegría y la esperanza la invadían una vez más.

"Que si te vienes el viernes con nosotros. Sé que no somos la gente más divertida del planeta pero…" comenzó a titubear Hermione no muy segura de que a la chica le fuera a gustar.

"SI!" gritó Gabrielle encantada mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a Hermione. "Me encantaría ir. A qué hora?"

"Aún no estamos seguros. Por la noche. Cenaremos fuera y pasaremos algunas horas en la feria" respondió Hermione. Realmente solo habían comentado por encima la posibilidad de aparecer por la feria, pero ante la mirada brillante de Gabriel comenzó a planificar la salida. "Harry trabaja hasta las nueve, de modo que pasaremos a recogerle y luego nos dirigiremos hacia el recinto. Te parece bien?"

"Es genial" se emocionó Gabrielle encantada.

"Tendrás que pedirle permiso a tus padres" advirtió la castaña aunque tras ver la alegría de la chica estaba segura de que sus padres no podrían negarse.

"Si si si, no hay problema" aseguró Gabrielle saltando inquieta. "Ahora mismo hablo con ella."

"Perfecto. Si tiene alguna duda dile que lo comentaremos el próximo día, te parece?" quiso saber Hermione. Había quedado con Harry en apenas un cuarto de hora y debía salir ya si quería llegar a tiempo. "Nos vemos el próximo día, de acuerdo?"

"Vale" se despidió Gabrielle cerrando la puerta de la calle a sus espaldas y dando un grito de alegría que las orejas de Hermione no tuvieron problema en escuchar. "Mamaaaaam!"

Riendo ante la actitud feliz de la otra chica Hermione enfiló rumbo al desguace en el que había quedado con Harry apresurándose. Ahora sí que no le cabía duda de que Apolline cedería ante las demandas de su hija menor. Era difícil negarle algo a esa chiquilla.

Ya estaba llegando a su destino cuando de la nada sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la oscuridad invadió sus sentidos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la metían en una camioneta con los cristales tintados y que esta arrancaba con fuerza hacia un destino desconocido.

* * *

**No se sabe cuánto tiempo después:**

Un espantoso dolor de cabeza fue lo primero de lo que Hermione se percató al despertar de su estado de inconsciencia. No sabía lo que pasaba últimamente, pero pasaba más tiempo sin sentido que consciente. Debía de tener un karma realmente horrible. Tal vez había sido un dictador en una vida pasada?

Sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de librarse del atontamiento resultó no ser la mejor idea que había tenido ya que el mareo que siguió al movimiento provocó unas terribles nauseas que por suerte logró contener. Lo siguiente que trató fue levantarse del suelo que ya dejaría de girar en su cabeza, tan solo para darse cuenta de que estaba atada a la pared. Un segundo vistazo reveló que lo que estaba era encadenada a la pared mediante unos grilletes de metal. Esa observación no sirvió para mejorar la situación.

"Ya te has despertado?" la presencia de otra voz en la oscura habitación sorprendió enormemente a la castaña y la otra persona pareció darse cuenta. "Lo siento, te he asustado?"

"No" murmuró Hermione tratando de localizar a la persona que hablaba en la oscuridad. "No saber donde estoy mientras estoy encadenada a la pared sin embargo no es algo que me tenga muy tranquila."

Una risilla adorable fue lo que recibió como respuesta y eso valió para confirmar las sospechas de la castaña. Fuera quien fuese la persona que estaba con ella en la habitación era una chica y a juzgar por el tono de la risa, incluso diría que era más joven que ella.

"Tienes espíritu. Eso te hará falta esta noche si quieres sobrevivir." mencionó la chica esta vez seria y a Hermione no le cupo duda de que estaba siendo sincera.

"Que es lo que pasa esta noche?" preguntó Hermione intranquila una vez más sacudiendo las cadenas que la mantenían presa. "Dónde estoy? Quien eres tú? Por qué estoy aquí? Y que está pasando?"

"Son muchas preguntas" se volvió a reír la chica. "Pero los Nargles ya me habían advertido de que harías muchas preguntas."

"Los qué?" preguntó Hermione comenzando a cuestionarse su salud mental. Era posible volverse loca tras un par de minutos de cautiverio? Estaba comenzando a pensar que sí.

"Los Nargles" volvió a responder la voz como si fuera evidente. "son criaturas que se dedican a robar las cosas de la gente y luego a devolverlas en sitios extraños. Pero también les gusta escuchar las conversaciones de la gente. A veces me hablan para decirme secretos que el resto no quiere que sepa."

"Claaro" respondió Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco a sabiendas de que la otra chica no la vería. _"Me pregunto si se podrán herir los sentimientos de una voz imaginaria?"_

"No me crees. No importa, los otros tampoco me creen y dicen que estoy loca" volvió a sonar la voz esta vez con el tono de quien está acostumbrado a que lo traten de loco. "es mejor así. Si no me creen no estarán atentos a los Nargles y así les es más fácil espiar."

"De acuerdo" cedió Hermione sin ganas de discutir con su voz imaginaria. _"Es normal que la propia voz que te estás imaginando admita que la llaman loca? Creo que el golpe de la cabeza ha sido demasiado. Me pregunto cuándo empezaré a ver flotar elefantes rosas en el aire?"_

"Ya no quieres saber las respuestas de lo que me has preguntado?" inquirió la voz tras un par de minutos de silencio.

"No es necesario" murmuró Hermione reprendiéndose una vez más por hablar con una voz que estaba solo en su cabeza. Es decir, no era así como empezaban los locos? A responder a las voces de su cabeza?

"Por qué no?" insistió la voz.

"Porque no existes. Estás en mi cabeza de manera que es imposible que sepas algo que yo no sepa. Así que es perder el tiempo." Gruñó Hermione golpeándose la frente por volver a caer en ello.

"Claro que existo" se sorprendió la voz que seguía siendo suave y algo soñadora.

"No existes" negó Hermione cabezota. "Tan solo eres una voz en mi cabeza, fruto sin duda de la conmoción cerebral que estoy padeciendo por culpa del animal que me ha golpeado. Eso es todo."

"Nunca había tenido que demostrar que existo." Murmuró divertida la voz . "Que tengo que hacer para que sepas que existo?"

"Sacarme de aquí?" se mofó Hermione.

"Eso no lo puedo hacer. Si lo hago, mi amo se enfadaría mucho." Respondió la voz mostrando por primera vez terror. "lo siento."

"No importa" murmuró Hermione. _"Creo que ya se me ha ido la olla por completo. Ahora estoy tratando de consolar a mi voz imaginaria por no sacarme de aquí. Está claro que has perdido el norte Granger."_

"Ya sé!" sonó victoriosa la voz. "Si me vieras, sabrías que no soy una voz de tu cabeza, no?"

"Emm, si claro" admitió Hermione algo sorprendida por el volumen de la voz.

"Vale, hay una cuerda por aquí, que debería…" comenzó la voz y Hermione juraría que estaba oyendo como alguien rebuscaba entre la oscuridad. De pronto se oyó un ruido de poleas y del techo surgió una claridad que inundó el lugar. "abrir la trampilla del techo. Así está mucho mejor. Me crees ahora?"

Tras parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrar la vista a la súbita claridad, Hermione se encontró casi nariz a nariz con una chica desconocida. Ojos grisáceos y pelo largo hasta la cintura tan rubio que parecía blanco, la chica parecía la hermana pequeña de Draco. Pero a diferencia de los Malfoy que parecían tener un aire de superioridad a su alrededor, la chica tenía un aire soñador y vulnerable que la hacían parecer inocente. Su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada y su aspecto en general era bastante desaliñado. A Hermione no le habría extrañado saber que esa chica era una más de los golfillos que rondaban el puerto. Sin embargo en esos ojos tan abiertos faltaba el acero que todos aquellos que viven de la calle poseían en la mirada.

"Mejor ahora?" preguntó la chica evidentemente orgullosa de sí misma.

"Quien eres?" inquirió Hermione cada vez más convencida de que la chica que tenía delante era real.

"Ajá, ya vuelves a preguntar, supongo que ya me crees. Me llamo Luna, Luna Lovegood." Se presentó la chica estirando la mano con la intención de estrecharla con la de Hermione. Al darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba encadenada se encogió ligeramente de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

"Hermione Granger" se presentó Hermione. "Vas a decirme por qué estoy aquí?"

"Ah, sí, tus preguntas. Veamos…" comenzó Luna golpeándose ligeramente la barbilla con su dedo índice. "No me permiten decirte dónde estás. Estás aquí porque mi amo te ha traído, y lo que pasa es que esta noche es luna llena."

"Y eso que tiene que ver con nada?" preguntó Hermione desesperada y sin comprender nada.

"Todo tiene que ver con eso. A fin de cuentas, esta noche despertarás" sonrió Luna.

"Estoy dormida?" preguntó confusa Hermione.

"Claro que no. Esta noche despertarás. Te transformarás por primera vez." Contestó Luna como si fuera evidente.

"Transformarme? Transformarme en qué exactamente?" preguntó Hermione con un tono algo histérico. "_Genial, me doy cuenta de que no estoy oyendo una voz de mi cabeza solo para darme cuenta de que estoy encerrada con la loca del barrio. Sigue así Granger, que esto mejora por momentos."_

"En licántropo desde luego" sonrió Luna encantada. "En qué si no?"

"Oh claro. En que si no. Claro que sí" se burló Hermione. Lo de los Nargles había sido una prueba bastante fiable, pero con este nuevo dato estaba claro que la chica que tenía delante estaba como una cabra. No, estaba como un rebaño de cabras. "Me voy a convertir en un Hombre lobo?"

"Licántropo" corrigió Luna bruscamente. "No les gusta el termino Hombre lobo. Ese es un término que emplean los humanos y que sirve para enfatizar la parte del hombre. No les gusta que se les compare con los hombres, lo consideran como una debilidad."

"De acuerdo… Licántropo entonces." Cedió Hermione sin querer discutir la semántica de la conversación. "Esta noche hay luna llena y me voy a transformar en una especie de perro gigante y a aullar a la luna, no?"

"Claro que no!" la contradijo Luna ofendida. "No parecerás un perro gigante. No digas tonterías."

"Desde luego, que me vaya a parecer a un perro gigante es una tontería. Como no?" murmuró Hermione con sorna mientras miraba a la chica con gesto escéptico.

"No me crees, verdad?" se dio cuenta Luna. La mirada de la otra chica se lo confirmó. "Muy bien doña escéptica, respóndeme a esto: Te ha mordido una criatura enorme y salvaje que habrías jurado que solo puede pertenecer al mundo de las pesadillas?"

Ante eso Hermione se quedó callada mientras su mente volvía a reproducir sin su permiso el ataque que poblaba cada noche sus sueños convirtiéndolos en horribles pesadillas. Luna pareció tomarlo como una afirmación, de modo que continuó.

"Desde que eso sucedió, has notado cosas extrañas? Por ejemplo, ha mejorado tu capacidad auditiva? Tu capacidad olfativa? Has comenzado a experimentar cambios físicos como un crecimiento extra? Has notado que últimamente corres mucho más rápido? O que eres mucho más ágil? Que tu hambre ha aumentado mucho?" continuó implacable la chica ignorando que la expresión de Hermione estaba cada vez más horrorizada. "Has estado teniendo calores extraños? Pérdida del control de tu cuerpo?"

"Eso no… no es posible" negó Hermione cada vez más asustada.

"Si o no?" presionó Luna clavando sus extraños ojos en los de Hermione.

"Sí" susurró Hermione finalmente aceptando la verdad en las palabras de la chica. "Pero es imposible, no?"

"Me temo que no" se apiadó finalmente Luna.

"Pero habrá alguna clase de cura, no?" preguntó Hermione frenética. Seguía pensando que estaba inconsciente en alguna parte y que en cualquier momento se tenía que despertar. Pero aunque quería creer eso con todas sus fuerzas, había un aparte de su mente que ya había aceptado que lo que le estaba pasando era real y trataba de encontrar la salida de ese laberinto terrorífico en el que sentía que estaba inmersa. "Quiero decir, que siempre hay una cura, no?"

"Lo siento." Murmuró Luna apartando la mirada y con esa simple respuesta el mundo de Hermione se desmoronó ante sus ojos.

* * *

Dos horas. Hacía dos horas que Luna le había asegurado que esa misma noche se iba a convertir en un licántropo y seguía sin poder creérselo. Su mente había conjurado todos los escenarios posibles y siempre había acabado en el mismo sitio. Lo que le estaba pasando era real y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, no iba a desaparecer. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo había permitido a sus ojos derramar lágrimas y aquello parecía haber ayudado un poco. Había llorado por la vida que le había tocado, por los padres que había perdido y por el tutor que había ganado. Había llorado por lo que podría haber sido y sin embargo ya no sería. Y ahora que ya había agotado las lágrimas decidió volver a subirse al caballo de la vida.

"Que me pasará?" su voz estaba ronca de tanto llorar pero Luna pareció entenderla igualmente.

"Cuando la luna salga, comenzará el cambio." Comenzó Luna a explicar. "necesitarás sangre para que tu licántropo pueda salir."

"Y si no tomo sangre?" preguntó esperanzada Hermione.

"El licántropo tratará de salir igualmente. Al no tener sangre no podrá formarse del todo y quedará atrapado en un estado intermedio. Sentirás tanto dolor que perderás la razón, y cuando la luna alcance su punto más álgido morirás." reveló Luna con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

"Como lo sabes? Como es que sabes acerca de esto?" preguntó Hermione de nuevo deprimida. Podía ver como el sol que se filtraba por la claraboya del techo aún estaba alto en el cielo lo que significaba que aún era pronto.

"Porque yo también soy un licántropo" reveló Luna sonriendo un poco.

"También te han mordido?" preguntó horrorizada Hermione al pensar que esa niña inocente hubiera pasado por ese horror.

"No. Mi licantropía viene de mi sangre. Mis padres eran licántropos, soy un purasangre" gruñó Luna como si eso no le gustara en absoluto.

"Así que naciste con ello" comprendió Hermione. "Lo siento."

"Por qué?" se sorprendió Luna volviendo a fijar sus ojos en los de Hermione. "Ser licántropo es genial. Tienes mejores sentidos que los humanos, vives mucho más tiempo, y consigues una libertad que jamás podrías conseguir de otro modo."

"Y si es tan maravilloso, porque parece que no eres feliz?" preguntó Hermione. "Y por qué estás aquí conmigo? Por qué estoy yo aquí?"

"Estás aquí porque mi amo así lo quiere" respondió Luna volviendo a fijar la mirada en la pared.

"Tú amo? Quién es?"

"Deberías saberlo. A fin de cuentas, fue él el que…" la mirada de Luna se desvió hacia el hombro de Hermione donde sabía que se hallaba el mordisco.

"El que me mordió? Voy a convertirme en ese ser?" se asustó Hermione.

"Pudiste verlo?" se sorprendió Luna.

"No muy bien" admitió Hermione. "Pero lo que vi fue aterrador."

"Es aterrador. El licántropo es el ser más brutal de los que rondan en la oscuridad. " Comenzó Luna. "Es un ser imponente que se alza sobre dos piernas asemejándose a la postura de los humanos, pero ahí es donde terminan las similitudes. Su cuerpo está cubierto por un manto de pelo que ayuda a ocultar los enormes músculos de los que está compuesto su cuerpo. Las uñas se convierten en garras y sus dientes son afilados y enormes capaces de triturar los huesos de sus adversarios. Su sed de sangre es insaciable, tan solo superada por sus ansias de luchar y matar."

"Has matado a alguien?" preguntó Hermione sin poder creerse que alguien tan dulce como esa chica pudiera convertirse en el monstruo que acababa de describir.

"Nunca me he transformado" admitió Luna volviendo a adquirir ese aire de tristeza. "Verás, como ya te he dicho, hay dos maneras de convertirse en un licántropo. La primera es naciendo uno de ellos como yo. La segunda es ser infectado por uno, como tú. Los que nacemos como licántropos, tenemos mayor control sobre los instintos animales que los que han sido mordidos. Dado que poseemos el licántropo en el interior desde el principio, nos es más fácil controlarlo cuando finalmente sale. Pero dado que el licántropo crece con nosotros, no consigue despertar hasta que la parte humana lo está."

"Y eso cuando suele ser?" su mente curiosa no la permitió mantenerse callada.

"Generalmente cuando alcanzamos la madurez sexual" respondió Luna.

"Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

"Trece." Y ante la mirada de Luna, Hermione supo que era mejor no seguir por ese camino de modo que volvió al tema que le interesaba.

"Entonces me voy a convertir en un monstruo? Atacaré a todo el mundo?" preguntó Hermione derrotada.

"Los licántropos han evolucionado mucho desde sus ancestros. A diferencia de ellos que no podían retomar la forma humana, los licántropos de hoy no dependen de la fuerza de la luna llena para cambiar. Solo en el primer cambio influye la luna. Con el tiempo aprenderás a controlar tus impulsos."

"Por qué estoy aquí? Que hago encadenada?"

"Mi amo te ha traído." Murmuró Luna.

"Pero por qué?" insistió Hermione.

"Creo que quiere que formes parte de la manada." Murmuró Luna con un tono que no dejaba dudas de que eso era algo malo.

Habían estado tan centradas en la conversación que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que el sol poco a poco se hundía en el horizonte hasta que Hermione comenzó a gritar.

"Que me pasa?" preguntó asustada Hermione notando como su cuerpo comenzaba a doler.

"Es la luna. A cada minuto que pasa está más cerca y tu licántropo lo nota, está impaciente por salir" se apenó Luna al verla tan asustada.

"Creía que no pasaba hasta que la luna apareciera" gruñó Hermione reprimiendo el dolor lo mejor que podía.

"Es cierto. Hasta entonces solo sentirás las ansias del lobo por salir. Lo peor está por llegar."

"Que bien" murmuró Hermione. "Has hablado de una manada, cuantos más hay como yo?"

"Como tú ninguno. Tú eres una primeriza, tu lobo aún no ha despertado. El resto tienen más años de experiencia sobre ti."

"Pero se van a transformar?"

"Si el amo no lo permite no" admitió Luna. "Cuando un alfa es lo suficientemente poderoso, puede prohibir a su manada el transformarse."

"Pero eso es bueno, no? Si no se transforman no harán daño a nadie, no?"

"No en este caso" susurró Luna mirando fijamente a Hermione. "En esta manada les encanta cazar y matar humanos. El alfa les prohíbe transformarse como forma de ejercer su liderazgo, es su manera de recordarles su poder. Para un licántropo no hay nada más liberador que dejarse ir y cazar con su aspecto original y que se lo prohíban es una manera de someterlos."

"Entonces, por qué no me puede ordenar a mi también no transformarme?" quiso saber Hermione.

"Para empezar, aún no eres parte de la manada, cuando tu licántropo despierte, mi amo se asegurará de someterlo y obligarle a unirse a la manada. Tu voluntad dejará de existir y solo vivirás para obedecer al alfa. Y segundo, la primera luna es importante para un licántropo, de hecho, es primordial. No hay nada que pueda detener a un licántropo de transformarse por primera vez."

"Someterme?" gruñó Hermione sin hacerle ni pizca de gracia esa parte. "Cuantos hay?"

"Somos siete incluyendo al alfa" contestó Luna tras pensarlo un poco. "Pero da igual cuantos sean. Mi amo dominará tu licántropo sin necesidad de la manada. Ordenará al licántropo que se le una, y si osa desobedecerle se asegurará de someterle por la fuerza. Si no te unes, mueres. Esa es la política de mi amo."

"Que bien" repitió Hermione comenzando a tirar de las cadenas que la mantenían anclada a la pared. "Segura que no me puedes soltar?"

"Lo siento, el amo me lo ha prohibido, y su palabra es la ley." Luna realmente parecía arrepentida por no hacer nada al respecto.

"Espera. Si aún no te has transformado, como es posible que pertenezcas a la manada?" quiso saber Hermione mientras seguía tirando de las cadenas.

"Aunque mi lobo no haya despertado, eso no significa que no se halle dentro de mí. Soy el omega de la manada, el eslabón más débil. No le fue difícil obligarme a jurarle lealtad."

El ruido de unas fuertes pisadas desvió la atención de ambas hacia la puerta de la habitación que no tardó en abrirse para dar paso al hombre más grande que Hermione había visto en su vida. Mediría fácilmente un metro noventa y sus espaldas eran anchas y musculosas lo cual le conferían el aspecto de un armario gigante.

"Quien te ha dado permiso para hablar con la novata?" rugió aquel hombre logrando que Luna se encogiera en el suelo y gimoteara. "Respóndeme maldita inútil."

"Lo siento, lo siento, pensé que si sabía lo que iba a pasar…"

Aquel hombre no dejó que Luna terminara de hablar y ante el horror de Hermione pateó a la chica repetidas veces haciendo que los gimoteos aumentaran. A pesar de los gritos de Hermione para que se detuviera, aquel hombre continuó golpeándola hasta que la sangre brotó de la cara de la chica.

"Eso te enseñará a no pensar, ha quedado claro?" gruñó aquel tipo sonriendo al ver que la nariz de Luan estaba definitivamente rota.

"Si Jave, ha quedado claro" asintió Luna con la mirada en el suelo y los hombros encogidos.

"Muy bien, y ahora vamos." Gruñó Jave dirigiéndose hacia Hermione y con ayuda de las llaves que traía liberándola. Nada más ver que tenía las manos libres, la castaña dirigió el puño con precisión matemática contra la nariz del tan Jave poniendo en ese golpe toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Y cuando esa nariz reventó bajo la presión haciendo brotar la sangre sonrió satisfecha a pesar de que sabía que le iba a costar caro.

Jave, que no había visto venir el golpe, rugió de rabia y sin contenerse golpeó a Hermione en la cabeza dejándola sin sentido. Le habían encargado llevar a la chica ante el alfa, pero nadie había especificado que tuviera que estar consciente.

/

**Tiempo después:**

Un cubo de agua helada fue vertido sobre el rostro de Hermione despertándola de manera no muy agradable. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba en alguna clase de almacén abandonado (que por lo visto abundaban en esa ciudad) y a juzgar por los sonidos que sus oídos captaban, no estaban lejos del bosque que había al pie de las montañas del norte de la ciudad.

"Bienvenida" la voz se dejó oír por toda la nave poniéndola en guardia. La voz retumbaba por todas partes pero no dejaba que se supiera desde donde estaban hablando. "A nuestra humilde morada. Veo que ya has conocido a Jave."

Hermione desvió la mirada a donde se hallaba el hombre en cuestión. Su nariz estaba perfectamente y si no fuera porque tenía la camiseta empapada en sangre Hermione habría creído que había fallado el golpe.

"No tenía porque golpear a Luna" respondió Hermione aún mirando a su alrededor tratando de ubicar esa voz que estaba logrando enervarla.

"Oh si, la mocosa" la voz se volvió contemplativa y por el rabillo del ojo Hermione pudo ver como Luna miraba intranquila hacia una parte específica del techo. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia allí y no pudo evitar tonar aire bruscamente al observar la figura de un hombre medio oculto entre las vigas del techo. Lo único que se podía ver con claridad eran los brillantes ojos rojos que Hermione tenía gravados a fuego en su memoria. "que te ha contado exactamente?"

"Poca cosa" respondió Hermione sin apartar la vista de la figura del techo y sin querer meter a Luna en más líos.

"Te ha explicado por qué estás aquí?" la voz se había vuelto suave y seductora, justo como la de Hank cuando se preparaba para comenzar a golpearla de modo que se encogió ligeramente y adelantando un poco los brazos para que le sirvieran como defensa.

"Me ha dicho que me has elegido para formar parte de la manada." Nada más decirlo Hermione supo que no era la respuesta correcta porque pudo sentir la ira de aquel ser desde donde estaba.

"Yo no te elegí!" rugió el ser dejándose caer desde el techo y aterrizando suavemente ante la sorprendida y asustada castaña. Era alto, no tanto como Jave pero sobrepasaba el metro ochenta sin dificultad. El pelo lo tenía largo y enredado y en el centro de su rostro poseía una fea cicatriz que le confería un aspecto salvaje y atemorizador que hizo que Hermione temblara de miedo. De nada sirvieron su pose encogida o los brazos ya que con una fluidez digna de envidia, aquel hombre la agarró del cuello y la elevó en el aire solo con su mano izquierda. "Tan solo eras una presa fácil que estaba en mi camino, no esperaba que te defendieras de esa manera. Gracias a ti perdí el sentido del olfato durante varias horas y ahora tengo una cicatriz en mitad de la cara. Estaba convencido de que habías muerto al atravesar la pared del almacén. No fue hasta la noche siguiente que pasé por el mismo lugar y escuché latir tu corazón que comprendí que no estabas tan muerta como creía."

"Y por qué me dejaste con vida si tanto deseabas matarme?" preguntó ahogada la chica sin poder llevar mucho oxígeno a sus pulmones por culpa de la manaza de aquel hombre que la estaba apretando el cuello. Si no fuera por los ojos rojos que brillaban como carbones encendidos, no habría creído que ese hombre era la misma criatura que invadía sus pesadillas cada noche.

"El cambio ya había comenzado y lo cierto es que me picó la curiosidad" admitió el hombre sonriendo. Al abrir la boca, Hermione pudo ver los amarillentos dientes que poblaban su boca y de la cual se desprendía un olor nauseabundo. "Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo iba a acabar el asunto, sabes? Verás, no hay muchos que sobrevivan al ataque de un licántropo, la mayoría se mueren desagrados, pero tú sobreviviste. Durante una semana tu cuerpo sanó y arregló todo el daño del que fue capaz y te mantuviste respirando sin ayuda. Desde luego que eso despertó mi curiosidad."

Cada vez tenía menos oxígeno y comenzó a patalear atrayendo la atención del hombre que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Con un último esfuerzo Hermione clavó sus uñas en la mano de aquel hombre con la esperanza de que este la soltara.

"Veo que sigues persistiendo" comentó el hombre sonriente finalmente aflojando un poco el agarre y dejando pasar un poco más de oxígeno que los ardientes pulmones de Hermione agradecieron profundamente. "Por donde iba? A si, muy pocos sobreviven cuando el veneno se extiende por su cuerpo. De modo que cuando estuvo claro que te ibas a levantar decidí seguirte para conocerte un poco mejor. Jamás me imaginé que pudieras mantenerte cuerda hasta la luna llena. La mayoría pierden la capacidad de razonar cuando los sentidos comienzan a incrementarse. Cuando no estás acostumbrado a oler algo a no ser que te lo planten bajo la nariz, poder olerlo todo puede ser… desquiciante."

La castaña no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación. La vez que se había tenido que encerrar en el baño del instituto porque sus sentidos del olfato y el oído habían aumentado desproporcionadamente, había sentido que se volvía loca allí encerrada.

"Pero sobreviviste a eso también. De modo que tuve que improvisar ligeramente y puestos a pensar, lo cierto es que no nos vendría mal una hembra en la manada" la sonrisa se volvió aterradora y a Hermione no le cupo duda que no le iba a gustar lo que se avecinaba. "A fin de cuentas, mis pobres muchachos siempre se ponen muy… intranquilos cuando no pueden matar. Dejarles tener un juguete los calmará y les permitirá estar más centrados."

"Yo no soy ningún juguete" gruñó la chica pataleando aún en el aire. Uno de sus pies impactó contra la mandíbula del hombre lo cual no hizo más que molestarle aún más.

"Maldita mocosa, esto está empezando a ser tedioso y muy molesto." Se quejó el ser dejándola caer al suelo donde la chica se apresuró a tomar todas las bocanadas de aire que podía. "Pero en fin, no perdamos la calma. Donde están mis modales? Yo soy Fenrir Greyback, alfa de esta manada."

La chica no respondió y continuó respirando de modo acelerado mientras su mente trataba de encontrar una salida de esa pesadilla.

"Es de buena educación presentarse" canturreó aquel hombre arrancando risotadas del resto de la gente que había en ese almacén y que Hermione no alcanzaba a ver debido a la oscuridad reinante en la mayor parte de la nave. "No querrás ser maleducada, verdad que no?"

Y a pesar de que fue dicho en un tono amable, a la chica no le cupo duda de que era mejor hacer lo que pedía.

"Hermione Granger" bueno, al menos había sido capaz de hablar sin que la voz se le quebrara en un llanto y vistas las circunstancias, se sintió orgullosa de ello.

"Muy bien Hermione Granger. Y cuéntame… que te ha contado la mocosa sobre lo que pasará esta noche?" continuó con tono burlón Fenrir aumentando de esa manera las carcajadas reinantes.

"Me voy a convertir en un licántropo" susurró la castaña apartando la mirada de esos aterradores ojos rojos.

"Y te ha explicado cómo?" seguía sonando amable y curioso, pero eso hizo que la chica se pudiera aún más alerta. "Te ha contado que es lo que necesitas para ello?"

"Sangre"

"Esta mocosa, siempre fastidiando las sorpresas" se quejó Fenrir con voz quejumbrosa. "También te ha explicado por qué hace falta sangre?"

"No" admitió la chica.

"Bueno, algo es algo" se consoló el hombre burlándose aún más de la castaña. "Verás, la sangre es lo que ayuda al licántropo a salir. Las ansias de matar son tales que el licántropo no es capaz de esperar a estar completamente transformado antes de atacar. Cuando eso sucede, el resto del cuerpo que sigue humano, no puede contener la tensión de tener los tendones tan estirados y se desgarra sin poder soportar el esfuerzo extra y por eso muere de un dolor agonizante. La sangre que se toma antes de ello, ayuda a calmarlo y ayuda a relajar el cuerpo para permitirle mutar."

No estaba muy segura de porque se lo estaba explicando, pero su mente inquisitiva agradecía cada detalle que ese ser pudiera proporcionarle sobre lo que sería su vida a partir de ese momento.

"Desde luego, la sangre puede ser humana o animal, a fin de cuentas para un licántropo, todos son animales. Y por eso precisamente es importante la primera caza de un licántropo, la primera sangre que prueba." Continuó Fenrir sin hacer caso de la mirada esperanzada de Hermione ante las nuevas noticias. "Supongo que la mocosa no te lo habrá explicado. No, claro que no. la cuestión es la siguiente. El licántropo es un cazador, y como tal, su vida se rige por las presas que puede matar. Por ello es importante la primera sangre que prueba, ya que gracias a ella centrará sus instintos en cazar especialmente la clase de presa que se elija, comprendes?"

"Si al transformarme por primera vez bebo sangre humana, siempre trataré de cazar humanos para conseguir más sangre." Se horrorizó Hermione al comprenderlo.

"Así es, celebro que lo hayas entendido tan rápido. A algunos les costó más entenderlo" admitió Fenrir sonriente mirando fijamente a Jave contento con las risas que acompañaron su declaración. "Desde luego, a pesar de que vayas a ser un simple juguete para mis muchachos, eso no impide el hecho de que seguirás formando parte de mi manada. Y no permitiré que ningún miembro de mi manada sea un, un…"

"Un débil y patético abraza-humanos?" completó uno de los desconocidos volviendo a provocar risotadas en el grupo.

"Exacto" admitió Fenrir encantado de que la manada se mantuviera centrada en la conversación. Las noches de luna llena solían ser más agresivos e intratables que de costumbre y ese había sido uno de los motivos por los cuales Fenrir había decidido que no era una mala idea tener una hembra en la manada. La mocosa serviría también cuando se transformara de una maldita vez, pero hasta entonces tendrían que conformarse con la castaña. "Normalmente no me molestaría en traerte aquí la comida, te soltaría en mitad de uno de esos clubs de la ciudad, y tú misma te encargarías de desangrar al primer humano que se te acercara. Sin embargo, esta noche me siento generoso así que he decidido traerte un pequeño regalo."

Las risas de la manada se convirtieron en autenticas risas de hiena que lograron ponerle los pelos de punta a Hermione.

"Así que dime, que prefieres? Rubio?" ante un gesto, uno de los presentes mandó algo volando que aterrizó muy cerca de los pies del alfa. Cuando Fenrir lo levantó, Hermione observó horrorizada como Draco era levantado en el aire por el brazo izquierdo. Un segundo gesto hizo que otro bulto aterrizara también a sus pies, y a la tenue y parpadeante luz de los fluorescentes del techo, el rostro de Harry se hizo visible. "O Moreno?"

"No, no, no noooo" jadeó Hermione sin apartar la vista de los chicos. Draco estaba respirando con dificultad y estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor. Su rostro enrojecido junto a su mirada inyectada en sangre eran indicadores bastante fiables de que estaba muy enfermo. La gripe que había pillado a principios de semana parecía haber empeorado mucho. Sus oídos captaban lo trabajosa que se le estaba haciendo la respiración y parecía tener mucha fiebre.

"Me temo que se han golpeado ligeramente al traerlos" se disculpó burlonamente Fenrir señalando los múltiples arañazos que la rasgada camisa de Harry dejaba ver mostrando el pecho que estaban sangrando bastante. "El rubito parecía que tenía calor, de modo que lo hemos dejado gran parte del día en la cámara frigorífica de la parte de atrás. No parece que haya mejorado mucho, no crees?"

"Cabrón!" gritó Hermione a sabiendas de que la fiebre de Draco se tenía que haber disparado con esas bajas temperaturas.

"Vamos vamos Granger, esos modales. Encima que te traigo un regalo." la reprocho Fenrir riendo. "Ante ti se halla una importante elección. Deberás elegir cuál de los dos vas a matar y devorar. Aunque seguramente no en ese orden."

"No lo haré!" gritó Hermione frenética clavando su mirada en los aterrorizados ojos verdes de Harry. "No elegiré quien vive y quien muere."

"Eso me has entendido?" se sorprendió Fenrir haciendo una pantomima. "Fallo mío, parece que no me he explicado correctamente. Ambos morirán esta noche. Tu elección será cual de los dos deseas matar. En tus manos tienes la posibilidad, remota eso sí, pero una posibilidad al fin y al cabo, de que la muerte de uno de ellos sea rápida. Aquel que no mates, lo mataremos nosotros de la manera más cruel y sanguinaria que se me ocurra. Y créeme que tengo mucha imaginación."

Las carcajadas del lugar ni siquiera se registraron en la frenéticamente de Hermione que seguía mirando a Harry aterrada. Apenas unos instantes después, sintió como si sus extremidades volvieran a ser apuñaladas por agujas invisibles y las piernas le fallaron. El cuerpo comenzó a dolerle y cada vez le costaba más mantener la respiración relajada.

"Queda poco tiempo, ya has comenzado el cambio, pronto no podrás moverte y el licántropo saldrá lo quieras o no." notó Fenrir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía un niño al que le acababan de decir que las navidades se adelantaban ese año. Acto seguido pasó la lengua por uno de los sangrantes cortes que Harry tenía en el pecho y sonrió cuando el exquisito sabor inundó sus pailas gustativas ante el espanto de la otra chica. "Hmm, está rico."

"Suéltalos cabrón psicópata!" gritó Hermione sin poder levantarse debido a los calambres que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a experimentar.

"Vamos Granger! Somos quienes decidimos ser." Rugió divertido Fenrir levantando aún más a los chicos. "Ahora decide!"

Y Hermione decidió. Decidió hacer algo que jamás se había planteado hacer. Por primera vez en su vida decidió ser idiota y con un último gesto desafiante se lanzó hacia delante con todo el impulso que sus maltrechas piernas eran capaces y se estrelló contra el pecho de Fenrir. Este tenía ambos brazos ocupados sujetando a los chicos de modo que cuando la chica se le lanzó encima, no tuvo manera de esquivar el golpe. Hermione ya sabía que no le iba a hacer daño, que ese tipo era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella sería jamás, pero en ese momento no pensaba con claridad. Solo sabía que quería hacerle todo el daño posible de modo que en cuanto pudo, mordió con fuerza lo que resultó ser la oreja de Fenrir.

Con un rugido realmente aterrados Fenrir lanzó a los chicos a algún lugar del almacén y en cuento tuvo las manos libres se quitó a la chica de encima y la mandó volando hasta la otra parte del almacén donde se estrelló contra las cajas de madera que había apiladas convirtiéndolas en astillas. No tuvo más que llevarse una mano al lado derecho de su cabeza para darse cuanta de que esa puta le había arrancado un pedazo de su oreja.

"Maldita zorra!" gritó furioso ante semejante ofensa. "Muy bien. Morirás destrozada por tu propio licántropo, y me aseguraré de que tus dos amiguitos mueran descuartizados!"

* * *

Pero Hermione ya no podía oírle. Todo comenzó con un pequeño escalofrío que nació en alguna parte de la base del cuello. Fue extendiéndose por el resto del cuerpo dejando a su paso un rastro de calor agobiante que se extendió por la base de las extremidades hasta la punta de las mismas. Un fuego que la envolvió por completo haciendo brotar el sudor de todos los poros y haciendo que se sintiera enferma y agobiada. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron mientras que el resto de la piel era atravesado por cientos de pinchazos como si todo el cuerpo se le hubiera dormido y ahora estuviera tratando de despertarse. Los ojos comenzaron a arderle como si alguien hubiera vertido lejía en ellos y sus manos y pies se agarrotaron logrando que todos los músculos y tendones del cuerpo quedaran en tensión y agarrotados tensándose cada vez más y más. Y cuando ya creía que aquello no acabaría nunca y que su cuerpo realmente moriría desgarrado… comenzaron las convulsiones.

Al principio no fue fácil distinguir los escalofríos que habían comenzado a invadirla sin descanso de los temblores y sacudidas que había comenzado a padecer, pero pronto fueron imposibles de ignorar. Todo comenzó con un pequeño temblor en los músculos del hombro, donde la cicatriz del mordisco había comenzado a arder y a pulsar a ritmo de los latidos cada vez más frenéticos de su corazón. Esos pequeños temblores se convirtieron poco a poco en espasmos y se extendieron por todo su cuerpo. Pronto comenzaron a aumentar su impulso hasta que todo el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a convulsionar de forma intermitente y cada vez más fuerte. No podía controlar absolutamente nada de su cuerpo y a pesar de que trataba de detener sus brazos o sus piernas, nada funcionaba.

"Se está transformando!" el grito sorprendido de uno de aquellos desgraciados pareció alertar al resto y enseguida sintió la presencia de todos ellos en la habitación. "Ha pasado la fase de inicio y está despertando!"

"Eso es imposible!" el rugido incrédulo de Fenrir era imposible de confundir. "No ha tomado la sangre necesaria para llevar a cabo la transformación. No debería poder iniciar el cambio en esas condiciones. No debería poder despertar!"

"Pero fíjate. Está comenzando a temblar y se pueden oír crujir los huesos" fuera quien fuese el que hubiera hablado tenía toda la razón ya que Hermione podía notar como los huesos de su cuerpo crujían dolorosamente mientras se rompían y se re alineaban para formar el nuevo esqueleto de su cuerpo. Lo próximo que la castaña sintió fue un dolor horrible en las costillas que cada vez se estaban hincando más y más logrando que su cavidad torácica aumentara de tamaño. Incluso podía sentir como nuevas costillas aparecían en su cuerpo causándola un dolor horrible.

"Mierda!" parecía que Fenrir estaba más furioso de lo debido porque el resto de los presentes no se atrevió a hablar. "A que estáis esperando? Usad la plata idiotas."

"La plata? Estás seguro?" el valiente que se había atrevido a hablar pronto se encontró en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre con la garganta destrozada por las garras de Fenrir.

"Alguien más quiere discutir el asunto? Moveos!" rugió Fenrir sin dirigir ni una mirada al cadáver que aún seguía sangrando en el suelo. Ya tendría tiempo más adelante para encontrar a alguien para sustituir a ese idiota.

La orden pareció despertar de su ensoñación al resto y antes de que la enfebrecida mente de Hermione supiera lo que estaba pasando, sintió un pinchazo se un lateral del cuello que inició el peor dolor imaginable en su cuerpo. Lo que hasta hacía un momento le había parecido insufrible se había convertido en apenas una molestia mientras su cuerpo se retorcía ante este nuevo dolor. Sus convulsiones comenzaron a hacerse mayores y los espasmos comenzaron a amenazar con quebrar la columna vertebral de la pobre Hermione que aún mantenía un pequeño girón de su mente activo. Con ese nuevo dolor que se extendía como un veneno por su cuerpo su mente se apagó por completo haciendo imposible la presencia de sus pensamientos y ni siquiera supo que los terribles aullidos de dolor que resonaban en sus oídos provenían de su propia garganta desollada.

/

**Varios minutos después:**

A pesar de que su mente había dejado de procesar la información que su cuerpo le enviaba, no significaba que Hermione se hubiera desmayado. Eso habría sido lo más compasivo dado que en ese momento la castaña habría dado cualquier cosa por el dulce arropar que la muerte traería. Sin embargo, el destino, en un claro gesto de volver a querer hacerla sufrir hizo que poco a poco los sentidos comenzaran a manifestarse en su agotada mente a pesar de que no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Lo primero que sintió después del dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, y de que no podía abrir los ojos, fue que la presencia en su mente que llevaba notando desde el mordisco que le había cambiado la vida estaba desapareciendo. Al principio no se había dado cuenta de que en su mente había una presencia salvaje que la llenaba de confianza y que demandaba más violencia y destrucción que de costumbre, pero a medida que su cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar durante esas semanas y sus sentidos se habían agudizado, cada vez había sido mucho más difícil negar que una parte de su mente le susurraba que hiciera cosas que nunca antes se le habrían ocurrido.

Ahora esa parte salvaje que la había llenado de confianza esas últimas semanas estaba muriendo y con ella la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y aquello la asustó mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Apenas a un par de metros de donde se hallaba sabía que se encontraba Harry malherido y posiblemente en peligro de morir desangrado o algo peor. Asimismo, sus oídos que aún se mantenían activos podían captar también la respiración trabajosa de Draco en la parte más alejada del almacén donde luchaba por respirar a pesar de la fiebre que ahora mismo invadía su cuerpo. La situación había ido empeorando de manera exponencial y ahora iban a morir todos en ese maldito almacén de mala muerte sin posibilidad de defenderse. Y lo peor de todo era que ese maldito bastardo de Fenrir no solo se iba a salir con la suya, sino que además se estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente mientras eso sucedía.

Pero tal vez eso no fuera tan malo. Esa risa odiosa que podía oír con perfecta claridad tal vez era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Era una risa conocida, una risa inolvidable que Hermione llevaba oyendo la mayor parte de su vida. Tal vez el tono de voz fuera mucho más grave y que la persona a la que perteneciera no fuera la misma de los recuerdos de la castaña, pero la intención que había tras esa risa era inconfundible. Era la misma risa que usaba Hank cada vez que la vapuleaba cuando se emborrachaba y trataba de defenderse inútilmente. Era la misma risa que usaban tanto Pansy Parkinson como William Wesley cada vez que la golpeaban ante sus respectivos secuaces. Era la clase de risa que estaba pensada para asegurarse de que la persona a la que fuera dirigida sintiera la mayor humillación posible. Era una risa malvada e hiriente, cruel como pocas que encendió una pequeña llama de ira en algún rincón de su mente.

La ira no era una emoción que Hermione se permitiera sentir normalmente. La ira te convertía en su esclavo e impedía actuar con la cabeza fría que Hermione siempre había necesitado para sobrevivir. Por ello desde pequeña había aprendido a contener la ira que solía invadirla porque sabía que no se podía permitir rendirse a ese odio ciego que había comenzado a envenenar su mente desde el día en el que sus padres la habían dejado sola en ese mundo cruel. Pero tal vez en ese momento esa era exactamente lo que necesitaba, rendirse a esa ira que la recorría cada segundo de su vida sin posibilidad de salir. Tal vez recordar cada momento de dolor y humillación del que la habían hecho partícipe y alimentar con ellos la rabia que poseía fuera exactamente lo que necesitara.

* * *

**Mientras tanto:**

Fenrir observaba orgulloso como el cuerpo de la chica se hallaba inmóvil y en silencio en el suelo con las venas marcadas en color azul oscuro, claro síntoma de que la plata líquida había hecho efecto. Realmente le habría gustado tener una hembra de la que el resto de la manada pudiera disfrutar las noches que estaban más… intranquilos, pero estaba claro que no iba a poder ser. Había planeado cuidadosamente sus movimientos desde el momento en el que había descubierto que esa mocosa iba a sobrevivir a su mordedura, pero no había contado con que esa cría se rebelara de esa manera. Desde que había descubierto que iba a sobrevivir, se había encargado de vigilarla y espiarla y había llegado a la conclusión de que al igual que el resto de las hembras, no supondría ninguna clase de problema para someterla. Su transformación debía haberse hecho de manera controlada y asegurándose de aplastar cualquier espíritu de lucha en el mismo momento de su nacimiento. Sin embargo, esa mocosa le había desafiado e incluso había tenido la osadía de morderlo cuando aún estaba en forma humana y eso había sido una ofensa que no había estado dispuesto a permitir.

Había vivido mucho, ningún otro de su manada había vivido tanto como él ni poseía sus conocimientos. Sabía que la primera transformación de un licántropo era peligrosa y que liberaba una de las criaturas más peligrosas de este mundo, por ese motivo había insistido en aplastar a la criatura antes de que esa niña pudiera transformarse. Sin embargo y a pesar de sus precauciones, la chica había comenzado a transformarse sin haber consumido la sangre necesaria y eso le había llegado a aterrar pese a que jamás lo habría admitido. Si un licántropo tenía la fuerza para despertar sin haber ingerido la sangre necesaria para ello, era que el espíritu de lucha de esa criatura era superior a lo normal y eso era un hecho realmente preocupante.

Su manada estaba compuesta por licántropos fuertes y jóvenes que no tendrían problemas en acabar con ese nuevo licántropo, a fin de cuentas, por muy salvaje que fuera, no dejaba de ser un recién nacido sin experiencia para la lucha. Pero el que ese licántropo naciera, unido a la osadía de la mocosa de morderle aún en su forma humana harían que el resto de la manada tomara el gesto de esa niña como síntoma de que se estaba volviendo débil y pronto tratarían de desafiarle por el mando de la manada. Pero ahora que había apagado la primera chispa de rebelión al matar al primero que había osado a cuestionar una orden y tras aplicar el mayor castigo aplicable a un licántropo mediante la plata, sabía que la lealtad de la manada había vuelto al lugar que correspondía.

"Muy bien, ahora que hemos solucionado ese pequeño incidente, sigamos con la nuestro. Se me ha abierto el apetito. Traedme esos mocosos y preparaos para irnos. Esta noche tenemos mucho que hacer en el muelle." Ordenó Fenrir encantado y ya de mejor humor al ver que el resto de la manada se ponía inmediatamente en marcha. Todos menos la otra mocosa que ya estaba comenzando a molestarle. La chica seguía encogida en el rincón en el que la habían lanzado y seguía con la mirada fija en el cuerpo inerte de la castaña. "Mocosa! Es que no me has oído? Muévete!"

Sin embargo la chica parecía no oírle y seguía mirando el cuerpo de la otra chica en silencio.

"Oh. No me digas que os habíais hecho amigas?" se burló Fenrir riéndose mientras se acercaba a ella. El resto de la manada presintiendo que su líder aún no había acabado con las demostraciones esa noche, se detuvo para prestar atención a la escena que tenían delante. "Y ahora está muerta. Pero a estas alturas deberías estar acostumbrada, no? Todos prefieren morirse a permanecer a tu lado, verdad?"

"No está muerta" murmuró Luna a sabiendas de que todos los presentes la podían oír sin necesidad de levantar la voz. "Y cuando despierte, va a estar muy furiosa contigo."

"Que no está muerta?" se rió Fenrir para acto después rugir de rabia mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Hermione. Una vez se aseguró de que la mirada de Luna estuviera fija en el cuerpo de la chica lo agarró con su mano y con un pequeño impulso lo hizo surcar el cielo hasta que impactó contra la pared del fondo. Y allí se quedó tumbada a la pálida luz de la luna llena que alumbraba la escena y le confería un tono surrealista a la escena. "Crees que ahora lo estará?"

Ignorando el tono burlón de Fenrir y las risas del resto de la manada, Luna continuó observando a Hermione y sintió como la sonrisa de su rostro se hacía cada vez más ancha cuando el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a temblar ligeramente. El resto de las risas de la manada se interrumpieron de golpe cuando ellos también se dieron cuenta de que la chica se estaba levantando lentamente del suelo lentamente y con los ojos aún cerrados.

"Es imposible" rugió incrédulo Fenrir al contemplar como la chica no solo se erguía hasta alcanzar la totalidad de su altura sino que había comenzado a temblar. Incluso desde esa distancia era capaz de apreciar como las uñas de esa chica crecían afiladas hasta convertirse en garras y cuando esta echó la cabeza hacia atrás para gritar pudo observar como los dientes de su boca también se habían afilado. "No es posible, debería estar muerta."

Pero a pesar de lo que era o no posible, el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a crecer ante el asombro de los presentes. Sus hombros triplicaron su tamaño lo cual la obligó a colocarse a cuatro patas mientras los ruidos de su columna se ajustaban y la cola aparecía rasgando los vaqueros que llevaba puestos. Sus piernas comenzaron a desarrollarse destrozando los pantalones y unos músculos impresionantes comenzaron a surcar su hasta ahora débil cuerpo. Lo siguiente fueron las orejas que crecieron y adoptaron la forma puntiaguda que los caracterizaba, y un manto de pelo negro como la noche comenzó a invadir todo el cuerpo de la chica.

Gritando como una posesa, la propia Hermione se arrancó la camisa cuando los músculos del pecho demostraron ser demasiado grandes para caber en la estrecha prenda y tras sacudir la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro, el hocico terminó de formarse. El pelaje oscuro terminó de cubrir el rostro de Hermione y finalmente se irguió sobre sus dos musculosas piernas aullando salvajemente a la luna consiguiendo enervar al propio Fenrir.

Cuando el aullido finalizó, un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del lugar y todas las miradas se clavaron en el nuevo licántropo que acababa de despertar. Su musculoso pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración y cuando decidió abrir los ojos, todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración del susto. Ante la pálida luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por el ventanal del techo, todos los presentes pudieron observar como a diferencia de los presentes, cuyos ojos eran o bien rojos o bien azules, los de Hermione demostraron ser plateados. Y más de uno llegó a contemplar la posibilidad de que la plata líquida que le habían inyectado en el cuello con intención de matarla se hubiera quedado prisionera en sus orbes, otorgándola un aspecto mucho más aterrador del que estaban acostumbrados. Durante la transformación que había durado mucho menos de lo normal, todos los presentes habían quedado paralizados en el sitio, y ahora que ese licántropo se erguía orgulloso con esos ojos plateados brillando con una furia infernal, muchos comprendieron que eso era algo de lo que pronto se iban a arrepentir.

"**Y… hasta aquí por hoy. Vaya, realmente me ha quedado largo y eso que me he visto en la necesidad de partirlo en dos. Espero no haberos aburrido mucho. En el próximo capítulo veremos lo que ese licántropo tiene que decir (o hacer) así como algunas explicaciones más. Veremos si Hermione realmente es capaz de salir de esa situación y si el resto sobrevive… o no."**

"**En fin, por si no ha quedado muy claro, tendré que matizar. Mientras que Fenrir en su forma de licántropo se parece más a los licántropos de Underworld, he basado la forma de Hermione en el licántropo de la película Van Hellsing. Si no la habéis visto, basta con teclear en youtube la transformación del licántropo y veréis exactamente como imagino a Hermione (pero en hembra, obviamente)."**

"**He de admitir que me sorprendió muchísimo cuando la gente comenzó a sospechar que la bestia horripilante que atacó a Hermione podía ser la dulce Fleur. Bueno,espero que al menos así os haya resultado una sorpresa mayor."**

"**Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y como siempre todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). No sé cuando publicaré el próximo capítulo pero trataré de que sea lo antes posible . Gracias por leer el capítulo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	7. Decisiones

"**Y ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo de Submundo. También me ha quedado un poco largo porque me ha costado un poco describirlo como quería, pero espero que se entienda sin problemas. En caso de tener dudas o de creer que alguna parte no ha quedado muy clara, agradecería enormemente vuestras sugerencias."**

"**Por otra parte, como siempre quería agradecer todos los comentarios y vuestras sospechas sobre lo que pasará a continuación. Espero que no quedéis decepcionados y que disfrutéis con este capítulo tanto como con los anteriores. Muchas gracias a todos."**

""****Lo cierto es que si que traté de hacer un juego de palabras con lo de Luna, pero me temo que estaba muy agotada para ello y que el título del capítulo me quedó poco original, pero me encanta que alguien se haya dado cuenta.**"**

**"****Harry Potter así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap. 7 "_Decisiones"_

Albert Einstein citó una vez: _Locura__ es hacer la misma cosa una y otra vez esperando obtener __  
__diferentes resultados_. Bueno, pues a juzgar por lo que aquel buen hombre dijo, Fenryr Greyback estaba comenzando a volverse loco. Ya que por mucho que apretara los dientes y parpadeara furioso ante la imagen que tenía delante, esta no cambiaba en absoluto. Frente a él se alzaba un enorme y furioso licántropo que no debería haber despertado y aún así eso no lo hacía menos real. Desde su posición podía apreciar los músculos cargados de poder así como la ira que se desprendía de su aura como un manto protector.

Podía sentir al resto de su manada, lo sorprendidos que estaban y para su absoluta revulsión, también pudo oler el miedo que habían comenzado a desprender. No era mucho y el aroma era sutil como poco, pero seguía estando ahí. Envenenando el aire y tal vez haciendo que ese problema que tenía delante se sintiera más cómodo y poderoso de lo que debía. Porque daba igual lo que esa mocosa hubiera logrado, en el mismo momento en el que había logrado inspirar miedo a su manada, sus dudas habían desaparecido. Era él el que gobernaba la manada con puño de hierro y no pensaba permitir que un simple recién despertado los influyera en modo alguno. Por eso supo exactamente lo que iba a hacer con ese inconveniente que seguía observando el almacén con esos ojos antinaturales. Iba a asegurarse de romper por completo su espíritu de lucha y apagar cualquier chispa de rebelión y cuando no fuera más que una simple carcasa vacía, se la entregaría a la manada para que disfrutaran de ella como quisieran.

Una vez decidido, comenzó a pensar la cantidad de maneras diferentes y sangrientas en las que podría conseguir su objetivo y pronto una sonrisa macabra asomó por sus labios. Esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que había calculado en un principio. Esa mocosa iba a arrepentirse de no haberse entregado al ángel de la muerte, y él iba a asegurarse de ello.

* * *

La cruel risotada reverberó por todo el almacén siendo amplificada por el eco existente en el lugar. No costó demasiado identificar el origen de la misma y las puntiagudas orejas del recién despertado licántropo se movieron ligeramente para ajustarse a la dirección de la que provenía. Greyback continuó riendo haciendo caso omiso de la ira cada vez más patente en el rostro lobuno que tenía delante.

"Lo reconozco mocosa, me has sorprendido" admitió Greyback cesando la risa y dirigiendo toda su atención hacia la criatura que tenía delante. "Estaba convencido de que estabas muerta y sin embargo… En fin, espero que comprendas que esto no cambia nada. Sigo siendo un alfa y mucho más fuerte que tú. No importa que te hayas transformado, te rendirás a mis órdenes y me jurarás lealtad igual que el resto. Ahora, arrodíllate ante mí!"

El último grito resonó en todas partes de aquel deshabitado lugar provocando que el resto de los licántropos se inclinaran como respuesta. El recién despertado animal gruño molesto al sentir que no podía controlar las piernas y que estas habían comenzado a arrodillarse y a obedecer la voz que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Era una presión desagradable en su mente que le obligaba a obedecer las órdenes de quien se consideraba el más fuerte del lugar. Y por mucho que tratara de evitarlo y de gruñir al respecto, sus rodillas ya temblaban ligeramente y comenzaban a doblarse agrandando de esta manera la sonrisa de superioridad de Greyback.

"Eso es mocosa, aquí mando yo! Arrodíllate y júrame lealtad como la pobre perrita que eres." Se rió Greyback encantado. Por un instante se había llegado a preocupar por tener que controlar a una criatura salvaje, pero ahora estaba comprobando que se había preocupado en vano. Esa mocosa muy pronto aprendería su lugar en la manada. "Vamos, arrodíllate!"

Pero por mucho que gritara, el otro licántropo no terminaba de arrodillarse en el polvoriento suelo a sus pies. A pesar de que las rodillas estaban algo más inclinadas que al principio, no terminaba de perder la batalla de voluntades y eso estaba comenzando a irritar a Fenryr.

"Arrodíllate, ahora!" rugió con su voz más autoritaria que hizo que los otros componentes de su manada se pegaran aún más al suelo. Puede que todos estuvieran en su forma humana, pero ni así eran capaces de ignorar la voz de mando de su alfa. Luna incluso había comenzado a gimotear desde su alejada posición.

La voz de mando también afecto al único licántropo transformado, pero a pesar de que las rodillas casi cedieron ante ese impulso, continuó de pie desafiante. Puede que tuviera los dientes apretados y que la respiración se le hubiera acelerado por culpa del esfuerzo que le estaba costando el resistirse, pero aún estaba claramente erguido.

Convencido de que su dominio ya casi estaba marcado sobre su oponente, Fenryr volvió a sonreír e incluso se acercó a su lado sin apartar su mirada de esos inquietantes ojos plateados. Con cada paso que daba, las rodillas cedían un poco más y para cuando se halló a su altura, aquella impresionante criatura, sus rodillas ya estaban casi en el suelo.

"Muy bien mocosa, aprende pronto tú lugar, que está a mis pies" felicitó Fenryr con una carcajada. La voluntad de ese nuevo licántropo ya era suya y ahora ya podía dedicar su tiempo y energía a otra clase de asuntos más urgentes. La luna acababa de salir y eso significaba que durante las siguientes horas podría utilizar la fuerza de ese recién despertado para sus fines. Puede que la noche no fuera a echarse a perder después de todo.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus futuros planes, que no se llegó a percatar de que a pesar de que las rodillas estaban muy flexionadas, no llegaban a rozar el suelo. También falló a la hora de darse cuenta de que los músculos estaban flexionados bajo un claro esfuerzo y que la mandíbula seguía muy apretada mientras la respiración era contenida. Y no fue hasta que vio un destello de furia en esos extraños ojos que sospechó que algo iba mal.

Con un gruñido de advertencia, el licántropo que tenía delante comenzó a erguirse ante las miradas atónitas del resto de la manada. Ningún licántropo podía revelarse contra las órdenes de un alfa y eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Con un rugido final que indicaba su libertad, el no tan sometido animal arremetió mediante un zarpazo contra aquel que trataba de dominarlo. Tan solo los sobrenaturales reflejos de Greyback le permitieron escapar de ese ataque sorpresa y apartarse hasta un lugar fuera del alcance de esas afiladas garras.

"Maldita estúpida! Como te atreves a atacarme?" rugió Greyback comprobando que a pesar de que las garras no le habían llegado a tocar, sí que habían destrozado una gran parte del largo abrigo que llevaba puesto. Si no hubiera estado más atento, esa mocosa le habría dado de pleno y eso no era algo que pensara dejar pasar. " Tú lo has querido, si no te sometes por las buenas, entonces será por las malas! Jave, Adam, Khor, atacad!"

Además del ya conocido Jave, otros dos hombres tan grandes como él se adelantaron y comenzaron a quitarse la camisa mientras el ruido de huesos quebrándose se dejaba oír en el lugar. Esos momentos de calma antes de la tormenta fueron una bendición para el licántropo de ojos plateados, que los usó para recuperarse de los ataques mentales recibidos. Pronto en el lugar de esos hombres se hallaron tres licántropos feroces y poderosos que no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre la figura aún inmóvil de su adversario.

* * *

En toda la vida humana de Hermione, esta jamás había ganado una pelea en su vida. Las veces que había peleado habían sido simplemente situaciones en las que alguien más fuerte y más grande que ella la usaba como saco de boxeo y eso difícilmente puede considerarse como experiencia en la lucha. Pero en ese momento no era Hermione la que estaba al volante de su cuerpo, si no un animal salvaje y enfurecido sin mucha capacidad de raciocinio cuyo único objetivo era poder destrozar a todos los adversarios que se pusieran en su camino. Tal vez ese fue el motivo por el que no fue desmembrada en el mismo momento en el que esos tres animales se le vinieron encima.

Uno de ellos se lanzó directamente sobre su brazo izquierdo y mordió todo lo fuerte que pudo tratando de arrancarlo mientras que otro de ellos le mordía la pata derecha con toda la intención de derribarla. El tercero por su parte decidió no andarse por las ramas y tras subirse a su espalda, clavó sus garras entre sus omoplatos y abrió todo lo que pudo la boca preparándose para morder el cuello de su oponente. Cuando sus dientes finalmente se hundieron en el lado izquierdo del cuello de la chica, un rugido animalístico de dolor brotó de su hocico al notar como la sangre comenzaba a chorrear de la herida mientras la presión aumentaba dolorosamente. A pesar de que la chica se sentía poderosa por primera vez en su vida, no parecía ser suficiente para acabar con los tres poderosos enemigos a los que se estaba enfrentando y algo en el fondo de su mente advirtió que de seguir así perdería la lucha.

Por lo visto, la simple idea de perder la pelea fue suficiente para reavivar el fuego de sus venas y con un rugido furioso el licántropo de ojos plateados contraatacó. Utilizó el brazo derecho para clavar sus garras en la cabeza del licántropo que tenía enganchado en su espalda. Con un satisfactorio sonido húmedo, sus afiladas garras penetraron la piel y gran parte de los músculos de ese ser hasta que un aullido de dolor brotó de su hocico y aflojó la fuerza con la que estaba mordiendo el cuello de la chica. Las garras de Hermione continuaron hundiéndose en las espalda de esa criatura hasta que apartó del todo los dientes de su cuello, momento que aprovechó la chica para retorcer sus garras en el interior de la herida y una vez tuvo un firme agarre, con un simple movimiento de muñeca lo lanzó al otro lado del almacén donde impactó contra la pared dejando a su paso una lluvia de cascotes y ladrillos. Sin esperar a que los otros dos se repusieran de la sorpresa Hermione actuó más rápido de lo que la creían capaz y se dispuso a quitárselos de encima. Por suerte para ella, uno de ellos había mordido la parte del bíceps de su brazo, donde la musculatura era más densa, de modo que sus dientes no habían podido penetrar demasiado. Ese fue el primero que decidió atacar utilizando la misma técnica que con el otro, de modo que utilizando las garras que aún chorreaban sangre trató de alcanzar al ser que estaba masticando su brazo izquierdo. Por desgracia el mismo movimiento resultó no ser efectivo la segunda vez y antes de poder tocarlo, el licántropo se soltó y se apartó de su brazo justo a tiempo para que sus garras solo rozaran el aire. El otro licántropo también parecía haberse dado cuenta de que corría peligro de ser decapitado por las garras de su oponente de modo que también liberó la pierna y se distanció un poco para poder rondar a su enemigo desde una distancia más segura.

* * *

Desde el momento en el que el licántropo había surgido de su cuerpo, la oscuridad se había adueñado de ella, y no había sido hasta el primer ramalazo de intenso dolor que había comenzado a tomar conciencia de lo que sucedía. Pero por mucho que Hermione hubiera recuperado la consciencia, eso no significaba que ahora controlara la situación, nada más lejos de la verdad. Nada más despertar, había podido sentir como su mente había perdido control del cuerpo y se hallaba convertida en algo parecido a una pasajera con asientos de primera fila. Podía ver, oír, sentir todo lo que el animal podía, pero no era capaz de moverse o reaccionar. Estaba atrapada dentro de ese cuerpo controlado por un animal furioso y descontrolado y eso no le hacía nada de gracia. Siempre había sido lo más parecido a una maniática del orden y esa situación era la menos controlada de su vida.

Cuando esos seres habían vuelto a atacarla y a hundir sus dientes en su carne, Hermione había gritado con fuerzas pero había sentido como su voz se perdía antes incluso de brotar de su garganta. Era como estar aislada en una celda insonorizada con un gran ventanal y condenada a sufrir un dolor espantoso. Por mucho que tratara de mover las piernas o simplemente encogerse en una pelota y protegerse, su cuerpo no le obedecía.

Incluso cuando había tratado de advertir al animal que estaba al mando de que el mismo ataque no funcionaría dos veces con esos seres, su voz había sido succionada antes incluso de poder vociferar el aviso. Y ahora que esos dos monstruos la estaban cercando, se daba perfecta cuenta de que estaban tratando de desorientarla para poder atacarla por la espalda. Y a juzgar por los caóticos y poco centrados pensamientos del animal que estaba al mando de su cuerpo… era la única. Tampoco es que pudiera entender muy bien lo que el animal estaba pensando, eran más bien impresiones que le llegaban, pero fuera como fuese, ese animal no estaba prestando atención y eso podía ser mortal para ambos.

Si había algo que la caracterizaba desde luego que era la cabezonería, y no estaba dispuesta a cambiar a esas alturas de la vida. Gritar ya había comprobado que no le serviría de nada, y patalear o tratar de mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo, había mostrado tener el mismo efecto. Ponerse a patalear y a gritar a la vez con todas sus fuerzas también pasó por su cabeza, pero eso también obtuvo el mismo resultado: nada de nada.

Aunque aquello estaba resultando realmente frustrante, por lo menos se había podido desahogar un poco y eso le había permitido pensar con un poco más de claridad. Por desgracia, los erráticos paseos de los otros dos licántropos estaban agitando al animal que controlaba su cuerpo y tarde o temprano iba a cometer una estupidez.

No bien había terminado ese pensamiento cuando su cuerpo se movió con rapidez hacia uno de los lados dejando su espalda perfectamente descubierta para el otro licántropo.

Aterrada al comprender que ese adversario iba a atacar y a volver a causar una dolorosa herida o la muerte, Hermione reaccionó sin pensar y cerrando los ojos trató de girar la cabeza del animal hacia el oponente que estaba a punto de atacar. El efecto fue el mismo que el de un latigazo cervical, pero al menos sirvió para que el animal viera a su enemigo y tras una complicada maniobra que logró apartar esos afilados dientes de la base de su nuca, volviera a cubrirse las espaldas.

A cambio Hermione recibió algo que solo podría describirse como una dolorosa sacudida eléctrica que parecía originarse en alguna parte de su mente, acompañado de un rugido de molestia que resonó en el interior del cráneo.

"Si no te gusta te aguantas. No seas idiota y no tendré que girarte el cuello!" gritó Hermione furiosa y para su sorpresa esta vez su voz fluyó sin problemas. Incluso pudo sentir como el animal recibía las palabras y que no le hacían mucha gracia. "Te acabo de salvar el culo, desagradecido! Si tuvieras más cuidado no habría tenido que hacerlo!"

No estaba segura de si las palabras o si simplemente el sentimiento de reprimenda le llegaban, pero se consideró satisfecha cuando sintió que la cautela invadía los sentidos del animal. A pesar de ello, observó por el rabillo del ojo como el otro licántropo trataba de posicionarse a sus espaldas una vez más.

"A tu espalda!" una vez más su grito resonó claramente y comprobó alucinada como el animal se giraba en esa dirección y gruñía a su oponente. Por qué de repente el animal la oía? Era porque ahora ella también era capaz de notar y comprender lo que él sentía? Y si ese era el caso, porque ahora sí y antes no? Mejor pensarlo luego y aprovechar ahora el momento.

Los adversarios continuaban moviéndose sin parar y una vez más el segundo licántropo, poco a poco, estaba desapareciendo de su visión, de modo que una vez más volvió a tirar de la cabeza del animal tratando de verlo con mayor claridad. La descarga que sintió en esta ocasión resultó ser aún más intensa y seguida de un gruñido más alto y un sentimiento de molestar por parte del animal.

"Muy bien, vale, ya lo entiendo. No te gusta que yo te mueva. Vale! Pues entonces al menos hazme caso y mantén a los dos dentro de tu campo visual!" gritó Hermione ofendida. Así que ese animal la poseía y se adueñaba de su cuerpo, pero ella le molestaba por querer girar la cabeza? Ridículo!

Al notar la confusión en el animal, a Hermione le dieron ganas de golpearse la frente. Algo difícil cuando no tienes manos… o frente.

"Vale, te hablaré facilito… No los pierdas de vista!" volvió a gritar Hermione al ver que una vez más uno de ellos se movía fuera de su ángulo. Esta vez el animal obedeció un poco a regañadientes pero aparte de eso Hermione no sintió más dolor. "Bueno, en ese caso lo haremos así. Tú te mueves y yo pienso. Te parece?"

Parecía que el animal era algo reacio a obedecer sus órdenes y eso la enfureció de nuevo.

"Me haces caso y salimos vivos. No me lo hagas y moriremos seguro. Qué prefieres?" preguntó sarcástica. _Me pregunto si puede entender el sarcasmo? O si me está entendiendo en general? Dios, esto es surrealista._

Pareció que finalmente el animal había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez no era tan mala idea hacer caso a la voz que le había salvado un par de veces.

"Muy bien, lo tomaré como un sí. Vamos allá" se contentó Hermione. Tal vez ahora que al menos controlaba parte de la situación no acabara muerta…no?

* * *

Mientras el dialogo entre Hermione y su licántropo se había desarrollado, ninguno de los dos oponentes le había quitado la vista de encima y ahora estaban comenzando a impacientarse. Habían tratado de atacarlo por la espalda, pero en el último instante el lobo de ojos plateados los había descubierto con un par de movimientos bruscos de cabeza. Era algo muy raro. Al principio parecía que la estrategia había funcionado y de repente la cabeza de su oponente había girado como empujada por una cuerda y había frustrado sus planes. Y ahora esos enervantes ojos plateados no les quitaban la vista de encima.

Los ojos del Hermione seguían los movimientos de sus adversarios con cuidadosa suspicacia mientras se fijaban un poco mejor en su aspecto. No fue difícil diferenciarlos ya que mientras que el licántropo que le había mordido el brazo era de color amarillo pajizo, el que había ido a por su pierna era de un color marrón rojizo bastante feo. Ambos parecían haber decidido que dar vueltas a su alrededor mientras gruñían era la mejor forma de intimidarla y quizás encontrar su punto más débil. La pequeña vocecilla en la mente errática del licántropo negro le susurró que estaban tratando de lograr que les diera la espalda y que lo mejor, iba a ser atacar antes de que lo lograran. La mente de un licántropo salvaje no es de las que escuchan a razones y menos a las ordenes de voces en su cabeza, pero esa voz era tan conocida y tan insistente que el licántropo la obedeció sin dudar y se lanzó contra el rojizo apuntando a su pata izquierda.

Al parecer la voz había estado en lo cierto y ninguno de los dos se lo había esperado, de modo que cuando sus potentes mandíbulas se cerraron alrededor de su objetivo, el oscuro licántropo sintió autentica dicha. Si un caimán era capaz de triturar rocas y hundir caribús adultos con la fuerza de sus potentes mandíbulas, los licántropos no se quedaban atrás. Con un sonido que puso los pelos de punta al único ser humano consciente de la sala, las mandíbulas del licántropo negro trituraron todos los huesos de la pata de su oponente. La sangre caliente de su enemigo no tardó en fluir a borbotones en su boca y lejos de desagradarla, le pareció algo realmente exquisito. De no ser porque todos sus instintos estaban centrados en la caza y eliminación de todos los enemigos, posiblemente habría dedicado más tiempo en saborear esa nueva situación en la que se hallaba.

Sin tiempo para considerar esa sangre y lo bien que estaba consiguiendo que se sintiera, se irguió de su forma de cuatro patas a la de dos, aún llevando entre sus fauces la pata del rojizo que fue también levantado del suelo y sujetado con la simple fuerza de sus mandíbulas. Con un par de sacudidas de su cuello que arrancaron auténticos gemidos torturados de la garganta del semi-inconsciente licántropo, Hermione lo soltó sonriente al ver como volaba en dirección opuesta justo a tiempo de interponerse en el camino del licántropo que se había sacudido de la espalda y que volvía a por más. Por desgracia el otro chucho demostró ser realmente veloz y consiguió apartarse a tiempo mientras el cuerpo de su compañero seguía su trayectoria hasta el fondo del almacén donde la pared no pudo detenerlo y acabó aterrizando contra el árbol que había justo afuera.

Sin darle tiempo de reponerse al recién llegado, Hermione saltó sobre él, consiguiendo posicionarse sobre su vulnerable espalda. Desde tan cerca, pudo observar como su pelaje que era de un color marrón oscuro, ya estaba salpicado de sangre. Ese olor tan exquisito a punto estuvo de hacerle perder la cabeza por un momento, pero la voz de su cabeza consiguió volver a centrarlo justo a tiempo. Llevando a cabo el movimiento que la voz de su cabeza le indicaba, agarró cada brazo de aquel chucho con sus zarpas, y posicionando la rodilla contra el centro exacto la espalda del ahora indefenso oponente, se dispuso a tirar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que un doloroso crujido indicó que acababa de descoyuntarlos. Y aunque el aullido proveniente de la garganta de su enemigo fue largo y lastimero, de poco le sirvió cuando Hermione le tomó de un brazo y lo usó para balancearlo como un bate y golpear con él al licántropo que aún estaba a su espalda y que había decidido atacar en ese mismo momento. Con un sonido sordo, ambos cuerpos colisionaron y fueron mandados al fondo del almacén donde el marrón decidió no levantarse.

Había que admitir que el rubito era persistente ya que a pesar del golpe, no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie y volver a lanzarse con un rugido encima de la chica. Sin embargo esta vez Hermione estaba más que preparada para lo que se le venía encima y en vez de esperar a que este impactara contra ella, tomó impulso y se abalanzó sobre él interceptándolo en pleno salto. Cayeron al suelo en un amasijo de patas y garras que volaban de aquí para allá tratando de dominar al contrario. Finalmente la fuerza de recién nacido de Hermione resultó ser mayor de la del experimentado licántropo y con un movimiento que una vez más surgió de alguna parte de su mente, consiguió posicionarse encima y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños que resonaban como auténticos truenos gracias al eco del lugar. Apenas había conseguido conectar un par de buenos derechazos cuando un nuevo y molesto licántropo se le vino encima como un tren y la apartó de su compañero de manada.

Por lo visto mientras Hermione había estado ocupada con los tres licántropos, el cuarto se había dedicado a observarla y a transformarse en silencio a la espera del mejor momento para atacar. Ese momento había llegado y sin ninguna clase de duda se había abalanzado sobre Hermione y una vez consiguió apartarla de su compañero comenzó la lucha entre ellos. A diferencia de los otros tres adversarios que luchaban utilizando ataques sorpresa y mordiscos calculados, este contrincante luchaba sin un ápice de cabeza y usando solo la fuerza. Era grande, mucho más que los otros y de un color gris claro salpicado por el rojo de la sangre de Hermione que no paraba de brotar de los diferentes cortes y mordiscos que tenía a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Golpe tras golpe tras golpe tras golpe. No importaba lo furiosa que estuviera, no había manera de tumbar a aquella montaña que seguía aguantando todo lo que Hermione le lanzara. Incluso sus garras parecían no ser efectivas contra semejante cantidad de músculos y apenas penetraban en la carne de su oponente. Eso lo convertía en un oponente lento y pocos de sus golpes lograban conectar con alguna parte del cuerpo de Hermione, pero los pocos que conectaban los sentía como cañonazos en su cuerpo. La voz de su cabeza que hasta ahora le había aconsejado, también parecía callada y poco cooperativa aunque aún podía sentir su presencia en algún recóndito rincón. Hasta que de pronto esa silenciosa voz gritó con fuerza sobresaltándolo y haciéndole perder la concentración unos instantes preciosos que le otorgaron otro fuerte golpe por cortesía de su gigantesco rival. El crujido junto al dolor de su lado derecho indicaba que algo se había roto. Tal vez un par de costillas.

Un gruñido de protesta seguido de un par de sacudidas de cabeza volvieron a colocar al licántropo en el juego y esta vez la voz pareció bajar el volumen para volver a susurrar: _Su brazo derecho! Cuando golpea con su brazo derecho recoge demasiado el brazo izquierdo. _Aquello no tenía ningún sentido para la mente del animal y la voz pareció comprenderlo. _Cuando golpee con el brazo derecho agarra su brazo, tira y muerde._

Contento ahora que ya tenía algo que hacer aparte de dejarse golpear, el licántropo hizo exactamente eso. Esperó a que lanzara uno de esos cañonazos con el brazo derecho y ejecutó las órdenes a la perfección. Agarró el brazo derecho, tiró de él y una vez lo tuvo a su altura, mordió con fuerza sorprendiendo de esa manera a su adversario. Este, inmediatamente, lanzó un fuerte golpe con su brazo izquierdo para apartar las fauces que estaban triturando su otro brazo pero para su sorpresa, cuando su brazo izquierdo salió disparado, su adversario giró ligeramente el cuerpo y eso demostró ser suficiente como para que su puño no lo alcanzara. Frenético al comprender que había fallado, no pudo hacer más que mirar como ese demonio de ojos plateados desgarraba parte de su brazo con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

El aullido de su pecho resonó en el vacio del local y ni siquiera vio como la rodilla de su adversario volaba con precisión hacia su estómago que lo obligó a doblarse hacia delante en un vano intento de recobrar el aliento que acababa de escapar de sus pulmones. Y tampoco llegó a ver el puño que se dirigió hacia su hocico formando un perfecto uppercut que logró levantarlo varios metros en el aire para luego dejarlo caer en el suelo pesadamente donde la inconsciencia lo sumió todo en una profunda oscuridad.

Fue entonces, cuando aquella montaña de licántropo aterrizaba sin sentido en el suelo, cuando el licántropo rubito aprovechó lo que creyó que era un despiste por parte de su enemigo para abalanzarse sobre este. No esperaba que ese licántropo que acababa de batirse con el más fuerte de la manada, se diera la vuelta con mucha más rapidez de la que había demostrado hasta el momento y apenas alcanzó a ver el brillo de las garras de su oponente cuando se dirigieron con precisión matemática contra su pecho. La voz dentro de la cabeza del licántropo de ojos plateados había continuado recordándole de que aún quedaba un oponente a su espalda de modo que cuando sus orejas habían captado el ruido de los pasos del rubio oponente acercándose a gran velocidad ya estaba listo para contraatacar. Las garras de su mano derecha ya estaban listas y en posición en el mismo momento en el que se daba la vuelta y tan solo tuvo que modificar unos centímetros la trayectoria de las mismas para golpear justo donde quería.

La voz de su cabeza había sido muy específica de dónde quería que fueran sus garras y a pesar de que no había entendido ni una palabra de: _a través de las costillas del lado derecho del pecho, _una imagen había aparecido en su mente y hacia allá había guiado su mano con todo el impulso del que había sido capaz. Su mano se hundió con fuerza en el pecho de aquel chucho y no se detuvo hasta que sintió el corazón de su oponente al alcance de la misma. Un ruido de tejido rompiéndose junto al de un chapoteó fue lo único que se oyó en la repentina calma del almacén que detuvo la respiración de todos los presentes. Ante sus ojos se hallaba el licántropo de los ojos plateados con su mano derecha atravesando el pecho del licántropo de color pajizo y sosteniendo entre sus dedos el sangrante y aún palpitante corazón.

* * *

Unos breves aplausos rompieron la calma reinante atrayendo hacia ese lugar las miradas de los presentes que aún estaban conscientes. Con un chapoteo que resonó en todo el almacén, el licántropo de ojos plateados extrajo su mano del pecho en el que estaba enterrada aún con el corazón en la mano y dirigió su mirada hacia donde procedía ese ruido. Hasta que Fenryr Greyback no estuvo seguro de tener la atención completa de la mocosa transformada, no terminó de aplaudir.

"Bravo querida, bravo!" alabó Fenryr risueño. "Jamás pensé que fueras a tener el talento de sobrevivir a la pelea, y mucho menos llegar a matar a uno de los míos. Realmente impresionante."

A sus burlonas palabras tan solo llegaron como respuesta el sonido de la pesada respiración de ese licántropo y los gemidos de dolor del resto de la manada diseminada por el almacén. Eso no le impidió continuar hablando.

"Adam siempre fue un blandengue sin mucho espíritu, no me costará mucho encontrarle un sustituto." Murmuró en voz alta Fenryr sin perder la sonrisa. "Pero he de admitir que estoy sorprendido de que hayas podido vencer a Demetri de esa manera. Es decir, no son muchos los que han podido hacerle algo de daño, y llegas tú, un simple novato, y le destrozas el brazo para acto seguido noquearlo. Realmente brillante!"

El rugido de Hermione pareció no registrarse en la mente de ese hombre que seguía narrando los hechos acaecidos con verdadera delicia.

"Y bueno, Khor nunca fue lo que se dice un tipo fuerte, pero siendo uno de los más rápidos de la manada , me imaginaba que tendrías problemas para golpearle y aún así has sido capaz de saltarle encima en plena carrera para luego desencajarle ambos brazos… pura poesía" se continuó deleitando Greyback como si hubiera presenciado una buena comedia. "Pero el ver como lo utilizabas como bate para volver a derribar a Adam… Tienes talento chica, te lo digo yo. Hace falta ser un loco sangriento para reconocer a otro, te lo aseguro. Reconozco que te había subestimado, y por ello voy a hacerte una oferta irrechazable. Es evidente que eres una criatura inferior a mí, a fin de cuentas eres una mujer, pero supongo que servirás como hembra de apareamiento. Únete a mí y trae al mundo a mis cachorros y te permitiré vivir con comodidad. No tendrás que satisfacer al resto de la manada, solo a mí. Del resto ya se encargará la niña cuando finalmente se transforme. Qué me dices?"

Un corazón sangrante disparado hacia su rostro unido a un rugido desafiante fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del otro licántropo. Eso logró finalmente borrarle la sonrisa de la cara y dio paso a un rostro lleno de locura homicida. Esa puta no solo había reducido a la nada su manada, si no que acababa de rechazar la idea de unirse a él. Eso era inaceptable.

"Te crees muy dura, no? Tan solo por haber ganado un par de escaramuzas con unos cachorros?" se burló Fenryr mientras se quitaba el abrigo largo que llevaba y comenzaba a rasgar la camisa. "Puede que tengas talento, y que no se te dé del todo mal derribar a oponentes más fuertes que tú. Pero yo llevo en este mundo mucho más tiempo del que crees pequeña ilusa. Y ahora voy a demostrarte la diferencia entre un cachorro, y un autentico macho alfa! Y cuando haya acabado de destrozarte todos los huesos del cuerpo y ya no puedas moverte, nos divertiremos juntos. Me aseguraré de que traigas a este mundo mis cachorros. Ya lo verás!"

Apenas las palabras abandonaron sus labios cuando comenzó la transformación. Y a pesar de que la voz interior de la cabeza del licántropo negro le gritaba que atacara antes de que pudiera transformarse, el aura de poder que desprendía le impedía incluso moverse de donde estaba. Era mayor que el impulso de arrodillarse que tanto le había costado vencer al principio. Y tampoco tardó lo suficiente como para tratar de librarse de la compulsión que lo mantenía fijado al suelo, ya que en unos segundos aquella forma humana desapareció para dar paso al monstruo que ocultaba.

Era tan aterrador como las pesadillas de Hermione lo recordaban. Era un ser gigantesco, casi tan alto como el que había derribado poco antes, pero sus patas eran mucho más ligeras y de aspecto veloz. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices que eran visibles debido a la falta de pelo de la criatura. A diferencia de Hermione que estaba cubierta de una mata de pelo y a los otros que también poseían pelo en abundancia, Fenryr demostró poseer un color de piel grisáceo pero poco pelo para cubrirla. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan rojos y aterradores como recordaba y los restos de espuma que se amontonaban en la comisura de la boca, le daban un aspecto rabioso y aún más atemorizador.

Al acabar la transformación, también había acabado la compulsión que evitaba que el cuerpo de Hermione se moviera, y mientras la mente seguía paralizada en el recuerdo del horror vivido, el animal que controlaba sus movimientos lo aprovechó para lanzarse de modo impulsivo a demostrar su superioridad. Como demostración de su falta de sumisión ante ese alfa, el animal en el cuerpo de Hermione atacó inmediatamente y con un puñetazo directo que de haber alcanzado su objetivo estaba seguro habría vencido a ese alfa se abalanzó sobre él.

* * *

La mente de Hermione volvió de nuevo a funcionar en el momento en el que sintió que su cuerpo atacaba sin ton ni son a ese adversario claramente superior, y a pesar de que trató de detenerlo a gritos y acto seguido de un tirón en las piernas, no fue suficiente y el animal aprendió por si solo una valiosa lección.

Ese primer golpe sin duda le había servido para reevaluar la situación incluso sin la ayuda de la voz del interior de su cabeza. Ese alfa, no solo había esquivado uno de sus golpes más veloces, si no que había respondido con un simple empujón que lo había mandado volando al otro lado del almacén. Y a pesar de que se había incorporado con una rapidez digna de elogio, no había sido suficiente para esquivar su segundo ataque que había vuelto a derribarlo sin aparente esfuerzo.

Su segunda maniobra había sido tratar de atravesarle el pecho con las garras a pesar de que la voz de su cabeza había tratado de impedirlo, y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo y mucho de no haber hecho caso. A pesar de que el movimiento había sido ejecutado con la misma rapidez que con Adam, su oponente parecía haber estado esperándolo y había reaccionado justo a tiempo para capturar su puño con sus fauces. Y una vez más, un borbotón de sangre había brotado de su brazo a consecuencia de un buen mordisco. Mordisco que ese maldito alfa se negaba a dar por finalizado hasta que le hubiera arrancado la extremidad de la manera más dolorosa posible a pesar de los múltiples golpes que le propició tratando de que se soltara.

/**/

Los golpes y los mordiscos se sucedían a velocidad vertiginosa y por mucho que Harry se esforzara no era capaz de vislumbrar muchos de ellos. Mientras la pelea se desarrollaba Harry no podía apartar los ojos de la macabra escena que estaba presintiendo. Hermione, su dulce y algo cabezota (vale, muy cabezota) hermana estaba transformada en esa enorme y terrorífica criatura que estaba luchando contra esos monstruos sedientos de sangre. Aún no acababa de comprender como diantres había pasado de estar esperando a Hermione en el desguace de siempre a estar en ese almacén abandonado en plena batalla surrealista.

Sabía que la había estado esperando cuando unos tipos muy grandes y muy fuertes habían aparecido. Sin darle tiempo a preguntar lo que pasaba y sin dar ninguna explicación, lo habían golpeado fuertemente una y otra vez hasta que había perdido el conocimiento. Lo siguiente que recordaba era hallarse en lo que parecía ser una cámara frigorífica industrial donde había descubierto el cuerpo medio congelado y febril de Draco. A pesar de que había tratado de despertar a su amigo, este había continuado delirando y murmurando palabras sin sentido y su condición solo había empeorado a medida que el tiempo avanzaba.

Preocupado por lo que podría ocurrir, Harry había vestido al inconsciente Draco con su camisa al darse cuenta de que el chico apenas estaba vestido con un pijama hecho jirones y su tez estaba aún más pálida de lo normal. Había gritado como un poseso y golpeado las puertas de aquella prisión helada como un loco, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna. Y no había sido hasta que los labios de Draco habían comenzado a ponerse morados y los temblores habían aumentado que se había asustado de verdad. Estaba acostumbrado a las llamadas novatadas y bromas pesadas, pero nadie en su sano juicio encerraría a alguien que estaba tan claramente enfermo en esa nevera, y menos si esa persona se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Sin conocimientos de medicina y sin manera de comunicarse con el resto del mundo, Harry había hecho lo primero que se le había ocurrido y se había acurrucado contra el chico medio desnudo en un vano intento de compartir calor corporal. Y durante las siguientes horas había intentado mantener vigilia rezando para que ambos pudieran salir con vida y que los tipos que lo habían traído no hubieran visto a Hermione al llegar al desguace.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo después, dos de los hombres que le habían golpeado habían venido a por ellos y los habían llevado a rastras hasta el almacén dónde habían sido golpeados y en el caso de Harry apuñalados con lo que parecían ser garras. Pero nada de lo que le habían hecho se podía comparar al miedo que había sentido al levantar la vista y ver que Hermione también se encontraba en el almacén. Había sido entonces cuando el mundo se había colocado cabeza abajo y Hermione se había transformado en una criatura enorme y aterradora que acababa de arrancar un corazón con sus propias manos.

Eran demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y su mente aún no parecía poder asimilar que lo que estaba viendo estaba pasando de verdad. Cuando vio que ese monstruo que se había presentado como Fenryr mordía a la criatura en la que se había convertido Hermione en el brazo haciendo brotar la sangre, sintió ganas de vomitar. Quería gritar que la dejaran en paz, que no la hicieran daño, pero su garganta seguía paralizada en el silencio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al oír rugir de dolor a ese ser que se alzaba donde Hermione había estado hasta hacía muy poco y finalmente su cerebro llegó a la única conclusión posible. Aunque su hermana/mejor amiga se hubiera transformado en esa criatura, seguía siendo su Hermione y no quería que nadie la hiciera daño. De modo que en el interior de su mente vitoreó a Hermione cuando esta, con un golpe digno de un boxeador profesional, se libró de aquel maldito que estaba masticando su brazo izquierdo.

Pero en ese momento su atención se desvió hacia su derecha dónde un hombre acababa de aparecer. Si su memoria no le fallaba, sus compañeros le habían llamado Khor y a las órdenes de Fenryr se había transformado en un monstruo de color marrón oscuro aunque ahora mismo volvía a tener el aspecto de un ser humano. Estaba prácticamente desnudo y lleno de sangre mientras sus brazos le colgaban inservibles a los lados y le observaba con locura y hambre.

La falta de luz impidió a Harry ver con claridad el rostro de ese hombre, aunque recordaba de cuando le habían golpeado que sus ojos eran fríos y vacios. Era un pequeño consuelo que no pudiera ver ahora esa mirada vacía que tanto malestar le había creado anteriormente instantes antes de recibir el primer golpe. Pero aunque no pudiera verlo bien, había suficiente claridad gracias a la luz de luna llena y las pocas luces que habían sobrevivido para poder confirmar que ese tipo parecía haber perdido la razón.

La confirmación apareció en el mismo instante en el que ese hombre le saltó encima y le ladeó la cabeza para poder morderle la yugular con una fuerza asombrosa teniendo en cuenta de que ambos brazos debían de estar dislocados como poco. Pero a pesar de que su fuerza tampoco podía haber sido mucha, Harry ya había recibido muchos golpes y había perdido mucha sangre y no se veía capaz de resistirse al ataque de ese hombre. De modo que cuando sintió los extremadamente afilados dientes de ese hombre en su cuello, simplemente se resignó a su suerte rezando para que Hermione sobreviviera.

Para su sorpresa, en vez de recibir el mordisco que esperaba, el hombre que tenía encima fue levantado de un tirón y lanzado bastante lejos por una niña que no había visto en su vida.

"Apartare de él" gruñó Luna enseñando los dientes. Mientras todos los demás habían estado pendientes de la pelea, ella se había arrastrado lenta pero inexorablemente hacia donde Harry se hallaba tumbado. Había deducido que los chicos que Khor y Demetri habían traído eran muy importantes para Hermione y no le había costado mucho predecir que tarde o temprano uno de los licántropos heridos los atacaría para recuperar las fuerzas y acelerar la curación gracias a la ingesta de sangre y carne fresca. A juzgar por el olor de enfermedad que desprendía el otro chico, intentarían primero comerse al moreno y por ese motivo se había desplazado hasta allí. Por suerte había llegado justo a tiempo.

"Tú! Como te atreves a tocarme?" rugió Khor levantándose del suelo con dificultad debido a sus brazos inútiles. "Vas a pagarlo caro!"

"Aquí te espero" rugió la chica justo antes de transformar ligeramente su cuerpo. Puede que su licántropo no fuera lo suficientemente maduro como para despertar del todo, pero seguía siendo parte de ella y en las noches de luna llena como esa, era capaz de alterar su cuerpo para hacerlo más fuerte.

Ante los ya no tan atónitos ojos de Harry, esa niña pequeña creció varios centímetros de golpe mientras la cara se transformaba ligeramente y se llenaba de pelo blanco y sus orejas se volvían puntiagudas. Las pupilas adquirieron un color amarillo y se volvieron gatunas lo que le permitía ver mejor en la oscuridad y sus uñas se convirtieron en garras mientras que sus dientes crecían y se afilaban hasta que ya no le cabían en la boca lo cual la obligaba a mantenerla abierta.

Khor pareció sorprendido de que la niña pudiera hacer eso, pero se recuperó inmediatamente y se acercó dispuesto a atacar.

"Que crees que haces defendiendo a ese humano?" preguntó con un rugido mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor. "Cuando Fenryr acabe con esa puta vas a arrepentirte."

"Te lo advierto, déjalo en paz!" repitió Luna comenzando a temblar pensando en lo que su amo le iba a hacer cuando acabara la pelea. "_No Luna, las estrellas no mienten. Esta noche es noche de cambio. Protege al humano."_

"Que tú me adviertes?" se ofendió Khor enojado. "Te voy a dar una lección aquí y ahora mocosa, prepárate."

La pelea contra el otro licántropo lo había agotado tanto que no tenía fuerzas para volver a transformarse y sus brazos ya no le respondían pero aún contaba con la velocidad de sus piernas. Con una rapidez que Harry casi no pudo ver, Khor se abalanzó sobre Luna dando comienzo a una segunda pelea mientras Fenryr estaba distraído luchando con la abominación de los ojos plateados.

Luna se defendió bastante bien dada la situación pero aún así recibió varios mordiscos que pronto la hicieron sangrar en abundancia. Sus gruñidos y aullidos eran completamente eclipsados por los de la otra pelea, pero aún así Harry casi podía sentirlos. Sabía que muchos de los mordiscos que Luna se estaba llevando eran porque no podía moverse mucho sin dejarle a él desprotegido y se lo agradecía inmensamente.

Por fortuna, Khor estaba realmente agotado y la fuerza de sus golpes había mermado lo suficiente como para que Luna no se diera por vencida. Un golpe aquí, un mordisco allá y Khor comenzó a balancearse mucho. Con un grito salvaje Luna se abalanzó sobre él y tras posicionarse en su espalda lo mordió tan fuerte como pudo. Esa era una maniobra bien conocida por los componentes de la manada y Luna no había tardado mucho en aprenderla gracias a todas las peleas que les había visto disputar. Khor sabía que tendría que rodar para quitársela de encima de modo que se lanzó de espaldas con toda la intención de aplastarla bajo su peso cuando la chica lo sorprendió. En vez de continuar en su espalda, se apoyó en sus hombros y en un alarde de fuerza se impulsó hasta hallarse verticalmente encima de Khor. De modo que cuando Khor se desplomó ella ya no estaba debajo y aprovechando la vulnerable posición en la que se hallaba, aterrizó con las rodillas sobre su esternón rompiéndolo y dejando fuera de combate al hombre.

"Chica, estás bien?" preguntó Harry en un susurro y sin fuerzas para hablar más alto. Cada vez le costaba más respirar y estaba comenzando a tener mucho sueño, pero quería saber si esa niña estaba bien.

"Estoy bien" aseguró Luna mientras se acercaba a la pared para volver a encajarse el hombro que se le había salido al hacer esa maniobra tan arriesgada. No había estado segura de que sus brazos aguantaran toda esa presión, pero se había tenido que arriesgar. "Estás bien?"

"Estoy muy cansado" admitió Harry luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

"No te puedes dormir. Tienes que seguir despierto." Se alarmó Luna captando los trabajosos esfuerzos de aquel chico por seguir respirando. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la presionó contra una de las heridas más profundas del abdomen de Harry. "Presiona, los nargles dicen que hay que detener la hemorragia."

"Vale" aceptó Harry sin plantearse de qué diantres estaba hablando esa chica. " Yo presiono, pero necesito tu ayuda. Tienes que encontrar a Draco."

"El otro chico?" dedujo Luna más calmada al ver que Harry no se dormía.

"Tienes que traerlo, por favor. Está muy enfermo" suplicó Harry apretando los dientes.

"Vale, tú espera aquí, y presiona." Ordenó Luna mientras se incorporaba y localizaba al otro chico por el olor. Sería más fácil protegerlos si estuvieran en el mismo lugar.

Decidida y con un rumbo claro en mente Luna se dirigió con cautela hasta el otro chico cuando un rugido especialmente sonoro hizo temblar las paredes del almacén y desvió las miradas hacia la pelea que aún se desarrollaba en el lugar.

* * *

Tras varios intentos fallidos, el impacto de un puño de Hermione había sido suficiente para apartar de si los malditos dientes de su oponente que habían colisionado con su cuerpo más veces de las que le hubiera gustado, pero no lo suficiente como para quitárselo de encima de una vez por todas. No habían pasado más de un par de segundos cuando volvió a tener de nuevo encima a Greyback. Daba igual toda la rabia que sintiera o la fuerza que pusiera tras cada uno de sus golpes, ese maldito seguía esquivando y golpeándola sin descanso y el dolor y el cansancio habían comenzado a hacer mella. Era como darse de bruces contra la pared y eso lo estaba pagando caro. Su brazo izquierdo estaba poco menos que inservible, su cuerpo estaba dolorido y lleno de cortes y mordiscos, y no era descabellado pensar que más de un hueso estaba roto, y que todo eso la ralentizaban más de lo que podía permitirse. Lo peor que era que podía sentir en la mirada de ese licántropo, cada una de las carcajadas despectivas de Fenryr que se mofaban de sus esfuerzos por ganar. Ese maldito alfa sabía que era el más fuerte y rápido de los dos y estaba disfrutando cada momento de esa agonía que estaba produciendo.

Su desesperación crecía por momentos, y a pesar de que su voz interior no hacía más que sugerirle maneras de esquivar algunos golpes, también parecía estar quedándose sin ideas. Por cada golpe que era capaz de esquivar, ya había recibido al menos cuatro y no estaba seguro de cuanto más podría aguantar esa paliza. Había intentado todo lo que la voz le había sugerido, pero nada de eso había servido con ese rival que esquivaba rápido y golpeaba fuerte.

Ni siquiera necesitaba que la voz le dijera que sus propios movimientos eran cada vez más lentos y que cada vez estaba esquivando menos golpes. Sus cada vez más rotos huesos eran una prueba más que fiable.

Y no es hasta que uno siente la más competa y absoluta desesperación que las ideas más ridículas y estúpidas son planteadas.

En este caso… no resultó de otro modo.

Uno de los más recientes golpes propinados por ese alfa había logrado hacer una buena brecha encima del ojo derecho que había hecho manar la sangre de manera inmediata dificultando su visión. Y fue entonces cuando de repente a su mente vinieron unas imágenes con una estrategia arriesgada que no tuvo más remedio que poner en práctica.

Con la mano izquierda empujó al licántropo gris hasta que este se separó y acto seguido con un salto digno de medalla de oro en las olimpiadas, se abalanzó con el puño derecho extendido y preparado para golpear la cara de su oponente. Su oponente pareció sorprenderse de ese movimiento pero no duró más que un instante ya que a pesar de estar desestabilizado debido al empujón que había recibido, se las ingenió para arrodillarse en el suelo para ganar más apoyo y de esa manera detener el cuerpo que se le venía encima. Con la mano izquierda apoyada en el suelo detrás de él y con la derecha apoyada en el pecho de Hermione había conseguido detener en seco el salto de la chica. Y sin el impulso extra del salto, el brazo de Hermione descendió más lento de lo calculado y los ojos de su oponente brillaron con maldad al atrapar ese mismo brazo entre sus fauces una vez más. Parecía que ese iba a ser el final de la batalla ya que incluso Harry había deducido que el siguiente movimiento de aquel monstruo iba a ser arrancarle el brazo a la chica. Y sin embargo, con lo que aquel monstruo no contó fue con que la mueca de dolor de Hermione mutara a la sonrisa lobuna equivalente a… _te pille!_

Aún detenida en el aire Hermione utilizó su fuerza bruta para arrastrar el brazo que aún estaba dentro de la boca de su oponente hacia la derecha desequilibrando de esta manera la cabeza y el cuerpo del monstruo. Y en el mismo momento en el que ambos se precipitaban hacia el suelo, la chica hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para descargar su puño izquierdo con todas sus fuerzas contra la rótula de la rodilla aún flexionada de su oponente. La delicada articulación se desintegró bajo la fuerza de aquel soberbio puñetazo derrumbando del todo a aquel maldito que tantos problemas le había dado. Con el inmenso dolor que lo recorría en ese momento, Greyback ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había aflojado el mordisco del brazo y Hermione lo aprovechó para tirar de la parte de arriba de la boca hacia arriba mientras colocaba la mano izquierda en posición para tirar de la parte de debajo de la mandíbula hacia abajo.

Fenryr Greyback descubrió horrorizado lo que iba a pasar demasiado tarde como para hacer algo al respecto. Con un último y titánico esfuerzo, Hermione finalmente destrozó la mandíbula de su oponente quedándose con la parte de debajo de la mandíbula en una mano y el resto del licántropo en la otra.

Saber que acababa de vencer a un alfa provocó en el animal una fuerte descarga de poder. No se arrodillaba ante nadie y nadie era su dueño. Con un aullido de felicidad que anunciaba su victoria, el licántropo alzó la mano que aún sujetaba el cuerpo inerte de Fenryr y sonrió salvajemente cuando la sangre que manaba de él comenzó a escurrirse por su brazo hasta su rostro. Olía divinamente y con el hambre que tenía, no le fue difícil decidir empezar a beber directamente del cuello de su presa. La sangre fluyó espesa y calentita y se deslizó por su garganta con un sabor francamente delicioso y reconfortante, llenando de nuevo de energía su cansado y maltrecho cuerpo.

Concentrado como estaba en su alimentación, solo percibió los otros licántropos cuando advirtió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y eso lo enfureció. Acaso los que aún quedaban en pie querían adueñarse de su merecida presa? No lo iba a permitir.

Dos licántropos en forma humana se hallaban a una prudente distancia de su posición mirando horrorizados lo que quedaba de su alfa. Fenryr Greyback siempre había sido un malnacido sádico y violento que se divertía obligándolos a mostrar sumisión a base de golpes y mordiscos. Era su manera de recordarles que era mucho más poderoso que ellos y eso les había instaurado en el interior un miedo aterrador hacia su líder y una gran dosis de respeto por sus habilidades. Pero ahora ante los desorbitados ojos de Demetri y Jave, el licántropo recién despertado no solo había ganado el enfrentamiento si no que ahora estaba consumiendo la sangre de su líder como si nada.

Cuando los inquietantes ojos de esa criatura se fijaron en ellos, ambos hombres quedaron paralizados por el terror más absoluto. Esa bestia los había vencido aún cuando habían atacado en manada y sin haber consumido ni un ápice de sangre. Ahora que la sangre de su alfa corría por sus venas, no estaban seguros de lo que iba a suceder, pero ninguno de los dos quería acabar como Fenryr o Adam o el pobre Jack que aún permanecía en el suelo con la garganta abierta. Esa noche habían perdido a casi toda la manada y aunque su vínculo hubiera sido basado en la necesidad y no en el cariño, no resultaba fácil perder a la manada.

Un gruñido de advertencia salió del hocico del licántropo que los observaba y que ambos comprendieron. Sin moverse un ápice, ambos esperaron a que ese animal diera el primer paso. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada como si estuviera tratando de escuchar algo que ninguno de los otros dos licántropos podía oír. Ambos estaban heridos y agotados y a pesar de que les habría encantado huir de allí, ambos estaban condenados al fracaso debido a las heridas de sus piernas. La pierna de Jave ya había dejado de sangrar y su curación acelerada la mantenía entera, pero sin sangre que consumir no había esperanzas de una recuperación total en un futuro próximo. Demetri también se hallaba en un dilema parecido ya que a pesar de que sus piernas estaban bien, podía notar el dolor de sus pulmones que no se regenerarían en un buen tiempo. Además, ninguno de los dos se veía con fuerzas para transformarse y en su forma humana jamás lograrían correr más rápido que su adversario Ambos estaban bien jodidos.

Por su parte, el licántropo de ojos plateados mantenía una conversación en la cabeza con la voz de antes. Los dos hombres que tenía delante eran sus enemigos y debían morir, pero al animal no le hacía mucha ilusión cazar unas presas tan indefensas. Acaso no podía dejarles huir para que se recuperaran y cuando volvieran a estar fuertes atacar? La voz no parecía estar precisamente de acuerdo con su razonamiento si los gritos que resonaban en su cráneo eran una indicación fiable.

Pero toda decisión posible desapareció con la recuperación del sentido del tercer licántropo. Khor se despertó furioso por la osadía de esa mocosa y hambriento de sangre a más no poder, de modo que con un grito de ira y sin pararse a observar sus alrededores, saltó sobre el cuerpo cada vez más inerte de Harry dispuesto finalmente a deleitarse con la sangre del humano. Y ese brusco movimiento fue precisamente el detonante de la calma reinante. Cuando a sus espaldas sonó el rugido de la bestia, Khor no registró en su mente que fuera dirigido a él, pero cuando unas garras llenas de sangre agarraron su cabeza entre ellas y el aliento cálido con olor a sangre bañó su nuca, Khor tuvo un instante para comprender que el fin había llegado. Con un movimiento fluido que casi resultaba delicado, el licántropo partió el cuello de aquel gusano que se había atrevido a tratar de quitarle una de sus presas que tan bien olía.

El sonido de una puerta de coche que se cierra junto a un motor en marcha hicieron que girara la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver el todoterreno que huía de allí rápidamente a través del bosque. Un segundo vistazo al almacén le confirmó que sus dos enemigos habían huido en cuanto había desviado su interés hacia el gusano que ahora se hallaba inerte en sus manos. Desde luego, podría haberlos perseguido y haberles dado caza, pero el animal ahora estaba más centrado en el olor tan delicioso que fluía del chico tumbado en el suelo que de los adversarios abatidos que huían aterrados.

Con un par de pasos, se colocó a la altura de aquel humano que tan bien olía y se dispuso a consumir la sangre que le quedara en el cuerpo cuando un grito resonó en el vacío del almacén.

"No lo hagas!" Luna aterrada había presenciado como su alfa era vencido y como el licántropo responsable acababa con un miembro más de su manada, y estaba aterrada, pero Hermione le había parecido una buena persona y no se había reído de ella como hacía todo el mundo. Sabía que una vez que el sol asomara por el horizonte, la chica iba a querer morir si hacía algo a esos chicos que sin duda tanto le importaban y aunque estaba muy asustada, Luna se lo iba a impedir. "Es tu amigo."

Aquellos ojos inquietantes se fijaron en los suyos y Luna tragó pesadamente mientras una fina capa de sudor frío aparecía sobre su piel. Aún tenía agarrado al segundo chico, cuya temperatura seguía elevada y cuyo corazón había comenzado a latir de forma errática. No eran buenas señales y Luna temía que muriera en poco tiempo. El rugido del otro licántropo la devolvió a la realidad y asustada levantó la mano que tenía libre en un claro síntoma de no agresión.

"No quiero quitarte a tu presa" comenzó Luna. Había pasado mucho tiempo entre licántropos y sabía más o menos lo que estaba pasando por su mente. "Pero no es tu presa. Es tu amigo Harry."

Con un brusco movimiento de cabeza, el licántropo trató de acallar la voz que se había vuelto mucho más alta en su mente y la sensación de alarma que había producido ese nombre. Esa clase de sentimientos lo confundían y no le gustaba estar confuso. Ese humano era una presa que estaba sangrando y él era un gran cazador. No había nada que confuso sobre esa situación. Con eso decidido comenzó de nuevo su camino hacia la garganta del chico cuando un tirón en su cuello lo volvió a detener.

"No lo hagas!" gritó esta vez Hermione desde el interior de aquel animal. "Es Harry, no lo puedes matar."

Pero ya podía sentir como el animal seguía confuso por sus palabras. El era un cazador, y el humano era una presa. Por qué tenía que importarle lo que le pasara? Ese humano era insignificante para él.

"No lo es. Harry es bueno, y le quiero. Es mi hermano!" gritó desesperada y horrorizada Hermione al comprender que no tenía fuerzas para volver a detener al animal. Había tirado de su cuello la primera vez en un intento de pararlo, pero la descarga que había derivado de esa acción la había dejado agotada, y no se veía con fuerzas para detenerlo una segunda vez.

No obstante la última palabra de su voz detuvo en seco al animal que había vuelto a iniciar el viaje hacia la yugular del humano. Hermano? Ese débil humano era hermano suyo? De la misma camada?

"No. No somos de la misma camada" comenzó a explicar Hermione mientras se devanaba los sesos tratando de hallar la manera de hacérselo entender. "Es mi… hermano de manada!"

Manada? Un humano tan débil formaba parte de su manada? Lo cierto era que sus instintos le decían que ese chico era importante para una parte de él, y la voz de su cabeza parecía decidida en ello. La voz le había ayudado a terminar con sus enemigos y no había puesto reparos a que bebiera del alfa que había vencido. Y además, en el fondo, él también deseaba una manada, a fin de cuentas, su naturaleza era la de vivir en manada y un licántropo solitario no solía durar mucho. De acuerdo entonces, ese humano (por débil que fuera) era parte de su manada. Pero estaba muriendo lentamente ante sus ojos y eso era un problema. Que podía hacer? Su voz interior tampoco parecía tener respuestas, de modo que centró su atención en la criatura que había detenido su avance la primera vez. Esa chica olía a licántropo aunque no parecía que aún hubiera despertado del todo. Era un cachorro, decidió.

Pero que era aquel cuerpo enfermizo que sujetaba en su cintura y que apenas podía respirar? _Draco_! Gritó la voz de su cabeza con angustia y una vez más el termino de hermano de manada fue otorgado al chico. Su manada no parecía precisamente sana en ese momento, musitó sorprendido el licántropo. Pero su voz interior no le dejó llegar mucho más lejos con ese pensamiento y le apremió a encontrar la manera de salvarlos.

Luna observó atónita como aquella enorme criatura se detenía a varios centímetros de la yugular de Harry para luego volver a depositarlo con delicadeza en el suelo sin aparentar tener problemas para resistirse a su sangre. Después esos ojos volvieron a ella y pudo leer la pregunta en aquellos orbes sin problema.

"No pasarán de esta noche, ninguno lo hará." Comenzó Luna, y volvió a temblar al ver la ira en aquellos ojos. Respuesta equivocada. "Tienes que morderlos. El gen licántropo puede salvarlos."

Hermione observó aterrada las palabras de Luna. No era tan sencillo, ella había descubierto esa misma noche lo que era, y todo su mundo se había desmoronado. No podía condenar a sus dos hermanos a esa vida que ahora le esperaba. No los convertiría en monstruos sangrientos y sedientos de sangre. No lo haría!

Pero entonces, la alternativa era dejarlos morir. Ambos estaban en muy mal estado, Harry estaba desangrándose poco a poco a pesar de la prenda que estaba usando para taponar una de las heridas y Draco olía a enfermedad y a muerte y eso la asustó muchísimo. Que debía hacer? Que debía elegir? Podía de verdad condenarlos a una vida así? Una última mirada a los chicos le dio la respuesta. Decidió volver a ser egoísta, porque sin ellos estaría sola en ese mundo cruel y no lo quería. De modo que lo haría. Su animal interior rugió de alegría con la decisión, por lo visto a él tampoco le apetecía estar solo. Ahora solo quedaba una pequeña duda… como se hacía?

Su mirada volvió a dirigirse a Luna y esta pareció comprender al vuelo lo que pedía.

"Tienes que morderlos con cuidado, de lo contrario podrías triturarlos con las mandíbulas. Tienes que beber lo suficiente como para que su sangre forme parte de ti, y luego tienes que darle a beber de tu sangre. Es un ritual tan antiguo como el tiempo." Explicó Luna maravillada ante el auto control que tenía ese licántropo. Nunca había oído hablar de un recién despertado que fuera tan coherente. "Pero ten cuidado, no debes beber mucha sangre, o morirán desangrados."

Una nueva sorpresa le aguardaba a Luna al ver con sus propios ojos, como los ojos del otro licántropo se transformaban. El color plateado que hasta ahora había invadido la totalidad de los ojos de la criatura, se contrajo hasta que quedó concentrado en unas grandes y redondas pupilas que asemejaban más a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Esos nuevos ojos denotaban inteligencia y mucha cautela lo que le llevó a tratar de imaginar que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Hermione en ese momento.

Pero su atención volvió a centrarse en Harry que aún estaba consciente y que parecía estar sonriendo al licántropo que tenía encima. Pareció susurrar algo que los oídos de Luna no alcanzaron a escuchar y acto seguido vio como los dientes de Hermione se hundían en su carne haciendo brotar la sangre que procedió a beber. La falta de quejidos por parte de Harry indicó que ya se había desmayado y Luna no apartó los ojos de encima para asegurarse de que no bebiera demasiado. Cuando concluyó que ya era suficiente, se lo comunicó a Hermione y para su sorpresa, la criatura cesó inmediatamente de beber y se apartó un poco. Con una garra realmente afilada, Hermione se hizo un corte en el antebrazo y acercó la herida sangrante a los labios resecos de Harry obligándolo a tragar.

Cuando tuvo la aprobación del cachorro de que lo había hecho bien, Hermione se dirigió al otro chico que estaba sin sentido y delirando en sueños.

"Su salud es muy frágil. Pero he oído de licántropos que estaban peor cuando los cambiaron." Mencionó Luna una vez más demostrando una percepción impresionante.

El licántropo pareció asentir con la cabeza y procedió a morder y beber del chico enfermo con cuidado de no dañarlo con sus garras al posicionarlo. Una vez su sangre invadió sus sentidos casi estuvo a punto de escupirla por el sabor amargo que tenía, pero se obligó a continuar bebiendo hasta que el cachorro le dio el alto. Acto seguido, aprovechó el corte que aún no se había cerrado de su antebrazo y le dio a beber la cantidad que la otra chica consideró suficiente. Finalmente lo depositó a él también en el suelo y volvió a mirar al cachorro.

"Ahora? Ahora esperamos" murmuró Luna mientras se sentaba en el suelo cerca de los chicos."Esperamos y rezamos para no haber llegado tarde."

"**Y hasta aquí por hoy. Vaya, este capítulo se me ha acabado alargando mucho más de lo que creía, cada vez que creía que estaba cerca de acabar, se hacía un poco más largo. Pero en fin, ya está acabado y espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo sabremos si alguien sobrevive así como la historia de cómo Luna acabó allí. Asimismo llegará el día de la feria y Fleur… bueno, para saberlo tendréis que esperar y leerlo."**

"**Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y como siempre todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). No sé cuando publicaré el próximo capítulo pero trataré de que sea lo antes posible . Gracias por leer el capítulo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	8. Esperar

"**Y ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo de Submundo. Lo cierto es que casi lo parto por la mitad, pero dado que parecía que todo el mundo estaba impaciente por saber lo que iba a ocurrir en la feria, he decidido dejarlo así. Podéis considerarlo un regalo de navidad anticipado. (De hecho, mi musa casi se muere en el intento de modo que estoy segura de que agradecería mucho cualquier comentario que queráis hacer). Lo cierto es que gran parte de este capítulo lo he hecho de una sentada y por ello es posible que haya errores o partes poco claras. En caso de encontrar errores o de tener dudas, agradecería enormemente vuestras sugerencias y correcciones."**

"**Por otra parte, como siempre quería agradecer todos los comentarios (incluso los enormemente largos. En serio, esos son capaces de hacerme sonreír incluso en los peores días) y vuestras sospechas sobre lo que pasará a continuación. Espero que no os parezca un capítulo demasiado largo y que disfrutéis con él tanto como con los anteriores. Muchas gracias a todos."**

"**Harry Potter así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap.8 _"Esperar"_

_Plop… plop… plop_

Siempre oímos decir que cuando nos estamos divirtiendo el tiempo parece pasar más deprisa y que cuando lo estamos pasando mal este parece detenerse. Aún así, sabemos que el tiempo ni corre ni se detiene, fluye con la misma rapidez desde el principio de los tiempos y en el fondo nos da una sensación de orden en medio de cualquier caos. Sin embargo, ese conocimiento no impide que siempre haya una parte en nuestro interior que desee poder dominar esa misterio llamado tiempo que nos permita alargar los momentos felices y pasar de largo los malos ratos.

_Plop… plop… plop_

Y ahora que Hermione estaba pasando las horas más amargas y oscuras de su vida también sintió el deseó de acelerar el tiempo y descubrir si las dos personas que más significaban para ella llegarían a ver un nuevo amanecer. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentado en el frio suelo del abandonado almacén a la espera del destino de sus dos hermanos. Su mente se había quedado en pausa sin pensamientos que la recorrieran y tan solo notando de alguna manera en su subconsciente que había una gotera en alguna parte del almacén.

_Plop… plop… plop_

Las gotas caían individuales y a ritmo constante haciendo de lento e irritante reloj en aquel edificio silencioso. El alba había aparecido varios cientos de gotas atrás y con la llegada del astro sol, su nuevo aspecto también había desaparecido acompañado de un dolor que su cerebro ni siquiera registró. La mata de pelo que había recorrido su cuerpo había desaparecido, sus dientes habían encogido y sus garras habían vuelto a ser uñas. Sus orejas habían vuelto a ser pequeñas y redondeadas y su hocico había dado paso a su nariz de siempre. El proceso invertido no había podido durar más de veinte gotas pero Hermione no le había prestado atención. Sus orejas habían aislado el resto de los sonidos y solo captaban las respiraciones trabajosas de los dos muchachos y la caída constante de las gotas de agua.

_Plop… plop… plop_

Incansables, imperturbables, las gotas siguen cayendo y reverberando en el silencio sepulcral del enorme edificio. Los chicos expiraban y expiraban lentamente cada vez menos erráticamente pero sin mostrar síntomas de mejoría. Expirar, inspirar, las gotas caen y Hermione… solo espera.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/*/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Incontables gotas de agua después:**

Hermione continuaba en el suelo del almacén abrazada a sus rodillas y sin apartar la mirada de Harry y Draco. Recordaba con precisa nitidez los acontecimientos que habían llevado a este desenlace aunque prefiriera no pensar en ello en ese momento. No quería recordar como aquel animal en el que se había convertido le había cedido el control total de aquel enorme cuerpo para intentar salvarles la vida a los dos chicos. No quería recordar el sabor de la sangre de Harry ni cuanto le había gustado. No quería recordar a los hombres o criaturas cuyas vidas había segado y desde luego no quería recordar la satisfacción que la había invadido cuando había arrancado la mandíbula de Fenrir Greyback ni la alegría que había sentido al beber su sangre a largos tragos.

No, en ese momento su mente estaba en blanco y eso le parecía bien. No podía ni quería gastar energía en pensar cuando era posible que ni Harry ni Draco… No! No podía pensar así. Por eso le gustaba la mente en blanco y por eso no quería reaccionar. Solo le quedaba esperar y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Un cambio en la respiración de Harry le hizo levantar la cabeza de donde la tenía apoyada y clavar sus ojos en la figura inerte del chico. Sus ojos se fijaron en las heridas del torso así como en las de los costados y constató con asombro como habían comenzado a cicatrizar e incluso a desaparecer. Pronto sus parpados comenzaron a moverse ligeramente y para alegría de Hermione comenzaron a mostrar los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo. Tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse encima del recién despertado chico mientras este se incorporaba lentamente, Esperó hasta que estuvo derecho y entonces se abrazó a él con fuerza y sin querer soltarlo jamás.

"Estás vivo Harry, dios mío, estás vivo." Gritó feliz Hermione sintiendo como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Sin embargo esa alegría duró poco al darse cuenta de que Harry no le estaba devolviendo el abrazo y que se mantenía lo más tieso posible.

Preocupada por la extraña reacción de Harry, la chica se apartó de él y sintió ganas de llorar al ver que Harry tenía ambos brazos tensos y pegados al cuerpo mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y la cabeza ladeada.

"Harry? Qué pasa? Mírame por favor." Rogó Hermione asustada por la actitud del chico.

"No puedo mirarte." Murmuró Harry apretando aún más los ojos y tensando la mandíbula.

"Por qué no?" preguntó aterrada Hermione. Tanto la despreciaba Harry por lo que había hecho que ya no podía ni mirarla? La consideraba un monstruo después de lo de anoche? La odiaba por lo que había hecho para salvarlo?

"Estás desnuda Mione" murmuró Harry sonrojándose hasta la punta de las orejas tratando de borrar la pequeña imagen que habían alcanzado a ver sus ojos antes de cerrarlos y apartar la mirada.

"Eh?" se sorprendió Hermione para acto seguido mirar hacia abajo y comprobar el estado de su ropa (o falta de ella). Efectivamente, su camisa al igual que el resto de la ropa de cintura para arriba se hallaba esparcida en girones por todo el almacén al igual que sus zapatos y calcetines. Aún así, no estaba del todo desnuda ya que a pesar de que la mayor parte de sus pantalones también se habían hecho girones, una pequeña parte de ellos había sobrevivido a la transformación, dotándola de los pantalones cortos más cortos que había llevado en su vida.

"Podrías vestirte por favor?" murmuró Harry cada vez más rojo e incómodo. Hermione era su hermana pequeña y la falta de ropa en ella le estaba produciendo una vergüenza horrible.

"Eso quiere decir que no estás enfadado conmigo?" preguntó Hermione sin terminar de reaccionar.

"Enfadado?" preguntó confuso Harry sin abrir los ojos pero inclinando la cabeza en un gesto tan conocido que hizo que Hermione se volviera a sentir viva. "Claro que no. Pero en serio Mione, vístete."

"Que está pasando?" murmuró Draco comenzando también a despertarse y a abrir los ojos desorientado. Cuando su vista se aclaró lo suficiente, su cerebro registró varias cosas a la velocidad del rayo: 1. No estaba en su habitación. 2. No estaba en el hospital. 3. Harry y Hermione estaban delante de él. 4. Hermione estaba desnuda 5. Eeeeehh ¿?

Un grito nada masculino seguido de aspavientos y Draco se tapó a toda prisa los ojos con las manos mientras sacudía la otra mano delante y trataba de controlar los colores que se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza.

"Pero que haces desnuda?" gritó mientras Hermione se apresuraba a encontrar algo con lo que taparse. "Y dónde diablos estoy?"

Tras mirar varias veces a su alrededor, los ojos de Hermione se posaron en la larga chaqueta que había pertenecido a Greyback y a pesar de que no le hacía ninguna gracia ponérsela, llegó a la conclusión de que eso era mejor que andar desnuda por la vida. Una vez lo sacudió y se lo colocó se dio cuenta de que le quedaba grande (por mucho que hubiera crecido aún no había alcanzado las proporciones de un hombre adulto, gracias a los cielos) y tuvo que darle varias vueltas a las mangas hasta que las tuvo cómodas.

"Vale, ya estoy vestida" murmuró Hermione también sonrojada ante ese incidente. No estaba muy segura de cómo sentirse al haber sido vista con muy poca ropa (se negaba a utilizar la palabra desnuda incluso en su mente) y si los chicos no querían volver a mencionar ese incidente jamás, estaba más que dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.

"Bien" murmuró Draco apartando la mano de sus ojos y entrecerrando los ojos por si la chica había mentido pero respiró aliviado al ver que efectivamente el cuerpo de Hermione estaba bien tapado gracias al enorme abrigo que tenía puesto._ "De donde habrá salido esa chaqueta?"_

"Como te sientes?" preguntó a su vez Hermione dirigiendo su mirada ahora hacia el chico rubio.

"Bien, por qué?" preguntó confuso Draco siendo también el blanco de la mirada de Harry. "Que pasa?"

"Que es lo último que recuerdas?" preguntó Harry cauteloso y fue entonces cuando la mirada de Draco se posó en el. Y sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más de lo que estaban.

"Eso es sangre?" se asestó Draco al ver que toda la camisa de Harry parecía teñida de sangre.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, que es lo último que recuerdas?" volvió a preguntar Hermione sin querer desviarse del tema.

"Estaba en mi cuarto" comenzó a recordar el chico. Sabía que si Hermione insistía en algo tenía que ser por un motivo importante. "Recuerdo que estaba aburrido porque no podía salir de casa y no me encontraba muy bien. Creo que tenía… gripe?"

Ante el asentimiento de la chica Draco sonrió y comenzó a recordar más cosas.

"Creo que tenía fiebre, porque notaba una sensación de flotar cada vez que me dormía. Y luego recuerdo un sueño muy raro con unos tipos que me sacaban a rastras de casa y luego recuerdo haber sentido mucho frío. Y unas pesadillas horribles con unas monstruos terribles" murmuró Draco tiritando al recordar el miedo que había pasado y el dolor tan horrible que había sentido en todas las partes de su cuerpo. La gripe debía de haberle golpeado muy fuerte. Lo cual lo llevaba a otra pregunta… "Por qué estoy en pijama? Y donde estamos exactamente?"

Las miradas que se cruzaron entre Harry y Hermione fueron suficientes para ponerle en alerta. Tenían la misma expresión que cuando tenían malas noticias y no sabían cómo decirlas.

"Qué está pasando? Chicos?"

"Es un poco complicado de explicar." Murmuró Harry mientras Hermione agachaba la cabeza avergonzada. "No recuerdas nada de esas pesadillas?"

"Y eso qué más da?" preguntó cada vez más frenético Draco. "Que tienen que ver las pesadillas producidas por mi estado febril con esto?"

"No estabas alucinando Draco" murmuró Harry sujetando a Draco por el brazo para transmitirle toda la seriedad que podía.

"Que me estás intentando decir? Que los monstruos de mis pesadillas son reales?" se burló Draco tratando de ocultar todo lo que esa conversación lo estaba asustando. "Que Hermione se convirtió anoche en un monstruo gigante?"

"Licántropo" murmuró una voz suave desde el otro lado del almacén.

Los tres dirigieron la mirada hacia donde Luna se hallaba y a la que ninguno había prestado atención. La chica evidentemente no se había movido de su posición desde el comienzo de la espera y ahora estaba siguiendo la conversación con los ojos muy abiertos. Al ver que las miradas se dirigían hacia ella se acurrucó mucho rezando por no recibir una paliza como habrían hecho en su anterior manada.

"Perdona, como has dicho?" inquirió Draco suavemente. No era capaz de enfadarse con las chicas pequeñas y que además parecían al borde del llanto como esa chica.

"Se convirtió en un licántropo y os salvó la vida" continuó Luna aterrada pero sin atreverse a rechazar una pregunta directa tal y como le habían enseñado.

"Que nos salvó la vida?" preguntó confuso Draco y ante el gesto de cabeza de la otra chica, el también dirigió su mirada hacia ese lado y sintió aún más ganas de vomitar. En el suelo del almacén se hallaban cuatro cadáveres diseminados cada uno muerto de una manera más escalofriante que el anterior. "Dios mío."

"Draco, tranquilízate" le pidió Harry aumentando a fuerza del agarre en el chico.

Al ver que Draco no parecía a punto de echar a correr ni desmallarse, comenzó a contarle toda la historia mientras Hermione simplemente miraba los cadáveres de aquellos hombres tirados en el suelo. Mientras había estado ese animal al mando las cosas habían parecido realmente sencillas, solo había que evitar morir, pero ahora que lo veía con ojos y consciencia humana, las cosas no parecían tan claras. Y lo peor de todo era que a pesar de que se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, no era capaz de arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, y eso le preocupaba más de lo que se podía imaginar.

* * *

Cuando Harry finalizó las explicaciones Draco estaba aún más pálido y parecía necesitar tiempo para asimilar todo lo que el chico le había dicho, de modo que ambos le dieron un poco de espacio y comenzaron a considerar que harían a partir de ese momento. La primera incógnita a tener en cuenta fue que hacer con cierta muchacha rubia de ojos claros.

"Que quieres decir?" preguntó Hermione adoptando un gesto serio mirando a Harry sin permitirse sentirse dolida porque Draco necesitara espacio. Era mucho lo que todos tenían que asimilar, solo que ella prefería hacerlo más adelante, cuando estuviera todo solucionado y pudiera derrumbarse en privado.

"Como que qué quiero decir? Creo que es bastante obvio. Que vamos a hacer con ella?" volvió a preguntar Harry señalando discretamente a Luna con la cabeza. Desde que Draco y él habían despertado no se había movido de su sitio y seguía abrazando sus rodillas con aspecto asustado.

"Con ella? Avisaremos a sus padres supongo" murmuró Hermione comenzando a centrarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Había estado tan preocupada temiendo que sus chicos no volvieran a despertar que se le había olvidado que Luna aún seguía allí.

"Crees que tiene?" preguntó Harry dubitativo dirigiendo su mirada una vez más hacia la chica.

"No lo sé" admitió Hermione dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la chica. Cuando estuvo a su altura se arrodilló y miró directamente a sus ojos. "Luna?"

"Si?" inquirió la chica con la mirada aún en el suelo y encogiéndose aún más como si temiera ser golpeada.

"Tienes alguien con quien te podamos llevar y que cuide de ti?" preguntó Hermione suavemente sin querer asustarla aún más. "Tus padres? O un familiar? Un amigo?"

Luna había ido negando la cabeza a cada pregunta que Hermione le dirigía.

"Ya no queda nadie." Murmuró Luna tratando de evitar que los recuerdos de la peor noche de su vida desaparecieran de sus memorias.

"Comprendo." Desde luego que comprendía lo que era eso, estar sola en ese mundo, pero eso no significaba que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

"Mione?" inquirió Harry al ver que la chica tenía la mirada perdida. "Que vamos a hacer?"

La mirada que Hermione le dirigió fue suficiente explicación para el chico que era capaz de leerla como un libro abierto y una exclamación de sorpresa brotó de sus labios. Agarró a la chica del brazo y la arrastró hacia un lado del almacén junto a Draco.

"No pensarás dejarla sola, no?" se horrorizó Harry al ver como la mirada de Hermione se endurecía. "Me ha salvado la vida! Y también la de Draco. No puedes abandonarla."

"Y que propones que haga Harry?" gruñó Hermione sin molestarse en bajar el tono de voz. Si ella era capaz de escuchar como latía el corazón de una musaraña que se paseaba por el exterior del almacén, estaba segura de que Luna podría escuchar su conversación, susurrada o no.

"Tenemos que ayudarla." Comenzó a gritar Harry enfadado también abandonando los susurros. "No sé cómo puedes estar pensando en abandonarla. Precisamente cuando tú misma sabes lo que se siente."

"Y que propones que hagamos?" preguntó a su vez Hermione duramente. "No es una mascota abandonada que puedas adoptar Harry. Es un ser human… es una persona y como tal necesita algo más que una bolsa de comida al día. Necesita un hogar, una educación. Dónde piensas meterla? Crees que los Dursleys accederán a que le cedas una parte de tu diminuta habitación del sótano a una niña desconocida? O tal vez el padre de Draco que este año se presenta a las elecciones de Lord superior de la cámara de los Lores acceda a darle cobijo a una niña desconocida en su casa? O mejor aún, me la llevo a casa y así Hank tendrá un nuevo saco de boxeo con el que practicar. Qué prefieres?"

"No lo sé Mione" murmuró Harry desinflado comprendiendo lo que la chica trataba de decirle. No se trataba de que quisiera abandonar a la chica, es que literalmente no podían hacer nada con ella.

"Pues claro que no la quiero abandonar, pero no sé qué hacer con ella." Admitió Hermione también más calmada mientras una rebelde lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla sin su permiso. Incluso Draco parecía afectado por los gritos.

"Tampoco creo que en el orfanato sepan qué hacer con un licántropo Mione" murmuró Draco hablando por primera vez en la discusión. "Mione…"

"Lo sé" gruñó la chica comprendiendo lo que Draco trataba de decirle con los ojos. Un ruido se registró en su cerebro y antes de que ninguno de los dos chicos pudiera moverse Hermione ya estaba en movimiento. Luna había abandonado su posición en el suelo del almacén y había echado a correr por el bosque.

A pesar de lo cansada que estaba tanto física como mentalmente la castaña no dudó en echar a correr detrás de la chica sabiendo que debía alcanzarla costara lo que costara. Una parte de su interior la recordaba que solo era una niña pequeña y asustada que ahora mismo no contaba con nadie. Apretando los dientes aumentó la velocidad hasta que la figura algo raquítica de Luna apareció a pocos metros de su posición. Con un último salto que tenía poco de humano, se abalanzó sobre la chica y la sujetó con fuerza por los hombros para mantenerla pegada al suelo húmedo del bosque. La bruma matutina aún no había desaparecido del todo y sumía los alrededores en oscuridad y humedad.

"Pero en que estabas pensando?" rugió Hermione luchando por recuperar el aliento. El rostro surcado de lágrimas de Luna hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho. " Pero a dónde ibas?"

"No quiero causar problemas" gritó Luna comenzando a llorar tenuemente y abandonando sus intentos de fuga. Era la historia de su vida. Greyback tenía razón, no tenía ningún lugar en ese mundo, solo servía para darles problemas al resto. "Sé que no quieres ser mi nuevo amo así que me iré."

"Y a donde piensas ir?" inquirió Hermione aun manteniendo prisionera a la chica por los hombros y decidiendo ignorar la parte del amo por el momento.

"No lo sé" admitió Luna aún mirando al suelo. Por supuesto que ese poderoso alfa no la iba a querer tener cerca. Por qué iba a querer algo así? Ella solo era un cachorro débil e inútil. Estaba claro que jamás tendría lugar en esa manada. En que había estado pensando? Los nargles solo habían hablado de cambio, no de que ese cambio fuera a darle una familia "Ya se me ocurrirá algo."

"Tienes al menos carnet de identidad?" preguntó Hermione exasperada observando con ojo crítico las prendas desgarradas que Luna poseía La negativa de la chica le sirvió para confirmar sus sospechas. "Pasaporte? Partida de nacimiento? Dinero?"

"No" susurró Luna. "Mi amo no quería nada que tuviera que ver con el mundo mortal de modo que nunca se molestó en hacerme un carnet de identidad. Nunca cruzamos las fronteras por donde están los humanos de modo que no necesitamos pasaportes y el dinero siempre se puede conseguir."

"Y la partida de nacimiento?" preguntó Hermione sin querer entrar en el tema de cómo solían conseguir el dinero. Era evidente que lo robaban, pero lo que no estaba claro era como acababa el poseedor del dinero. Visto el odio que Greyback tenía a los humanos, posiblemente los robados no acababan vivos. "Desde cuando estás con él?"

"Desde que toda mi familia murió. Creo que tenía seis años" murmuró Luna que ya estaba más calmada y había dejado de llorar.

"Qué pasó?" preguntó una vez más Hermione suspirando y pasándose la mano por el pelo en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos.

"Murieron, qué más da?" se encogió de hombros todo lo que pudo evadiendo la pregunta y repitiendo lo que su antiguo alfa siempre decía. "A quien le importa?"

"A ti te importa, porque era tu familia y los querías. Y por ello también me importa a mí." murmuró Hermione suspirando al ver como los ojos de Luna se cerraban fuertemente sin duda tratando de contener nuevas lágrimas. "Pero es personal y no te voy a obligar a que me lo cuentes. Pero si algún día estas preparada para contarlo, estaré allí para oírlo."

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron sorprendidos al comprender lo que la chica le estaba diciendo.

"Significa eso que vas a ser mi nuevo amo?"

"No!" negó Hermione fuertemente. Al ver como el rostro de Luna volvía a entristecerse se explicó. "Mira, no sé lo que vamos a hacer a partir de hoy. No sé qué haré con mi vida o como nos las vamos a apañar a partir de ahora. Pero una cosa la tengo muy clara, no soy el amo de nadie."

"Entonces?" preguntó confusa Luna.

"Te puedes quedar con nosotros, si quieres" añadió rápidamente no queriendo quitarle la capacidad de decidir a la chica. "Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Pero no seré tu amo. Nadie debería ser el amo de nadie, me entiendes?

Luna hizo un movimiento de asentimiento aunque en el fondo aquello no le había quedado muy claro. Significaba que se podía quedar?

"Así que qué me dices?" preguntó la castaña sonriendo. "Te quedas con nosotros?"

"Me gustaría mucho formar parte de tu manada" asintió Luna esperanzada.

"Bien, en ese caso vamos, en marcha. Volvamos con esos dos antes de que se metan en más líos" sonrió Hermione mientras ayudaba a Luna a levantarse y juntas se dirigían hacia el almacén.

**En el almacén:**

Mientras Hermione había perseguido a Luna a través del bosque, los dos chicos se habían quedado solos en el almacén sin saber muy bien que decir. Ambos habían tenido poco tiempo para procesar lo que había sucedido, pero las marcas de mordisco en sus cuerpos unidos al hecho de que ya no se estaban muriendo les daba una idea muy acertada de lo que había pasado.

"Qué opinas de todo esto?" quiso saber Draco centrando su mirada en Harry y sin querer mirar los cadáveres que seguían en el suelo.

"No hay mucho que opinar" respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Gracias a Mione estamos vivos. Y nunca más quiero sentirme como me sentí anoche. Esos tipos estuvieron tan cerca de matarla Draco. Creí que la iba a perder para siempre, sabes? Y no podía hacer nada. Incluso una niña pequeña muerta de miedo fue capaz de hacer algo más que yo. No quiero volver a sentirme así de impotente en mi vida."

"Bueno, a juzgar por los mordiscos, no será necesario que vuelvas a mirar desde las gradas" murmuró Draco dándole vueltas al asunto en la cabeza. Finalmente llegó a la única conclusión que podía en ese momento. "Mione nos ha salvado la vida y nos ha dado la posibilidad de protegerla en el futuro. Yo tampoco quiero fallarla nunca más."

"Entonces?" quiso asegurarse Harry.

"Habrá que comprarte un collar anti pulgas, me niego a pasarme la vida viéndote rascarte la oreja con el pie" bromeó Draco finalmente aceptando lo que había pasado. No era el fin del mundo, la vida simplemente se acababa de hacer más interesante.

"Habla por ti, yo no tengo pulgas" se indignó Harry sonriendo y golpeando suavemente el hombro de Draco.

"Chicos?" preguntó Hermione confusa al entrar y ver a los dos tirados en el suelo del almacén y tratando de inmovilizarse. "Todo bien?"

"Todo genial" se apresuró a asegurar Harry poniéndose en pie y sonrojándose al haber sido descubierto luchando contra Draco en un momento así. El propio Draco no tardó en levantarse y sacudirse el pijama asintiendo a Hermione. "Veo que la has alcanzado."

"Si" asintió Hermione sujetando con fuerza la mano de Luna para transmitirle seguridad. "Es parte de la familia. Y no abandonamos a la familia."

Ambos chicos sonrieron y asintieron rápidamente contentos con la decisión de la chica. Era cierto, eran una familia y ellos nunca abandonaban a uno de los suyos.

"Y que hacemos con esto?" preguntó Draco con un gesto que abarcaba todo el almacén. "Si la policía lo ve… No creo que se dejen convencer por el cuento de licántropos."

"Hay que quemarlo" dijo Luna asombrando al resto. "El fuego es lo único capaz de ocultar las pruebas de lo que ha pasado aquí."

"Los bomberos no tardarán en llegar una vez se vea el humo. No le dará tiempo al fuego de calcinarlos." murmuró Hermione que había leído lo suficiente como para saberlo.

"En el bolsillo de mi am… de Greyback" se corrigió Luna temblando. "hay un saco con unos polvos. Es lo que usaba el para acelerar la quema de sus adversarios. Nunca es buena idea dejar pistas."

"Muy bien" murmuró Hermione aceptando las explicaciones de Luna y sin querer prestar mucha atención al hecho de que estaban hablando de incinerar cadáveres como quien habla del tiempo. Contuvo la respiración al acercarse al sangriento cadáver de Greyback y no tardó en hallar en uno de los bolsillos de su destrozado pantalón la bolsa de la que Luna hablaba. Dentro había un polvo negro semejante a la pólvora pero que desprendía un brillo anómalo e inquietante. "Y ahora?"

"Échalo por encima, no hace falta mucho" le indicó Luna mientras se acercaba al resto de los cadáveres y comenzaba a registrarlos sin ninguna clase de pudor. Pronto tuvo en sus manos otros tres saquitos con el mismo material y un buen puñado de billetes. Al ver las miradas del resto se vio obligada a explicarse. "Ellos no lo van a necesitar."

Sin querer hacer ninguna clase de comentario, Hermione vertió un poco del polvo sobre Greyback y el resto y cogió el mechero que había encontrado en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Con un gesto de lo más impersonal, encendió la llama y lanzó el mechero para asegurarse de que alcanzara el polvo negro. Apenas hizo contacto con él, una enorme llamarada de color blanco brotó del pecho de Greyback y comenzó a extenderse por todo el almacén. Pronto otras tres llamaradas blancas se unieron a la primera y comenzaron a consumir rápidamente todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Tuvieron que salir rápidamente del almacén para asegurarse de no quedar atrapados en el incendio.

"No se propagara al bosque, no?" quiso saber Hermione dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de ese detalle.

"No, ese fuego solo consume la carne y los huesos, cuando acabe se extinguirá el solo y el resto del fuego será normal. Los bomberos no tardarán en extinguirlo antes de que se propague." Explicó Luna con la mirada perdida en el incendio y el aspecto de ser más mayor de lo que era.

Juntos observaron como el fuego consumía el almacén en su totalidad y destruía cualquier evidencia que pudiera haber habido en él. Era difícil comprender que acababan de ocultar las pruebas de cuatro cadáveres o que Hermione hubiera matado a tres de ellos, pero

"Bueno, y ahora cuál es el plan?" preguntó Harry dispuesto a embarcarse en lo que hiciera falta.

"Lo primero es cambiarnos de ropa y comer algo, creo que todos pensaremos mejor con el estómago lleno." Respondió Hermione notando que estaba realmente hambrienta y que no estaban bien vestidos para ser vistos en público. "Una ducha tampoco nos vendría mal."

A excepción de Luna, todos estaban cubiertos de sangre seca y más porquería de la que Hermione quería considerar. De modo que enfilaron en dirección a la casa de Harry, a sabiendas de que sus tíos no estaban a esa hora en casa. Podrían ducharse e incluso cambiarse de ropa y puede que parte de la ropa que Hermione solía mantener en el cuarto de Harry para emergencias le sirviera a Luna. Y por el camino Draco podía aprovechar para llamar a casa e informar de que se encontraba bien al mayordomo de la misma. Por suerte sus padres no estaban en la ciudad y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que había desaparecido durante la noche. El resto del servicio sabría mantener la boca cerrada, a fin de cuentas, había que ser muy idiota para admitir a un Lord haber perdido a su hijo enfermo durante la noche.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/*/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Incontables gotas de agua después:**

**En la cafetería:**

Ahora que se habían desecho de toda la sangre y la suciedad y se volvían a sentir como personas civilizadas, encontrar una cafetería que sirviera hamburguesas no les fue difícil. Nada más entrar habían escogido uno de los reservados más alejados del resto de los clientes y tras observar la carta rápidamente, habían formulado un pedido tan grande que la propia camarera se les había quedado mirando extrañada. Sin embargo, había preferido quedar en silencio y no le había costado mucho volver con sus bebidas asegurando que las hamburguesas no tardarían en empezar a salir.

"De momento creo que podríamos mantener a Luna oculta si nos la repartimos en las horas claves" propuso Harry en cuanto llegó la primera ronda de jugosas hamburguesas y crujientes patatas. "Una vez salgamos de clase puede estar con nosotros, el único problema son las noches y las primeras horas de la mañana."

"Bueno, supongo que a corto plazo es una opción" accedió Hermione sopesando los pros y los contras de esa idea. "Podría quedarse conmigo por las noches, porque Hank trabaja en el puerto hasta primera hora de la mañana, y en casa de tus tíos por la mañana. Tu tío se marcha a trabajar a eso de las ocho así que no debería ser muy difícil colar a Luna en tu habitación en el sótano, pero que pasa con tu tía? Creía que habías dicho que no trabajaba."

"Y no trabaja, pero este mes ha salido elegida como presidenta de la asociación de vecinos y está muy orgullosa con el cargo. Tienen reuniones sobre el presupuesto y las normativas municipales todas las mañanas." Explicó Harry masticando lentamente el resto de su última hamburguesa. Draco y él se habían despertado muy hambrientos, pero ni así eran capaces de igualar el número de hamburguesas que Hermione estaba consumiendo. Incluso la pequeña Luna, una vez convencida de que habían pedido las hamburguesas para ella y que podía comérselas, estaba devorando sus hamburguesas mucho más rápida que ellos.

"Vale, eso servirá de momento. Pero que haremos luego? Es decir, Luna necesitará alguna identificación si quiere ir por la calle sin riesgo a que la detengan los servicios sociales. Y tendrá que asistir al colegio. Y necesitaremos un lugar para vivir, no creo que los Dursleys estén por la labor de dejarte salir las noches de luna llena." Murmuró Hermione terminando la hamburguesa y mirando el batido de los de la mesa de al lado con envidia. Tras un par de parpadeos redirigió su atención a la conversación y habló directamente a Luna la cual llevaba puestas sus viejas ropas y aún no había pronunciado palabra hasta el momento. "Solías ir a la escuela?"

"Antes" murmuró Luna tragando la comida de la boca y manteniendo los ojos pegados a la mesa en un claro acto de sumisión. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la tratara con respeto o cariño y no estaba muy segura de cuánto duraría. Con Greyback y el resto de la manada no solía durar mucho, si es que se molestaban en fingir que existía como algo más que una carga.

"Cuando?" quiso concretar Hermione para hacerse una idea de los conocimientos de la chica. "Sabes leer?"

"No muy bien" admitió Luna sonrojándose. Greyback siempre había dejado muy claro que no la consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprender y que se negaba a perder el tiempo en algo tan ridículo como eso.

"Escribir? Sumar?" continuó la chica apretando los puños tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía. Era evidente que los bastardos con los que la pequeña había tenido que vivir no se habían molestado en preocuparse por su educación.

"No sé escribir muy bien, pero se me da bien sumar" aseguró Luna orgullosa de sus habilidades matemáticas. Era ella la que tenía que administrar el poco dinero con el que era capaz de quedarse cada vez que robaban algo. Su alfa no solía dejarla quedarse con mucho, pero lo que poseía lo usaba para comprarse ropa y algo de comida. Lo justo para no morir de hambre o de frío y se sentía orgullosa de ello. "Incluso se multiplicar."

"Eso es genial" se apresuró a responder Draco al ver que la castaña parecía a punto de echarse a llorar ante el tono orgulloso de la pequeña. A ninguno le estaba haciendo gracia escuchar como la trataban esos animales, pero eso no significaba que hubiera que dejar que la pequeña se sintiera humillada. "Quieres más patatas?"

"Puedo?" preguntó Luna maravillada. Nunca había podido sentarse en una cafetería llena de humanos y pedir comida para ella. Las raras veces que su manada decidía comer en lugares humanos, no se le permitía pedir, y solo podía comer una vez el resto se hubiera saciado su hambre, lo cual solía significar que apenas llegaba a comer más de un par de bocados completos.

"Claro pequeña, puedes acabarlas" aseguró Draco sonriendo y empujando el plato de patatas casi lleno en su dirección.

Luna miró fijamente el plato lleno de esas deliciosas patatas y rápidamente desvió su mirada en la dirección de su nuevo alfa para asegurarse de que realmente tenía el permiso para poder comerse ese enorme plato de rica comida. El asentimiento de cabeza de la castaña unido a una cálida sonrisa hizo que los colores volvieran a subírsele. Su nuevo alfa era tan amable con ella, que estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiera.

"Bueno, creo que será mejor que primero la pongamos al día antes de meterla en el colegio" comentó Harry que no se había perdido la mirada de asombro de la pequeña al comprender que podía comerse las patatas. Le recordaba tanto al comportamiento que había tenido la propia Hermione cuando se conocieron que no le hacía ninguna gracia. "Mientras tanto y si alguien pregunta, podemos decir que estudia desde casa con tutores. No es tan raro."

"Seguimos sin saber qué hacer con el problema de la vivienda. Si lo que dice Luna es cierto y nos va a pasar todos los meses lo mismo que a mi anoche, será mejor tener un lugar adecuado para ello" recordó Hermione bajando instintivamente la voz. No quería arriesgarse a que alguien pudiera escuchar su conversación.

"Que hay de la mansión" preguntó repentinamente Draco sobresaltando a todos. "Es tuya, no?"

"Me la dejó mi abuelo sí, pero ya sabes que no será mía hasta que alcance la mayoría de edad" le respondió Harry sonrojado al ser el blanco de todas las miradas de la mesa. "Y te recuerdo que sigue siendo más unas ruinas que una mansión. Nadie ha pisado esa mansión desde que mi abuelo murió hace treinta años. Y es una suerte que mi padre me la dejara específicamente a mí, o de lo contrario los Dursleys ya la habrían vendido. No se puede tocar hasta que yo cumpla los diecisiete, y para eso falta casi un año. Quieres esperar hasta entonces?"

"No exactamente" sonrió Draco con la mirada que siempre auguraba algún plan que acabaría en una locura. "La mansión está a las afueras, no? Prácticamente en el bosque, no?"

"Supongo" admitió Harry desconcertado. "Los Dursleys nunca quisieron llevarme a verla y el tipo del testamento no lo especifico mucho, pero si, está a las afueras. Por qué?"

"Estaba pensando que al estar tan alejada, nadie tendría que darse cuenta de que la estamos habitando sabes? Y al fin y al cabo, tú eres su legítimo dueño. Puede que no la puedas vender ni te puedas independizar hasta cumplir los diecisiete, pero tú mismo has dicho que tus tíos no tienen ni voz ni voto en ello. Técnicamente eres su dueño, y por ello legalmente tienes derecho a vivir en ella. Tú qué opinas Mione?"

"Supongo que tienes razón, aunque no te puedas independizar y vivir en ella, sigue siendo tuya. Y no creo que los Dursleys se vayan a dar cuenta de que la estás usando. Y tampoco creo que se quejen si dejas de pasar tanto tiempo en su casa." Admitió Hermione repasando mentalmente lo que Draco acababa de proponer.

"Eso está muy bien, pero os olvidáis de un pequeño detalle" les recordó Harry cruzándose de brazos. "Sigue siendo el mismo motivo por el que nunca hemos consideramos usarla para vivir cuando seamos mayores de edad. Esa casa era prácticamente una ruina cuando el tipo del testamento la describió, y casi diez años de abandono no creo que hayan ayudado a mejorarla. No creo que sea habitable."

"Tal vez antes de descartarla por completo podríamos echarle un vistazo" propuso Hermione optimista mientras hacía una seña a la camarera para que les trajera la cuenta. Desde luego, iba a utilizar el dinero que habían… requisado en el almacén para pagar la copiosa comida que acababan de consumir. "Sabes dónde está?"

"Se la dirección aproximada, pero ni idea de dónde queda. Ya te he dicho que los Dursleys no quisieron llevarme" le recordó Harry poniéndose en pie con el resto de ellos. "Y además, aún nos queda el problemilla de la identidad de Luna. Quien se supone que vamos a decir que es?"

"Creo que eso lo tengo bajo control" comentó como si nada Hermione pagando la cuenta y poniéndose el abrigo. "Así que en marcha, hay a alguien a quien debemos visitar."

"Visitar?" se extrañó Harry. "Visitar a quién?"

**Media hora después en cierto sótano de cierto instituto:**

"Tenía que haberlo supuesto" gruñó Harry al encontrarse frente a la puerta de metal oxidado del sótano del instituto. "En quien ibas a estar pensando si no?"

"Venga Harry, no seas rencoroso" le reprochó Hermione golpeando la puerta con los nudillos. Lo cierto era que había conocido a Rita Skeeter cuando esta estaba poco menos que acosando a Harry tratando de usar la historia de su pasado como primera plana de su primera edición del periódico escolar. Había descubierto la historia de cómo había sobrevivido a un accidente que no había dejado más supervivientes y había querido publicarla a toda costa. No había sido hasta que Hermione había aparecido y le había ofrecido una historia más jugosa relacionada con la costumbre del director de vestirse de mujer en sus ratos libres que Skeeter había aceptado abandonar la historia que aún le dolía recordar a Harry. Desde entonces Harry no se fiaba de Skeeter ni de ninguno de sus espías también llamados reporteros colaboradores. "Y se amable, necesitamos que nos haga este favor."

"Granger" saludó sorprendida Rita al abrir la puerta. Luego se fijó en que Hermione traía compañía y su sorpresa alcanzó nuevos límites. "y compañía. En que puedo ayudaros?"

"Necesito tu ayuda" fue directa al grano mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Muy bien, cuéntame que necesitas" accedió rápidamente Skeeter con la mirada codiciosa.

"Necesito un pasaporte y una partida de nacimiento" pidió Hermione tan tranquila mientras los ojos de Skeeter se abrían mucho.

"Para quien?" quiso saber la chica recelosa.

"Para ella" señaló Hermione a Luna que seguía en silencio y observando sus alrededores con mucha curiosidad.

"Y quien es ella?" continuó presionando Skeeter.

"Mi prima" respondió del tirón la castaña sin hacer caso a Draco y Harry que miraban la conversación como quien mira un partido de tenis.

"Tú prima? No sabía que tuvieras primas?" continuó Skeeter interrogando.

"Solo ella. Viene de parte de mi familia materna, es la hija de una hermanastra de mi madre." Respondió Hermione lo que se la había ido ocurriendo por el camino.

"Y por qué no ha aparecido hasta ahora?" quiso saber Skeeter.

"Su madre ha fallecido recientemente y al no tener más familia que yo, se ha venido a vivir aquí."

"Desde dónde?"

"Islandia" continuó respondiendo a las preguntas Hermione.

"Pero nació en el reino unido, no?" se quiso asegurar Skeeter.

"Qué diferencia hay?" quiso saber Hermione.

"Si es originaria de aquí no la podrán deportar." Explicó Skeeter sonriendo dulcemente.

"En ese caso, si, nació en…" comenzó a pensar Hermione cuando la voz de la propia Luna la interrumpió.

"En Irlanda. Cerca del condado de Waterford" murmuró la chica con la mirada pegada en el suelo.

"Muy bien, me aseguraré de que la partida de nacimiento sea de allí" murmuró Skeeter una vez más centrada en el monitor que tenía delante. "Sabes islandés?"

"Ef. (_Si_)" respondió Luna con un marcado acento nórdico.

"Bien, no querríamos que se cayera todo por un detalle como ese, no?" sonrió Skeeter tecleando a la velocidad del viento. "Quieres que la matricule en algún colegio?"

"Por el momento no, pero tal vez deberías ir preparando sus papeles de traslado." Mencionó Hermione pensando en todo. "Su barrera con el idioma podría ser un motivo para escolarizarla en casa. Qué opinas?"

"Parece un buen motivo" asintió Rita sin apartar la mirada del ordenador. "Pero nadie se traslada con el curso ya empezado sin levantar muchas preguntas."

"Eso nos dará tiempo. Puedes ir creando un falso expediente?" preguntó Hermione apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla de Skeeter y leyendo la información de la pantalla.

"Claro, no hay problema, gracias a dios hoy en día todos se envían electrónicamente. Cuántos años tienes?" le preguntó Rita a Luna.

"Trece" murmuró Luna mirando una vez más al suelo.

"Necesito la fecha completa."

"Trece de noviembre" respondió Luna tras pensar un poco. Hacía tanto que no había pensado en su fecha de nacimiento que le costaba recordarlo.

"Muy bien, con esto creo que ya está" murmuró la chica repasando los datos una vez más. "Necesito un par de fotos de carnet."

"No tenemos" respondió Draco que poco a poco había ido recobrando el habla. Sabía que Rita Skeeter estaba metida en varios líos y que Hermione y ella solían hablar, pero no había ni imaginado que esa chica se dedicara a falsificar identidades.

"Tengo una cámara ahí atrás, terminaremos en seguida" respondió Rita terminando de teclear los últimos comandos en el ordenador. Lo cierto era que normalmente solía falsificar carnets de conducir porque con ellos los niños ricos podían comprar alcohol y siempre estaban dispuestos a pagar lo que hiciera falta. Pocas veces había falsificado pasaportes y no estaba segura de poder falsificar la partida de nacimiento, pero conocía a alguien que si sabría. Se aseguraría de que le entregaran la partida de nacimiento en blanco y ella se encargaría de rellenarlo más tarde con su nueva impresora. No le hacía gracia que un desconocido supiera de sus negocios y Hermione lo sabía. "Muy bien, abre los ojos y sonríe un poco."

Varias fotos después, Skeeter finalmente pareció estar conforme con el resultado y pasó las fotos de la cámara al ordenador.

"Cuando lo tendrás?" quiso saber Hermione.

"Es difícil de decir." Murmuró Skeeter terminando de meter los datos en su programa. "Espera, bajo que tutor vas a colocarla?"

"Eh?" se sorprendió Hermione.

"Va a necesitar una dirección fija y un tutor legal" le explicó Rita dejando de teclear y girándose a mirarla. "A quien quieres que ponga?"

Hermione se puso a pensar un momento antes de dar la respuesta. Estaba claro que no iba a poner el nombre de Hank en ese espacio y que ni los tíos de Harry ni los padres de Draco podían serlo.

"Que hace falta pare ser el tutor de alguien?" quiso saber Hermione.

"Demasiados papeles jurídicos" admitió Skeeter suspirando. "Tal vez sería mejo decir que tu prima se ha venido a vivir contigo porque su abuela no puede darle la misma educación que recibiría aquí?"

"Abuela? Vale, pero por parte de su padre. La dirección puedes poner la misma que la mía por el momento." decidió Hermione en ese momento. "Crees que bastará?"

"Es más fácil falsificar un papel de consentimiento e inventarse a una abuela en Islandia que el papeleo que significaría adoptarla legalmente." Explicó Skeeter rehaciendo esa parte de la información. "Además, las autoridades suelen ser mucho más comprensivas cuando tratan con alguien que se ha trasladado por la falta de una buena educación."

"Muy bien. Entonces para cuando dices que lo tendrás?" quiso saber Hermione.

"Un par de semanas como poco, puede que un mes." Reconoció Skeeter tecleando los últimos arreglos. "La partida de nacimiento puede ser una fotocopia de modo que no habrá muchos problemas. Es el pasaporte lo que me preocupa. Conozco a alguien, pero no es fácil de localizar."

"De acuerdo. Cuanto me va a costar?" preguntó Hermione a sabiendas de que esto no iba a arreglarse con una caja de chocolate.

"No va a ser barato" admitió Rita. "Si dependiera de mi no te cobraba, pero los materiales, la tinta especial y pagar a cierta gente. Te costará un pico."

"Cuanto?"

"No tengo las cifras exactas, pero no será por menos de dos mil libras" advirtió Skeeter.

"Lo imaginaba" gruñó Hermione. Tenía ahorradas en el banco cerca de mil libras, pero no podría acceder a ellas hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. "Cuando habría que pagarlo?"

"Mitad ahora mitad a la entrega" respondió Rita suspirando. Sabía que Hermione no podría tener ese dinero a mano. "Pero como hay confianza, te doy una semana para reunir el dinero. Te parece?"

"Gracias" agradeció Hermione levantándose e indicando al resto salir de la habitación. "Volveré la semana que viene con el dinero."

"Muy bien, me pondré a trabajar en ello" le aseguró Rita de corazón. "Adiós."

"Adiós" murmuró la chica cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

**Una vez en la calle:**

"Y bien?" preguntó Harry sentándose en un banco del parque cercano al instituto. "Que vamos a hacer?"

Hermione se puso a hacer cuentas mentales. Desde que había empezado a dar clases hacía un mes, había ganado cerca de mil ciento veinte libras. Sin embargo la ropa que se había comprado, junto a la comida que había consumido y los libros que se había comprado, habían mermado esa cantidad considerablemente a cerca de setecientas libras.

"Yo tengo ahorradas cerca de setecientas libras" murmuró Hermione sorprendiendo a los chicos. Había trabajado como una mula todo ese mes y estaba realmente orgullosa del fruto de su trabajo. Pero si ese dinero ahora debía usarlo para asegurarse de que Luna estuviera a salvo… era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

"Yo tengo unas seiscientas" admitió Harry también orgulloso. No había sido fácil ahorrar el dinero y esconderlo de las ávidas manos de su tía que solía registrarle los bolsillos y la habitación cada vez que podía.

"Yo creo que podría juntar las setecientas restantes sin levantar sospechas" admitió Draco tras considerarlo un poco. Lo cierto era que aunque era rico, su padre monitorizaba cada uno de los movimientos de su dinero y siempre esperaba una detallada explicación de en que se lo había gastado. Pero había logrado ir ocultando pequeñas cantidades de dinero sin que su padre se diera cuenta para posibles emergencias como esa. No es que hubiera previsto la posibilidad de tener que conseguir documentación falsa para una niña licantropa de trece años, pero ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

"En ese caso, juntaremos el dinero necesario y pagaremos a Skeeter este mismo lunes" resolvió Hermione aliviada. Por suerte, esta vez tenía el dinero oculto donde su tío nunca podría encontrarlo. "Ahora vamos a ver esa herencia de Harry. Por donde dices que estaba?"

* * *

Tres horas habían tardado en dar con la dirección correcta de la casa en cuestión. Primero Harry había tenido que colarse en el despacho de su tío y había tenido que repasar todos los papeles hasta encontrar la dirección correcta de la casa en cuestión. Con una dirección clara entre manos, no les había costado mucho hallar la dirección correcta (gracias a la ayuda de un simpático taxista) y ahora podían ver la casa en todo su esplendor.

Era una extensa propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad poco menos que en pleno bosque y rodeada por un altísimo muro lleno de enredaderas y coronado con una verja realmente puntiaguda. Las puertas que daban paso a la propiedad eran también grandes y hechas de hierro forjado en forma de barras colocadas muy juntas y terminadas en pincho. Un enorme y oxidado candado mantenía cerradas las puertas con ayuda de una cadena gruesa e igualmente oxidada. La mansión, o lo que se podía apreciar desde la entrada era de estilo victoriano, seguramente ya era antigua en la época del abuelo de Harry y el tiempo no parecía haber sido muy considerado con ella.

Parte del tejado se veía hundido en ciertas zonas de la casa y una autentica selva de vegetación parecía haberse adueñado tanto del jardín como de la fachada. Enredaderas que parecías extenderse a lo largo de kilómetros de fachada terminaban de conferirle ese aspecto de mansión de Frankestein que era imposible de ignorar. El resto de la casa y de la propiedad no eran visibles desde las puertas de la entrada de modo que solo les quedaba imaginar cómo estaría. No tenían las llaves y tampoco estaban muy seguros de la condición del edificio de modo que decidieron buscar entre los papeles del tío de Harry el plano de la casa y así hacerse una idea del espacio del que dispondrían y buscar las llaves de la casa. Por mucho que Hermione hubiera demostrado durante la luna llena que poseía mucha fuerza, no quería arriesgarse con las puertas de hierro colado o con la puerta principal que juraría que estaba hecha de roble macizo. No, esperarían a tener las llaves y tiempo por delante antes siquiera de plantearse entrar en ese terreno.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/*/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**El lunes siguiente por la mañana:**

La visita a la propiedad de Harry había mostrado que efectivamente iba a necesitar algo más que unas simples reformillas. No estaba muy segura de cómo iban a arreglárselas para reparar el tejado que se había hundido en varias zonas de la enorme casa e iban a tener que eliminar toda la flora que había crecido en el interior de muchas de las viejas habitaciones. Desde fuera no había podido apreciar la magnitud de los desperfectos pero estaba claro que transformar esas ruinan en algo habitable iba a ser todo un reto.

"Hermione!" un grito prácticamente en su oído la sacó de sus planes de reforma y la obligó a fijar su atención en el rostro preocupado de Cho Chang. "Estás bien? Llevo llamándote un rato."

"Perdona Cho, estoy en las nubes" admitió la chica mientras parpadeaba un par de veces y sacudía ligeramente la cabeza para enfatizar su declaración. "Que querías?"

"Escucha, sé que te dije que esta tarde yo te llevaba a casa de los Delacour, pero esta mañana me he dado cuenta que tenía una rueda pinchada así que he venido en autobús. Pero Fleur se ha ofrecido a llevarnos a ambas ya que tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntas. Así que quedamos en el aparcamiento después de clase, pero no busques mi coche. Vale?" soltó de un tirón Cho sin dar tiempo a Hermione de reaccionar a sus palabras. "Vale, perfecto. Hasta luego."

"Qué? Espera Cho" llamó Hermione inútilmente ya que la otra chica había salido disparada tras recitar su mensaje y había desaparecido al doblar una esquina. "Genial!"

Sus sentidos al igual que su aspecto físico habían mejorado aún más desde su transformación del viernes e incluso Luna se había mostrado sorprendida de algunas de sus capacidades en forma humana. No había estado cerca de la hermosa animadora desde entonces, y no estaba segura de cómo le afectaría su embriagador aroma ahora que podía olerlo aún más claramente. Luna le había explicado de pasada que los olores eran algo realmente importantes para los licántropos y que si olía algo que le gustara, su licántropo interior querría experimentarlo todo lo que pudiera. Y a pesar de que a la castaña no le había quedado muy claro lo que la chica le había dicho, no tenía ganas de ponerse a olisquear a Fleur como si fuera una rarita. Sin embargo, si había entendido bien lo que Cho le acababa de contar, iba a pasarse veinte minutos encerrada en un diminuto espacio rodeada de la esencia de la chica francesa y no estaba segura de lo que sucedería. _"Pues empezamos bien el día"_

/

**Tras las clases:**

Había pasado toda la mañana sin poder prestar atención preocupada pensando en lo que podría pasar en ese coche. No es que hubiera notado muchas diferencias desde su transformación que le indicaran que la presencia del licántropo fuera a afectar a sus acciones, pero prefería no tener que arriesgarse. Incluso había considerado la idea de declinar la invitación de Cho (si es que realmente había sido una invitación, por qué más bien le había parecido que no le había dado opción a negarse) pero conociendo a esa animadora, la iba a acosar a preguntas y peticiones hasta que aceptara de modo que no veía el sentido en negarse. Además, con la esencia de la otra animadora en el coche y la posibilidad de bajar las ventanillas esperaba que todo fuera bien.

"Estás lista? Venga vamos, Fleur tiene el coche en el aparcamiento de atrás" ese fue el saludo de Cho mientras la agarraba del brazo y comenzaba a guiarla hacia el lugar indicado. Lo siguiente que notó fueron los brazos musculosos de la castaña. "Has estado haciendo ejercicio?"

"Nada en especial" murmuró Hermione avergonzada notando como Cho comenzaba a apretar se brazo tratando de palpar su bíceps. "Será por los libros. Pesan más que los pompones."

"Has hecho una broma?" preguntó Cho exagerando su sorpresa. "Oh dios mío, los científicos tenían razón, es el fin del mundo."

"Oh cállate!" gruñó Hermione bromeando y poniendo los ojos en blanco. "O me chivo y le digo a Gabrielle lo que acabas de decir."

"No te atreverás?" preguntó Cho horrorizada. Lo cierto era que por mucho que le hiciera gracia que la pequeña Delacour tuviera dominada a Hermione lo cierto era que ella también estaba bajo el embrujo de ese diablillo de ojos azules.

"Pruébame" la retó Hermione sonriendo.

"Y hablando de Gabrielle, últimamente la he visto muy contenta" comentó Cho desviando la conversación magistralmente. "Tú no sabrás por qué, no?"

"Pues creo que no" admitió la castaña confundida. "Es decir, no me ha dicho nada al respecto, las últimas veces hemos hablado sobre el plan del viernes así que no se si…"

"Que plan del viernes?" la interrumpió Cho confusa. "Tenéis planes el viernes? Juntas?"

"Sí. La invité a venirse a la feria conmigo y los chicos y aceptó" explicó Hermione balanceándose ligeramente sobre los talones de sus pies, incapaz de mantenerse inmóvil. Últimamente estaba llena de energía y no se podía mantener quieta. "Por qué?"

"Por qué? Es evidente que es eso lo que la tiene tan contenta" el tono de voz de la animadora era el mismo usado con los deficientes mentales. "Le decepcionó no poder acompañar a Fleur y no poder ver la feria. Fleur me dijo que nunca ha asistido a una y que le partió el corazón no poder ir con ella. Me alegro de que al menos pueda ir con vosotros."

"En serio?" preguntó Hermione sin saber que el ir a la feria fuera tan importante para Gabrielle. "El otro día me dijo que no quería contarle nada a Fleur porque tenía la intención de darle una sorpresa a su hermana y visitarla en vuestra atracción."

"Estoy segura de que eso alegrará a Fleur, se sentía muy mal por no poder llevar a Gabrielle a la feria el día de la inauguración. Ha sido planeada a conciencia y creo que tienen preparados incluso fuegos artificiales y son los favoritos de Gabrielle."

"No lo sabía" murmuró Hermione tomando nota de asistir al espectáculo pirotécnico ese viernes. "Entonces, no se lo dirás a Fleur, no?"

"Mis labios están sellados" le prometió Cho haciendo el gesto de candarse los labios y lanzar la llave al viento. Al girarse pudo ver como el coche que esperaban se acercaba lentamente "Ahí está Fleur."

"Ocurre algo?" preguntó Fleur desconcertada al ver que las dos chicas que habían estado charlando agradablemente en la calle se callaban de pronto al subir al coche.

"Claro que no" le restó importancia Cho abrochándose el cinturón. "Vamos?"

"Oui" asintió la chica un poco confundida por la actitud de las dos chicas. Cuando Cho le había contado lo que había sucedido, se había alegrado al saber que iba a tener una nueva oportunidad de mejorar la opinión que Hermione debía de tener de ella, pero ahora que estaban en el coche, no se le ocurría que decir para iniciar una conversación de modo que la radio se ocupó de llenar el silencio en el que el coche se había sumido.

Hermione por su parte estaba sentada lo más tensa que podía y se agarraba al asiento del coche mientras trataba de respirar lo menos posible. La primera bocanada de aire con olor a Fleur que había olisqueado le había llegado hasta el fondo del cerebro donde una oscura presencia parecía haber despertado. No se había vuelto loca ni se había puesto a olfatear a la animadora como un perro lleno de crack, pero sí que había notado el interés que esa presencia parecía haber tomado en ese olor. No quería arriesgarse a respirar mucho y hacer con eso que esa presencia animal se centrara mucho en el olor, había leído suficientes novelas sobre criaturas sobrenaturales como para saber que eso no solía acabar bien para el humano. Y aunque todas esas novelas estuvieran llenas de cursilerías y propaganda amorosa de lo más ñoña, lo cierto era que no iba a dejar al animal que llevaba dentro cerca de la chica ni muerta.

De modo que el resto del trayecto se hizo en un silencio total y algo incómodo mientras la castaña pensaba en la manera más disimulada de poder bajar la ventanilla del coche y respirar el humo del resto de los coches que circulaban. La presencia de la calefacción del coche indicaba que no podría bajar las ventanillas, de modo que se tuvo que conformar con mirar por la ventana y respirar más bien poco durante los veinte minutos que duró el viajecito.

Al llegar a su destino Hermione poco menos que saltó del coche en marcha en sus prisas por respirar ese maravilloso y fresco aire puro y limpio recibiendo un par de miradas extrañadas de las animadoras. Por suerte el sonido de un móvil interrumpió el extraño momento.

"Mierda, mi madre" se quejó Cho al mirar la identidad de quien llamaba. "Seguro que quiere volver a preguntarme como se programa el grabador del salón. Vete entrando, que esto me va a llevar un rato. Hola mama"

Sin tener mucho interés por la conversación que se iba a desarrollar a mitades iguales de chino e inglés, Fleur descendió del coche y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Hermione que ya estaba llamando en la puerta.

"Bonjour Charlotte" saludó Hermione ,sabiendo que la chica al igual que Apolline disfrutaba hablando su idioma natal cuando podía. Justo entonces la alcanzó Fleur y con ella ese embriagador aroma.

"Bonjour madeimoselle Granger " respondió Charlotte con un ligero temblor en la voz que Hermione no pareció captar pero que a Fleur no se le pasó desapercibido.

Cuando el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta habían resonado por la mansión, Charlotte se había apresurado a abrir la puerta a fin de no dejar a los huéspedes esperando en la calle. Sabía que ese día Hermione debía acudir para dar sus lecciones a la señorita Gabrielle y que tanto Fleur como Cho no tardarían en llegar. Lo que no había esperado al abrir la puerta era encontrarse con Hermione tan cambiada. La chica que al comenzar sus visitas le había parecido incluso más joven que Gabrielle, parecía haber dado el estirón en un tiempo record. Ahora su altura se asemejaba más a la suya y sus facciones habían perdido el aspecto de niña y le daban un tono más adulto.

Además, la chica debía de haber comenzado a acudir a un gimnasio porque si sus ojos no le fallaban, los brazos que se hallaban a la vista gracias a la camiseta de manga corta que acababa de descubrir al quitarse la chaqueta, estaban muy bien definidos y tonificados. En conjunto, parecía que Hermione Granger había madurado físicamente en apenas un mes y al ver el resultado final, Charlotte no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al volver a ser el blanco de esa profunda y fija mirada. Eso al menos no había cambiado, Hermione Granger seguía teniendo los ojos más penetrantes que había visto en su vida.

"Gabrielle est-elle arrivée ?(_Ha llegado ya Gabrielle?_)" se oyó la voz de Fleur en un tono algo más gélido de lo normal. Eso pareció despertar a Charlotte que seguía con los ojos pegados al abdomen de Hermione donde juraría que podía verse una tableta de chocolate en toda regla.

"Oui, est arrivée fait peu (_Si ,ha llegado hace poco_)." Se apresuró a responder Charlotte enrojeciendo notablemente al darse cuenta de donde tenía los ojos. Pero la excusa con la que solía reprenderse acababa de desaparecer tras ese pack de abdominales y esos brazos musculosos. Ninguna niña de catorce años podía tener ese cuerpo, de ese estaba segura. "Veut-il qu'il lui porte le thé à son quart ? (_Quiere que le lleve el té a su cuarto?_)"

"Oui" asintió Fleur que aún seguía sin saber muy bien por qué con la mirada entrecerrada y un sabor a bilis en la boca.

"Je lui porterai le café et les biscuits de le chocolat à la chambre de madeimoselle Gabrielle (_Le llevaré el café y las galletas de chocolate a la habitación de la señorita Gabrielle)_" indicó Charlotte a Hermione con una cálida sonrisa que tampoco le hizo ninguna gracia a Fleur. Ambas chicas se giraron para subir las escaleras cuando la voz de Charlotte volvió a resonar en la estancia algo tímida. "Madeimoselle Granger, disculpez mon hardiesse, mais qu'un âge a? (_Señorita Granger, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero cuántos años tiene?)_"

"Seize. Et ce n'est pas une hardiesse, mais déjà je t'ai dit que tu me nommes Hermione (_Dieciséis. Y no es atrevimiento, pero ya te he dicho que me llames Hermione)_" le recordó la castaña sin fijarse en la nueva sonrisa aún más cálida de la otra chica ni en cómo Fleur parecía fruncir el ceño.

"D' accord, Hermione. (_De acuerdo, Hermione_)" asintió Charlotte dirigiéndose a la cocina más contenta que unos minutos atrás. Bueno, dieciséis no eran muchos años, pero desde luego que ya no se sentía tan mal por haberla mirado. A fin de cuentas, ella acababa de cumplir lo veinte y Hermione ya debía de ir camino de los diecisiete, tampoco era una gran diferencia de edad, apenas cuatro años.

**En la habitación de Fleur media hora después:**

Cho finalmente había terminado de explicarle a su madre como funcionaba el grabador del salón y había entrado a la casa escapando del frío que había comenzado a invadir la ciudad. Incluso había mirado con extrañeza a Hermione y Gabrielle cuando se las había encontrado atándose los abrigos para dar un paseo por el bosque del jardín con intención de dar una vuelta con los perros. Ahora estaba calentándose las manos en la estufa de la habitación de Fleur y pensando en la pila de deberes que tenían por delante antes de ponerse con el trabajo de ciencias.

"Crees que soy graciosa?" preguntó Fleur repentinamente desde la cama en la que estaba tumbada, sorprendiendo a Cho.

"Cómo?" preguntó Cho confusa sin saber a qué venía eso y sentándose a los pies de la cama dónde Fleur estaba tumbada boca abajo.

"Que si crees que soy graciosa." Repitió Fleur seriamente levantando la cabeza para poder mirar a Cho a los ojos. "Crees que soy agradable? Que se me da bien conversar? Que tengo conversaciones interesantes?"

"A qué viene eso ahora de repente?" preguntó Cho cada vez más confusa viendo como Fleur se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a pasearse nerviosa por la habitación.

"Eso qué más da? Responde a las preguntas." Rogó Fleur exasperada pero sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Cho. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras una expresión horrorizada aparecía en su rostro. "Oh dios mío. No soy interesante, verdad? Por eso no estás respondiendo. Soy una persona aburrida y por eso no me quieres responder."

"Qué?" se sorprendió Cho poniendo un gesto de lo más extraño en su cara. "Pero de qué estás hablando? Fleur, eres graciosa, en serio. Y tus conversaciones son muy interesantes, eres la persona menos aburrida que conozco, vale?"

"Estás segura? No lo dices por decir?" preguntó Fleur recelosa y parando de caminar como un león enjaulado.

"Claro que no. Lo creo firmemente y estoy muy segura." Aseguró Cho aún confusa. "Pero a qué diantres viene esto ahora?"

"No le caigo bien" se quejó una vez más la chica dejándose caer en plancha sobre la cama y hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

"A quien no le caes…? Espera, estás hablando de Hermione?" preguntó Cho tratando de apartar el rostro de Fleur de la almohada para poder oírla mejor. "Creía que ese tema ya lo habías solucionado en el coche. Me dijiste que ya te habías disculpado."

"Y me disculpé" gimoteó Fleur hundiendo la cabeza aún más en la almohada. "Le restó importancia y dijo que no pasaba nada."

"Pues entonces no veo cual es el problema" dijo Cho consiguiendo incorporar a la chica.

"Que sigo sin caerle bien!" repitió Fleur molesta. "Cada vez que habla contigo siempre estáis sonriendo y charlando como buenas amigas y paráis cuando yo llego o me acerco. Y Gabrielle no para de hablar de ella, que si Hermione es muy lista, que si es muy graciosa. El otro día estuvo dando botes media hora porque Hermione la había felicitado por la nota que había sacado en inglés. Incluso tú nunca puedes esperar para enseñarle tu última nota."

"Estás celosa? De la relación entre Hermione y nosotras?" preguntó Cho confundida por la conversación. Nunca se había parado a pensar que cada vez que Fleur aparecía, la conversación entre Hermione y ella se detenía, aunque ahora que lo mencionaba puede que tuviera razón."

"No. Bueno si, un poco" admitió Fleur algo avergonzada. "Pero no es eso. Las dos siempre estáis diciendo los buena y graciosa que es, y bueno, pensaba que si es tan maravillosa, puede que yo también pudiera ser amiga suya. Ya sabes, conocerla un poco."

"Y cuál es el problema?" preguntó Cho. Estaba contenta que Fleur no estuviera celosa de su amistad con Hermione. Había apreciado que la castaña no tenía muchas amistades y desde que la conocía le había parecido una buena persona y una posible buena amiga. Por eso no le habría gustado nada si Fleur le hubiera exigido elegir entre una de las dos.

"Pues que no consigo caerle bien, o es que no me has escuchado?" se volvió a exasperar Fleur volviéndose a tapar la cara con la almohada. "Cada vez que intento conversar con ella sus respuestas son simples y escuetas. Nunca parece dispuesta a alargar ninguna conversación, y siempre está muy seria."

"Vamos Fleur, le cuesta un poco abrirse con la gente. No puedes pretender que se comporte contigo igual que con Gabrielle y conmigo. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que ella y yo pasamos varias horas al día estudiando y Gabrielle y ella hablan varias horas al día muchos días. Tú apenas has hablado con ella, dale tiempo." Aconsejó Cho sabiamente.

"Eso es lo que yo pensaba, pero entonces que pasa con _Charlotte_?" preguntó Fleur con tanto desprecio en el nombre que casi parecía que acababa de escupir algo venenoso.

"Que pasa con Charlotte?" volvió a preguntar Cho confusa. Últimamente sentía que cada vez entendía menos las acciones de su amiga.

"Deberías haberlo visto al entrar, estaba toda sonriente y llamando a Hermione por su nombre y preguntando su edad y ambas estaban sonriendo como si fueran viejas amigas." Relató Fleur recordando el momento. "Y con ella tampoco ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"Bueno, no sé, puede que te lo hayas imaginado" mencionó Cho, que no sabía si echarse a llorar o reírse a mandíbula batiente por lo que estaba pasando. Fleur Delacour, chica popular y estrella del equipo de animadoras se sentía insegura a la hora de hablar con una chica que hasta hacía casi un mes no sabía ni que existiera. Si no fuera por la angustia que la chica parecía estar pasando, sería realmente divertido. "Escucha, sea como sea, creo que estás exagerando las cosas. Hermione es una buena chica, y una vez dejes de intentar con tantas fuerzas tener una conversación con ella, estoy segura que todo irá bien."

"Tú crees?" preguntó esperanzada Fleur. "No me gustaría caerle mal a la nueva heroína de Gabrielle."

"Escucha" comenzó Cho sintiendo que allí había algo más de lo que la otra chica estaba diciendo. "sé que últimamente no has podido pasar mucho tiempo con tu hermana y que no te hace mucha gracia que hable a todas horas de Hermione, pero te aseguro que sigues siendo la número uno para tu hermana de acuerdo? Y aunque a mí también me guste charlar con Hermione, no significa que tú vayas a dejar de ser mi amiga, vale?"

"Vale" murmuró Fleur secretamente aliviada. Era cierto que desde que había comenzado a oír hablar a Gabrielle a todas horas sobre la castaña y a Cho parecer tan a gusto con ella, había sentido una ligera inseguridad que había ido escalando a medida que pasaban los días. Pero si Cho decía que todo iba a ir bien, entonces confiaría en ella. "Pero sigo queriendo conocer mejor a Hermione Granger."

"Y estoy segura de que lo conseguirás" le aseguró Cho sonriente. "Estoy segura de que te va a caer bien. Tiene un curioso sentido del humor y es un poco brusca a veces, pero también le gusta mucho la historia como a ti y siempre está abierta a debates filosóficos."

"Bien." Asintió Fleur. Puede que Cho tuviera razón y que estuviera intentando demasiado el hablar con ella. Se relajaría y la próxima vez, todo iría mejor. "Ahora dime, que has puesto en la quinta pregunta."

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/*/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Viernes por la noche, mansión Delacour:**

"Vale Luna, ahora te quiero en tu mejor comportamiento" murmuró Hermione mientras juntas caminaban hacia la entrada de la puerta de la mansión. "Gabrielle es una buena amiga pero no quiero que sepa nada acerca del mundo sobrenatural, de modo que nada de saltar metros en el aire o levantar coches con una mano. Ha quedado claro?"

"Tengo que parecer humana. Entendido." Murmuró Luna nerviosa mientras trataba de detener el temblor de sus manos. No quería meter la pata y decepcionar a su nuevo alfa que tan bien se estaba portando con ella.

Tras golpear suavemente la puerta, no tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que una chica muy guapa les abriera la puerta.

"Bonne nuit Charlotte" saludó Hermione. "pouvons-nous passer? _(Podemos pasar?)_"

"Oui, bien sûr _(Si, por supuesto)_" respondió Charlotte con una amplia sonrisa y sin darse cuenta de cómo Luna entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos y olfateaba el aire.

"Gabrielle est préparée elle? _(Gabrielle está preparada?)_" continuó la castaña sonriente y golpeando ligeramente a Luna con el codo.

"Oui, je vais l'avertir de ce que tu es arrivé. (_Si, voy a avisarla de que has llegado_)" aseguró Charlotte indicándolas con un movimiento de la mano que pasaran. En cuanto cerró la puerta se disculpó y se dirigió escaleras arriba para visar a Gabrielle de la llegada de la castaña.

"Pero que te acabo de decir?" se exasperó Hermione en cuanto estuvieron solas. "A que ha venido el olfatearla?"

"Lo siento" murmuró Luna avergonzada. "Huele muy bien. Es tu hembra?"

"Mi hembra?" preguntó Hermione desconcertada. Un instante después se sonrojó violentamente al comprender lo que la pequeña preguntaba. "No."

"Le gustas" aseguró Luna un poco confusa por el comportamiento de Hermione. "No quieres que sea tu hembra?"

"No" volvió a repetir Hermione mientras se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie escuchando esa extraña conversación. "Y no le gusto. Charlotte es solo una chica muy simpática, y ahora dejemos la conversación."

"Vale" murmuró Luna. Estaba claro que esa hembra estaba interesada en su alfa, había podido olerlo sin problemas, pero si su alfa no la deseaba, seguramente significaba que ya tenía una hembra pensada.

"Hermione!" una voz distinta a la de la otra chica resonó en la habitación e hizo que Luna girara la cabeza. Era una voz muy dulce y su olor a menta fresca y a nieve recién caída llegaron antes incluso de ver a la chica a la que pertenecían. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la chica, sintió como la respiración se le paraba de golpe. Es que su nuevo alfa solo conocía a chicas hermosas de olores magníficos? "Por fin has llegado."

"Siento el retraso Gabrielle, me temo que Draco se ha perdido" admitió la chica sonriente.

"Hola" saludó Gabrielle cuando se dio cuenta de que había una niña al lado de Hermione.

"Oh, perdona. Gabrielle, te presento a mi prima Luna. Luna esta es Gabrielle." Se apresuró a presentar Hermione.

"Enchantée" murmuró Gabrielle mientras le daba los dos besos de saludo en sus mejillas.

"Igualmente" asintió Luna un poco turbada por el olor que la estaba invadiendo.

"Bueno, vamos al coche antes de que a Draco le de un infarto" propuso la castaña señalando con la mano hacia la salida.

Una vez en el coche, Hermione presentó formalmente a Draco y a Gabrielle y no tardaron en ponerse en camino hacia la pizzería donde aún estaría Harry trabajando. Hasta el momento parecía que ninguno de los dos chicos había comenzado a experimentar cambios en su comportamiento o en la intensidad de sus sentidos, pero Luna les había asegurado que eso era algo normal y que seguramente comenzarían a partir de la mitad del mes.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/*/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**En la feria:**

Tras encontrarse con Harry en la pizzería, Hermione y Luna habían sorprendido a Gabrielle y al resto de la pizzería al comerse sin ayuda la especial de la casa. Draco y Harry también lo habían intentado, pero se habían quedado sin fuelle al terminar el sexto pedazo de esa enorme pizza y habían tenido que admitir la derrota entre gruñidos de empacho y caras exageradas que habían logrado hacer que las tres chicas se rieran como locas. Ahora que habían terminado con la cena, habían decidido dejar el coche de Draco en el aparcamiento y caminar hasta la feria con la esperanza de bajar algo de la comida con el paseo.

Hermione nunca había llegado a asistir jamás a una feria aunque había oído y leído lo suficiente como para saber lo que les iba a estar esperando. Un montón de puestos y atracciones que se mezclaban con los ruidos de las tómbolas y el olor de las comidas que se preparaban fue lo primero que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver. Había tanta gente allí reunida, paseando y riendo y haciendo un ruido enorme que incluso llegaba a molestar sus finos oídos. Los consejos de Luna parecían estar sirviendo para que no se volviera loca aunque ahora comenzaba a comprender por qué los perros se ponían como locos a olfatear las cosas nuevas. Ese nuevo mundo de olores también parecía llamarla y no pudo evitar envidiar a los chicos que aún no habían desarrollado lo suficiente sus sentidos como para captar todo aquello.

Pero quien si parecía haberlo captado era la propia Luna, que se movía de un lado para otro emocionada olisqueando el aire y ganando algunas miradas extrañas de la gente que los rodeaba aunque por suerte nadie se detenía a mirar. Gabrielle parecía tan entusiasmada como Luna y observaba a su alrededor tratando de verlo todo a la vez sin querer perderse nada.

"Cuantas luces" comentó Luna y continuó olisqueando el aire tratando de localizar lo que fuera que le estaba llamando la atención. "Que es ese olor?"

"A que te refieres pequeña?" Draco parecía haber sido el primero en rebautizar a Luna y poco a poco el resto también habían comenzado a llamarla de esa manera. El chico incluso había comenzado a ver a Luna como parte de su caótica familia y trataba de ayudarla a adaptarse como buenamente podía.

"Huele a…" parecía que Luna no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para definir lo que fuera que estuviese oliendo y cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor. "Como la cafetería pero mejor."

"Te refieres a los perritos calientes?" adivinó Harry sonriente señalando el carrito del vendedor.

"Están hechos de perros?" preguntó Luna abriendo mucho los ojos y haciendo que Gabrielle se riera un poco. De hecho por alguna manera parecía que a todos les había hecho gracia la pregunta.

"Yo también lo pensé la primera vez" explicó Gabrielle algo avergonzada. "Pero mi padre me explicó que los llaman así por la forma que tienen, ya sabes, la de los perros salchicha. En realidad están hechos de muchas cosas, pero no de perros. O eso creo."

"Aahh" se maravilló Luna. Esa otra chica que no pertenecía a la manada estaba siendo muy amable con ella y no parecía importarle explicarle las cosas. Incluso Hermione parecía relajada y no parecían molestarle sus continuas preguntas. De modo que continuó preguntando lo que no entendía o los olores que no conocía. "Y eso que es?"

En esta ocasión parecía que lo que le había llamado la atención era fácil de descubrir.

"Eso es algodón de azúcar" explicó Gabrielle riendo ante la cara de emoción de la otra chica. Al principio había estado un poco incómoda por la presencia de esa chica desconocida pero era imposible sentirse fuera de lugar con el comportamiento de Luna. Parecía asombrada por todo lo que veía y a Gabrielle no le importaba explicar que era cada cosa y para lo que servía. "Está muy rico."

"Se come?" se asombró Luna relamiéndose los labios. Nunca había estado tan cerca de tanta comida humana. La cena había estado deliciosa y hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido derecho a comer la primera, cosa que la seguía extrañando muchísimo. Pero su nuevo alfa parecía haber sido sacada de un sueño. La trataba tan bien y la cuidaba tanto que no sabía muy bien qué hacer para corresponder.

"Sí." Asintió Gabrielle mientras dirigía su mirada más triste hacia Hermione. "Podemos comprar un poco?"

"Quizás más tarde, hace muy poco que habéis cenado y no quiero que os siente mal" explicó Hermione haciendo un poco de madre y sintiéndose rarísima haciéndolo. Pero lo cierto era que ella también se lo estaba pasando muy bien y no quería tener que acabar antes de tiempo por algo fácilmente evitable como un empacho. Aunque viendo el apetito que Luna poseía, algo le decía que eso no era algo fácil de conseguir.

"Que es eso?" preguntó esta vez Gabrielle asombrada señalando un enorme edificio en uno de los lados de la feria. No parecía triste ni enfadada por las palabras de Hermione y eso hizo sonreír a los otros tres. Parecía que iban a pasar una buena noche después de todo. "Es enorme!"

"Pues vamos a verlo" decidió Hermione abriéndose paso entre la multitud sin mucho esfuerzo y abriendo camino para el resto del grupo.

Según llegaban el edifico parecía más y más grande, aunque no tan iluminado como el resto de las atracciones y eso la hizo preguntarse de que se podía tratar. Según se acercaban los olores de comida de la feria desaparecían y eran sustituidos por olores más afrutados y complejos. De hecho, uno de esos olores se le hizo conocido y con su nariz como radar, siguió el resto hasta el puesto en el que se vendían las entradas para esa misteriosa atracción. En el puesto había una figura vendiendo entradas con un disfraz de lo más llamativo.

"Cho?" se asombró Hermione al identificar el olor a incienso y jazmín que siempre acompañaba a esa animadora. "Eres tú?"

"En efecto intrépido marinero" fue la sorprendente respuesta de Cho. Aunque para sorpresa, el atuendo que llevaba puesto. Iba vestida de mesonera del siglo XVI con un ajustado corsé que enfatizaba de tal manera el busto que incluso la castaña sintió como le subían los colores. Tenía el cabello rizado y sujeto con una ancha tela y los brazos con manga francesa llenos de pulseras y abalorios. Falda larga hasta los tobillos y una marcada sombra de ojos que hacía destacar sus ojos oscuros. "Habéis venido para embarcaros en nuestra odisea?"

"Eh?" para lo articulada que solía ser, Hermione estaba haciendo una imitación de un bacalao de lo más convincente.

"Creo que se refiere a la atracción" comentó Gabriel ocultando una sonrisa y señalando el enorme edificio que se hallaba detrás de la chica asiática.

"Bien visto audaz marinero" la felicitó Cho sin perder la sonrisa y guiñando un ojo a la pequeña Delacour.

Los ojos del resto del grupo, a excepción de los de Harry que seguían firmemente pegados a los oscuros ojos de Cho, (bueno, puede que hubieran recorrido el resto del cuerpo varias veces) se dirigieron hacia el edificio en cuestión que estaba decorado con temática marina y en el que se podía leer "La odisea del naufragio". Había que admitir que estaba todo decorado de modo muy profesional y que las luces y el humo que se acertaban a ver desde la entrada prometían ser algo digno de ver.

"En qué consiste exactamente?" quiso saber Draco sacando de esa manera a Harry del ensueño en el que parecía sumido.

"Se trata de una odisea por la peligrosa mar. Un laberinto tras otro lleno de acertijos y mentiras. El objetivo trata de encontrar el camino de salida sin equivocarse ni ser engañado por las criaturas marinas que encontrareis en su interior." Recitó Cho de memoria tratando de que no se le notara el sonrojo producido tras notar como la mirada de Harry se posaba durante un instante más largo de lo habitual en sus… ojos.

"Es un laberinto de espejos?" se decepcionó Draco haciendo que Cho se ofendiera y se irguiera cuan larga era.

"Claro que no! Es un laberinto, aunque también hay espejos. Hay caminos que no llevan a ninguna parte y salidas incorrectas. El objetivo es encontrar la única salida correcta. Si no aciertas significa que has naufragado y pierdes." Explicó la chica señalando una pequeña puerta en la que ponía Salida.

"Y si aciertas ganas algo?" se entusiasmó Gabrielle animándose con la idea.

"Si eres capaz de encontrar la salida correcta ganas un premio" aseguró Cho volviendo a sonreír a la pequeña.

"Cuál es el premio?" preguntó Luna tímidamente. Aún le parecía extraño que pudiera formular las preguntas que quisiera en voz alta sin ser castigada por ello.

"Eso es una sorpresa" respondió Cho guiñando un ojo a esa pequeña tan adorable que parecía empeñada en esconderse detrás de Hermione. "Entonces queréis entrar? Son cinco libras la entrada."

"Un poco cara, no crees?" murmuró Hermione. Pero al ver las miradas de expectación de las dos chicas no pudo decir que no. _"Espero que no usen esa mirada más veces, de lo contrario estoy perdida."_

Sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento Cho les entregó los tickets y les deseó suerte mientras con el movimiento de la mano les indicaba la entrada a la atracción. Realmente estaba muy bien hecha, parecía haber sido construida por profesionales y no por alumnos de instituto. Lo primero que acertaron a ver al entrar fue un oscuro pasillo que los llevó hasta el interior del edificio, dando comienzo a la misteriosa atracción.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse con la primera encrucijada que tenía un cartel en el que ponía:

"_Siempre quietas,  
siempre inquietas;  
dormidas de día,  
de noche despiertas."_

Y encima de cada una de las puertas posibles había un cartel con un símbolo geométrico. Había un triangulo, un redondel, unas olas, una estrella y un cuadrado.

"Se supone que tenemos que adivinar la respuesta y en función de ello entrar por la puerta indicada, no?" quiso asegurarse Draco mientras leía la adivinanza una vez más.

"Esa es la idea" sonrió Hermione ante la simpleza de la adivinanza. "Gaby? Por dónde?"

Feliz ante el uso de ese apelativo cariñoso, Gabrielle estuvo a punto de olvidarse de que le habían hecho una pregunta pero sonriente señaló la cuarta puerta que poseía el símbolo de la estrella.

"Excelente. Adelante" la felicitó Hermione abriendo la puerta y continuando por el oscuro pasillo que tenía delante. Para poco después llegar a otra habitación en la que había otras cinco puertas con otros cinco símbolos sobre ellas. Esta vez había grabados sobre las puertas un sol, una luna, una estrella, una gota de agua y una llama.

Y el texto que tenían delante rezaba así:

"_Por las barandas del cielo  
se pasea una doncella  
vestida de azul y blanco  
y reluce como estrella."_

Sonriendo ante la respuesta Hermione se giró y miró directamente al miembro más joven del grupo.

"Pequeña? Alguna idea?" la pregunta parecía haber tomado a la chica por sorpresa, pero tras asegurarse de que Hermione realmente le estuviera preguntando a ella, sonrió y señaló la puerta con la media luna grabada. "Muy bien, excelente."

Una vez más la puerta correcta fue abierta y se encontraron en un nuevo pasillo esta vez inundado de humo con olor dulzón. Casi a ciegas marcharon adelante tratando de hallar la nueva sala que los sacaría de allí. El pasillo terminó en una puerta cuyo cartel decía _"el laberinto del arrecife"_ y nada más abrir la puerta se encontraron en una habitación gigantesca también inundada con humo de máquina y llena se sombras y destellos de luz desorientadores. Parecía que acababan de descubrir el famoso laberinto de espejos y que debían abrirse paso entre ellos para hallar la salida del mismo.

Pronto, entre las vueltas que estaban dando, la música tan alta que sonaba y el humo dulzón que lo invadía todo, se sintieron muy desorientados. Ya no sabían ni donde estaban ni a donde iban, y para Hermione y Luna, cuyos sentidos desarrollados lo aumentaban todo, estaba comenzando a ser una autentica tortura. Hasta que finalmente y por puro azar, Gabrielle y Hermione que se habían adelantado, encontraron una salida. De hecho, fue el sutil aroma de manzanas con miel y hierva recién cortada que Hermione fue capaz de olfatear por encima del humo lo que las llevó hasta la salida en cuestión. Aunque lo que encontraron allí no les hizo gracia a ninguna de las dos.

"Ejem" carraspeó Gabrielle con todas sus fuerzas para hacer notar su presencia a Fleur y a Bill que estaban en mitad de un beso bastante ardiente. "Fleur!"

"Gabrielle?" se sorprendió la animadora separándose rápidamente del chico y sonrojándose. Parecía estar disfrazada de criatura marina sin cola. Su piel estaba teñida de azul y con miles de destellos que provocaba la brillantina que también debía tener extendida por la piel. Al igual que Cho poseía un largo vestido y un corsé bien ajustado, y si no fuera porque la atención de Hermione estaba centrada en las manos de Bill que seguían en su cintura, la castaña se habría sonrojado como poco. "Que haces aquí?"

"He venido con Hermione. Tenía curiosidad por ver tu atracción" respondió Gabrielle y no había que ser ningún genio para darse cuenta de que la chica parecía dolida.

"Maldita niñata inoportuna" masculló Bill por lo bajo. Ninguna de las hermanas alcanzó a oír ese comentario, pero no resultó difícil para el desarrollado oído de Hermione escucharlo. Por suerte el volumen tan alto de la música enmascaró el salvaje gruñido que había brotado de su garganta. El chico tampoco pareció darse cuenta y se despidió de Fleur. "Nos vemos luego nena, los chicos y yo hemos quedado. Adiós."

"Creía que habías dicho que no tendrías tiempo para descansar" continuó Gabrielle en cuanto el chico desapareció por una de las puertas a la espalda de su hermana. "Y tampoco creo que me hubiera aburrido estando por aquí."

"Bill solo se ha pasado a saludar" se justificó Fleur mientras su cerebro procesaba la frase anterior de Gabrielle. _"Que ha venido con Hermione? No me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí. Vale, tú recuerda lo que Cho te dijo y tranquila. Pero por qué me está mirando así?"_ "Y no quería que tuvieras que estar respirando este humo todo el rato, es malo para tu asma."

"Lo que tu digas" se desentendió Gabrielle furiosa. Lo cierto era que ni le gustaba William (incluso en su mente ese nombre sonaba como una maldición) ni confiaba en él. Y que su hermana estuviera saliendo con ese chico le daba nauseas. "Nos dejas pasar?"

"Solo si acertáis el acertijo_: Estáis en la fuente de la juventud con dos garrafas vacías. Una es de cinco litros y la otra de tres, pero solo os dejan marcharos con cuatro litros, ni más ni menos. Como lo conseguiríais?" _preguntó Fleur. No le gustaba que su hermana pequeña se enfadara con ella, y odiaba mentirla. Cuando le había pedido para venir con ella, Fleur se había alegrado mucho, pero últimamente Bill parecía furioso por algo y cuando había comentado que tal vez se pasara por la atracción para saludarla, había decidido que no quería que Gabrielle estuviera en los alrededores. Era tan difícil adivinar de qué humor iba a encontrarse Bill que no había querido arriesgarse a que su hermana pequeña se encontrara en una mala situación.

Gabrielle parecía empeñada en continuar mirando mal a su hermana y Fleur parecía hallarse incómoda en esa situación de modo que la castaña finalmente apartó la mirada de la animadora (solo de pensar donde había estado colocando sus pezuñas ese animal la llenaba de ira) y respondió a la pregunta.

"Coges la garrafa de tres y la llenas hasta el tope y la vacías dentro de la garrafa de cinco litros. Luego vuelves a llenar la garrafa de tres litros y la vuelves a echar dentro de la garrafa de cinco litros hasta que esta esté llena. De esa manera tienes cinco litros en la garrafa de cinco y un litro en la de tres. Vacías la garrafa de cinco litros y vacías el litro de la de tres en ella. Luego vuelves a llenar la garrafa de tres litros hasta el borde y los añades al litro de agua que ya hay en la de cinco. De esa manera tienes cuatro litros exactos." Solucionó fácilmente Hermione.

Fleur despegó su mirada de Gabrielle y ambas hermanas miraron asombradas a la castaña. No había tardado más de un par de minutos en solucionar un acertijo que la mayoría no había sido capaz de resolver en menos de veinte.

"Oui, correcto. Pasad por la puerta del centro" acertó a responder Fleur. _"Cho tenía razón, está claro que es muy inteligente. Y juraría que ha crecido. Es decir, la primera vez que la vi era incluso más baja que Gabrielle y ahora es casi tan alta como yo. Y no recordaba que tuviera los músculos de los brazos tan definidos. Que tampoco es que le queden mal, de hecho a la mayoría de las del equipo no les quedan tan bien los brazos musculosos. Pero y por qué estoy pensando en sus músculos? Espabila Fleur o de lo contrario seguirá pensando que eres una animadora sin cerebro. Que tampoco es que me importe lo que piense de mí, claro que no… Pero por qué no le caigo bien?"_

Ajenas a los pensamientos caóticos de la otra chica, Hermione y Gabrielle entraron en la enorme estancia que parecía conectar al resto de las salidas que parecía haber en el misterioso laberinto de espejos. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que una de las puertas laterales se abriera dando paso al resto del grupo que también parecía haber hallado una de las salidas. Una vez estuvieron todos juntos continuaron por el pasillo que tenían delante hasta llegar a la siguiente habitación. Pero esta vez en lugar de haber las puertas con símbolos, se hallaban dos figuras también disfrazadas de criaturas marinas. Ambas llevaban vestidos desgarrados que se asemejaban a harapos (aunque más ceñidos de lo debido). Una de ellas estaba vestida con ropajes oscuros, tenía toda la piel visible maquillada con escamas de colores que no dejaba ver el rostro de quien se ocultaba debajo y poseía un candil en una mano. La otra figura estaba vestida en tonos claros y también estaba cubierta de exóticas escamas aunque esta llevaba un tridente en la mano. Ambas se miraron al verlos entrar y comenzaron a recitar a la vez.

"_Una de nosotras siempre miente y la otra siempre dice la verdad. Para salir deberéis acertar la puerta correcta o sucumbiréis en un laberinto inexpugnable. Tenéis una sola pregunta que podéis hacernos. Pensadlo bien."_

Ante esto el grupo se detuvo sorprendido mirando los curiosos disfraces que llevaban las chicas. Por las voces que acababan de escuchar, no eran capaces de adivinar quienes se ocultaban bajo esos disfraces aunque estaba claro que ambas eran chicas. Estaban muy logrados, y el maquillaje que llevaban las hacía brillar bajo esas luces de neón que había iluminando la sala.

"Vale, yo pregunto" decidió Draco deseoso de descifrar el enigma. Se dirigió a la figura vestida de blanco y preguntó. "Que puerta tengo que elegir para salir de aquí sano y salvo?"

La chica en cuestión sonrió y señaló la puerta de la izquierda con el tridente.

"Perfecto, salimos por esa" resolvió Draco confiado.

"Y eso como lo sabes?" preguntó Hermione sonriente viendo como Draco y Harry se dirigían hacia esa puerta. "Tal vez mienta."

"Nah" negó Draco con la cabeza sonriendo. "Es evidente. Una de ellas vestida de modo oscuro y la otra vestida de blanco. Es evidente que la de negro representa el mal y que mentirá y que la de blanco dirá la verdad. De modo que si la de blanco dice que por aquí, entonces vamos por aquí."

"Yo estoy con Draco" aseguró Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta en cuestión también sonriente.

"Como queráis. Yo puedo hacer mi propia pregunta, no?" preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose a las dos chicas que había en la puerta. "No es justo que solo los chicos puedan preguntar, no?"

Ambas chicas se miraron un momento como consultando la una con la otra y finalmente ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

"No vienes?" preguntó Draco impaciente desde la puerta en cuestión.

"No me convence vuestra lógica simplista." Respondió Hermione sonriente. Después miró a Luna y a Gabrielle que parecían indecisas. "Haced lo que queráis."

"Yo me quedo con Hermione." Decidió Gabrielle confiando en la otra chica. Tras suspirar un poco Luna también asintió y se quedó donde estaba.

"Como queráis, nos vemos en la salida. El que pierda invita a algodón de azúcar." se despidieron los chicos para acto seguido marcharse por la puerta en cuestión.

"Ahora que hacemos?" quiso saber Gabrielle con el ceño fruncido y escrudiñando a las chicas que tenía delante.

"Habrá que preguntarles como salir" murmuró Hermione acercándose a las dos figuras y mirando a ambas a los ojos que era lo único reconocible de aquellos rostros. Finalmente se dirigió a la figura vestida de blanco y preguntó. "Sí yo le pregunto al otro guardián por qué puerta tengo que salir que me respondería?".

La figura pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta y tras pensar varios instantes respondió con voz dulce la pregunta tan extrañamente formulada.

"El otro guardián te diría que la puerta por la que debes salir es la de la izquierda" fue la respuesta mientras señalaba con el tridente la puerta en cuestión.

"Entonces los chicos han acertado?" preguntó Gabrielle decepcionada.

"Veamos, si esa chica dice la verdad y la otra miente, eso significa que…" la incitó Hermione.

"Que la puerta de la derecha es mentira porque la otra chica es la que nos habría señalado" respondió Gabrielle confusa.

"Y si esta chica solo dijera mentiras…" continuó Hermione aún sonriendo y mirando a Luna esta vez.

"Entonces no nos diría la puerta que nos señalaría la que siempre dice la verdad, así que mentiría y señalaría la puerta incorrecta" adivinó Luna. Entonces abrió los ojos como platos al comprenderlo. "Entonces digan lo que digan cualquiera de las dos, será una mentira. Así que hay que elegir la otra puerta, la de la derecha."

"Eso es" alabó Hermione dando unos golpecitos a las espaldas de las dos chicas. "Muy bien hecho."

Con el destino correcto decidido las chicas tomaron la puerta de la derecha sin prestar atención a los ojos tan abiertos de las dos chicas que acababan de dejar en esa sala. Habían llegado a una nueva habitación también decorada con temática marina y con muy poca iluminación. Allí encontraron a otra chica disfrazada de sirena que incluía una cola llena de escamas y a otras dos chicas vestidas de soldados marinos con sendos tridentes.

"Habéis elegido la puerta de la derecha. Si me explicáis por qué os señalaré la puerta que debéis seguir" explicó la sirena con voz tenebrosa que hizo que tanto Luna como Gabrielle se rieran un poco. "Y bien?"

Las chicas explicaron la solución y la sonrisa de la sirena se ensanchó mientras señalaba una puerta oculta por una falsa roca que las otras dos chicas apartaron con cuidado.

"Solución correcta, podéis pasar."

Aún sorprendidas por la puerta que acababa de aparecer, las tres chicas avanzaron por el pasillo en cuestión y llegaron ante otra chica vestida al igual que Cho de mesonera con el mismo corsé. Y a pesar de que la luz era más bien escasa, a Gabrielle no le resultó difícil reconocer a la animadora Kelly MacGregor. Era la más joven de las animadoras y la que tenía el aspecto más inocente de todas. Al igual que Fleur y que ella, poseía el cabello rubio y los ojos muy azules pero su cabello era rizado mientras que el suyo era liso. Y así vestida incluso asemejaba al aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana.

"Soy la guardiana del conocimiento y la última prueba. Detrás de mí se hayan dos puertas, una lleva a la salida correcta y la otra al naufragio. Ahora os haré una pregunta a cada una y dependiendo de la respuesta que me deis os indicaré una puerta. Estáis listas? Quien será la primera?"

"Yo misma" respondió Gabrielle dando un paso al frente.

"Muy bien, valiente marinero. He aquí la pregunta: La madre de Juan tuvo 5 hijos, al 1º lo llamó, LELO, al 2º LILO, al 3º LULO y al 4º LALO, a que no sabes cómo llamó al 5º ?

"Lolo?" preguntó más que contestó Gabrielle.

"Puerta de la derecha" señaló la chica sonriendo y señalando la puerta en cuestión.

Gabrielle solo miró a sus espaldas una vez, tras lo cual cruzó la puerta en cuestión dejando a Hermione y a Luna con la guardiana del conocimiento.

"Siguiente?" preguntó la animadora sonriendo.

"Me toca" susurró Luna tragando fuerte y dando un paso al frente.

"Que es aquello que cuanto más grande es menos se ve ?" preguntó la chica asegurándose de que Hermione no le diera ninguna pista a la pequeña.

"La oscuridad" susurró Luna tenuemente con un pequeño escalofrío.

"Puerta de la izquierda" señaló esta vez la chica.

Luna miró a Hermione como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que debía hacer, pero ante la inclinación de cabeza de la castaña asintió y salió por la puerta de la izquierda.

"Ya solo quedas tú" mencionó la chica fijándose bien en Hermione. " Cho dice que tienes fama de inteligente Granger, así que habrá que esforzarse un poco más. He aquí tu acertijo: _Tenemos dos latas llenas de agua y un gran recipiente vacío. __¿Hay alguna manera de poner toda el agua dentro del recipiente grande de manera que luego se pueda distinguir que agua salió de cada lata?"_

Hermione lo pensó unos instantes bajo la fija mirada de esa animadora y no tardó mucho en dar la respuesta.

"Congelar el contenido de ambas latas, y poner en el recipiente grande los dos trozos de hielo"

La chica abrió los ojos al escuchar la respuesta para acto seguido sonreís ampliamente a la castaña.

"Cho tenía razón, eres una chica lista. Puerta de la izquierda" señaló la chica.

Confiada en haber solucionado la adivinanza, Hermione traspasó la puerta a tiempo de ver la mirada atónita con la que Cho la estaba mirando.

"Debería haberlo sabido" murmuró Cho por lo bajo. "Así que has triunfado, eh?"

"Como has avisado de que estaba dentro?" preguntó a su vez Hermione levantando una ceja.

"Por la radio" respondió Cho señalando una radio como la de los policías. "Todas las chicas llevan auriculares y radio y estamos en contacto en todo momento. Por si alguien se marea o quiere montar bronca"

"Es una buena idea" admitió Hermione para acto seguido mirar a su alrededor. "Y el resto?"

"Los chicos han salido tristemente pronto por la puerta equivocada y han dicho que se iban a comprar algodón de azúcar. Gabrielle tenía que ir al baño y se ha llevado a la otra chica con ella" explicó Cho. "Quién es?"

"Mi prima, se llama Luna. Oye, está muy bien hecha." Comentó Hermione señalando al edificio y apartando la conversación de Luna. "Aunque me sorprende que no hayáis hecho una cabina de besos."

"Te puedes creer que había algunas que querían hacer eso?" preguntó Cho con un escalofrío al recordar esa reunión en particular. "Por suerte la mayoría nos negábamos a ser besadas por extraños y el resto tenía novios celosos del equipo de lucha. La idea fue denegada casi de inmediato."

"Y el lavadero de coches?" se burló Hermione continuando con los tópicos sobre las animadoras. "O es que hay que esperar a estar en una fraternidad para ello?"

"No boba" negó Cho lanzándole una de las fichas que tenía a mano y fallando por un buen trecho. "Aunque he de admitir que algunas sugirieron esa idea."

"Hermione!" gritó Luna llegando corriendo preocupada. Su alfa le había dicho que la esperara a la salida pero Gabrielle había insistido en que la acompañara a los servicios y había acabado cediendo. Ahora solo esperaba que Hermione no estuviera enfadada con ella.

"Hola pequeña. Enhorabuena por acertar la adivinanza" la felicitó Hermione sonriente.

"Gracias" dijo Luna orgullosa de sí misma al oír la alabanza de la otra chica.

"Aún no me puedo creer que haya fallado" se quejó Gabrielle llegando justo detrás de Luna. "El quinto hijo se llama Juan, pero si la misma adivinanza te lo dice."

"No te tortures con ello" le aconsejó Hermione.

"Y cuál es el premio?" quiso saber Luna ahora que parecía que Hermione realmente no estaba enfadada con ella.

"Cierto. El premio es esta ficha" señaló Cho entregando una a Luna y otra a Hermione. "Es un pase libre para cualquier atracción del recinto. Durante esta noche podrás pasar a cualquier atracción gratis."

"En serio?" se quiso asegurar la pequeña mirando con ojos soñadores a Cho.

"Desde luego."

"Mione" llamó Draco acercándose con varios algodones de azúcar en las manos. "Harry viene justo detrás con el resto. Que tal os ha ido?"

"Hemos ganado" anunció Luna orgullosa enseñándole la ficha a Draco.

"Eso es genial pequeña" la felicitó el chico mientras le cedía uno de los algodones de azúcar.

"Cuando acaba tu turno?" preguntó Hermione a Cho repentinamente.

"Pues lo cierto es que ha acabado hace un rato. No hace falta mucha gente para mantener la atracción y entre las suplentes y el segundo equipo de animadoras somos un montón " admitió Cho pillada por sorpresa. "Pero tenía curiosidad por saber si eras capaz de encontrar la salida correcta."

"Entonces si estás libre, por qué no te vienes con nosotros a ver la feria?" preguntó la chica rápidamente sonriendo al ver que Harry se estaba sonrojando como un tomate.

"No os importa?" preguntó a su vez Cho mirando discretamente a Harry.

"Cuantos más mejor" se sumó Draco entendiendo las intenciones de la castaña.

"En ese caso, encantada" asintió Cho sonriente. "Dónde pensabais ir ahora?"

"A la noria" respondieron juntos Hermione y Draco sonrientes.

"Me encanta la noria" aseguró Cho sin darse cuenta de cómo Harry parecía haber palidecido.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, todo el grupo se trasladó entre la multitud hasta llegar a la enorme noria iluminada por cientos de luces de colores. Era una noria realmente alta y sus cabinas cerradas aseguraban algo de calor en medio de ese viento helado que había comenzado a recorrer la feria en cuanto se había puesto el sol.

"Bueno, entonces quien sube?" preguntó Gabrielle ajena a las ideas de Hermione y Draco.

"Yo tengo vértigo" aseguró rápidamente Hermione sonriendo.

"Yo he comido demasiado" se disculpó Draco justo después.

"En ese caso subiremos nosotros cuatro" decidió Cho dirigiéndose a la taquilla para comprar las entradas.

"Gaby, dile que no te gusta mucho" susurró Hermione al oído de la chica rápidamente.

"Yo prefiero no subir" habló en voz alta Gabrielle en cuanto comprendió lo que Draco y Hermione trataban de hacer. "Creo que Luna y yo preferimos mirar los puestos."

"Si eso" asintió Luna sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba.

"Entonces no va a subir nadie?" preguntó Cho un poco triste, la noria era lo que más le gustaba de la feria.

"Y Harry?" preguntó Luna inocentemente sin saber que acababa de sellar el destino del chico.

"Eso es, Harry puede subir contigo" se apresuró a afirmar Gabrielle.

"Subes conmigo?" preguntó la chica esperanzada acallando sin saberlo cualquier protesta que el chico pudiera tener.

"Claro que sí" accedió Harry con una sonrisa.

Sonriendo como el gato Cheshire al ver como la noria se ponía en marcha con los dos tortolitos a bordo, Draco y Hermione no perdieron el tiempo y tras agarrar firmemente a las otras chicas se alejaron del lugar. Harry se merecía un tiempo a solas con la animadora y esperaban que cuando terminara el viaje y se encontraran solos aprovecharan para recorrer juntos la feria y pasar un buen rato. Draco no tardó en desaparecer a la búsqueda de un baño dejándolas solas, y tras más de diez minutos de espera, estaba comenzando a ser aburrido.

"Es el peluche más bonito que he visto en mi vida" admitió Gabrielle sin apartar la mirada de ese adorable cachorro de peluche. A pesar de que no era de los más grandes del puesto, era lo suficientemente grande como para ser necesarias ambas manos para transportarlo.

"Te gusta?" le preguntó Hermione observando el juego que había llamado la atención de las dos chicas. Sobre varias baldas de madera había varias caras de payasos que debían ser derribadas con una pelota para optar al premio. Tres pelotas por cuatro libras, en caso de derribar los tres payasos premio a elegir.

"Es genial" aseguró Gabrielle. Parecía que por fin se le estaba pasando la tristeza de haber perdido en la última ronda de adivinanzas de la atracción de las animadoras y todo gracias a ese peluche.

"Dame tres pelotas" decidió Hermione al ver los ojos brillantes de la pequeña Delacour.

"No hace falta Hermione, en serio." Aseguró Gabrielle aunque no pudo ocultar el brillo de deleite que había en sus ojos.

"Solo una tirada, si no lo consigo nos vamos" decidió Hermione tras echar un vistazo a su cartera. Gracias al ticket que habían ganado con las animadoras, la visita a la feria le estaba resultando mucho más barata de lo que había calculado.

"Tres tiros" le dijo el feriante entregando tres pelotas a la chica.

Tras respirar profundamente un par de veces, la chica echó el brazo hacía atrás y con el blanco en mente disparó la primera pelota. La primera cara del payaso se derribó sin problemas. Un segundo disparo tuvo el mismo resultado que el anterior.

"Guau" murmuró Gabrielle maravillada. "No sabía que se te diera esto tan bien."

"Nunca había jugado antes" admitió la castaña tomando la última pelota en su mano. Antes de la transformación no se habría atrevido ni loca a jugar a eso, pues estaba segura que habría fallado todas. Sin embargo, ahora que disponía de mejorados reflejos el juego parecía ser extremadamente fácil tal y como el tercer payaso derribado demostró instantes después.

"Premio a elegir" murmuró el feriante señalando con un gesto vago los peluches de las estanterías. "Cual quieres?"

"El cachorro de lobo" respondió Hermione sonriendo al ver como los ojos de Gabrielle aumentaban de tamaño.

"Es para mí?" la chica no se lo podía creer. De verdad que era para ella el peluche más adorable del mundo?

"Desde luego" asintió la castaña con una sonrisa. "Que te aproveche."

"Gracias gracias gracias" gritó al chica mientras se lanzaba encima de Hermione y la abrazaba con fuerza. "Espera a que se lo enseñe a Fleur, se va a morir de envidia."

"Ya creía que no os encontraba" dijo Draco apareciendo de repente entre el gentío. "Harry me ha enviado un mensaje, dice que Cho y él van a dar una vuelta y que quedamos en la colina para ver los fuegos artificiales."

"Perfecto, en ese caso tenemos un buen rato antes de juntarnos con ellos. Que queréis hacer?"

"Dar una vuelta" propuso Gabrielle encantada y abrazada a su peluche.

Al final, pasaron el tiempo deambulando por la feria y montando en todas las atracciones que parecían medianamente interesantes. Y cuando Draco se enteró de que Hermione había conseguido un peluche para Gabrielle, decidió que Luna no podía irse sin otro de modo que probó suerte en varias casetas hasta que gracias a los dardos lo logró. A diferencia del lobo de Gabrielle, consiguió para Luna el delfín de peluche más suave que había en toda la feria y cuando llegó el momento de reunirse con Harry y Cho, ambas chicas tenían unas enormes sonrisas en el rostro.

La noche fue coronada con el espectáculo de luces por cortesía de los pirotécnicos que dieron un magnífico espectáculo aunque Hermione y Luna tuvieran casi que taparse los oídos ante las sonoras explosiones. De hecho, Luna pasó toda la demostración agarrada a la manga de Hermione y tapándose los oídos pero con los ojos muy abiertos sin querer perder detalle de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Casi cuando estaban acabando los fuegos, comenzó a llover con fuerza y todos decidieron dar por terminada la noche. De modo que tras despedirse de Cho, bajo la lluvia el resto se montó en el coche para llevar a Gabrielle a casa.

* * *

**Casa de los Delacour:**

"Vale, yo la acompaño, no hace falta que nos mojemos todos. Vosotros quedaros aquí" les indicó Hermione bajándose del coche y echando a correr con Gabrielle hacia la puerta.

"Ha sido genial, y muchas gracias por conseguirme a Balto" agradeció Gabrielle en cuanto llegaron a la puerta señalando su enorme peluche.

"No hay de qué, me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien y de que…" el resto de la frase de Hermione fue interrumpida por los gruñidos de los perros guardianes de la casa.

"Que está pasando?" preguntó Gabrielle para acto seguido echar a correr bajo la lluvia en la dirección de la que provenían, obligando a Hermione a seguirla.

"Puto perro, apártate" gritó William Wesley apartando su pelo mojado de la cara y tratando de apartar a Arnold de su presencia. El perro lejos de apartarse cada vez gruñía más alto.

"Creo que deberías irte William" mencionó Fleur también calada hasta los huesos y aliviada por la presencia de los perros. William había insistido en traerla a casa a pesar de que era más que evidente que había bebido y cuando se había negado, la había agarrado del brazo y la había metido en el coche. Por suerte había cumplido con su palabra y la había traído a casa, pero en cuanto había intentado entrar dentro, la había vuelto a sujetar exigiendo más besos. Por suerte Arnold que estaba patrullando por los alrededores lo había visto y lo había considerado como algo malo y había comenzado a gruñir y a ladrar.

"No digas tonterías" volvió a gritar el chico haciendo con esto que el perro erizara el lomo y enseñara los dientes.

"Gabrielle vuelve dentro" le ordenó Hermione con los ojos fijos en la escena que tenía delante. Por primera vez Gabrielle hizo exactamente lo que le mandaban y entró dentro sin protestar. Una vez se aseguró que la chica estuviera en casa se dirigió a William. "Creo que deberías irte a casa Bill."

"Y tú quien coño eres?" rugió el chico tratando de ver entre la cortina de agua bajo la tenue luz de los faros de su camioneta.

"La persona que le va a dar la orden de atacar al perro como no te vayas" respondió Hermione sonriendo cuando Arnold pasó de gruñir a ladrar como un descosido enseñando los dientes. Había reconocido el olor de Hermione como un depredador superior, y el olor que desprendía ahora indicaba que ella tampoco quería allí a ese intruso de modo que envalentonado por esa presencia aumentó su amenaza a aquel humano que se atrevía a tocar así a una de sus dueñas.

"Mierda" masculló el chico metiéndose en la camioneta en cuanto sintió que el perro avanzaba. No fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que el perro lo llegó a alcanzar ligeramente con sus dientes antes de que cerrara la puerta. Convencido de que el perro no se iba a ir, arrancó la camioneta y se marchó de allí. Ya hablaría con Fleur de ese asunto al día siguiente. Ahora debía tratarse el mordisco del brazo.

"Estás bien?" preguntó Hermione sacudiendo el pelo que se le estaba pegando a la cara debido a la lluvia.

"Oui" asintió Fleur ahora que se le había pasado la sorpresa de ver a otra persona en el jardín. Cuando vio que Hermione avanzaba sin embargo le hizo el gesto de detenerse. "Espera, Arnold está en modo protegido. Será mejor que no te acerques mucho."

"No te preocupes por eso" respondió Hermione acercándose a Fleur sin preocupación. Y ante los sorprendidos ojos de la otra chica, Arnold se apartó para dejar pasar a Hermione meneando la cola como un cachorro. "Estás calada, será mejor que entremos dentro para que te seques."

"Merci" agradeció Fleur mientras se dejaba levar por esos fuertes brazos hasta el interior de la casa donde una intranquila Gabrielle esperaba.

"Estás bien?" fue lo primero que preguntó mirando a su hermana.

"Oui." Asintió Fleur sonriendo.

De pronto apareció la cocinera vestida con un largo y antiguo camisón y se puso a dar voces en cuento vio el estado en el que Fleur se encontraba. Enseguida la obligó a acompañarla mascullando algo como toalla y chocolate caliente. Gabrielle también parecía ansiosa por ir a ver a su hermana, de modo que Hermione se despidió para quitarse del medio cuanto antes.

No tardó mucho en alcanzar el coche y durante todo el viaje continuó con la misma sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Había podido echar a William Wesley de la propiedad de Fleur, y había podido volver a abrazar a la chica. Desde luego, la noche no podía haber sido más perfecta.

"**Y hasta aquí por hoy. Dios mío, creía que me iba a morir de tanto escribir. En fin, en el próximo capítulo veremos en qué queda el proyecto de esa nueva casa así como las consecuencias de esta noche. Desde luego también veremos una mayor aparición de Fleur y… tendréis que esperar para leerlo."**

"**Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y como siempre todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). No sé cuando publicaré el próximo capítulo pero trataré de que sea lo antes posible . Gracias por leer el capítulo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	9. Consecuencias

"**Y he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que nunca iba a acabarlo. Tenía tantas dudas respecto a cómo escribirlo que he tenido que reescribirlo varias veces y llegué incluso a desesperarme. Me alegro de no haberme rendido."**

"**Lo primero es lo primero. Ante la pregunta de si Hermione mantiene los ojos plateados en su forma humana, la respuesta es que no. Sigue teniendo esos penetrantes ojos oscuros que parecen tener un poco atontada a cierta chica de servicio, pero no son plateados. Y respecto a los ojos del licántropo de Hermione… Bueno, digamos que eso es parte del misterio que se desvelará a su debido tiempo."**

"**Agradezco todos los comentarios recibidos y me alegro de que compartáis vuestras sospechas de lo que sucederá conmigo (a veces me influencian para cambiar algunas partes). Veo que todos le habéis echado el ojo a Kelly Macgregor, pero no pienso soltar prenda, ya se verá si es o no importante y el motivo más adelante."**

"**Espero que disfrutéis con este capítulo tanto como con los anteriores. Cualquier error que veáis, ya sea gramatical, o de vocabulario o de la trama, estaré encantada de saberlo. Gracias por leerlo."**

"**Harry Potter así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap. 9 "_Consecuencias"_

**(N/A: Agradecería que oyerais "Carmina Burana" al leer la introducción de este capítulo ya que lo creé con esa melodía en mente y creo que se aprecia mejor así. En Youtube lo podréis oír sin problema.)**

_Correr_

Eso es lo único que te importa en ese momento. No te importa a donde tienes que ir, no te paras no descansas, solo corres. Los animales se esconden y el silencio invade el bosque a tu paso. Los árboles parecen cada vez más y más borrosos a medida que aumentas la velocidad con solo la luz de la luna para orientarte en esa oscura noche. No te sientes apremiada, solo corres y disfrutas de la sensación de libertad.

Izquierda, derecha, saltas la rama, esquivas el árbol y sigues corriendo. No te importa la dirección que tomes, no importa los obstáculos que puedas hallar, sabes que no te detendrán. Tuerces a un lado y te internas más en la espesa vegetación. No hay camino que seguir y no te importa, solo importa correr y disfrutar de la libertad.

Llegas a un precipicio enorme pero ni siquiera te molestas en detenerte. Flexionas las piernas y saltas hacia delante sin miedo, convencida de que puedes con ello. Durante unos instantes sientes como tu cuerpo cae sin control hacia el vacío bajo tus pies. Los nervios de la caída se amontonan en tus tripas mientras sientes esa sensación de vacío al caer. La adrenalina fluye por tus venas y hace que se te acelere el corazón. Es una sensación eufórica que dura muy poco para tu gusto y pronto vuelves a sentir como tus pies tocan el suelo con suavidad tras un aterrizaje perfecto.

Aún así no te detienes, sigues corriendo sin miedo, sin pausa y sin destino. Tu respiración no se acelera, la adrenalina ya no fluye como antes pero continuas corriendo con la esperanza de hallar algo que vuelva a provocarte esa sensación. No tardas en escuchar un sonido que retumba en la quietud del bosque. Conoces el ruido y sabes que hay un río cerca. Decides acercarte a beber, el agua fría te vendrá bien para calmar la sed que acabas de descubrir que tienes.

Te acercas sin miedo al río cristalino que reluce bajo la luz de la luna. Eres el amo del bosque, todas las criaturas te temen y lo sabes. Te acercas al río y te inclinas para beber, pero esa agua no sacia tu sed. Te enfadas y ruges. Y justo entonces te fijas en tu reflejo. Lo primero que ves son los ojos, tan brillantes, tan plateados y tan peligrosos. Y entonces te fijas en la sangre que te escurre de los labios. Y te das cuenta de que estás bañada en sangre y te horrorizas. Tratas de huir, pero tus pies se niegan a moverse. Y no importa lo que haces porque tu reflejo sigue mostrando esos ojos brillantes y una mueca cruel y salvaje que no desaparece de tu rostro.

Las aguas cristalinas del río se tiñen de rojo y te bañas en ellas. Sientes que te gusta y aunque eso te repugna no puedes apartar la mirada. Tu rostro cambia, tu hocico se alarga y tus orejas se vuelven puntiagudas. Pero no aparece ese manto negro que has oído que debe recurrirte. La piel se vuelve grisácea y esa mueca de desprecio crece. Vuelves a fijar la mirada en esos ojos, solo para darte cuenta de que ya no son plateados. Son rojos, los ojos de un monstruo que conoces bien.. Ya no te sientes poderosa ni la dueña del bosque. Esa criatura de tu reflejo te devuelve la mirada y entonces oyes esa voz que parece fluir de todo el bosque pero que en realidad proviene de tu propia garganta. Y cuando la oyes sabes a quien pertenece esa voz que tratas de olvidar.

"_Los matarás a todos y serás como yo. Y a través de ti volveré a vivir."_

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Con un sobresalto Hermione se despertó con la respiración acelerada y el corazón en la garganta mientras se palpaba la cara frenéticamente. Tardó un rato en convencerse de que sus orejas y el resto de su cuerpo seguían siendo humanos y que Fenryr Greyback no se hallaba en la habitación con ella. Se sentía pequeña y vulnerable hasta que sintió una cálida presencia a su lado en la cama. Bajó la mirada y se relajó al ver la pequeña y acurrucada forma de Luna agarrándose a ella incluso en sueños.

Tras dejar a Gabrielle en casa y tras lidiar con William, Hermione había vuelto al coche furiosa y con ganas de dar caza a ese idiota pelirrojo. No había sido hasta que se había dado cuenta de lo asustada que parecía Luna con su actitud que se había calmado. Draco las había dejado a ambas en su casa como habían acordado y al igual que la primera noche que Luna había pasado en su compañía, ambas se habían metido en la misma cama donde la pequeña se había abrazado a ella con esa mirada de cachorrillo herido que la castaña tanto odiaba ver en esos ojos. Por lo que había podido discernir del comportamiento de Luna, la pequeña no parecía estar acostumbrada a los gestos de cariño y siempre parecía estar a la espera de que la golpearan por hacer algo mal.

Hermione había descubierto que para Luna, el sentir a su alfa cerca le daba seguridad y la hacía sentirse más protegida de modo que nunca perdía una oportunidad de acercarse a ella o de mostrar cariño a la pequeña. Ya fuera mediante abrazos o simples caricias en el pelo, todos en el grupo trataban de hacer que la chica se sintiera integrada. Y aunque aún no desaparecía el brillo asustado de esas pupilas, si que parecía que había perdido intensidad.

Y lo cierto era que había mucho que agradecer a que Luna hubiera aparecido en sus vidas. No solo por el hecho de que era una buena chica a la que llamar familia cada día era más fácil. Gracias a ella, Hermione y los chicos habían sido capaces de comprender un poco mejor el lío en el que se habían metido. La castaña admitía que aún no habían ahondado mucho en el tema de los licántropos, sentía que necesitaba asimilar un poco el hecho de que ahora formara parte de las criaturas de leyenda y por ello el tema había sido evadido magistralmente.

Pero por mucho que quisieran evitar el tema, sus cambios no se habían detenido y sus nuevos sentidos pronto habían comenzado a complicarle la vida. Lo que antes de la transformación había aparecido de modo intermitente, (olfato, vista, oído…) cada vez duraba más tiempo y según Luna, pronto dejarían de desaparecer para formar parte permanente de ella. Por ello habían tenido que mencionar algunas partes de la licantropía cuando Hermione había tenido que salir prácticamente corriendo del instituto el primer día después de su transformación. Cuando Luna le había advertido que sus sentidos ya no eran los que eran, Hermione se había negado a escucharla y había querido volver a las clases lo antes posible, en un desesperado intento de mantener algo tan normal como el estudiar.

Tras entrar en el instituto, su ahora mejorada nariz había recibido el impacto de cientos de olores que se mezclaban para crear una mezcla explosiva. Por lo visto, ahora su desarrollado olfato no solo era capaz de captar con precisión la marabunta de colonias y desodorantes que llevaban puestos, si no que era capaz de percibir olores mucho más finos que al parecer eran especialmente acentuados en los adolescentes debido a la mezcla de hormonas que producían. Draco y Harry prácticamente habían tenido que sacarla a rastras mientras la chica se tapaba disimuladamente la nariz y trataba de respirar por la boca. Los olores habían sido tan potentes que los ojos incluso le habían lagrimeado.

Por suerte, a Luna no le había ofendido que Hermione ignorara sus consejos (estaba tan acostumbrada a ser ignorada que Hermione incluso se sintió peor al haber hecho caso omiso de sus advertencias) y ahora cada día practicaban un poco sus nuevos sentidos. Por ejemplo, ahora pasaban varias horas al día en lugares abiertos tratando de identificar a la gente por sus esencias. Los olores que traían ayudaban a comprender donde habían estado o qué clase de profesión tenían. La próxima lección iba a tratar de identificar los estados de ánimo de la gente gracias a sus olores, pero la castaña aún no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera verdad.

Por si fuera poco, había descubierto que a pesar de que el olor de la sangre no debería afectarla tanto como cuando estuviera transformada, si que era capaz de olerla. Sus oídos podían captar como la sangre recorría el cuerpo de todo el mundo y su mente se volvía un poco irracional cada vez que alguien sangraba cerca de ella. No se trataba de que se volviera loca con ello, pero sí que la molestaba el hecho de no poder ignorarla por completo. La primera vez que había pasado por delante de una carnicería y había podido diferenciar las clases de sangre que había por su agradable olor, se había sentido tan enferma que había vomitado poco después en un callejón. El resto del grupo habían recibido la información de su nuevo don un poco por encima y eso les había servido para saber que el tema estaba vetado de ahí en adelante en lo que a la castaña se refería.

Visto lo visto, haría falta como poco todo el fin de semana para que Hermione dominara lo suficiente su olfato como para volver a clase, pero la chica se sentía optimista tras no haberse vuelto loca con los olores de la feria. Además, ahora sus habilidades atléticas habían mejorado mucho y eso significaba que en gimnasia menos balones impactarían con su rostro, de modo que prefería mantener las partes positivas en mente y no pensar en el hecho de que al menos una vez al mes se debía transformar. Esa era una de las cosas que había comentado con Luna, ya que a entender de la castaña, la luna llena duraba siete días y las noches siguientes a su transformación no se había producido el cambio.

Había sido entonces cuando Luna había demostrado poseer un profundo conocimiento del tema y había sido capaz de explicar lo ocurrido. Por lo visto, a pesar de que el periodo de la luna llena sí que duraba una semana, el plenurio (que la luna estuviera completamente iluminada) solo ocurría tres noches seguidas. Antiguamente los licántropos sí que habían estado ligados a las fases de la luna y su transformación había sido inevitable durante esas tres noches. No obstante, la necesidad había obligado a los licántropos a evolucionar y ya no necesitaban la luz de la luna llena para transformarse aunque su presencia sí que los fortalecía. Con entrenamiento y concentración, los licántropos eran capaces de producir el cambio sin la ayuda lunar o ignorar su llamada en esas noches específicas. Por eso los licántropos recién despertados eran incapaces de evitar transformarse en las noches de luna llena, ya que desconocían el poder que la luna ejercía sobre ellos. Con el tiempo, los licántropos alcanzaban la concentración necesaria para desoír la llamada. En el caso de Hermione, el estrés de no saber si su familia seguiría viva o no, había mantenido al licántropo a raya.

Estaba claro que había mucho de ese nuevo mundo en el que acababan de aterrizar que no conocían y en algún momento deberían sentarse y hablar de ello. Aún así, ese no era el momento, de modo que tras respirar hondo un par de veces, Hermione volvió a tumbarse y a rodear con el brazo el pequeño cuerpo de Luna extrayendo toda la tranquilidad que podía de ella. No tardó mucho en volver a dormirse esta vez en un sueño ligero y aún intranquilo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente:**

Tras un nuevo registro al despacho de Vernon Dursley, habían logrado hacerse con los planos originales de la enorme mansión que pensaban hacer habitable. Incluso habían aparecido las llaves pertenecientes a la enorme mansión y ello les había facilitado un poco las cosas ya que al volver a la mansión habían sido capaces incluso de pasar por las puertas. La propiedad estaba tan mal como habían imaginado, haría falta más de una máquina de cortar el césped para deshacerse de la jungla que había tomado posesión del jardín. Muchas ventanas estaban rotas y la cara norte de la mansión estaba llena de musgo que había ido creciendo por todas partes.

Y no había sido hasta entrar en el enorme cobertizo de herramientas de la zona más cercana al bosque que habían descubierto la mayor sorpresa. Había decenas de botellas rotas tiradas por el medio, varios envases de ganchitos y patatas fritas diseminadas por doquier y unos cuantos sofás destrozados que parecían haber sido usados no mucho antes de su llegada. El lugar olía a moho , a polvo y a orina, un olor que Hermione prefirió no identificar ni en su mente. No había que ser muy listo para imaginar que alguien había estado usando el cobertizo para celebrar alguna fiesta por las noches. A juzgar por la cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas y envoltorios de aperitivos grasientos, seguramente se trataría de un grupo de adolescentes que habían aprovechado el edificio para beber sin preocuparse de que la policía los viera.

Eso significaba que habían encontrado la manera de entrar en la propiedad sin usar la puerta (las viejas cadenas y el candado oxidado de la puerta que había desprendido una nube de oxido lo corroboraban) y era incluso posible que hubieran sido los responsables de destrozar la puerta del cobertizo para poder entrar. Por suerte las puertas de la mansión eran de sólida madera unida a placas de acero que el abuelo de Harry había insistido en instalar. Además, en todas las ventanas de la planta baja había barrotes de hierro forjado que impedían la entrada a quien tratara de entrar por ellas. Las ventanas del primer piso no poseían barrotes, pero sí que tenían contraventanas de madera cerradas y se hallaban a una altura lo suficientemente alta como para evitar que alguien pudiera tratar de escalar hasta ellas.

Lo primero que debían hacer, antes incluso de intentar abrir las enormes puertas de la casa, era hallar el lugar por el que esos visitantes indeseados habían accedido a la propiedad y cerrarlo. Cuanto antes comprendieran que el lugar no era tan desconocido como creían, menos posibilidades habían de que intentaran entrar en la casa en un mal momento. Y puede que no fuera mala idea colocar algo de cordón policial (por suerte en el barrio donde Hermione vivía había más que se sobra) para que creyeran que la policía vigilaba el lugar. Nadie era tan tonto como para allanar una propiedad vigilada por la policía cargados de alcohol que legalmente no podían beber.

Así que tras dejar sus cosas en la entrada, se repartieron el terreno en partes iguales y cada uno registró a conciencia la propiedad en busca de ese hueco por el que habían podido pasar. La valla de metal que recorría el enorme muro por arriba demostró seguir en perfecto estado, de modo que había que buscar un orificio en el propio muro. Y fue Luna la que halló dicho agujero tras seguir las huellas de varias pisadas en el barro de la propiedad. Por alguna razón que desconocían, el muro parecía haber cedido un poco en esa parte y alguien lo había aprovechado para abrir un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona entrara arrastrándose. Por fortuna, dicho agujero no era muy grande, apenas medio metro de ancho por medio metro de alto así que no debería ser muy difícil cerrarlo.

Desgraciadamente, ninguno de los presentes poseía los materiales o los medios necesarios para cerrar esa improvisada entrada y tuvieron que recurrir a una solución más bien peculiar. Fue Luna la que propuso a Hermione mover una de las enormes piedras que se hallaban en la parte delantera del jardín hasta ese agujero. Y aunque los otros no estaban muy convencidos de que se pudiera hacer (Hermione la primera), no tuvieron más remedio que intentarlo ya que no se les ocurrió alternativa alguna.

Fue necesario enfurecer a Hermione lo suficiente como para que intentara mover la mencionada roca y la castaña fue la primera en sorprenderse al notar que la roca realmente se movía bajo sus manos. A pesar de ello, fue necesaria la ayuda de los otros tres para mover la piedra hasta el lugar correcto ya que Hermione no se veía capaz de recorrer la distancia necesaria con ella. La teoría de Luna era que dado que Hermione no confiaba en sus nuevas habilidades, su propia mente limitaba sus capacidades. Fuera o no eso cierto, la piedra finalmente fue colocada en su sitio y el agujero fue tapado.

* * *

**El lunes siguiente en el instituto:**

El resto del fin de semana lo habían pasado con los planos en la mano y teniendo que decidir las habitaciones que necesitaban reparar primero e informarse de cómo arreglar las goteras del techo para evitar acabar inundados en la próxima tormenta. Además, habían elegido las habitaciones que ocuparían cada uno de ellos e incluso habían comenzado a trasladar algunos de los muebles de las habitaciones con el objetivo de hacer más fácil la limpieza de las mismas. El polvo que se había ido acumulando allí a lo largo de las décadas que había permanecido abandonada y cerrada era abundante y no descartaban tener que llevar mascarillas a la hora de limpiar para evitar morir asfixiados.

Era en verdad una mansión imponente y cuando acabaran con las reformas sin duda iba a ser hermosa. Pero si había algo que la hacía perfecta por encima de todo se trataba de que fuera posesión única de Harry y que podrían convertirla en un verdadero hogar. Incluso Luna parecía contenta con el que iba a ser su nuevo hogar y Draco incluso había elegido una habitación como suya para las noches que había asegurado pensaba pasar en ella.

También estaban pensando en habilitar la vieja biblioteca en un aula de estudio (que era prácticamente el sueño de la castaña) y renovar la cocina para que funcionara. Estaba claro que había mucho trabajo por delante y que todo eso costaría mucho más dinero del que tenían ahorrado (a pesar de que Harry estaba dispuesto a usar el dinero que sus padres le habían legado para hacerla habitable) pero pensaban ir poco a poco. Según Luna, tras la primera luna llena de los chicos, ambos serían tan fuertes como ella de modo que se ahorrarían tener que contratar a desconocidos para llevar a cabo el levantamiento de objetos pesados. Y aunque ninguno tenía experiencia en carpintería, esperaban ser capaces de arreglar el techo de la mansión sin demasiados percances gracias a las nuevas habilidades que poseerían. En cuanto al amueblamiento de la misma, Hermione pensaba registrar la mansión a fondo para comprobar si había algo útil que pudieran usar y tal vez reparar algunos muebles que no estuvieran demasiado mal. Y si todo eso fallaba, conocía varias tiendas de muebles de segunda mano que poseían precios más adecuados a su presupuesto.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Estaba realmente emocionada y entusiasmada con el proyecto que tenía por delante, por fin tenía algo con lo que llevaba soñando años, una casa a la que poder llamar hogar y ahora que realmente parecía que iba a cumplirse su sueño, estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. Tan ensimismada estaba en las reparaciones que tenía planeadas que ni se dio cuenta cuando varias hojas de papel volaron por delante de su cara impulsadas por una ráfaga de viento que acababa de levantarse, hasta que una de ellas se estrelló directamente contra su frente. Sacudida de su ensimismamiento y más por reflejos que por un pensamiento consciente, sus manos se movieron sin problemas para retener el resto de los papeles a su alcance. Tras asegurarse de haber capturado todos los papeles voladores, bajó la mirada tratando de descifrar que era lo que había atrapado cuando para su sorpresa comprobó que se trataban de bocetos esbozados a lápiz muy logrados del patio del instituto así como de varios alumnos en distintas posiciones. Fuera quien fuese la persona que había trazado los bocetos, tenía mucho talento.

La misma ráfaga de viento que había hecho volar esos folios, era la misma que en ese momento estaba impulsando el embriagador aroma de lluvia recién caída hasta su nariz. Y tal como sus sentidos la habían indicado, Fleur no tardó en aparecer sonrojada y casi sin aliento de correr y con aspecto desesperado mientras miraba a su alrededor. Hasta que esos hermosos ojos azules se posaron en los folios que Hermione tenía entre sus manos y se detuvo en seco. Parecía estar debatiendo consigo misma y al final tras coger aire se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme y decidido.

"Bon jour." saludó Fleur un poco insegura con ese hermoso acento francés que hacía que la otra chica perdiera contacto con la realidad. Es decir, como saludas a la chica que ha presenciado como tu novio borracho trató de propasarse y que además te había ayudado a ahuyentarlo? Deberían escribir libros de ayuda al respecto: _1001 maneras de iniciar una conversación con la chica que se deshizo de tu novio borracho y te acompañó a casa_. Seguro que se convertía en un best-seller.

"Hola" respondió Hermione tragando saliva compulsivamente cuando el viento atrajo ese olor directamente a su nariz. "Que haces por esta zona? Ocurre algo?"

"Huh? Oh, non." Se apresuró a asegurar la chica negando con la cabeza. Que podía hacer? Le decía la verdad? Tenía unos folios en la mano, y podía ser que… "Bueno, sí. Estaba sentada en la entrada y el viento ha hecho volar las hojas de mi libreta. Estaba tratando de encontrarlas."

Fue entonces cuando Hermione se fijó que en las manos de la otra chica había varias hojas muy parecidas a las que acababa de interceptar en pleno vuelo. Era posible que fueran de Fleur?

"Te refieres a esto?" preguntó Hermione enseñando las hojas que tenía en la mano aunque asegurándose de que solo se viera la parte de atrás que estaba en blanco.

"Tienen, ejem, tienen unos dibujos?" preguntó Fleur mientras el corazón se le disparaba. _"Por favor, que sean esos. Por favor, no sé lo que voy a hacer como hayan desaparecido."_

"Si, pero vas a tener que ser un poco más específica." Respondió Hermione sonriendo un poco para evitar que eso pareciera un interrogatorio. Si esos bocetos realmente eran de Fleur, estaba más que feliz de devolvérselos, pero en caso de que no fueran, la chica tampoco quería entregar los dibujos a los que alguien sin duda había dedicado tanto tiempo. "De lo contrario no voy a poder dártelos."

"Oui" asintió Fleur comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Con ello el respeto hacia la otra chica creció mucho. Cualquier otro se los habría entregado sin siquiera pensarlo, pero la chica que tenía delante estaba dispuesta a cuidar de los papeles que había encontrado y de hallar a su legítimo dueño.

"Se han volado unos cuantos" comenzó Fleur tratando de gobernar el cabello que el viento parecía estar obcecado en despeinar. "Había varios paisajes montañosos, el patio de delante, y un par de retratos, uno de ellos de Gabrielle."

"He encontrado los paisajes y el patio del instituto, pero me temo que no he hallado los retratos" admitió la chica viendo como el rostro de la chica se entristecía ligeramente. Aún así le entregó los papeles que había recogido asegurándose de que la otra chica los tenía firmemente sujetos antes de que el viento volviera a llevárselos.

"Oh" murmuró la chica tratando de que no se le notara la decepción. "Bueno, merci de todas formas."

"Quieres que te ayude a buscar? Cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos" se ofreció Hermione en un impulso repentino. Cuando esos ojos azules se posaron en los suyos, luchó por mantener el sonrojo bajo control. "Si quieres claro."

"Sérieusement ? (En serio?)" se quiso asegurar la chica sorprendida por el repentino ofrecimiento. Al ver el asentimiento de la otra sonrió hasta que le dolió la cara. "Merci. Me encantaría."

Y durante los siguientes minutos registraron los alrededores felices de que no hubiera nadie más cerca que pudiera haber encontrado los dibujos y haberse deshecho de ellos. A cada minuto que pasaba Hermione podía sentir como la inquietud de la otra chica aumentaba y ello la llevó a hacer algo de lo que no estaba muy segura y que jamás abría hecho de no estar sola. Debido al viento reinante, iba a ser muy difícil si no imposible encontrar las hojas que buscaban mediante el olfato, ya que el embriagador aroma de la otra chica lo rodeaba todo dificultando la tarea. No obstante la cara de tristeza de Fleur que se iba acentuando a cada minuto que pasaba la obligaba al menos a intentarlo. De manera que cerró los ojos y recordando los consejos de Luna se concentró en el olor que buscaba (olor a papel y a grafito de lápiz mezclado con el olor de Fleur) y aspiró profundamente.

Parecía que el mundo acababa de explotar en un océano de fragancias que se abrían paso a su nariz con una precisión difícil de superar. A pesar de que el viento seguía danzando juguetón a su alrededor, ello no dificultó la tarea y no tardó mucho en seguir el olor que perseguía firmemente concentrada y por suerte lejos de la vista de la otra chica. Cuando su nariz le informó que se acercaba a la fuente del olor, solo tuvo que abrir los ojos y examinar un poco el terreno. No tardó en encontrar los dibujos atascados en las ramas de un árbol bastante grande de uno de los rincones del patio.

Contenta con su hallazgo, Hermione observó los alrededores un par de veces para asegurarse de hallarse sola en esa parte del instituto y una vez lo comprobó, pasó a la acción. Al igual que había hecho en su sueño, flexionó las rodillas y apuntó hacia su objetivo tomando impulso. Su nuevo status como licántropo le permitió efectuar el salto de más de un metro en el aire sin ninguna dificultad y una vez tuvo los bocetos en sus manos solo tuvo que dejarse caer al suelo aterrizando suavemente en la hierba de debajo.

"Hermione?" llamó justo en ese momento Fleur doblando la esquina del edificio.

"Los he encontrado." Gritó la castaña alegremente blandiendo los dichos papeles cerca de la otra chica.

Fleur al oír eso, apuró el paso para asegurarse de que realmente fueran los suyos, y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente eran sus dibujos. Con un grito de júbilo y sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, se abrazó con fuerza a la otra chica mientras la agradecía repetidas veces en un rápido francés. No fue hasta que Fleur sintió la rigidez de la chica que tenía abrazada que recordó donde estaba y a quien estaba abrazando exactamente. Iba a retirar sus brazos avergonzada y temiendo haber estropeado la primera tentativa de amistad (a fin de cuentas Cho ya la había advertido que la otra chica le costaba un poco abrirse a los demás y ella la había abrazado sin avisar) cuando sintió como los brazos de la propia Hermione la rodeaban lentamente para formar un abrazo propio y sintió como una nueva sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Hermione por su parte no estaba muy segura de si estaba soñando o estaba despierta, pero fuera lo que fuese quería continuar así durante el resto de su existencia. Cuando Fleur la había abrazado sin avisar, se había quedado paralizada por la sorpresa, pero sus ansias de corresponder al abrazo habían triunfado sobre su parálisis. Y ahora que podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de la otra chica estrechado firmemente contra el suyo, no podía ser más feliz.

"Tengo, tengo que irme" susurró Fleur varios minutos después, no muy segura de por qué estaba susurrando mientras deshacía lentamente el abrazo. "Tengo clase y voy un poco tarde."

"Yo también tengo clase" respondió Hermione también en un tono mucho más bajo de lo habitual y sin terminar de reaccionar.

"Merci pour trouver mes dessins (Gracias por encontrar mis dibujos)" añadió Fleur encantada por no haberlos perdido. "tout à l'heure (hasta luego)."

Y tras apretar cariñosamente las manos de Hermione que por alguna razón aún no había terminado de soltar, dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia su clase, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de dejar a la más conocida sabelotodo del instituto sin palabras.

El cuerpo de Hermione activó el piloto automático, ya que parecía que la mente de la castaña estaba en pleno apagón de circuitos, y dirigió a la chica hacia la clase en la que debería haber estado casi diez minutos atrás. Pero por primera vez aquello no la inquietó y durante el camino continuó con la misma sonrisa atontada que se le había adherido al resto en el patio tras el abrazo. Y durante el resto del día, nada ni nadie fue capaz de quitar esa extraña sonrisa de sus labios, aunque Severus Snape hizo todo lo posible cuando la chica apareció en su puerta doce minutos tarde y con aspecto de estar flotando en una nube. Ni siquiera el castigo de fregar todas las probetas del laboratorio después de las clases durante toda la semana pudo bajarla de la nube en la que estaba subida.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Al salir de clase:**

Se suponía que Hermione debía encontrarse con Cho y Fleur en la entrada para que la primera las transportara a todas hasta la mansión Delacour. La castaña no solía tener que ir entre semana, pero por lo visto Gabrielle tenía un gran proyecto de historia entre manos, y había pedido a Hermione que la ayudara ya que estaba teniendo problemas con la redacción y el vocabulario del mismo. El castigo de Snape sin embargo, acabó con cualquier posibilidad de que la pudieran llevar, y ahora Hermione debía encontrarlas y explicárselo.

"Fleur!" llamó Hermione al ver a la chica apoyada en la puerta de la entrada.

"Hermione" la saludó Fleur con una sonrisa algo caída. Poco después de despedirse de Hermione, le había venido un horrible dolor de cabeza y la garganta le había comenzado a molestar. Los síntomas habían ido aumentando durante el resto del día y se había comenzado a marear un poco después de la última hora. "Estás lista?"

"No, de eso quería hablarte. Tengo cosas que hacer y no voy a poder acompañaros a casa ahora mismo. Puedes decirle a Gaby que llegaré lo antes posible, y que siento retrasarme?" preguntó Hermione sin terminar de ubicar lo que pasaba con la chica. Se balanceaba ligeramente de lado a lado como si no pudiera tenerse quieta.

"Oui" asintió la chica frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y con una sensación parecida a la decepción en el pecho. "Por qué no puedes?"

"Bueno yo…" comenzó la chica tratando de encontrar una buena excusa a la velocidad del rayo cuando la voz de Harry se oyó justo a sus espaldas.

"El maldito Snape la ha castigado a fregar el laboratorio después de clase durante toda la semana."

Hermione se giró rápidamente para clavarle la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry venía acompañando a Cho y llevando sus libros. Eso hizo que levantara una ceja en señal de confusión y que Harry se sonrojara ligeramente.

"Por qué te ha castigado?" se horrorizó Fleur pensando en lo desagradable que iba a ser limpiar el laboratorio esa semana. Habían comenzado con las disecciones en clase de ciencias y le iba a tocar limpiarlo a la castaña.

"Por llegar tarde esta mañana" admitió Hermione derrotada.

"Pero si tú nunca llegas tarde" se extrañó Cho aportando su pequeño granito de arena a la conversación.

Eso fue suficiente para que la mente cansada de Fleur hiciera la conexión, y se sintiera aún peor.

"Mon dieu, ha sido por mi culpa, non? Tenías a Snape a primera hora, y por mi culpa has llegado tarde."

"No te preocupes, ha sido un placer ayudarte. Además a Snape no le caigo bien. Me habría castigado con lo mismo por alguna otra tontería. Así al menos me consuela saber que lo he hecho por una buena causa." Se apresuró a asegurarle la castaña.

Fleur sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente y que una genuina sonrisa sustituía a la mueca dolorida que había sido capaz de crear unos minutos atrás.

"Y será mejor que vaya yendo, no quiero que don t_engounpalometidoporelculo_ tenga una excusa para aumentar el castigo." Mencionó Hermione sonriente.

A Fleur le habría gustado quedarse y charlar con esa nueva versión de Hermione que tan amable y divertida estaba resultando, pero estaba claro que la chica realmente tenía prisa y además le había pareció ver una cabellera pelirroja conocida al fondo del pasillo. No queriendo volver a encontrarse con William tan pronto, se despidió de Harry y de Hermione precipitadamente y arrastró a una sorprendida Cho al coche. Por suerte la otra animadora conocía bien a Fleur y prefirió no comentar nada de lo sucedido mientras arrancaba el coche y ponían rumbo a la casa de la rubia.

"Bueno Harry" comenzó Hermione una vez el coche hubo desaparecido en la lejanía. "Me vas a contar por qué le estabas llevando los libros a Cho Chang?"

* * *

El viaje hasta la casa de los Delacour no fue precisamente agradable para una de las chicas. Cho comenzó a parlotear emocionada sobre algo que Fleur no llegó a escuchar. Con el movimiento del coche, el mareo estaba adquiriendo su punto crítico y su mayor preocupación en ese momento era no vomitar en el coche de su amiga. De modo que apoyó su dolorida cabeza en el frío cristal de la ventanilla y rezó para que el viaje acabara lo antes posible.

Cuando finalmente vislumbraron las puertas de acceso a la propiedad, Fleur sintió puro alivio al saber que ya estaba casi en casa. La voz de Cho había subido y bajado de volumen durante todo el viaje, aunque Fleur no estaba segura de si su amiga lo había hecho así o de si sus oídos le habían jugado una mala pasada. Cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo, Fleur poco menos que saltó del coche agradeciendo esa helada brisa que alivió un poco el dolor de cabeza que sufría. Sabiendo que era el día libre de Charlotte y que Gabrielle estaría en su cuarto estudiando, Fleur sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió las puertas con una charlatana Cho siguiéndola.

"En serio Fleur, deberías haberlo visto, estaba tan pálido el pobre. No fue hasta que estuvimos en lo alto que me confesó que tenía vértigo y que no le gustaban las norias. Más mono." Continuaba hablando Cho ilusionada mientras entraba a la casa. "Y cuando le pregunté por qué había subido, me dijo que no quería que me quedara sin hacer algo que me gustaba. Fue taaan caballeroso. Y cuando finalmente bajamos, me propuso dar una vuelta por la feria, y dios, es tan gracioso. Y guapo. Tiene unos ojazos verdes que… Fleur? Oye, me estás escuchando?"

"Oui, perdona" respondió Fleur sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente con la intención de sacudirse el mareo. A juzgar por la nausea que acompañó a ese movimiento, decidió no volver a hacerlo.

"Estás segura de que estás bien?" preguntó Cho preocupada fijándose por primera vez en la mirada algo perdida de su amiga.

"Oui, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Entonces tú cita fue bien?" desvió Fleur el tema no queriendo admitir que el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando.

"No fue una cita" se sonrojó Cho negando con la cabeza. "Solo fue… un agradable paseo entre amigos."

"Si tu lo dices…" bromeó Fleur contenta por haber logrado cambiar de tema y por el sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas de Cho. "Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de ciencias, non?"

**Varias horas después:**

Llevaban ya un rato atascadas en la misma parte de modo que decidieron hacer un descanso y bajaron a la cocina a tomar algo para reponer las fuerzas.

"Te apetece un zumo?" preguntó Cho con la cabeza metida en el frigorífico y sorteando entre las opciones que había. "Fleur?"

Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de la otra chica, Cho se giró para ver lo que pasaba. Fleur estaba inmóvil, con el rostro muy pálido y la respiración algo acelerada mientras agarraba el borde del marco de la puerta fuertemente.

"Fleur? Te encuentras bien? No tienes buen aspecto." Preguntó Cho preocupada cerrando la nevera y acercándose a la otra chica con rapidez.

"Oui, estoy bien" murmuró Fleur, y Cho pudo escuchar como su voz sonaba rasposa y más tenue de lo habitual. "Solo me he mareado un poco."

"Venga, vamos al sofá y te sientas un poco" aconsejó Cho preocupada acompañando a su amiga cuyas piernas parecían de goma hasta la sala.

Durante las horas que habían estado estudiando, el dolor de cabeza había aumentado aún más y su garganta había comenzado a dolerle. Se había tomado una aspirina con la esperanza de que eso detuviera el dolor, pero el malestar general solo había aumentado. Bajar las escaleras había sido toda una tortura y cada vez se sentía más y más mareada. Apenas alcanzó a dar un par de pasos, cuando una nueva oleada de mareo la golpeó con fuerza y sintió que todo se volvía oscuro.

"Dios mío Fleur" gritó asustada Cho viendo que su amiga se desmayaba ante sus propios ojos. Por suerte sus reflejos la permitieron sujetar el inerte cuerpo de la otra chica antes de que el cuerpo colisionara con el suelo y la cabeza golpeara la dura superficie. "Pero que te pasa? Despierta!"

Ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, se presentaba otro problema que Cho no estaba segura de ser capaz de solucionar. Tenía a una inconsciente Fleur entre los brazos, pero no se veía con fuerzas para moverla de su sitio y por si fuera poco, sus gritos histéricos parecían haber atraído la atención de la joven Delacour que acababa de asomarse a la escalera.

"Fleur?" se asustó Gabrielle al ver a Cho sujetando el cuerpo inerte de su hermana. "Que ha pasado?"

"Se ha desmayado" explicó a toda prisa Cho agarrando aún más firmemente a Fleur. "Donde está Charlotte?"

"Es su día libre" respondió Gabrielle bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

"Maldita sea" masculló Cho por lo bajo. "Y Cecille?"

"Ha ido al mercado" volvió a responder Gabrielle llegando a su altura. "No sé cuándo volverá, tenía muchos recados que hacer.

"Vale" murmuró Cho pensando y tratando de mantener a Fleur erguida. De todas formas, tampoco le habría servido de mucho si la cocinera octogenaria no hubiera estado en el mercado.

"Qué hacemos?" se angustió Gabrielle viendo que Fleur no abría los ojos y que su respiración era cada vez más acelerada. "Donde está Hermione?"

"Tenía castigo después de clase." murmuró Cho fastidiada. Se habría sentido más aliviada al tener a Hermione cerca. No hacía mucho que se podían considerar amigas, pero si algo le había quedado claro a la chica era que Hermione era una chica de recursos.

"Y no podemos llamarla?" preguntó Gaby que también pensaba como Cho.

"No sé si ya habrá acabado el castigo. Snape no es precisamente blando. Donde están tus padres?" volvió a preguntar Cho mientras ella también consideraba esa opción.

"No llegarán hasta mañana, aún están en Praga" respondió Gabrielle sacando su móvil del bolsillo.

"A quien estás llamando?" preguntó Cho sorprendida. "Hermione no tiene móvil."

"A Draco" respondió la chica acercando el teléfono a la oreja. "Draco? Soy Gabrielle. Oye, estás con Hermione? Vas a encontrarte con ella? Genial. Podrías decirle que tiene que venir a mi casa cuanto antes? Yo estoy bien, pero algo le pasa a mi hermana, creo que se ha desmayado. No, no sabemos lo que es y mis padres no llegan hasta mañana. Gracias Draco, eres un sol. Adieu."

"Que te ha dicho?" preguntó Cho ansiosa.

"Que va a encontrarse con Hermione en unos minutos y que la traerá inmediatamente. Ahora que hacemos?"

"Voy a llamar a mi padre." Murmuró Cho. "Él sabrá que hacer. De momento ayúdame a llevarla al sofá."

"Pero ese sofá es muy incómodo" se quejó Gabrielle preocupada. "Estaría más cómoda en su cama."

"Si te ves capaz de subirla, por mi encantada." Fue la respuesta de Cho.

"Al sofá entonces" accedió Gabrielle ayudando a Cho a llevarla. Una vez consiguieron posicionarla en el mueble, Cho sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su padre. Tras unos segundos, Cho bufó y colgó. "Que ha pasado?"

"Salta el buzón de voz" gruñó Cho enfadada. "Puede que esté en un sitio sin cobertura. Volveré a intentarlo en unos minutos."

Un cuarto de hora después, Fleur seguía sin abrir los ojos y Cho aún no podía contactar con su padre. Ambas chicas estaban al borde del ataque de nervios, cuando unos sonoros golpes resonaron en la puerta. Gabrielle se apresuró a abrir.

"Que ha pasado?" preguntó de inmediato Hermione entrando a la casa seguida de cerca por Luna. Cuando alcanzó el sofá en el que yacía Fleur, tuvo que reprimir un gemido de preocupación al poder olfatear la enfermedad en el cuerpo de la chica.

"No lo sé. Durante todo el día parecía estar como aturdida, pero no ha querido ir a la enfermería. Al llegar aquí solo mencionó que le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero hace un cuarto de hora ha palidecido y se ha desmayado. No consigo localizar a mi padre y Fleur no despierta. Qué hacemos?" preguntó Cho mostrando la desesperación que llevaba guardando desde el desmayo.

"Lo primero tranquilízate" le ordenó la castaña al ver que Cho estaba al borde del ataque de histeria. "Respira profundo."

"Vale, ya respiro" murmuró Cho haciendo exactamente eso. Aunque con el esfuerzo, parecía que la respiración lejos de ser tranquila y serena era cada vez más acelerada. "Y ahora?"

"La hija del médico eres tú." señaló Hermione sin apartar la mirada de la rubia animadora y obligándose a continuar calmada.

"Aquí no está muy cómoda, sería mejor subirla a su cama" recomendó Cho una vez se hubo calmado un poco. "Pero yo no puedo con ella, casi no la puedo sujetar. Está Draco aquí?"

"No, tenía cena familiar y no ha podido quedarse. Pero tú tranquila, cada cosa a su tiempo" trató de apaciguar la castaña solo para ser interrumpida por la otra chica que volvía a ponerse nerviosa.

"Dios mío, qué hacemos? Su cama está escaleras arriba, pero como la subimos? Cecille no tardará en llegar de la compra, pero con ella no podemos contar, no tiene edad para andar subiendo chicas inconscientes por las escaleras. Y Gabrielle y tu prima no serán de mucha ayuda. Tal vez si yo la cojo por los brazos y tú por las piernas podríamos tratar de llevarla, pero que pasa si se nos cae y se golpea en la cabeza?" parloteó Cho a la velocidad del rayo comenzando a volver a ponerse histérica. Luego pareció recordar el consejo de Hermione y comenzó a respirar profundamente hasta que sintió que volvía a estar tranquila.

Hermione, sorprendida por el hecho de que la siempre calmada y tranquila Cho Chang estuviera al borde del ataque de pánico, tardó un poco en reaccionar a la escena que tenía delante. Una vez se repuso de la sorpresa, arqueó una ceja mirando a la otra chica como si la estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido y sin mediar palabra se acercó a Fleur y tras pasarle el brazo derecho por la parte de atrás de las rodillas y el brazo izquierdo por detrás del cuello la levantó en vilo sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo dejando a Cho y a la ya más callada Gabrielle con la boca abierta.

"Donde decías que estaba su cuarto?" preguntó Hermione algo incómoda por las miradas de pura adoración que estaba recibiendo de las dos chicas que tenía delante.

"Arriba, tercera puerta a la derecha" acertó a balbucear la otra animadora que estaba parpadeando lentamente, como si no quisiera perderse detalle de lo que sucedía.

"Deberías seguir llamando a tu padre" le recordó Hermione sacando a Cho de su estado atontado.

"Em, si cierto" admitió Cho rezando por que el sonrojo no se le notara. No solo se había comportado como una histérica, si no que se había quedado mirando a Hermione embobada pensando lo mucho que le habría gustado estar en esa posición con los brazos de Harry rodeándola y… _"Concéntrate idiota. Este no es el momento para fantasear con caballeros de brillante armadura que rescatan a princesas. Fleur está mal y necesita tú ayuda." _" volveré a llamar."

"Bien, mientras tanto la llevaré a su cuarto" murmuró Hermione recolocando a la chica en sus brazos y comenzando a subir las escaleras acompañada por Luna y Gabrielle.

No tardaron mucho en alcanzar el cuarto en cuestión y Hermione depositó a Fleur en la cama con sumo cuidado. Lo mejor era cambiarle la ropa que llevaba y ponerle el pijama, pero la castaña no se veía con fuerzas para hacer eso sin mirar algo que no debiera. De modo que tanto la castaña como Luna miraron hacia otra parte mientras Gabrielle se encargaba de desvestir a su hermana y ponerle el pijama en cuestión. Una vez terminada la operación, Hermione la ayudó a meterla en la cama y la taparon con la sábana.

Repentinamente el brazo de la chica sin sentido se disparó de su posición y agarró el brazo de Hermione fuertemente. Comenzó a murmurar palabras sin sentido mientras abría los ojos lentamente. Su mirada era vidriosa y parecía que le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos. Solo hizo falta que Hermione le pasara la mano por la frente para descubrir que su temperatura era más elevada de lo debido.

"Creo que tiene fiebre. Le habéis mirado la temperatura?" preguntó entonces a la silenciosa Gabrielle que pareció preocuparse aún más al oírlo.

"Oui, hace cinco minutos tenía 37,5ºC."

"Creo que le ha subido" murmuró Hermione frunciendo el ceño. "Donde está el termómetro?"

"Me lo he dejado abajo. Voy a por el" murmuró Gabrielle saliendo a toda prisa del cuarto en busca del termómetro.

La castaña también quiso levantarse a por agua para tratar de bajarle la temperatura a la chica, pero en vistas de que esta había vuelto a cerrar los ojos pero no la había liberado de su agarre, tuvo que delegar la tarea.

"Luna, corre ve a la cocina y llena de agua esa palangana de ahí. Y pídele a Gabrielle un trapo o un pañuelo limpio" ordenó la chica mirando preocupada el rostro de Fleur que estaba cada vez más pálido y había comenzado a sudar. Incluso murmuraba en sueños.

"William, no! Para!" habló cada vez más alto sobresaltando a Hermione. "Me duele. Suéltame."

"Ssshh tranquila. Todo está bien" susurró la castaña apartando el pelo húmedo de la frente de la chica tiernamente. "No va a hacerte daño."

Esas palabras parecieron funcionar ya que Fleur se calmó y dejó de hablar, aunque no terminó de soltar el brazo de la otra chica.

"Aquí traigo el termómetro" jadeó Gabrielle después de haber subido las escaleras de tres en tres.

"Esto no es bueno" murmuró Hermione al leer los 39 grados que marcaba ahora el aparato. "Como le ha subido tan rápido?"

"Mi padre está en camino" anunció Cho entrando por la puerta. "estaba en una reunión. Ha dicho que si tiene fiebre que intentemos no abrigarla mucho y que le refresquemos la frente con un paño húmedo mientras llega."

"Traigo el agua" mencionó Luna tímidamente desde la entrada del cuarto. "Que hago con ella?"

* * *

Durante la media hora que tardó el padre de Cho Chang en llegar, las chicas vigilaron con ojo avizor a la enferma mientras le refrescaban la frente cada poco. Aún así, para cuando llegó Henry Chang, la temperatura de Fleur estaba rozando los cuarenta grados.

Mientras el señor Chang trataba a Fleur, las cuatro chicas se mantuvieron sentadas a las afueras del dormitorio cada vez más inquietas a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el médico no salía. En plena espera, Cecille llegó a la casa cargada con las bolsas de los recados que no había mandado traer a casa mediante repartidor. Una vez fu informada, la disgustada señora se unió al grupo de espera mientras murmuraba por lo bajo plegarias que alternaban el francés y curiosamente el italiano.  
Finalmente, Henry Chang emergió de la dichosa habitación y comunicó las noticias.

"Parece ser que Fleur ha pillado la gripe" constató tranquilamente. "Por desgracia, parece que se le ha juntado un desagradable catarro y eso es lo que lo ha empeorado notablemente. Sabéis si últimamente ha cogido frío? Tal vez permanecido en una corriente de aire?"

Y entonces fue cuando a Hermione le vino la memoria de la otra noche, en la que un alcoholizado William Wesley, había retenido a la pobre chica bajo la lluvia en algo tan poco abrigador como un simple jersey. De repente el darle caza y atravesarle el pecho con sus dedos no parecía tan mal plan.

"Se pondrá bien?" se atrevió a preguntar Gabrielle que había permanecido callada todo el rato. Le había asustado mucho ver a su siempre fuerte hermana mayor teniendo que ser llevada como un monigote y si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Hermione que la tranquilizaba, no sabía cómo habría reaccionado. Luna también la había ayudado mucho dejando que Gabrielle la abrazara o que le apretara la mano en los mayores momentos de angustia. Si no fuera por su fuerza extra, Luna estaba convencida de que tendría alguna costilla hundida. Esa chica tenía el abrazo de una boa constrictora.

"Le he dado una inyección que debería bajarle la fiebre y le he recetado unos antibióticos que ayudaran con lo demás. A partir de ahora, mucha cama, que beba muchos líquidos y las comidas mejor que sean ligeras con aportes nutricionales. Sopas o caldos de gallina suelen ser los mejores." Explicó Henry sonriendo comprensivo ante las caras preocupadas de los demás. "Debería estar repuesta en una semana más o menos."

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Al final, las cosas se habían acabado complicando un poco. Cecille no tenía permitido entrar a la habitación de Fleur debido a su edad y al riesgo del contagio. A Gabrielle también se la mantuvo alejada debido a su historial de enfermedades previas y Luna se mantuvo a su lado para hacerle compañía. Henry Chang tuvo que irse poco después por una emergencia y eso dejó a Cho y a Hermione como principales enfermeras. Los padres de Fleur fueron avisados y confirmaron que cambiarían su vuelo y que llegarían lo antes posible. Por desgracia eso no sería hasta las cinco de la madrugada, de modo que las chicas se prepararon para pasar la noche.

Cho y Hermione acamparon en la habitación de Fleur para asegurarse de estar cerca en caso de que algo sucediera y aunque Luna hubiera preferido no mantenerse alejada de su alfa acató la petición de Hermione y se juntó con Gabrielle en la habitación de esta con la misión de tranquilizarla un poco. La pobre chica no tenía ni idea de con hacer eso, pero la castaña le aseguró que bastaría con que se mantuviera al lado de Gabrielle. Y hasta que el sol despuntó en el horizonte, Cho y Hermione se turnaron para refrescar la frente, hidratar y consolar las pesadillas de la aún enfebrecida chica.

Era una nueva faceta que Hermione había podido observar, y lejos de repugnarla el tener que apartarle el pelo cuando había comenzado a vomitar (por suerte su desarrollado olfato había elegido ese momento para desactivarse) o incorporarla cada vez que parecía que se iba a ahogar con los ataques de tos que comenzó a sufrir, eso la alegró. Fleur estaba pasando un mal momento y ella estaba haciendo lo que podía para aliviar ese dolor, y aunque no fuera mucho lo que pudiera hacer, le consolaba esa pequeña sonrisa con la que la chica se volvía a dormir al saber que no estaba sola en la habitación.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Días después e****n el centro comercial:**

Los padres de Fleur habían conseguido llegar a casa e inmediatamente se habían hecho cargo de todo. Habían agradecido a las chicas incontables veces por haber cuidado de Fleur y las habían ordenado dormir un poco. Los días siguientes, tanto Cho como Luna y Hermione, vivieron prácticamente en la gran mansión animando a Gabrielle y asegurándose de que Fleur no se sintiera sola. Por suerte tras varios días de cama y reposo absoluto, parecía que Fleur ya se encontraba mejor, así que Hermione y Luna habían decidido visitar el centro comercial.

Luna había insistido (o todo lo que Luna podía insistir) en que su alfa ya estaba lista para una nueva prueba, de modo que ambas habían puesto rumbo al centro comercial con la intención de continuar sus lecciones de licantropía. Incluso Luna se había asombrado del fino oído que Hermione había demostrado en su forma humana y ahora que el olfato estaba más o menos bajo control, la pequeña estaba dispuesta a que su alfa también controlara ese sentido. De modo que habían decidido visitar uno de los lugares más bulliciosos que se les había ocurrido, y si la cara de angustia de Hermione era un buen medidor, habían dado con el lugar correcto.

Cientos de personas hablando y gritando a la vez mientras la música de cada tienda tronaba a ritmos distintos eran poco menos que una tortura para la castaña. Su oído que ya había sido fino siendo humana ya había considerado el centro comercial como demasiado ruidoso, pero ahora que sus nuevos oídos examinaban cada voz, cada ruido, cada latido de cada corazón de cada cliente, estaba comenzando a cuestionar seriamente su internamiento en un psiquiátrico. Era una locura sin sentido en la que cada vez se sentía más perdida.

"Debes centrarte en un único sonido" aconsejó Luna preocupada por la palidez de su alfa. Era normal que los licántropos tuvieran sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos en su forma no transformada, pero ningún miembro de su antigua manada había mostrado esa capacidad. Por una parte eso la llenaba de un prohibido y secreto orgullo, su alfa cada día demostraba ser mejor de lo que creía y a veces no podía evitar pensar que tal vez era un sueño y que pronto se despertaría en las garras de Fenryr una vez más. Por la otra, el ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de la otra chica le daban ganas de gimotear y tumbarse en el suelo y suplicar perdón por haber insistido en una actividad que claramente estaba dañando a su alfa. "Pero si no te ves capaz, podemos irnos. Tal vez hemos empezado demasiado fuerte. Podemos intentar otra cosa."

"No" gruñó Hermione apretando los dientes y negando con la cabeza. "Tengo que superar esto lo antes posible. La próxima luna llena no está muy lejos y cuando llegue deberé ayudar a Harry y a Draco a controlarlo. Debo aprender a dominarlo lo antes posible si quiero serles de ayuda. Además, estoy harta de saltar de mi sitio cada vez que suena la campana de clase. Puedo hacerlo, dame un momento."

Luna asintió y permaneció lo más quieta posible mientras la otra chica trataba de concentrarse en algún sonido que le permitiera ahogar el resto del ruido reinante. Nunca había estado en un centro comercial (al menos no mientras estuviera abierto) y todo lo que ahí se hallaba le parecía fascinante. Tantos humanos juntos riendo y charlando mientras compraban la acabaron distrayendo y pronto se encontró canturreando por lo bajo una melodía de una tienda cercana. Era una canción bastante repetitiva, pero a Luna le había gustado y se veía incapaz de quitársela de la cabeza. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojó y paró del todo mientras se recriminaba por no estar ayudando mejor a su alfa en vez de distraerse con tonterías.

Pero para su sorpresa fue la propia Hermione la que la agarró del brazo y la ordenó en voz baja.

"Sigue cantando, por favor."

Mientras trataba de encontrar un sonido en el que poder centrarse, había oído como Luna tatareaba una conocida melodía casi sin darse cuenta y eso la había alegrado mucho. La pequeña siempre estaba demasiado tensa y asustada como para dejarse llevar un poco y a la castaña le gustaba que la chica se sintiera tan a gusto con ella como para hacer algo tan simple como canturrear. Además, ahora que lo pensaba, desde que le prestaba atención a esa tonadilla, el resto del ruido se había evaporado durante unos instantes. Por ello, en cuanto Luna se detuvo y el ruido volvió con fuerza, le había agarrado el brazo y le había pedido volver a cantar. Y en cuanto lo hizo, comprobó con alivio que una vez más el ruido disminuía.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Un par de horas después:**

El oído iba a resultar más difícil de dominar de lo que ambas habían esperado, ya que a pesar de que en ocasiones parecía que Hermione podía controlarlo, apenas un instante después volvía a descontrolarse. Era algo realmente frustrante, pero la castaña no permitió que eso se reflejara en su rostro ( no quería que Luna pensara que su frustración era culpa suya) y decidió dar el día por concluido. Invitaría a Luna a un helado por lo mucho que la había ayudado y seguirían el próximo día. Mientras lograba controlarlo, tendría que seguir usando el método que habían ingeniado por el momento. Unos tapones en los oídos y para cubrirlos unos cascos de música especialmente acolchados que Draco le había cedido. Dado que el cable desaparecía en el interior de la ropa de Hermione, nadie sabría que en realidad no había reproductor de música y así podía pasar desapercibida sin tener que andar con las manos tapándose los oídos.

Del dinero que se habían agenciado en almacén ya no quedaba mucho, pero Hermione realmente esperaba que fuera suficiente como para poder comprar los helados y que también alcanzara para comprarle algo de ropa a Luna. Era cierto que le había cedido todos los pantalones que poseía antes del cambio ya que a ella ya no le servían, pero aún así eran pocos y no en muy buen estado. La castaña había estado estirando la ropa todo lo que había podido y no siempre había sido la primera en estrenar la ropa que se compraba. Las tiendas de segunda mano poseían ropa igual de buena que las tiendas de primera aunque estuviera algo gastada. Y gracias a gente como la madre de Draco, a veces incluso se podían encontrar verdaderas gangas.

Ella también debía comprarse algo de ropa, ya que tras el último estirón que había pegado, tampoco le valían mucho los pantalones que Draco tan amablemente le había dado. Y de paso tampoco estaría de más encontrar algo que les permitiera poseer algo de ropa tras las transformaciones, ya que no le había gracia volver a encontrarse en la misma situación que la primera vez.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos y maquinaciones, agradecida de estar poco menos que aislada del resto del mundo que ni se dio cuenta de la aparición de cierto olor que indicaba la presencia de alguien muy conocido.

"Hermione? Eres tú?" se sorprendió Cho al darse cuenta de que la chica que estaba viendo realmente era la castaña. "Que haces por aquí?"

"Teníamos un momento libre así que estábamos echando un vistazo" respondió Hermione sin ningún tipo de problema en oírla incluso con los tapones y los cascos puestos. "Y tú?"

"Estoy con unas amigas" explicó la chica señalando a un grupo de chicas que estaban parloteando cerca de un escaparate de ropa. A la castaña no le costó identificarlas como animadoras. "Estamos aquí para comprar los disfraces de Halloween."

"Halloween?" se extrañó la chica.

"Sii, ya sabes, esa fiesta en la que la gente se disfraza y los niños piden caramelos por las puertas. La fiesta que se celebra cada año en el gimnasio del instituto." le recordó Cho de nuevo adoptando esa voz de profesora superior. "No me digas que no sabes lo que es?"

"Pues claro que lo sé." Se indignó la chica sin querer mencionar que nunca había tenido motivos para acudir a dicha fiesta. "Pero Halloween no hasta finales de mes, apenas estamos a mediados."

"Cierto, pero si esperamos mucho no tendremos buenos disfraces entre los que elegir." Razonó Cho sonriente. De pronto su sonrisa se hizo aún más pronunciada y eso provocó escalofríos en la espalda de la otra chica. "Por qué no os venís? Siempre está bien tener opiniones ajenas al grupo."

"Nosotras? Ir con una panda de animadoras?" repitió incrédula Hermione no muy convencida de haber oído bien. Tal vez su invento bloqueara mejor el sonido de lo que se había imaginado.

"Son buenas chicas" se defendió Cho mirando por encima de su hombro a las cuatro chicas que había allí reunidas. "Bueno, al menos las que están hoy conmigo lo son. Y las dejaste muy impresionadas con tus conocimientos en la feria. Estoy segura de que les encantará, voy a preguntarles."

Y sin dar tiempo a que Hermione dijera una palabra, Cho se alejó apara hablar con sus compañeras. Y una vez que lo hizo, todas comenzaron a sonreír cálidamente (Hermione estaba más que familiarizada con las sonrisas irónicas y crueles, no le era difícil observar la diferencia) de modo que ni Hermione ni Luna tuvieron mucha elección al respecto. Y tras ver como las chicas parloteaban y reían y señalaban las tiendas y entraban en ellas para probarse modelitos que no entraban en la categoría de disfraces ni de lejos, Hermione comprendió con horror que acababa de ser abducida a una salida de compras con las animadoras.

"_Esta va a ser una tarde muuuuy larga"_

"**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Parece que a Fleur ya no le hace tanta gracia William y que Hermione está ganando puntos. En fin, en el próximo capítulo llegará Halloween y con ello… bueno, mejor no desvelar nada, aunque os aseguro que no será una fiesta tranquila."**

"**Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y como siempre todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). No sé cuando publicaré el próximo capítulo ya que estoy de exámenes, pero trataré de que sea lo antes posible . Gracias por leer el capítulo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	10. Noche de Halloween (parte 1)

"**Una vez más, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de Submundo. Sé que he tardado un poco más de lo que es costumbre incluso para mí, pero os aseguro que nunca he tenido tantas dudas a la hora de hacer un capítulo. Había tantas cosas que decir y tan poco espacio para decirlas que me he visto en la obligación de partirlo en dos. Espero haber repartido bien la información y que no se os atragante. Aún así, me ha salido un capitulo extra largo que espero de corazón disfrutéis"**

"**Como siempre, me llena de alegría escuchar que os gusta mi historia y agradezco todos los comentarios que dejáis, incluso los súper cortos (sí, hablo de ti, invitado que dejó una letra k), aunque mis favoritos siguen siendo los largos. (Y por favor, no me lloréis, que me partís el corazón). También se lleva una mención especial Charlie, quien en mi comentario numero 100 pidió que actualizara mi otra historia (dicho y hecho). Espero que también te guste este nuevo capítulo. También he visto que la salida con las animadoras ha causado sensación y eso me alegra."**

"**Otra cosa que he notado a sido las quejas (bueno, más bien pequeños reproches) de la frecuencia con la que actualizo mi historia. A partir de hoy trataré de reducir el tiempo a la mitad y actualizar cada dos semanas (excepto el próximo capítulo que debido a una cumpleañera muy especial, será publicado este sábado aunque me vaya la vida en ello)."**

"**No, Kelly no estaba entre las animadoras que secuestraron a Hermione y su importancia (si es que la tiene) será revelada más adelante. En fin, basta de rollos. Espero que os guste este capítulo al menos tanto como los anteriores. Y por favor, no os cortéis con los comentarios, son el aire que respiro"**

"**Harry Potter así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap. 10 "_Noche de Halloween. Parte 1_"

Casualidad. Es esa palabra que se utiliza cuando uno no quiere creer en el destino, es lo que se usa para tratar de decir que algo no ha tenido importancia. Y sin embargo mucha gente no presta atención a todo lo que pueden cambiarle a uno la vida las simples casualidades. La casualidad hizo que Hermione entablara conversación con un chico de gafas en un hospital, o que deambulara por un callejón en el que estaban atacando a un niño rico. La casualidad hizo que sus padres viajaran en el avión que acabó estrellándose y la casualidad hizo que cierto licántropo estuviera rondando el lugar en el que ella iba a ser atacada por un maniaca homicida en potencia.

No, Hermione nunca subestimaba las casualidades, había tenido suficientes casualidades en su vida como para saber que no había que tomárselas a broma. Pero al igual que los accidentes, las casualidades no avisan cuando van a aparecer y por ello, por más que Hermione tratara de prevenir sorpresas derivadas de las casualidades, no podía estar en todo.

La casualidad, que como un niño caprichoso que no se conforma con lo que tiene, pareció volver a colocar las ruedas del destino en movimiento una mañana de finales de octubre. Una mañana como las demás, ni muy fría ni muy cálida, una mañana como otra cualquiera. Una mañana en la que casualmente, una de las grúas del puerto había resultado dañada durante uno de los transportes más pesados de la noche. eso provocó que tres de las cajas que transportaba se precipitaran contra el suelo. Uno de los trabajadores no había sido capaz de apartarse a tiempo y había resultado herido en el accidente. Los patrones del puerto se habían apresurado a llamar a una ambulancia y preocupados por lo que podía convertirse en una investigación de seguridad en toda regla, habían mandado a los trabajadores a casa con el día pagado cinco horas antes de lo debido. Los trabajadores como es lógico habían recibido con alegría las noticias y se habían dirigido a las tabernas a celebrarlo.

Ese había sido también el caso de Hank Libboy, quien tras dos horas de bebida ininterrumpida y una desastrosa partida de póker había decidido volver a casa a descansar. Su día sin embargo no había terminado de sorprenderlo, ya que nada más entrar en su piso, había encontrado a una chiquilla desconocida y vestida con ropa algo grande en medio de su cocina bebiendo agua.

* * *

"Pero que coño?" Hank estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez el licor que le habían dado en la taberna tenía más garrafón del acostumbrado y estaba comenzando a alucinar. "Quien cojones eres tú? Y que estás haciendo en mi casa?"

"Yo, em…" tartamudeó Luna sin saber que hacer o que decir. Este debía ser el hombre que se suponía que no debía verla y no estaba muy segura de que hacer. Había escuchado suficientes conversaciones entre su alfa y los chicos como para saber que si la veían sería algo muy malo, pero no se le había ocurrido que algo así pudiera pasar cuando se había levantado de la cama para beber un vaso de agua. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás y se había quedado paralizada.

"Tú qué?" continuó Hank alzando cada vez más la voz y comenzando a enfadarse y blandiendo la botella de licor de su mano de lado a lado. "Has venido a robarme? Es eso? Pequeña rata, has creído que sería fácil entra en MI casa y robarme?"

"No, yo no" comenzó Luna aterrada. Aquel hombre le recordaba demasiado a Fenryr Greyback y eso la estaba robando toda la voz.

"Pequeña ratera, yo te voy a dar una lección." Decidió Hank furioso acercándose y agarrando fuertemente a Luna del brazo. Cuando levantaba su mano derecha con la intención de golpeara una nueva voz se sumó a la discusión.

"Suéltala!" gritó Hermione saliendo disparada de su habitación e interponiéndose entre Luna y Hank. Las voces la habían despertado de otra de las pesadillas que inundaban sus sueños. Le había costado un poco separar el sueño de la realidad, pero una vez se había dado cuenta de que Luna no se hallaba a su lado y que las voces seguían cada vez más altas, había salido de la habitación justo a tiempo para ver como Hank amenazaba a Luna. "No te acerques a ella!"

"La conoces?" acertó a preguntar el hombre parpadeando lentamente y tratando de que el aturdimiento provocado por el alcohol se retirara. Y a cada momento que pasaba, se iba enfadando cada vez más. "Así que qué? Te dedicas a traer a extrañas a MI casa? O es que es una puta que te has traído?"

"Es una amiga" respondió Hermione ignorando los insultos que Hank estaba lanzando en ese momento. Sabía que estaba borracho, lo había visto demasiadas veces como para no saber reconocer los síntomas, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se volviera a acercar a Luna.

"No me digas" se burló el hombre pasándose una mano por el mentón mal afeitado y mirando de una manera a Luna que a la castaña no le gustó en absoluto. "Esto no es la beneficencia, si va a quedarse en mi casa, tendrá que pagar. Es lo justo."

"Cuánto dinero quieres?" preguntó Hermione recelosa y sin apartar la vista del cuerpo del hombre.

"No todo en esta vida se trata de dinero mocosa" respondió burlón el hombre volviendo a recorrer a Luna con la mirada mientras se humedecía los labios y volvía a beber de la botella que llevaba en la mano. A cada trago que bebía, cada vez se balanceaba más y más sobre sus pies y sus parpadeos cada ver eran más rápidos.

"Olvídalo. Sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando que vas a conseguir, olvídalo!" gruñó Hermione colocándose delante de la pequeña tratando así de ocultarla de la mirada del hombre.

"Cállate mocosa. Si la chica va a quedarse, no va a ser gratis. Y a juzgar por lo bien que ha sabido encontrar los vasos, y lo a gusto que parecía sentirse cuando he entrado, yo diría que no es la primera noche que se queda aquí" observó Hank sonriendo de modo hambriento. Había visto la mirada que tenía la pequeña muchas veces entre los mocosos que abundaban por los muelles. Era la mirada de quien está solo en el mundo y lo sabe. "Así que, qué prefieres? O tu amiguita se muestra un poco más… digamos cariñosa conmigo, o llamo a la poli. Diré que la he pillado robando y que se encarguen ellos. Que te parece?"

"Que tienes demasiados problemas con la policía como para invitarlos a casa" respondió la chica de modo insolente aguantando el farol que Hank se acababa de marcar. La ira en el rostro del hombre confirmaron que tenía razón.

"No vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono o lo vas a lamentar" le aseguró Hank dando un paso al frente y apretando firmemente los puños. Un instante después, volvió a beber hasta que la botella acabó vacía. Después y con total desprecio, la lanzó contra la pared, donde estalló en cientos de pequeños fragmentos.

"No te acerques" advirtió Hermione al ver que Hank volvía a avanzar hacia ellas.

"Esto es ridículo" se burló el hombre lanzando el brazo hacia delante para agarrar a Luna. Antes de que sus mugrientos dedos rozaran si quiera el brazo de la pequeña, la mano de la castaña se interpuso en su camino y lo golpeó apartando su mano de Luna. Con un rugido furioso, Hank perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y golpeó a Hermione en pleno rostro tumbándola de espaldas.

Hermione se quedó tendida en el suelo unos instantes mientras su mente trataba de ponerse al día con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Cuando Hank había disparado el brazo como tantas otras veces, la chica había estado demasiado asustada como para darse cuenta que la habitual velocidad de ese hombre había desaparecido. Ahora en el suelo tumbada, su mente estaba reconociendo el hecho de que su rostro apenas dolía y que comparado con los golpes que había intercambiado en aquel sórdido almacén con Fenryr, apenas había resultado una caricia.

Por otra parte, el licántropo que llevaba sintiendo cada día más desde el despertar, parecía haber vuelto a surgir en su interior, y la criatura no estaba nada contenta con la situación.

"Como me alegro de volver a verte nena, ahora que la mocosa por fin se ha callado, que tal si tú y yo vamos a un sitio más… privado" propuso Hank humedeciéndose los labios y mirando de modo lascivo a la chica con sus ojos vidriosos. Ese pelo rubio, esos enormes ojos claros… "Linda mi amor, como me alegro de que hayas vuelto a mí. Por fin seremos felices, tú y yo juntos nena, como siempre debió de ser."

"Ella no es Linda" rugió Hermione levantándose del suelo al ver que Hank había vuelto a tomar a Luna del brazo. "Es una niña, y Linda se fue hace casi diez años. Ni ha vuelto ni va a volver."

"Cállate!" gritó Hank furioso soltando de golpe a Luna y dirigiéndose hacia Hermione completamente fuera de sí. Nada más llegar a su altura comenzó a golpearla sin descanso. Uno tras otro sus puños llovían sobre su sobrina, pero ninguna parecía capaz de dar en el blanco. Uno a uno fue esquivando todos los golpes que el hombre lanzaba y eso solo lo frustraba y enfurecía más y más. "Estate quieta maldita sea!"

"YA BASTA!" decidió la chica por fin. Sus brazos reaccionaron a la orden de su cerebro y comenzó a devolver todos y cada uno de los golpes que su tío estaba lanzando en ese momento. El primer golpe rompió la nariz de su rostro, del cual comenzó a manar sangre sin cesar y el segundo directo a las costillas, logró quebrar más de una. El siguiente golpe no fue planeado, pero cuando impactó contra su abdomen y le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones, se sintió satisfecha con el resultado. A continuación, su pie golpeó la pierna de Hank a la altura de la rodilla, lo cual hizo que se viniera al suelo arrodillado. Por último y como gran final, echó hacia atrás el brazo derecho y lo descargó con todas sus fuerzas en un precioso _upercut_ contra la barbilla de su tío. El impacto levantó al arrodillado hombre del suelo varios centímetros y lo lanzó contra el fondo de la habitación donde se quedó tumbado como un triste guiñapo.

"Estás bien Luna?" preguntó entonces Hermione con la respiración acelerada y sin apartar la vista de la figura sangrante e inmóvil de su tío.

"Si" murmuró la pequeña nerviosa. "Lo siento mucho, ha sido culpa mía, si no hubiera salido a por un vaso de agua…"

"No ha sido culpa tuya" le aseguró la chica lamentando no poder volverse y abrazar a la pequeña, pero no estaba dispuesta a quitarle el ojo de encima a Hank ni un instante. "Tarde o temprano iba a pasar algo así, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Escucha, necesito que vuelvas a la habitación y te vistas. Luego tráeme la ropa que me he quitado antes, incluidas las deportivas. Date prisa."

En apenas cuatro minutos, Luna volvió completamente vestida y con la ropa de Hermione en los brazos.

"Vale, gracias pequeña. Ahora, quiero que lo vigiles mientras me cambio, si hace el más mínimo ruido o movimiento me avisas." Ordenó la chica mientras a toda prisa se quitaba el pijama y se volvía a colocar la ropa de la calle. Una vez se hubo atado las zapatillas, volvió a incorporarse, satisfecha de que Hank no se hubiera movido. "Bueno, ahora lo más difícil. Quiero que vuelvas a la habitación y que saques de debajo de la cama la bolsa de deportes y el saco de nylon que hay ahí. Luego, mete toda tu ropa en el saco, y el resto de mi ropa la metes en la bolsa de deportes. Cuando acabes, levanta la tabla bajo la pata delantera izquierda de la cama y saca el dinero que hay ahí. Date prisa."

Dicho y hecho, la muchacha no tardó ni quince minutos en introducir sus escasas posesiones en el saco de nylon y en llenar la bolsa de deportes. Para su sorpresa, la mayoría de la ropa de la castaña ya se hallaba metida bien doblada en la bolsa y apenas tuvo que recoger un par de pantalones y una sudadera que había al fondo del armario. Tampoco le llevó mucho tiempo levantar la tabla del suelo que la otra chica le había indicado y sacar los billetes que allí había.

Mientras eso ocurría, Hank había comenzado a moverse y Hermione se volvió a posicionar por si al hombre le daba por intentar volver a la carga. El licántropo de su interior parecía más que dispuesto a ganar el enfrentamiento y eso la llenaba de seguridad. En cuanto el aparentemente desorientado Hank clavó su mirada en ella, supo que nunca más le tendría miedo.

"Si yo fuera tú, no me levantaría" aconsejó amenazadoramente la chica al desconcertado hombre. "Aún estás borracho pero no dudaré en volver a golpearte."

"Tienes un buen puño" admitió el hombre masajeándose el mentón y recolocándose con un chasquido húmedo la rota nariz. Cuando estuvo contento con el resultado, se limpió la sangre de la cara con la maga de su camisa y volvió a dirigir su atención a su sobrina, sin ninguna intención de levantarse. Los diversos golpe así como los varios minutos de pérdida del conocimiento habían hecho maravillas para curarle la borrachera y en ese momento se sentía bastante lúcido. Por desgracia, eso también significaba que estaba comenzando a recordar lo que había pasado y lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a quien ahora veía que era apenas una cría. Ante ese pensamiento sintió unas nauseas que no tenían nada que ver con la resaca que le visitaría al día siguiente y agradecía que su sobrina le hubiera detenido antes de haber cruzado una línea que jamás habría querido traspasar. "Y ahora que?"

"Me marcho de casa" anunció Hermione sorprendida por la facilidad con la que había aceptado ese hecho. "No pienso volver."

"No te culpo" reconoció Hank mucho más tranquilo de lo que la otra chica se esperaba. "Ya tienes a donde ir?"

"Si." Respondió Hermione sin elaborar mucho. El tono de Hank no había sido burlón o amenazante, simplemente parecía querer saber si tendría donde refugiarse.

"Siempre supe que llegarías lejos, sabes?" comentó de pronto Hank mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su camisa y lo prendía tranquilamente sin importarle el labio que había comenzado a hincharse. "Eres tan lista como tu madre, puede que incluso más. Y tienes los redaños de mi hermano. Te irá bien en la vida."

"Lo sé" respondió la chica con una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de poder sentir en ese momento. Sabía que su tío había visto a través de ella y que lo sabía, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

"Ya estoy lista." Anunció Luna tomando las maletas y dirigiendo una mirada nerviosa al hombre sentado al fondo de la habitación fumando un cigarrillo.

"Espérame fuera" pidió Hermione suavemente lanzándole una mirada dulce a Luna. "Enseguida salgo."

"No quería hacerla daño, lo sabes no?" preguntó repentinamente ansioso el hombre. "No de esa manera. Sé que he sido un cabrón contigo, y no te guardaré rencor si decides devolverme cada golpe que te he dado. Pero podrías decirle a la pequeña que no era mi intención hacer nada de lo que parecía? Es solo que, se parecía tanto a Linda en mi cabeza."

"Pero no lo es" dijo Hermione fríamente. "Se fue tío Hank, y no volverá. Y cuanto antes aceptes ese hecho, antes podrás rehacer parte de tu vida. Y no, no te voy a devolver ningún golpe, siempre y cuando quede claro lo siguiente. Me voy de aquí y como aún no soy mayor de edad, seguirá figurando esta casa como primera dirección. Si alguien viene preguntando, sigo viviendo aquí aunque no esté en ese momento. Si tratas de joderme de alguna manera, vendré y te daré todos y cada uno de los golpes que te debo y con intereses. Ahora sabes que puedo hacerlo. Ha quedado claro?"

"Cristalino" aseguró el hombre ladeando la cabeza un poco meditando un poco. "Pero por que no me vas a pegar? No es ese tu sueño? Hacerme pagar por lo que he hecho?"

"Eso creía" admitió la chica mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía delante. "Pero a pesar de que es cierto y de que realmente estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por no golpearte hasta matarte, no quiero ser como tú."

"Y por qué no me denuncias?" continuó preguntando impasible el hombre, como si estuvieran discutiendo el tiempo. "Tienes suficientes pruebas médicas como para convencer al juez."

"Aunque eso también es cierto, no es algo que me convenga. Si tú vas a la cárcel, a mi me mandan a una casa de acogida." Le recordó la chica frunciendo el ceño. Cuando Hank simplemente asintió y dejó de hacer preguntas, Hermione supuso que ya estaba todo dicho. Se dirigió a la puerta y justo antes de abrirla, volvió a girarse una vez más. "Hay otra razón por la que no te golpeo o te denuncio a la policía."

"Y cuál es?" quiso saber el hombre curioso.

"Me acogiste" fue la sorprendente respuesta de la chica. Al ver que el hombre parecía aún más confuso continuó. "Nadie más quiso hacerlo, sabes? Nadie en toda la familia quiso acogerme, pero tú lo hiciste. No tenías muchos ingresos y tampoco mucho espacio, pero me acogiste y me diste comida y un techo. Y hasta que Linda de marchó, me trataste si no bien con amor, si con respeto. Por deferencia a ese Hank, no te denuncio o te devuelvo los golpes. Linda te partió el corazón y te convirtió en una bestia borracha y violenta. Solo espero que algún día vuelvas a ser el Hank que conocí hace tanto tiempo, por tu propio bien. Adiós tío Hank, no volveremos a vernos."

Y sin añadir palabra, Hermione abrió la puerta encontrándose afuera con Luna. Y mientras cerraba la puerta de la única casa que había conocido desde la muerte de sus padres, solo había un destino posible en la mente de la chica. Con una última mirada a la casa en la que había pasado los últimos diez años, Hermione se despidió del que nunca había llegado a sentirse como un verdadero hogar y puso rumbo al único lugar que podría llegar a serlo para ellas, la mansión de Harry.

* * *

**Varios días después:**

Tanto Harry como Draco se habían horrorizado cuando habían oído lo que había pasado con Hank y ambos habían estado listos para marchar a donde ese desgraciado y darle una buena lección. Hermione sin embargo había sido capaz de convencerlos para que se olvidaran de sus planes de venganza y todos habían dirigido sus energías hacia el arreglo de la mansión. Día a día la casa había ido mejorando y la habitación que Luna y ella ocupaban ahora era incluso habitable. Al principio Hermione no había estado muy segura de su decisión de vivir en una casa sin agua corriente, gas o electricidad y sin ninguna clase de seguridad, pero tal y como Luna había comentado, de que tenía que tener miedo un licántropo?

Cerca de la propiedad pasaba un río de aguas cristalinas donde las chicas solían bañarse tras un agotador día de trabajo (y Hermione daba gracias por la nueva capacidad de soportar el frío que su licántropo le daba ya que las aguas del río estaban heladas), y había un gimnasio cerca del lugar donde podían ducharse con agua caliente. Para sustituir la luz eléctrica, habían comprado potentes linternas y muchas velas que le daban un aire aún más misterioso a la casa. Y gracias a que en casa de Draco nunca hacían preguntas, dos veces a la semana tenían servicio de lavandería gratuita por cortesía de la casa Malfoy. Puede que no fuera la mejor situación, pero al menos era mejor que vivir en algún callejón del puerto.

Y si había algo que realmente alegraba el día a Hermione, eran las visitas diarias a casa de los Delacour. Había cambiado muchas de las clases que daba a los fines de semana y las clases de Gabrielle las había pasado a un par de horas diarias entre semana. Y hacia allí precisamente se dirigía Hermione en ese preciso momento.

Pero ahora que se acercaba, el olor que su nariz estaba captando parecía erróneo de alguna manera y al doblar la esquina y confirmar lo que su olfato le decía la desconcertó un poco. Había podido oler la repugnante colonia de Bill así como el olor a cuero de su chaqueta y el horrible olor que desprendía a vestuario masculino. Pero además de eso, también parecía tener otro olor mezclado con todos los otros. Un olor más tenue pero de lo más dulce que había olido. Era como una mezcla de algodón de azúcar, manzanas de caramelo y almendras garrapiñadas. No sabía muy bien como había ido a parar al chico o por qué se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero al oír como las voces aumentaban de volumen y pasaban a auténticos gritos, se olvidó del olor y centró su atención en la escena que tenía delante. Lo que vio no le hizo ninguna gracia

"Lo lamento Monsieur Wesley, pero la señorita Delacour está durmiendo en este momento" le comunicó Charlotte firmemente sin moverse de la puerta y bloqueando de esa manera el acceso del joven a la vivienda. "El médico le ha ordenado guardar cama y respetar sus ciclos de sueño. Me temo que si la quiere ver, va a tener que ser cuando esta se encuentre mejor."

"Tonterías" gritó William tratando de entrar a la fuerza en la casa. "Es mi novia y exijo verla inmediatamente."

Furiosa con el comportamiento forzoso y maleducado del chico, Hermione apretó el paso dispuesta a enseñarle modales cuando alguien se le adelantó.

"Que es todo este escándalo?" preguntó con voz helada Apolline Delacour asomándose a la puerta donde Charlotte seguía bloqueando el paso.

"Le estaba comunicando a Monsieur Wesley que madeimoselle Fleur está descansando y que no puede recibir visitas en este momento" comunicó obedientemente Charlotte aunque esta vez Hermione pareció escuchar un tono despectivo a la hora de pronunciar la palabra Monsieur.

"Y entonces a que ha venido el griterío?" inquirió la mujer fijando su mirada en los ojos de William.

"Fleur es mi novia" comenzó William aunque con mucho menos ardor que unos minutos atrás. Lo cierto es que estaba acostumbrado a que los padres de Fleur no estuvieran y ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudieran estar en casa. Y ahora que la señora que tenía delante le miraba de esa manera, se encontró con la boca más seca que unos meros instantes atrás. "Así que creo que tengo derecho a verla."

"Desde luego Monsieur Wesley" arrastró las palabras Apolline como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. Esta vez el tono burlón en el Monsieur era más que evidente. "Sin embargo en este momento Fleur está descansando y no puede recibir visitas por orden del médico. Por lo visto aún es contagiosa, y no podría perdonarme si la estrella del equipo de futbol acabara enfermando por algo como esto, non?"

"Yo bueno" comenzó a tartamudear William para instantes después darse cuenta de la presencia de Hermione. Al haber testigos trató de recuperar su confianza, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un sonido aflautado y que sonaba como un niño protestón. "Y que pasa con ella?"

"Con ella?" preguntó Apolline exagerando su sorpresa de tal manera que Hermione tuvo que hacer un autentico esfuerzo para mantener su cara seria. "Es la profesora particular de Gabrielle y tengo entendido que ya ha pasado la gripe. Además, ella no es la estrella del equipo de futbol. Creo que puede arriesgarse a entrar a la casa."

Bill no pareció poder encontrar una respuesta apropiada a tiempo y cuando Hermione hubo atravesado el umbral de la puerta Apolline volvió a dirigirse al chico.

"Me alegro que hayamos solucionado el problema Monsieur Wesley. Y ahora si me permite, creo que se me están quemando las madalenas. Que tenga un buen día." Y sin esperar a que el chico dijera algo, cerró la puerta en sus narices.

"Mon dieu, creía que no se iría nunca." Suspiró dramáticamente Apolline apoyándose en la puerta que acababa de cerrar. "Bonsoir Hermione."

"Bonsoir Apolline" respondió Hermione finalmente sonriendo. "No sabía que cocinara magdalenas."

"Oh bueno, a veces una mentira piadosa es necesaria para… librarse de presencias indeseadas" respondió descaradamente Apolline con una radiante sonrisa."Has venido a ver a Fleur?"

"Si no está descansando…" titubeó un poco la castaña. Si Fleur realmente estaba dormida, no quería despertarla.

"Oh, non. No te preocupes. Lo cierto es que lleva todo el día aburrida" respondió alegremente Apolline intercambiando una mirada conspiradora con Charlotte y Hermione. "Se alegrará de verte."

Con una sonrisa igual de grande Hermione se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras contenta de saber que a diferencia de William Wesley, ella tenía la aprobación de Apolline para ver a Fleur. Y eso en su mente, era un enorme punto positivo.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Durante todo el día Fleur había estado realmente aburrida y sin saber muy bien que hacer para remediarlo. Había probado a leer y a ver la tele, pero por desgracia nada de eso la había mantenido entretenida durante mucho tiempo. Aún no estaba del todo recuperada y por ello le empezaba a doler la cabeza con facilidad en cuanto llevaba un rato con la vista fija en algo de modo que ambos entretenimientos habían sido bastante breves. Cada día se sentía mejor y ya no tenía que pasar la mayoría del tiempo durmiendo y agotándose sin hacer apenas esfuerzos.

De modo que ahora solo podía tratar de entretenerse por si sola hasta que alguien se pasara por su casa para hacerla compañía. Seguía enfadada con William por lo que había pasado la otra noche y había comentado que no le apetecía mucho verlo, para evidente alegría de su madre. El chico no había tenido la decencia de llamarla hasta cuatro días después de haber caído enferma y solo para recriminarla por haberle ignorado y para decirla que pasaría a buscarla para ir a una fiesta de alguien a quien ni conocía para que hicieran las paces.

En ese momento aún había estado un poco ida por la fiebre que aún persistía y había tenido que ser su propia madre la que le explicara al chico que estaba enferma y que no podía salir. Desde luego esa no había sido una de las llamadas telefónicas más agradables que había tenido en su vida precisamente. Desde entonces había bloqueado cualquier forma de comunicación con el chico, decidida a centrarse en recuperarse del todo y abordar el resto de sus problemas cuando las habitaciones dejaran de dar vueltas en cuanto se incorporaba.

Gabrielle tampoco había podido hacerle mucha compañía debido a su débil sistema inmunitario y a ciertos asuntos del instituto que había estado tratando desde hacía varios días. Aún así, su dulce hermanita se había asegurado de que Fleur supiera que la echaba de menos.

_**Flashback**_

"Fleur? Estás despierta?" susurró Gabrielle a la oscuridad del cuarto de su hermana. Habían pasado dos días desde que Fleur se había desmayado en el salón y el susto no había terminado de pasar. Y dado que el médico había dejado claro que el virus gripal de Fleur era muy contagioso, apenas la habían dejado pasar tiempo con su hermana. Las palabras de Cho y Hermione así como los abrazos que Luna le permitía, habían ayudado a calmarla un poco, pero en el fondo sabía que no se quedaría tranquila hasta verlo con sus propios ojos. Por ello había rogado y rogado hasta que sus padres habían cedido y la habían permitido visitarla. Desde luego, tendría que llevar puesta esa ridícula mascarilla y no estar mucho tiempo en la habitación, pero eso le había importado bien poco.

"Gabrielle?" quiso asegurarse Fleur un poco desorientada por la total oscuridad de la habitación. Debido a la fiebre y a la falta de luz, las horas y los días parecían mezclarse y no sabía muy bien de donde estaba o de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

"Oui, como te encuentras?" preguntó Gabrielle acercándose a la cama de su hermana y sentándose en el borde de la misma.

"Cansada." Admitió Fleur tratando de recostarse. "No veo nada, puedes encender la luz?"

"Claro" Gabrielle se apresuró a encender la luz de la mesilla y casi deseó no haberlo hecho. Las ojeras de Fleur, así como la palidez extrema y la sudoración de la frente la conferían un aspecto de muerta viviente que la pequeña preferiría no haber visto en su fuerte hermana jamás.

"Saben papa y mama que estás aquí?" preguntó Fleur en cuanto sus pensamientos se volvieron un poco más coherentes en su mente febril. "No es peligroso?"

"No estaré mucho tiempo" se apresuró a asegurar Gaby sonriente. Puede que su hermana estuviera enferme, pero ni así dejaba de preocuparse por ella. "Solo he venido a traerte una cosa."

De su espalda extrajo el cachorro de peluche más blandito y abrazable que Fleur había visto en su vida. Era un lobezno blanco y negro con brillantes ojos azules y expresión juguetona. Solo de verlo daban ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente.

"Este es Balto" le presentó Gabrielle sonriendo ante la mirada de fascinación de su hermana. "El te protegerá de las pesadillas y se asegurará de que te recuperes."

"De donde?" comenzó a preguntar Fleur justo cuando un ataque de tos la acometió e hizo que se doblara hacia delante.

"Tranquila, toma, bebe un poco de agua." Se apresuró a ofrecerle Gaby. Cuando el ataque se detuvo retomó la conversación. "De la feria. Viene de ahí."

"Conseguiste sacarlo en la feria?" preguntó Fleur con los ojos como platos.

"Non. Hermione lo sacó para mí." Reveló la chica sonriente rememorando aquel día con perfecta claridad. "Tendrías que haberla visto, tomó las tres bolas y tumbó los payasos sin problemas. Y luego me dejo elegir el peluche que me gustaba para que me lo quedara. Fue genial."

"Consiguió ganar a la primera? Y te dio el premio a elegir?" preguntó Fleur tratando de ocultar la envidia de su voz. Por la mirada traviesa que Gaby acababa de dirigirle no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. "Tienes suerte de tener a alguien así a tu lado. Me alegro por ti."

"Bueno, el ahora te protegerá a ti." Se apresuró a asegurar Gaby oyendo como su madre subía las escaleras seguramente para echarla del cuarto. Al ver la mirada de codicia en los azules ojos de su hermana tuvo que añadir "Sin embargo, es solo un préstamo. Cuando te recuperes me lo tienes que devolver, ha quedado claro?"

_**Fin del flashback**_

Poco después Gabrielle había tenido que marcharse, pero Balto se había quedado entre sus brazos y aunque parecía ridículo, la había ayudado. Su sola presencia le animaba los días que tenía que pasar postrada en la cama, y cuando se aburría mucho, solía pasarse las horas hablándole al peluche sobre todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente (los días que estaba bajo el efecto de la fiebre estaba segura que había dicho muchas cosas extrañas, por suerte Balto no era de los que juzgaban a la gente). Además, su aspecto coincidía con la realidad, y resultaba casi imposible parar de abrazarlo una vez que empezabas.

Una voz en el piso de abajo la sacó de su ensimismamiento y no tuvo problemas en reconocer incluso a esa distancia el tono calmado y la suave voz de Hermione Granger. Eso era otra cosa buena que había salido de esa maldita gripe. Desde que había caído enferma, la chica se había estado pasando por su cuarto para charlar un rato antes y después de las clases con Gabrielle. Y ahora que su hermana tenía que quedarse en el instituto, Hermione seguía pasándose un par de horas cada día para poder charlar un rato. Había días en los que le traía los deberes y solían hacerlos juntas (Fleur había descubierto que Hermione realmente era una chica muy inteligente) y otras simplemente solían hablar de cómo les había ido el día. A veces incluso le traía libros de la biblioteca que le había asegurado le iban a gustar y hasta le fecha no había fallado ni uno.

"Toc toc" dijo Hermione desde la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Se puede pasar?"

"Oui." Se apresuró a asentir la chica con una sonrisa propia. _"Me pregunto que será lo que la tiene tan contenta? Normalmente está más seria, pero ahora parece mucho más relajada. A veces me pregunto por qué no suele sonreír mucho. Me alegra mucho verla tan contenta."_

"Como te encuentras hoy?" preguntó la castaña acercándose a la cama de la chica y dejando la bolsa que traía con los libros de la otra chica sobre una silla cercana. "Tienes buen aspecto."

"Merci" agradeció Fleur luchando contra un pequeño sonrojo. _"Pero que te pasa Fleur? Solo ha dicho que tienes buen aspecto porque estos días parecías un espantapájaros. Dios mío, seguro que tengo el pelo hecho un desastre. Y sin embargo, cuando la miro a los ojos no puedo evitar sentir que dice la verdad y que realmente tengo buen aspecto. Pero que me pasa?" "_Me encuentro mucho mejor."

"Oh, Cho me ha dicho que no va a poder venir esta tarde. Algo relacionado con una complicación en el ensayo de animadoras. Que si consigue salir viva, se pasará más tarde." Recordó Hermione acercando los libros a la otra chica agradecida de que no se le notara el ligero temblor de las rodillas cada vez que se acercaba a la chica. Esta semana había sido una de las mejores de su vida. Poder ver y hablar cada día con la chica y poder ayudarla… era casi como un sueño hecho realidad. "Así que me temo que te vas a tener que conformar con mi compañía esta tarde."

"Estoy encantada con tu compañía, créeme" aseguró Fleur clavando su mirada en los ojos marrones de la otra chica. Y durante un par de minutos, no pudo apartar la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos oscuros que parecían rodearla y hacerla sentir a salvo y comprendida. Era como si esa chica a la que conocía desde hace muy poco fuera capaz de comprenderla mejor de lo que la habían comprendido jamás. Era como si una parte de Fleur supiera que podía confiar en la chica que tenía delante con sus más ocultos secretos y esta no los fuera a contar jamás. Ese último pensamiento bastó para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y acto seguido apartó la mirada bruscamente mientras carraspeaba para tratar de quitarse el atontamiento de encima. "Así que deberes, non? Sabes hasta donde han dado hoy en matemáticas?"

"Sí, claro, lo busco y empezamos" se apresuró a asentir Hermione mientras volvía a regular la respiración que se le había acelerado durante el tiempo que habían pasado con la mirada clavada la una en la otra. _"Venga Granger, deja de mirarla como si fueras a devorarla, o conseguirás que se incomode. De verdad creías que estabais teniendo un momento? No seas idiota y céntrate."_

Y a pesar de que en el fondo ambas querían volver a conectar las miradas para comprobar si volvía a suceder esa sensación una vez más, ninguna se atrevió a despegar los ojos del libro durante más de un breve instante de tiempo. Aunque las sonrisas en el rostro de ambas se había ensanchado considerablemente.

**Varias horas después:**

Con los deberes ya acabados y sintiéndose satisfecha por haber entendido la lección del día (gracias a la ayuda de Hermione), Fleur se sentía satisfecha de sí misma. Aunque por desgracia su vejiga pareció elegir ese mismo instante para quejarse de modo que tuvo que excusarse mientras iba al servicio dejando a Hermione a solas en la habitación.

"_Creo que le pediré a Cecille que prepare algunas de sus galletas de chocolate y las suba a la habitación. Hermione ha trabajado muy duro y Gaby comentó que le encantaban las galletas de chocolate."_

"Madeimoselle Fleur" se sorprendió Charlotte al casi chocarse con la chica al doblar una esquina. "Quería algo?"

"Oui. Podrías preguntarle a Cecille si quedan galletas de chocolate? Y si es así, podrías subir un plato y dos tés a mi habitación?" pidió Fleur contenta de no tener que bajar hasta la cocina para pedirlo. Aunque ya se sentía mejor, lo cierto era que le habían prohibido hacer excesos y aún se cansaba al subir las escaleras.

"Desde luego" aseguró Charlotte para de repente pararse en seco y desviar la mirada hacia la habitación de Fleur. "Lo único que… está Hermione ahí?"

"Oui, por qué?" preguntó Fleur un poco más brusca que antes. Tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que Charlotte se dirigiera a Hermione de esa manera tan… casual.

"Oh, non. Nada. Pero entonces será mejor que le suba una taza de café. El té no le gusta mucho" explicó la otra chica con un ligero tono de superioridad en la voz y algo sonrojada. "Si me disculpa, iré a hablar con Cecille inmediatamente."

"Claro" asintió Fleur con la mirada un poco más afilada que al principio. _"Que ha querido decir con eso? Bueno, es decir, es evidente que lo que ha dicho es que a Hermione le gusta más el café, pero como lo ha sabido? Y ha que ha venido ese tono de suficiencia? Y por qué diantres se ha sonrojado al mencionar a Hermione?"_

Confundida por todas las preguntas que habían comenzado a agolparse en su mente Fleur se dirigió al baño, dispuesta a encontrar respuesta a todas sus incógnitas de una manera u otra.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Mientras esperaba a que Fleur regresara del servicio, sus ojos comenzaron a pasear la mirada por la ordenada habitación, para detenerse en un cuaderno que sobresalía ligeramente por debajo de la cama. Intrigada por esa pequeña muestra de desorden en la impecable habitación, y pensando que tal vez se le había caído a Fleur tras quedarse dormida, se inclinó para recogerlo del suelo. No era un libro como se había imaginado, si no un cuaderno de piel bastante voluminoso que parecía tener varias hojas sobresaliendo en todas direcciones. Apenas sus manos iniciaron el camino para depositarlo sobre la mesilla de la chica, la susodicha apareció en el umbral del cuarto. Y nada más ver lo que Hermione tenía en sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados y corrió a arrancarlo de sus manos. El fuerte tirón que dio la animadora para quitárselo a Hermione fue suficiente como para que algunas de las hojas del interior del cuaderno salieran volando hacia el techo de la habitación.

"Que crees que haces?" preguntó Fleur furiosa abrazando firmemente el viejo cuaderno de piel claramente enfadada.

"El cuaderno estaba en el suelo, tan solo lo estaba dejando en tu mesilla" respondió suavemente Hermione tratando de sacudirse el sentimiento de tristeza que la había invadido al oír el tono acusador de la otra chica. "Siento si te he molestado."

"Lo has abierto?" preguntó Fleur enfadada pero sin tanto hielo en la voz.

"No" respondió honestamente Hermione. "Creía que era un libro que se te había caído, pero al ver que no lo era, solo lo estaba dejando sobre la mesilla."

Fleur pareció que iba a decir algo más, cuando las hojas que habían salido disparadas hacia el techo, vencidas por la gravedad se depositaron en el suelo. A pesar de que dos de ellas habían aterrizado boca abajo, la tercera había quedado boca arriba justo en medio de las dos. En la hoja estaba dibujado detalladamente un paisaje de un claro de un bosque. A pesar de estar en blanco y negro, se podía ver como los rayos del sol iluminaban tenuemente algunos fragmentos del paisaje.

Sin perder un solo instante Fleur se arrodilló para recogerlos inmediatamente. Una vez los tuvo en su poder, se apresuró a volver a meterlos cuidadosamente en el cuaderno que Hermione ahora comprendía era de dibujo. Un silencio incómodo pareció adueñarse de la habitación sin que Hermione supiera muy bien lo que había pasado.

"Estaba muy bien hecho, igual que los otros que vi" alabó Hermione recordando con perfecta claridad los bocetos que había tenido en sus manos apenas una semana atrás. Tan concentrada estaba en recordar aquellos dibujos que no vio cómo el rostro de la otra chica se endurecía y sus ojos se volvían furiosos.

"Sé que no son gran cosa" respondió Fleur con voz dolida y sintiéndose herida por lo que ella consideraba una burla por parte de la castaña. Podía sentir como la quemazón de las lágrimas comenzaba a aparecer en sus ojos. "Pero no hace falta que te burles."

"No me estoy burlando" aseguró Hermione sorprendida y sosteniendo la mirada de la otra chica con una fijeza que hacía imposible dudar de sus palabras. "Creo que tienes mucho talento."

"Crois-tu cela vrai ? _(Crees eso de verdad?)_" preguntó tímidamente Fleur asombrada al leer la seriedad de los ojos de la otra chica. _"De verdad cree que mis dibujos son buenos? A William nunca le han gustado, siempre se ríe y me dice que no pierda el tiempo en algo que no se me da bien." _"Merci."

"Il n'y a pas pourquoi les donner (_No hay por qué darlas_)" respondió Hermione sonriendo al ver como el rostro de Fleur se iluminaba al oír el francés. "Qui est-ce qui t'a appris à dessiner ? _(Quién te ha enseñado a dibujar?) _

"Je n'ai jamais eu un professeur. C'est simplement quelque chose qui depuis que j'étais petite m'a plu faire (_Nunca he tenido un profesor. Simplemente es algo que desde que era pequeña me ha gustado hacer_.)" admitió Fleur un poco avergonzada desviando la mirada de la intensidad de aquella mirada. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien prestara tanta atención a sus palabras, ni siquiera su familia. Normalmente sabía que la escuchaban porque solían asentir o murmurar sus respuestas mientras hacían otras cosas. Incluso cuando hablaba con Cho, ambas solían estar haciendo algo más y a pesar de que también habían tenido conversaciones importantes, Fleur nunca había sentido que prestaran tanta atención a sus palabras. Y respecto a las conversaciones con Bill… bueno, digamos que a menos que fuera de futbol tendría más suerte hablando con un chimpancé (sin ánimo de insultar a los chimpancés). Generalmente solía tener problemas para hacer comprender al chico que sus ojos se encontraban algo más arriba de donde sus ojos solían posarse cada vez que se veían. "Maintenant chaque fois que je suis triste ou stressée, je dessine pour me relâcher. Je sais déjà qu'ils ne sont pas très bons, mais chaque fois que le crayon commence à déchirer le papier je m'assois mieux. (_Ahora cada vez que estoy triste o estresada, dibujo para relajarme._ _Ya sé que no son muy buenos, pero cada vez que el lápiz comienza a rasgar el papel me siento mejor). _Seguro que piensas que es una estupidez."

"En absoluto" negó vehementemente Hermione negando firmemente con la cabeza y pasando ella también al inglés. "Todos necesitamos una manera de desahogarnos cuando nuestros sentimientos o nuestros problemas amenazan con superarnos. Cada persona lidia con ellos de diferentes maneras y no creo que nadie deba juzgar algo que claramente es tan importante y personal para otra persona. Sería como arrebatarle a alguien su diario y reírse de los sentimientos de esa persona. Es algo cruel y odioso."

"Entonces no crees que sea estúpido?" preguntó Fleur tímidamente. Nunca se había atrevido a enseñar sus dibujos a nadie porque los consideraba demasiado personales. Los dibujos que Bill había visto, los había tomado de su bolsa sin su consentimiento y eso la había molestado mucho. El chico había criticado y se había reído de unos bocetos que estaban sin terminar y sus opiniones la había herido profundamente, hasta el punto en el que no había vuelto a dibujar desde entonces. Los papeles que se le habían volado el otro día en el instituto habían sido traspapelados y se habían diseminado al abrir el cuaderno de matemáticas del que quería estudiar. A pesar de que había dejado de dibujar, no había podido quedarse sentada mientras el viento se llevaba sus dibujos y no había dudado en salir corriendo tras ellos. "Aunque los dibujos sean horribles?"

"Aunque sean espantosos. Pero me temo que no estoy de acuerdo." la contradijo suavemente la castaña comprendiendo instintivamente que este era un tema delicado para la otra chica. "Es cierto que no los vi durante mucho tiempo y que algunos estaban sin acabar, pero aún así creo que tienes talento. Los ojos del retrato de Gabrielle prácticamente gritaban que esa pequeña tiene alma de diablillo, y el retrato de la señora, transmitía respeto incluso desde el papel. Y los dibujos que hiciste de esa gente en el patio… parecían expresar tranquilidad, como si pudieras sentir que se estaban divirtiendo. Ser capaz de expresar y transmitir esos sentimientos a través del papel me parece algo increíble y maravilloso."

Fleur sorprendida levantó la mirada del punto de la manta donde los había fijado para atravesar con su mirada a la otra chica. Una y otra vez escaneó la expresión de la castaña buscando cualquier pequeño gesto que indicara que la otra chica no estaba siendo sincera o que se estaba quedando con ella. Hermione por su parte mantuvo la mirada de la animadora sin parpadear queriendo expresar a través de su mirada la veracidad de sus palabras. Finalmente Fleur pareció convencerse de que decía la verdad y una pequeña pero radiante sonrisa asomó a sus labios llenando el pecho de Hermione de un agradable calorcillo.

* * *

Desde esa tarde, la vida de Hermione pareció ser solo capaz de mejorar. Ahora que pasaba las noches en la mansión y gracias a la hiperactividad de su licántropo, las reformas del lugar avanzaban a pasos agigantados y al estar agotada, dormía mejor por las noches, lo que significaba que las pesadillas ya no eran tan frecuentes. A pesar de estar viviendo en una casa de aspecto terrorífico y de estado medio abandonado y teniendo que dormir en un viejo colchón en el suelo, la chica hacía años que se había sentido así de feliz. Incluso Luna parecía más contenta viviendo en la mansión, y cuando ellos se marchaban al instituto por las mañanas, ella se quedaba en el lugar terminando la lista interminable de pequeñas tareas que aún quedaban por hacer.

Ella solita había limpiado de arriba abajo las habitaciones que tenían pensado habitar, llegando incluso a fregar los cristales de las sucias ventanas. También se había encargado de examinar todos los muebles hallados en esas habitaciones y de decidir si aún se podían aprovechar o de si había que hacer leña con ellos. El invierno no estaba tan lejos como creían y si querían sobrevivir a las viejas temperaturas sin morir congelados en esa enorme casa llena de corrientes, debían asegurarse de al menos tener una chimenea que funcionara y de que las puertas se cerraran para mantener el calor dentro de las habitaciones.

Había muchas tareas que completar, incluyendo inculcarle a Luna los conocimientos educativos que necesitaría si pensaban matricularla en un colegio para el curso siguiente. Había mucho que enseñarla, pero la pequeña había asegurado que con la memoria y la agilidad mental que venían con los instintos licántropos, no sería tan difícil aprender. Por ello, Harry, Draco y Hermione se habían repartido el temario en partes iguales y cada tarde uno de ellos trataba de enseñar lo que tocaba a la pequeña.

Esa misma tarde tocaban las tablas de multiplicar y mientras Hermione se dedicaba a arreglar el tejado de la casa, sus desarrollados oídos podían captar las risas que provenían del piso inferior donde claramente se distinguían los tonos agudos de Luna mientras las cantaba orgullosa. La pobre chica no parecía que hubiera tenido muchos motivos para sonreír en su vida y por ello la alegraba especialmente cada vez que la oía reír. Y si además a esas risas se unían las de Draco y Harry, la alegría que sentía siempre acababa por triplicarse. Esta vieja mansión iba a ser perfecta para ellos. Aquí conseguirían tener lo que siempre habían anhelado, un hogar propio en el que sentirse a salvo y seguros y en el que siempre encontrarían el apoyo que pudieran necesitar.

Hermione podía recordar con absoluta claridad la dicha reflejada en los ojos de Luna cuando le habían permitido elegir la habitación que quisiera para hacerla suya. Incluso Draco se había unido al tren y había elegido una habitación como suya para las noches que había asegurado pensaba pasar en ella. Juntos podrían transformarla en un autentico hogar, de eso no le cabía duda.

Tan inmersa estaba en esos planes que casi pasó por alto un ligero ruido que sus oídos parecieron captar. Al encontrarse en una enorme mansión rodeada por acres de bosque y alejada prácticamente de la civilización, Hermione había tomado la costumbre de quitarse el incordio con el que solía taparse los oídos y se relajaba con los sonidos del bosque y su familia. Al no tener que preocuparse por los ruidos estridentes del tráfico o de los incesantes cacareos de las señoras que cotilleaban a voz en grito cerca de su antigua casa, el estrés de sus oídos había bajado considerablemente y consideraba su nuevo hogar una bendición.

Sin embargo, sus oídos habían captado algo que no había llegado a identificar y eso la puso alerta ante cualquier posible amenaza. Incluso su licántropo parecía haber despertado ante el ruido desconocido y eso la obligó a concentrarse una vez más. Todos los sonidos parecían ser los mismos de siempre aunque había un ligero olor a plantas secas cuyo origen no lograba ubicar. Era un olor tenue como poco y que no tardó en desaparecer, pero aún así no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que algo raro había pasado.

Tras varios minutos a la espera y tras comprobar que ese sutil aroma no volviera a aparecer y que no se oyeran nuevos sonidos, Hermione se relajó ligeramente junto al licántropo aunque decidió tenerlo presente en el futuro. Hasta ahora los instintos del licántropo no la habían fallado, y si algo tan mundano como un olor a flores secas habían despertado la cautela en el animal, Hermione no estaba dispuesta a pasarlo por alto. De modo que con la firme resolución de investigarlo en un futuro cercano, tomó el martillo y los clavos y volvió a subir al tejado para terminar la sección del techo que debía tapar.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Viernes por la noche, en la fiesta:**

Mientras Draco aparcaba el coche (si es que lograba encontrar un sitio en el pequeño aparcamiento a rebosar de vehículos) el resto entró en el gimnasio y se dispersaron. Gabrielle (a la que habían recogido de camino a la fiesta) acabó arrastrando a la maravillada Luna hacia el piso de arriba, decidida a mostrarle la clase de teatro en la que estaban terminando de pintar los decorados para una obra que ensayarían en acción de gracias. Harry desapareció a la búsqueda de Cho y Hermione acabó sola mirando los adornos del lugar. La música estaba especialmente alta, y ello hizo que la chica diera mentalmente una y otra vez las gracias a Draco por recordarla de no olvidarse de sus cascos acolchados.

Tan ensimismada estaba con las luces y los brillantes disfraces, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba tratando de llamar su atención hasta que sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Padma Patil con dos vasos de ponche en las manos. Vestida de pirata con una ajustada camisa blanca y una vaporosa falda a rayas negras y rojas acabada en picos que le alcanzaba cerca de las rodillas y un pañuelo oscuro en la cabeza, la chica lucía genial.

"Hola" saludó Padma tendiéndole uno de los vasos que llevaba en la mano. "Me he dado cuenta de que no tenías vaso y he pensado que querrías uno antes de que algún jugador de futbol decida añadirle alcohol."

"Muchas gracias Padma" agradeció Hermione sorprendida tomando el vaso que le ofrecían. Un pequeño sorbo del líquido sirvió para asegurarse de que realmente solo hubiera ponche en el vaso y nada más. "Te queda muy bien el disfraz. Muy temible."

"Gracias" se alegró la chica girando sobre sí misma para que Hermione pudiera apreciar el efecto completo del disfraz. "Tuviste buen ojo en la tienda."

Padma había sido una de las chicas con las que había acabado saliendo de compras.

_Flashback_

Tras dos horas de tiendas y un montón de tiendas, la castaña estaba preparada para tumbarse en el suelo y pedir la eutanasia para librarse de aquella tortura. Incluso la siempre enérgica Luna estaba arrastrando los pies y mirando con envidia la gente sentada en la heladería y gimoteando de vez en cuando. Hermione estaba convencida de que debía de tener algún gene defectuoso en su organismo, lo cual provocaba que no le gustara tanto ir de compras como al resto de las chicas de su edad. Tal vez fuera porque nunca había tenido suficiente dinero como para poder disfrutar de las compras y no preocuparse por el dinero o tal vez porque nunca había encontrado mucha ropa que le llegara a sentar bien. Siempre había sido muy pequeña y delgaducha, y la ropa de las chicas de su edad siempre le había quedado ridículamente enorme.

Siempre había sido ridiculizada por su aspecto y pronto había comprendido que en su caso más valía la calidad de sus vaqueros que la marca que traían cosida en los bolsillos traseros. Nunca había tenido el dinero del resto de las chicas que podían permitirse salir de compras a renovar el armario cada semana y eso la había hecho destacar de entre la multitud. Y aunque eso fuera bueno en algunos casos, nunca había sido de esa manera en el instituto. Sus compañeros se habían burlado de sus enormes jerséis y sus desgastados pantalones desde que había ido a vivir con su tío Hank. Por ello, no estaba acostumbrada a pasar demasiado tiempo en las tiendas y menos aún con expertas compradoras compulsivas.

"Que te parece este disfraz?" preguntó en ese momento Cho apartando a Hermione de sus reflexiones. La chica alzó la mirada para quedarse mirando lo que parecía un cinturón de tela y una pequeña camisa con mucho encaje.

"Que se supone que es eso?" casi temió preguntar Hermione.

"Mesonera" respondió Cho colocándose las prendas contra la ropa como si quisiera comprobar cómo le quedaba.

"Y el resto del disfraz?" preguntó la castaña desconcertada.

"Las botas? Me pondría unas mías y por encima los cubre-botas" respondió Cho distraída.

"Claro" murmuró la chica tragándose el resto de su respuesta al comprender que aquel cinturón de tela era en realidad la falda del disfraz. Eso la hizo sentirse aún peor consigo misma. No era que quisiera ser una abuela y llevar toda la vida jerséis de altos cuellos y faldas hasta los tobillos, pero dado que nunca se habría imaginado con algo así puesto (era evidente que ese disfraz era la versión sexy del original), le costaba un poco comprender que había gente que si quisiera. Bueno, si ella hubiera tenido el físico que tenían las animadoras que tenía delante, seguramente se sentiría más cómoda con esa opción. "Te gusta?"

"No estoy segura" admitió Cho frunciendo un poco el ceño. "El año pasado fueron bastantes con este disfraz y no quiero parecer repetitiva. A ti que te parece?"

"No se supone que es una fiesta de Halloween?" preguntó Hermione de manera un poco diplomática. "Entonces no se supone que hay que ir con algo que… de miedo?"

"Creo que tienes razón" asintió Cho volviendo a dejar ese disfraz en su lugar. "Creo que he visto un disfraz de vampiresa en la entrada con un corsé precioso. Voy a ver."

"Estupendo, más disfraces" murmuró la chica desalentada y dejándose caer en una silla colocada como forma de piedad hacia los novios, maridos y hombres en general que se veían arrastrados a semejantes actividades.

"Cho, podrías atarme la cremallera?" preguntó una de las animadoras saliendo en ese momento del probador con el top sin abrochar. "Cho?"

"Ha ido a mirar un disfraz en la parte de delante" explicó Hermione desviando la mirada del top medio suelto de la animadora que tenía delante.

"Mierda. Me lo puedes abrochar tu?" preguntó la chica dándose la vuelta para mostrar la cremallera en su espalda a la que no alcanzaba. "Está muy arriba y no me llega la mano. Me ayudas?"

"Claro, por qué no?" murmuró la chica en voz baja mientras se acercaba y subía la cremallera. "De troglodita?"

"Esa era la idea, pero no estoy muy segura" admitió la chica sonriendo en agradecimiento cuando sintió que la cremallera estaba arriba. "Que te parece?"

La animadora estaba vestida en lo que parecía ser un pequeño top de piel sintética con su correspondiente mini falda a juego. Por desgracia, los colores claros del conjunto, desentonaban ligeramente con el color de piel de la chica.

"No lo sé Padma, te queda muy bien, pero no sé si el color es el ideal." Admitió Hermione sinceramente y esperando que la chica no se lo tomara a mal.

"Eso mismo estaba pensando, pero no se me ocurre de que otra cosa disfrazarme." Reconoció la gemela Patil con un bufido exasperada. "Alguna idea?"

"Que tal de pirata?" propuso de repente la castaña. "Con una falda larga por detrás y recortada por delante y una camisa blanca, seguro que resalta el color de tu piel y resalta tus ojos oscuros."

"Tú crees?" preguntó Padma mientras en su mente comenzaba a armar el disfraz en cuestión. "podría funcionar. Gracias Hermione."

"De nada." Respondió la chica feliz de haber podido ayudar (y de haber solucionado el disfraz de una de ellas. Puede que pudiera volver a casa antes de que esas chicas acabaran con ella.)

_Fin del flashback_

La tortura se había prolongado durante otras tres horas y las cosas habían llegado a empeorar cuando Padma había mencionado que la idea del pirata había salido de Hermione. El resto de las animadoras habían poco menos que exigido a la chica su opinión, queriendo conseguir los disfraces perfectos. Había sido una tarde realmente agotadora.

"Sabes, es la tercera vez que me llamas Padma." Dijo de pronto la chica inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

"Y eso es malo?" preguntó la chica poniéndose en guardia por si la chica estaba a punto de insultarla por tomarse confianzas con ella.

"Oh no, no, nada de eso." Se apresuró a asegurar la chica precipitadamente. "Es solo que no me has llamado Parvati ni una sola vez."

"Por qué te iba a llamar así?" preguntó desconcertada Hermione tomando otro sorbo de su vaso.

"La gente suele confundirnos mucho" admitió la chica un poco frustrada por ello. "Y sin embargo, tú no has fallado ni una. Suerte supongo."

"De eso nada" se indignó Hermione. "No es difícil diferenciaros si se sabe lo que una a de buscar."

"Y que es lo que hay que buscar?" preguntó Padma sorprendida. "Somos prácticamente idénticas."

"Pero no del todo. Además, no todo es el aspecto físico." Ante la cara desconcertada de la otra chica, Hermione elaboró. "Tu voz por ejemplo, es mucho más suave que la de tu hermana y no tienes la costumbre de decir _cómo te digo _cada dos frases. Además, Parvati prefiere usar coletas mientras que tú te lo sueles trenzar. Y ella se muerde las uñas y tú no."

"Vaya" dijo Padma atónita. "Creo que ni mis padres se ha dado cuenta de todo eso."

"Soy observadora" admitió la chica un poco avergonzada. Genial, la primera conversación que tenía con esa chica y ya había conseguido hacerla sentir incómoda.

"Eso parece" respondió Padma con una enorme sonrisa. "Pero no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace. Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo nos confunda, y por eso me consuela saber que hay gente que se fija en algo además del físico. Oye, sabes si?"

El resto de la pregunta fue interrumpida por un griterío cercano que logró llamar la atención del resto de los ocupantes de la fiesta. Cuando Hermione reconoció a Harry como uno de los que gritaban no dudó un solo instante y salió disparada hacia el lugar seguida por una curiosa Padma. Cuando llegaron al lugar exacto, lo primero que vieron fue el disfraz rasgado de Cho, la cara de satisfacción de Marcus Flint y el enfado en el rostro de Harry.

**Media hora antes:**

Tanto Fleur como Cho, habían llegado justo a tiempo para hacer una entrada en toda regla. Cho disfrazada como una reina malvada (con su correspondiente corsé ajustado) y Fleur como una elegante princesa egipcia (con su traje de tela blanca bien ajustado que marcaba todas y cada una de sus formas), habían vuelto todas las cabezas a su paso a pesar de que habían prestado poca atención a ello. Ambas tenían personas que encontrar y no iban a distraerse por menudencias como algunas miradas lujuriosas o rostros babeantes.

"Así que estás segura de que quieres encontrar a Bill?" quiso asegurarse una vez más Cho resistiendo las ganas de examinar el lugar en busca de ciertos ojos verdes. Antes de eso debía cumplir con su misión de mejor amiga.

"Sí" suspiro Fleur algo desesperada. "Sigue siendo mi novio. Aún así, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente. El otro día, cuando estábamos bajo la lluvia, su comportamiento me asustó mucho. Si queremos que esto siga adelante, vamos a tener que hacer varios cambios, empezando por su costumbre de pasarse el día borracho."

"De acuerdo, te acompañaré a buscarlo" cedió Cho preocupada. "Aún así, creo que deberías pensarlo bien. Siempre has tenido buenos instintos, y si tus instintos dicen que ya no es el chico que conocías, deberías hacerles caso."

"Llevamos saliendo casi un año Cho, le debo a la relación al menos intentarlo. Ambos se lo debemos y William tendrá que comprenderlo." Continuó Fleur tozuda. "Bueno, pues tú buscas por allí y yo buscaré por el otro lado. Si lo encuentras avísame al móvil, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, hasta ahora."

Una vez separadas, Cho aprovechó para buscar también a Harry entre la multitud disfrazada que la rodeaba. Tras diez minutos de tratar de identificar a los muchos personajes de ficción y de terror que allí había convocados, llegó a la conclusión de que no había localizado a ninguno de sus objetivos. Las numerosas máscaras y el maquillaje que portaban los presentes no hacían fácil la búsqueda, pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente. Tras tomar aire un par de veces continuó la búsqueda hasta que dio con algo. No era un objetivo principal, pero podía reconocer sin problemas a Hermione Granger, disfrazada de vaquera, con una ajustada camiseta blanca (que marcaba ligeramente los abdominales que Cho no sabía que Hermione tuviera) por debajo de la camisa negra y con un sombrero también negro en la cabeza charlando animadamente con una de las gemelas Patil. Si Hermione estaba ahí, eso significaba que Harry no estaría lejos.

Con una nueva energía surgiendo en su interior, Cho dio media vuelta dispuesta a encontrar al chico, cuando otro muy distinto al que planeaba encontrar se cruzó en su camino.

"Cho Chang, cada día que te veo estás más buena" babeó Marcus Flint haciendo reír de modo lascivo al resto de los jugadores de futbol que le acompañaban. "Que te parece si tú y yo bailamos un rato? Luego podemos ir a mi camioneta y… conocernos mejor. Captas la idea preciosa?"

"Marcus, no bailaría contigo ni aunque me lo pidiera Madona en persona, y me subiré contigo a tu camioneta cuando el infierno se congele. Captas la idea?" respondió burlona Cho sonriendo cuando el coro de risas a costa del chico triplico al suyo. La gente de alrededor había comenzado a prestar atención y no tenía tiempo para eso. "Ahora déjame pasar, que no tengo tiempo para perder contigo."

"Escúchame bien zorra estúpida!" masculló Marcus claramente furioso agarrando a Cho del brazo. "No vas a marcharte después de haberme puesto en ridículo. Eres mía comprendes? Y de nadie más."

"Ni en sueños Marcus" aseguró Cho arrancando su brazo del férreo agarre del chico. "No te pertenezco, no ahora ni nunca."

"Claro que sí" volvió a gritar el chico tratando de volver a alcanzar a la chica cuando esta trataba de marcharse. Esta vez su mano se cerró alrededor de uno de los lados de su falda y al tirar, acabó rasgando la tela dejando a la vista las largas piernas de la chica. "Así me gusta nena, enséñale a tu papi lo que llevas ahí debajo."

"Cerdo!" gritó Cho perdiendo la calma y abofeteando al chico.

"Maldita guarra!" gritó a su vez el chico furioso alzando la mano para devolver el golpe a la chica. Su mano sin embargo no llegó a terminar el trayecto.

"No te atrevas a tocarla" amenazó Harry con el brazo de Marcus agarrado con su mano derecha. "Solo los cobardes y la escoria pegan a una mujer."

"Vaya vaya, pero si es cara cortada al rescate" se burló Flint provocando de nuevo risas entre el resto de los jugadores de futbol presentes.

"No la vuelvas a tocar" advirtió Harry temblando ligeramente por la ira que sentía. Había presenciado todo lo sucedido, pero no había podido llegar antes de que ese animal rompiera el vestido de la chica, pero se alegraba de haber llegado antes de que pudiera golpearla.

"Oh si no, que?" quiso saber Flint hinchando el pecho y con voz amenazadora. "Qué vas a hacer, eh Potter? Que vas a hacer?"

"Estás advertido" gruñó Harry con las manos temblorosas de la rabia que sentía. Flint también las vio, pero por desgracia confundió la ira con el miedo y eso lo envalentonó aún más.

"No me considero advertido, y vosotros chicos?" preguntó Flint haciendo saber así a los demás que iba a haber bronca. "Lo único que me ha quedado claro es que esa tía está pidiendo guerra. Y yo no tengo problemas en darle lo que pide."

"Harry déjalo por favor" suplicó Cho agarrando al chico de la mano y tratando de calmarlo. "Ignórale, está buscando una excusa para empezar una pelea, no se la des."

"Vaya vaya, cara cortada resulta que encima es un cobarde" se rió Flint burlonamente. Justo en ese instante apareció Draco y sujetó del otro brazo a Harry para sujetarlo bien. "Oh y fíjate el que faltaba. Vas a volver a escudarte detrás de la sombra de Malfoy? No solo no sabes librar tus propias batallas sino que además esperas a que otros las libren por ti?"

"Ignórale Harry" le ordenó Draco sin soltar el brazo de su amigo. "No merece la pena."

"Eso, haz caso a tu amiguito, cara cortada. No merezco la pena" continuó burlándose cada vez más alto Flint atrayendo la atención de más y más gente. Sus ojos se agrandaron deleitados en cuanto vio a Hermione entre el público que acababa de acercarse. "Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Quédate con esa zorra de Chang. Estoy seguro de que esa empollona será mucho más barata. Es más, en cuanto pruebe lo que tengo entre las piernas le gustará tanto que seguro que ni me cobra."

"Que has dicho?" susurró esta vez Draco habiéndose quedado rígidos ambos chicos al escuchar a Flint. Harry estaba tan furioso que ni le salía la voz.

"Claro que primero me aseguraré de ponerme protección" continuó Flint como si nada. "No me gustaría pillar nada de lo que tenga. A saber cuántos tíos habrán pasado por ahí antes que yo. Es lo malo de las putas baratas, cualquiera las puede montar"

No llegó a terminar la frase que estaba pronunciando en ese momento. Más rápido de lo que el resto de los espectadores pudo ver, los dos chicos saltaron encima de Marcus dispuestos a hacerle pagar todo lo que acababa de decir. Y a pesar de que el resto de los jugadores de futbol no tardó mucho en meterse en la pelea, Marcus ya había perdido dos dientes y seguramente la posibilidad de reproducirse en el futuro para cuando lograron intervenir. Siendo la pelea seis contra dos (siete si Marcus lograba levantarse y eso era harto improbable) parecía que no iba a durar mucho y que enseguida se daría por finalizada. Lo que los jugadores de futbol no esperaban era que el equipo de natación en pleno que se hallaba alrededor decidiera tomar parte para defender a uno de los suyos. El altercado pronto se convirtió en una batalla campal, donde cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino se convertía en un objetivo.

* * *

**Siete minutos antes del primer puñetazo de la noche:**

Fleur no había tenido mucha más suerte a la hora de encontrar a William. Había recorrido la pista de baile dos veces y había incluso salido a comprobar que no estuviera en el campo de futbol. Se había encontrado con mucha gente conocida que le habían confirmado haber visto a William en la fiesta pero ninguno había sido capaz de señalar un lugar concreto en el que se pudiera hallar. Y por si fuera poco, uno de los disfrazados como Drácula le había tirado un vaso de ponche al chocarse con ella. De modo que ahora parte de su vestido blando tenía un color rosa pálido que acabó con el buen humor de la chica.

Esperando poder arreglarlo con agua del grifo (aunque en el fondo sabia que la mancha no iba a salir) la chica no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse hacia el baño de chicas. Parecía estar vacio y eso la alegró, no necesitaba que alguna cotilla la viera con el vestido sucio y decidiera hacer de ella el tema de conversación de la fiesta. Tan concentrada estaba en hacer desaparecer la mancha de su disfraz, que al principio no registró los sonidos del cuarto de baño. Una risa bastante estridente seguida de un susurró firme hizo que levantara la cabeza del vestido y cuando un gemido resonó por todo el baño, sintió que su cara se encendía como un tomate.

"Aquí no, pueden oírnos" se río una chica mientras el ruido de tela que se rasga invadía el lugar. "Ten cuidado, es un disfraz nuevo."

"Ya te comprarás otro" susurró entonces una voz claramente masculina.

Convencida de que lo que estaba pasando en ese cubículo no era asunto suyo y sin prestar mucho atención a las voces, Fleur dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir por la puerta y no revelar jamás lo que había oído. O al menos ese era el plan hasta que la chica volvió a hablar.

"No seas tan brusco Bill, que esta vez no tengo ropa de repuesto."

Esa simple frase la paralizó en el sitio. Su lado racional sabía que había más de un Bill en todo el instituto ( como Bill Johnsson de economía o Bill Gheller de fotografía) y que seguramente sería uno de esos el que estaba en ese momento dentro de ese cubículo. Pero aún así, una pequeña parte de su mente que se negaba a cerrar los ojos y mirar hacia otra parte la urgió a comprobarlo. Por ello, con el corazón en la boca y los latidos en las sienes entró en el cubículo contiguo al que procedían los ruidos y tras bajar la tapa del inodoro, se subió en este. Con mucho cuidado y decidida a no hacer ruido, se asomó por encima de la barrera que los separaba y miró hacia abajo. Y con ese simple gesto, su corazón se rompió en pedazos.

William Wesley disfrazado de algo que no llegó a registrar pero con el rostro claramente visible y los pantalones en el suelo, estaba rozando con la lengua la campanilla de la garganta de la otra chica. Chica que al mover un poco el rostro fue identificada como su compañera de equipo Stacy Wilscott, vestida de ángel putón con los pechos al aire y el vestido bien remangado sobre los muslos. La revelación hizo que no pudiera evitar un gemido de dolor no muy alto pero que sirvió para paralizar a la feliz pareja. Cuando los ojos de Bill se posaron en los suyos mostrando exasperación por haber sido interrumpido y luego pánico por haber sido descubierto, Fleur decidió que no quería continuar allí. Así que se bajó del inodoro y salió corriendo de allí tragándose las lágrimas y desoyendo los gritos de William para que se detuviera.

Nada más salir del baño, se encontró en medio de una autentica pelea de salón del oeste donde la gente intercambiaba golpes e insultos sin cesar. No obstante eso no la detuvo y continuó corriendo esperando encontrar en medio de aquella marabunta a Cho y que esta la llevara a casa. Consiguió avanzar un buen trecho sin incidentes cuando se tropezó con Draco Malfoy, que estaba sangrando de una ceja y parecía más feliz de lo que Fleur le había visto jamás.

"Has visto a Cho?" gritó Fleur tratando de hacerse oír entre el griterío que había.

"Está al fondo, Harry está con ella" respondió también a gritos el chico. "Si me disculpas, tengo una cuenta pendiente con Crabbe. Hasta luego!"

Confusa sin saber de dónde diablos se había originado semejante sarao, Fleur continuó avanzando tratando de localizar a su amiga entre toda esa gente. Un empujón desde atrás la abalanzó sobre una de las mesas deshabitadas y de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que detuvieron su avance, seguramente se habría hecho mucho daño.

"Que haces aquí Fleur?" preguntó Hermione intranquila al ver a la animadora en medio de la pelea. Cuando los golpes habían comenzado a volar a diestro y siniestro, había ordenado a Padma salir del gimnasio y ella se había unido a la pelea dispuesta a ayudar a sus chicos. Por lo visto no era la única que se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos animales ya que los gritos de Harry se parecían más a aullidos de felicidad y el pelo de la nuca de Draco parecía estar más erizado que de costumbre. Durante la pelea sin embargo, se habían acabado separando. Había sido un golpe de suerte haber visto a Fleur entre tanta gente, y conseguir detener su caída a tiempo.

"Estoy buscando a Cho" repitió Fleur con los ojos húmedos y el rímel algo corrido. "La has visto?"

"Creo que está con Harry, pero nos hemos separado." Explicó la chica fijándose con detenimiento en el rostro de la chica. "Oye estás bien?"

Fleur iba a decir que sí, porque no era necesario que Hermione lo supiera, porque lo único que quería era llegar a casa y meterse en la cama y llorar hasta reventar. Y puede que comerse la bote de helado de chocolate más grande que existiera. Pero cuando vio esos fieros ojos oscuros llenos de preocupación por ella, y la manera en la que la miraban, algo dentro de ella se rompió, y lo que iba a ser un firme asentimiento de cabeza, se convirtió poco a poco en una negación tras otra. Aquello le partió el alma a Hermione, quien sin saber muy bien que hacer, optó por la opción más lógica. La abrazó con fuerza.

Cuando sintió aquellos fuertes brazos rodearla con ternura pero con firmeza a la vez , Fleur se dio cuenta de que no podía retener las lágrimas durante más tiempo y las dejó correr por sus mejillas. Lloró por el engaño que acababa de presenciar, por el tiempo que había perdido pensando que era importante para Bill y por las horas que había pasado pensando en cómo salvar esa relación. Lloró de pena, de ira y de tristeza. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Hermione la sujetó mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo en su oído y la acariciaba la espalda dulcemente intentando aliviar su dolor. A veces las palabras de consuelo eran simples susurros de alguna historia que le había sucedido y a ratos era un simple murmullo de una dulce canción, pero durante el rato en el que ella la sostuvo, Fleur se sintió mucho mejor.

Pero a pesar de que para ellas dos el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante, no fue así para el resto de los habitantes del gimnasio. La pelea alcanzó proporciones épicas cuando ni siquiera los gritos a través de megafonía del profesorado logró calmar el ambiente. Como uno de los vigilante de la fiesta, y en un intento de hacerse el héroe, Gilderoy Lockhart vestido como todo un caballero sureño recién salido de la película _Lo que el viento se llevó_ con pañuelo de encajes y todo, trató de detener la pelea metiéndose en medio y gritando algo que nadie alcanzó a oír. Duró exactamente dos minutos, tiempo justo que tardó en colocarse en medio de la trayectoria de un formidable gancho izquierdo propinado por uno de los gemelos Wesleys que había decidido unirse a la fiesta contra los integrantes del equipo de futbol. El resto de los profesores presentes sabiamente prefirieron mantenerse al margen de la trifulca y dirigir sus esfuerzos en otra dirección. Con una sonrisa de lo más sádica, Severus Snape accionó la alarma de incendios lo cual activó inmediatamente los aspersores del techo que no tardaron en calar a todos los presentes con agua helada, dando así por terminada la noche y la pelea.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Misma hora, en la otra punta de la ciudad:**

Mientras el gimnasio de cierto instituto se transformaba en ducha comunal improvisada, dos figuras avanzaban rápidamente por las transitadas calles cercanas al borde de la ciudad cada vez más apremiadas sin saber muy bien como habían llegado a esa situación.

Tras enseñarle la clase de teatro y los decorados que había ayudado a pintar, ambas habían decidido volver a la fiesta del gimnasio, pero Luna no había tardado en quejarse de un dolor de cabeza. Preocupada por la salud de su amiga, Gaby había sugerido salir del gimnasio para tomar el aire y así ayudar con el dolor de cabeza. Tras escuchar como el estómago de Luna rugía, la pequeña Delacour había decidido que lo mejor era cenar un poco antes de volver a la fiesta y había acabado volviendo a arrastrar a la chica tras asegurarle de que todo iría bien. Había mandado un mensaje de texto al móvil de Draco para que supieran que se iban a cenar a una hamburguesería cercana y al acabar de cenar (cinco hamburguesas enormes en el caso de Luna) habían decidido dar un paseo por el campo de futbol para bajar la cena mientras Gaby le contaba algunas de sus mejores travesuras a la encantada Luna.

Pero todo se había complicado cuando a la mitad del paseo habían visto a unos individuos vestidos con largos ropajes oscuros aproximarse. A pesar de que era Halloween y de que Gabrielle estaba segura de que solo se trataban de estudiantes disfrazados, ninguna se había quedado muy convencida y se habían querido alejar de ellos. En cuanto habían comprobado que no eran imaginaciones suyas y de que realmente habían comenzado a seguirlas, Luna la había tomado del brazo y había echado a correr. Gaby no había estado muy conforme al principio, pero tras ver con sus propios ojos como esas figuras se habían lanzado a perseguirlas, se había tragado sus preguntas y había seguido a la otra chica sin chistar.

"Luna? Crees que los hemos despistado?" comenzó a preguntar Gabrielle cada vez más preocupada.

Pero Luna no la oía, tenía centrado el oído en un ruido que le había puesto los pelos de punta y un olor que nunca podría olvidar. Ese olor a aceite y a plata en polvo que parecía flotar en el aire. Y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver entre los oscuros ropajes de un tipo cercano, el reflejo de la luz de la luna en un objeto plateado que tenía forma puntiaguda y todas las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza. Sin hacer caso de las cada vez más altas preguntas de Gabrielle, la tomó del brazo y echó a correr. Tenía que alejarse de allí, y cuanto antes mejor.

Pronto ambas chicas se vieron corriendo como locas por una calle enormemente transitada que apenas las dejaba pasar sin empujar a alguien. Convencida de que por ahí no podría avanzar bien, Luna giró a la derecha por un callejón casi vacío y continuó corriendo y arrastrando a la cada vez más confundida Gabrielle. Por suerte la chica pareció comprender que algo malo pasaba, porque había dejado de preguntar, y contagiada por la angustia que parecía estar adueñándose de Luna, había empezado ella también a correr. El callejón resultó no ser una de las mejores ideas ya que apenas unos minutos después se dieron de brucen con el enorme muro que lo convertía en un callejón sin salida.

La mente de Luna comenzó a trabajar sin descanso, tratando de solucionar el problema que tenían entre manos. Por delante un muro gigante y justo detrás… mejor no pensarlo. Tenía que haber una manera de salir de allí, y debía encontrarla rápidamente. Como si de una respuesta a sus plegarias se tratara, una de las puertas laterales se abrió para dejar salir a un cocinero con la basura. Luna ni lo dudó y tras coger aún más fuerte el brazo de Gabrielle, tiró de ella para introducirse a la velocidad del rayo en el interior de la cocina del restaurante chino.

Cientos de especias mezcladas con diferentes comidas y cinco cocineros salteando y flameando fue lo primero que identificó Luna al entrar al local. Sin hacer caso a esas menudencias, ambas chicas avanzaron entre la gente de la cocina desoyendo los gritos furiosos de los trabajadores y lo que debían de ser horribles palabrotas en otro idioma. Un repeinado y trajeado individuo con aspecto de camarero hizo el amago de detenerlas nada más salir de la cocina, pero el empujón de Luna lo envió trastabillando hasta unas mesas cercanas donde impactó con envidiable puntería y destrozó la vajilla de las mismas, bañando de sopa de aleta de tiburón a los sorprendidos clientes. Sin parar a contemplar si el tipo se levantaba a perseguirlas o no, ambas chicas volvieron a comenzar a correr y salieron por la entrada del restaurante ante gritos y miradas de asombro de los comensales.

Volvían a estar en la calle aunque esta vez en una zona algo menos transitada. Por un breve instante Luna consideró la posibilidad de haber perdido a sus perseguidores, pero el ruido metálico acompañado de unas respiraciones pesadas confirmaron que no habían tenido suerte. Eso significaba que tenían que irse de allí inmediatamente antes de que volvieran a encontrarlas. Esta vez tomó rumbo al bosque que no se hallaba muy lejos de su posición. Tal vez gracias a la oscuridad reinante fueran capaces de despistarlos entre los matorrales y pudieran volver a casa sin que les vieran. Su mente aterrada solo tenía dos objetivos en mente en ese momento, huir de los perseguidores y asegurarse de proteger a Gabrielle. Esperaba poder cumplir lo primero porque de lo contrario sabía que jamás podría llegar a cumplir lo segundo. Si daban con ellas, morirían.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Mientras tanto de vuelta a la fiesta:**

"Ha sido increíble" gritó Cho riéndose como una loca mientras se escurría la trenza del pelo mojando así el suelo.

"Desde luego va a ser una fiesta inolvidable" coincidió Harry sonriendo y tratando de retorcer su camisa pirata esperando así que se secara antes.

"Y que lo digas, viste la cara de Montague cuando Neville se le echó encima? Ha sido una locura." Se rió Draco aún sangrando pero curiosamente feliz. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de devolvérsela a ciertos integrantes del equipo de futbol del instituto, y esa noche se había podido quedar a gusto.

"Muy normal no ha sido" asintió Fleur también mojada hasta los huesos. El agua helada había ocultado sus lágrimas del resto de la gente, y cuando había visto el aspecto de Hermione completamente calada y con aspecto de cachorro abandonado, había estallado en risas y eso le había devuelto el humor. Ya se deprimiría al día siguiente.

"Ten, ponte esto por favor" le pidió Hermione sonrojada mientras le tendía su largo abrigo a la chica.

"Por qué" preguntó Fleur sorprendida. Era cierto que el abrigo vaquero estaba algo más seco que sus ropas, pero también estaba mojado.

"Llevas un vestido blanco y estás completamente calada Fleur" reveló Cho como si fuera evidente a la chica.

"Y eso que… OH" exclamó la chica al darse cuenta de que la ropa mojada se acababa de convertir en ropa completamente transparente. Agradecida tomó el abrigo que Hermione le tendía con una calurosa sonrisa de agradecimiento. "Merci."

"No hay por qué darlas" murmuró Hermione desviando la mirada. Ella había sido lo suficientemente caballerosa como para no mirar nada que no debiera, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse con los modales del resto. Cuanto antes se tapara, antes dejaría de gruñir el animal que tenía en ese momento en la mente.

"Dios mío, dónde está Gabrielle?" preguntó de pronto Fleur sintiéndose culpable por no haberse acordado antes de su hermana.

"Recibí un mensaje hace un rato, decía que Luna y ella se iban a cenar algo" respondió Draco rápidamente. "Ha sido poco antes de que empezara la pelea, así que no estaban ahí dentro. Seguramente todavía estén cenando tranquilas ajenas a todo este lío."

"Me alegro" suspiró aliviada Fleur. "No me gusta la idea de que Gaby haya podido estar presente en medio del desastre. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que podría haberles pasado."

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**En el bosque:**

"_No, no, no" _pensó Luna aterrada volviendo a comprobar que el lugar en el que se hallaban estaba siendo rodeado poco a poco, sin duda a punto de convertirse en una emboscada. Los sabuesos aún no parecían haber dado con su rastro, lo cual era un pequeño alivio en esa complicada situación. Aún así el resto no tardaría en rodearlas y eso llegaba a suceder, ninguna viviría para ver un nuevo amanecer.

"Luna? Por qué nos hemos parado?" susurró Gaby jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Por suerte para ella el asma no se le había llegado a disparar, pero a juzgar por el ardor en sus pulmones, era posible que no tardara mucho.

"Ssshh" la acalló Luna suavemente volviendo la cabeza para captar mejor los sonidos. El ruido de tres pares de botas haciendo crujir las hojas del suelo le indicaron que sus perseguidores no se hallaban muy lejos. Si quería que salieran con vida, iba a tener que hacer una locura, y una gran estupidez. "Sube."

"Como?" preguntó Gabrielle sorprendida y sin comprender. "Que suba a donde?"

"A mi espalda" la urgió Luna descalzándose y luego dándole la espalda a la chica, agachándose un poco a la espera de que se subiera. "Pasa los brazos por mi cuello y sujétate bien con las piernas. Date prisa!"

Apremiada por la angustia en la voz de la siempre calmada chica, Gabrielle no titubeó y con un pequeño salto se subió a las espaldas de Luna convencida de que la chica no podría con su peso. Para su sorpresa Luna no pareció tener ningún problema para sujetarla en su espalda e incluso la aupó para que subiera un poco más arriba.

"Escucha, lo que vas a ver ahora te va a sorprender, y te prometo que responderé todas tus preguntas más adelante. Pero por favor, prométeme que te vas a agarrar con fuerza y que vas a estar callada. Por favor."

"De acuerdo" accedió Gaby confusa y sin saber por qué la otra chica se había descalzado. Es decir, no pensaría caminas con ella a la espalda y descalza por el bosque, no?

Al oír su confirmación, Luna no perdió más tiempo y se puso a correr con ella en la espalda. Al principio no parecía que fueran muy rápido, pero pronto el paisaje bañado por la luz de la luna comenzó a pasar cada vez más y más rápido. Luna pudo oír como el corazón de la chica de sus espaldas se disparaba y como su respiración se entrecortaba. Pero no tenía tiempo para entretenerse con ello, así que continuó huyendo de sus perseguidores que cada vez sonaban más cerca. Gracias a las garras de sus pies, el tomar velocidad cada vez le fue más sencillo y gracias a ello ya no resbalaba por culpa de la hojarasca esparcida por el suelo del bosque. A cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir como su cuerpo cambiaba más y más hasta alcanzar el aspecto de lobezna que había mostrado a Harry en el almacén hacía casi un mes. La luna aún no estaba llena, de modo que seguramente cuando la adrenalina dejara de fluir por sus venas y el miedo dejara de impulsar sus piernas, seguramente iba a sentir el resultado del gran esfuerzo que estaba llevando a cabo.

Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, tenía que tratar de escapar el círculo que les estaban preparando y llevar a Gaby sana y salva. Además, tenía que advertir a su familia de la presencia de esa amenaza, a ser posible de una sola pieza. Por ello, cada ruido que sus orejas captaban o cada vibración del suelo que sus pies eran capaces de sentir eran examinadas hasta la saciedad por su hiperactivo cerebro mientras huía. Seguramente gracias a ello, fue capaz de evadir la primera ráfaga de proyectiles que impactaron en el tronco del árbol frente al que su cabeza había estado apenas unas milésimas de segundo atrás.

Aterrada pensando que uno de esos proyectiles podía alcanzar a la chica de su espalda, Luna se obligó a correr aún más rápido y a tratar de esquivar a sus perseguidores entre el follaje del bosque. Izquierda primero, bruscamente a la derecha después y por último el salto de un desnivel bastante serio. Huyendo de todos los claros del bosque que podía, avanzó a través del oscuro bosque agradecida por su mejorada visión nocturna y rezando por ser poco menos que invisibles para sus perseguidores. Cuando las piernas le comenzaron a flaquear y respirar se le empezó a ser una tortura, volvió a analizar la situación como Hermione la había explicado durante algunas de sus conversaciones y trazó un nuevo plan.

Corriendo en línea recta hacia un claro del bosque rodeado por los árboles más ancianos y más altos del lugar, Luna dirigió el resto de su energía hacia sus piernas y con un último esfuerzo las encogió ligeramente tomando impulso y saltó sobre el tronco de uno de los gigantescos árboles que tenía justo delante. Con ayuda de sus garras tanto de las manos como de los pies, continuó trepando por el rugoso tronco rezando por llegar a una altura apropiada antes de que sus perseguidores alcanzaran su posición. Una y otra vez sus manos y sus pies se clavaron en el duro tronco para darse impulso en la subida completamente vertical. Aliviada de que la otra chica aún se mantuviera firmemente abrazada a ella cual koala, continuó son descanso su ascenso hasta alcanzar la copa del árbol rezando para que sus perseguidores no las descubrieran.

"**Bueno, y hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. En esta primera parte de la noche, espero haber suscitado vuestra curiosidad así como haberos contentado un poco respecto a la interacción entre Fleur y Hermione. En el próximo capítulo veremos como acaba la noche."**

"**Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y como siempre todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). Como ya he mencionado anteriormente, el próximo capítulo espero que esté listo para el próximo sábado. Gracias por leer el capítulo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	11. Noche de Halloween (parte 2)

"**Conseguido! No me puedo creer que haya logrado tener listo este capítulo en apenas cinco días. Estoy muerta y mi pobre musa se siente completamente exprimida. Dado que le he metido un poco de prisa al capítulo de hoy es posible que haya errores en el mismo. Por ello, si descubrís cualquier error, ya sea gramatical u ortográfico o si algo no tiene sentido en él, os ruego me lo comuniquéis."**

"**Como ya os dije, esta es la segunda parte de la noche de Halloween y aunque me ha salido un poquitito más corto que los demás, espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente."**

"**Me alegro de ver que a tantos de vosotros os ha gustado el capítulo anterior y que quedasteis pendientes del desenlace. Por ese motivo y sin más dilación, os dejo con la segunda parte. Pero no os olvidéis de comentar, vuestros comentarios son la fuerza que impulsa mis manos al teclear!"**

"**P.D Feliz Cumpleaños! (sé que el capítulo ha salido justo justo, pero aún así espero que lo consideres como un regalito y que te guste)."**

"**Harry Potter así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap. 11 "_Noche de Halloween. Parte 2_"

La noche. Esa oscuridad a la que cada día hay que enfrentarse antes de volver a ver la luz del sol. Un fenómeno que desde que era pequeña había fascinado y encantado a partes iguales a Luna. Antes incluso de comprender lo que la noche iba a significar en su vida y antes de que le explicaran lo que era ese sexto sentido que llevaba sintiendo desde que había nacido, había adorado la noche. No era que despreciara el sol o que no le gustara la luz, simplemente todo era distinto en el momento en el que la ardiente esfera solar se hundía en el horizonte. Los depredadores salían a cazar y el resto del mundo parecía sumergirse en el silencio. Los sonidos viajaban mayores distancias, y la oscuridad se adueñaba del lugar, permitiendo a la luna brillar más que nadie en el firmamento.

Porque si había algo que Luna encontrara más mágico que la noche, era precisamente esa esfera de pálida luz que abría paso a través de la oscuridad. Al igual que el resto de los de su especie, ella también podía oír su llamada, su reclamo. Un sonido que parecía brotar del propio corazón que infundía coraje y valor en el mismo espíritu de los que eran como ella. Y cuando alguien había escuchado esa silenciosa melodía retumbar en su corazón, había pocos sonidos que pudieran igualarla. Esa noche, uno de los pensamientos que resonaba con más fuerza en su interior era que esperaba poder seguir con vida para volver a escuchar esa llamada una vez más.

* * *

Llevaban escondidas en la copa del árbol incontables minutos y poco a poco los sonidos propios del bosque había comenzado a surgir una vez más. Todo parecía estar en calma y desde que las misteriosas figuras habían pasado de largo para no volver, Gabrielle había descubierto que podía respirar un poco mejor. El miedo parecía que le había paralizado la respiración durante su carrera a través del bosque y solo ahora parecía que se estaba regulando. La falta de presencia de sus misteriosos perseguidores unidos a la tranquilidad que aún le transmitía Luna, le devolvieron la voz.

"Luna? Crees que se han ido?" susurró Gabrielle con voz temblorosa aferrándose con más fuerza a la espalda de la chica.

"Creo que sí, pero prefiero no seguir aquí si deciden volver" respondió la chica también en voz baja. Había olfateado hasta que la nariz le había escocido y tenías las orejas tan atentas que incluso le molestaba el ruido del canto de las cigarras. No captaba nada con ninguno de ellos por lo que decidió arriesgarse. "Prepárate para moverte lo más rápido posible."

"Por qué?" preguntó la chica curiosa. "Si se han ido, no crees que será mejor irnos con el mayor sigilo?"

"Normalmente sí, pero en este momento no son ellos los que me preocupan" admitió la chica comenzando lentamente el descenso del árbol y favoreciendo sin que Gaby se diera cuenta su brazo derecho.

"Entonces que te preocupa?" preguntó tensándose una vez más la chica. Que podía inquietar más a Luna que las espeluznantes figuras encapuchadas que acababan de despistar?

"Esos tipos no venían a por nosotras. Perseguían algo y nos han encontrado en medio." Razonó Luna con los sentidos alerta en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo. "Si se han ido tan rápido es porque les preocupaba más esa otra amenaza que nosotras. Y fuera lo que fuera lo que están buscando, tampoco me apetece encontrármelo."

Gaby no estaba dispuesta a razonar con la lógica de Luna y por ello se mantuvo callada mientras su mente trabajaba a máxima velocidad. No podía creer que apenas una hora antes estuviera en el gimnasio dispuesta a celebrar una fiesta de Halloween y ahora estuviera en medio del bosque siendo perseguida por gente aterradora y que Luna se hubiera transformado en… no sabía en qué.

"Luna?" susurró Gaby directamente a la oreja que tenía delante. Cuando la chica ladeó su cabeza en señal de que la había oído continuó. "Que, que eres exactamente?"

"Un licántropo" respondió quedamente Luna continuando a través del bosque tristemente y esperando el desprecio de Gaby.

El silenció continuó durante los siguientes minutos los cuales Gaby utilizó para tratar de colocar sus pensamientos en orden. Aún estaba medio convencida de que en realidad estaba soñando y que se despertaría en algún momento y que se reiría de su extraño sueño.

"No te voy a hacer daño" murmuró Luna lo suficientemente alto como para que la otra chica la oyera pero lo suficientemente tenue como para no irrumpir el silencio del bosque. "Te lo prometo."

"Lo sé" susurró simplemente Gaby sin un solo atisbo de duda en su voz.

Con eso dicho ambas muchachas continuaron con su recorrido en silencio cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Luna estaba convencida de que su relación con Gaby nunca iba a ser igual y la otra chica estaba comenzando a comprender lo asustada que Luna parecía estar de sus próximas palabras.

"No hay luna llena" comentó de pronto Gaby sacando a la otra chica de sus oscuros pensamientos. "No hace falta eso para transformarte?"

"Em, no exactamente. Los licántropos necesitan la luz de la luna llena para su primer cambio, pero yo aún no se he terminado de despertar, así que este es el aspecto que puedo lograr por el momento." Explicó Luna sorprendida por la pregunta de Gaby. "Aunque transformarse aunque solo sea en este estado sin la presencia de la luna llena es algo más difícil, muchos nunca lo logran."

"Y durante las noches de luna llena?" continuó curiosa la chica realmente intrigada. "Y que pasa con la plata?"

"Solo los licántropos más antiguos y con mayor control son capaces de desoír la llamada de la luna" explicó Luna volviendo a recomponer la posición de Gaby en su espalda para poder sujetarla mejor. "El resto nos transformamos incluso si no queremos. Y la plata nos mata, reaccionamos violentamente en contacto con ella."

"Y que pasa con los que nos persiguen? Sabes quiénes son?" preguntó Gaby no queriendo volver a caer en el silencio. "Y por qué crees que no nos buscan a nosotras?"

"Más o menos. Son cazadores, se dedican a matar a los que no son humanos, los buscan y los aniquilan" respondió Luna sombríamente con un deje en la voz que a Gaby no le gustó nada. Parecía un tono demasiado triste y resentido para alguien tan dulce y soñador como Luna. "Si fueran a por mí ya nos habrían dado caza. Pero no parecían buscarme o tratar de rastrear mi olor. Eso me hace pensar que sea lo que sea lo que estén buscando es mucho más peligroso que yo."

"Comprendo" murmuró Gaby volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

"No te asusta? Que sea así?" preguntó repentinamente Luna sorprendiendo a Gaby con ello. "No pareces estar a punto de echar a correr.

"La verdad es que creo que aún estoy en shock, no todos los días descubres que las criaturas que creías que no eran más que fantasías son reales y que tu mejor amiga es una de ellas." Reconoció Gabrielle suspirando un poco abrumada. "Supongo que me va a llevar un tiempo acostumbrarme a la idea."

"Comprendo" aceptó Luna manteniendo la esperanza al ver que la chica no se echaba a llorar o a gritar.

"Además, es un poco difícil huir corriendo si estás encaramada a la espalda de alguien" bromeó la chica tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión que parecía haberlas rodeado.

"Supongo que si" sonrió Luna un poco más alegre. De pronto se detuvo al recordar lo que la chica acababa de decir. "Espera, has dicho que no todos los días descubres que tu mejor amiga es una criatura de fantasía?"

"Em, si. Lo siento, te ha ofendido lo de creatura?" preguntó preocupada Gaby queriendo golpearse la cabeza con algo. _"Pues claro que se ha molestado por haber sido llamada criatura, so burra. A veces creo que deberían taparme la boca con cinta aislante para que me quede calladita." _"Lo siento mucho."

"Eso no." gruñó Luna un poco frustrada y tratando de parar la disculpa de la otra chica. "La parte de mejor amiga. Lo dices en serio? Soy tú mejor amiga? Aunque sea… bueno, diferente?"

"Pues claro que sigues siendo mi mejor amiga" se escandalizó Gaby solo de pensar que Luna podía creer que ya no lo era. "Sigues siendo la chica que me dejó estrujarla cuando Fleur se puso enferma. La chica que se esfuerza en hacerme reír cuando estoy triste y la misma que se asegura de oír todo lo que tengo que decir. Y eso no cambiará tengas o no orejas puntiagudas."

"En serio?" preguntó Luna asombrada de lo que estaba oyendo y sin terminar de creerlo.

"Desde luego" aseguró la chica abrazándola aún con más fuerza para luego añadir en voz baja justo al oído de la chica. "Para mí sigues siendo Luna, y el resto me da igual. Y para que quede claro, ser diferente no es malo. La normalidad está sobrevalorada, créeme."

Cuando oyó esas palabras, Luna sintió que su corazón se llenaba de orgullo y felicidad y cuando estaba a punto de agradecer esas sinceras palabras, el bosque entero se sumió en un silencio total. Todos los ruidos que las habían acompañado desde que habían dejado el escondite en el árbol habían enmudecido al unísono y eso inmediatamente la puso en guardia. Tal silencio en una superficie tan grande resultaba inquietante e incluso Gaby parecía haber comprendido que algo sucedía ya que incluso su respiración se había vuelto más pausada y silenciosa.

De pronto, los oídos del licántropo captaron un ruido repentino que no pertenecía al bosque y en respuesta a ello, sus piernas saltaron tan alto como pudieron logrando así esquivar por muy poco a la figura que se les había echado encima. Sus pupilas ya acostumbradas a la penumbra del bosque, no tardaron en localizar la figura que poco a poco se estaba irguiendo delante de sus ojos.

"Vaya vaya, para ser un cachorro tienes muy buenos instintos" la felicitó la figura misteriosa. En cuanto pasó bajo uno de los rayos de luz lunar sus facciones se vieron con claridad mostrando a un hombre alto, con cabello oscuro, piel tersa y ojos burlones. Si no fuera por la mueca sádica que portaba en el rostro y el olor que desprendía y que indicaba a Luna lo que en realidad era, seguro que le habría parecido alguien inofensivo. Era extremadamente delgado y con un brillo de locura en sus oscuros ojos. Sus ropajes finos y algo pasados de moda unidos al olor a tierra que desprendía, era lo que le había dado una idea bastante acertada a la chica de lo que podía ser.

"Eres a quien persiguen, no? Los cazadores" dedujo Luna asegurándose de mantenerse delante de Gabrielle en todo momento "te están rastrando."

"En efecto. He de admitir que ha sido una lata encontrarme con ellos tan pronto. Que sus malditos sabuesos captaran mi olor tampoco era parte de mis planes." Reconoció el hombre gesticulando elegantemente con las manos. "Llevan semanas detrás de mí, y no tengo intención de acabar en sus manos."

"Que has hecho para llamar su atención? Creía que los de tu clase tenían más… clase" continuó conversando Luna mientras su mente buscaba una manera de huir de allí desesperadamente. Parecía que esa noche nada quería salir bien.

"Comparados con vosotros, sucias bestias, incluso un elefante tiene mayor finura" se burló el hombre comenzando a dar pequeños paseos alrededor de las dos chicas.

"Y sin embargo, no somos nosotras las que están marcadas" se insolentó Luna. Aquello en vez de enfurecer al hombre, pareció hacerle gracia.

"Oh, touché." La felicitó la figura aplaudiendo lentamente. Más que una felicitación parecía una burla y Luna supo interpretarla. "Pero sabes, lo que necesito en este momento creo que es un tentempié, ya sabes, para recuperar fuerzas."

"Pues espero que te gusten las ardillas" fue la única respuesta de Luna volviendo a erizársele el pelaje de la nuca.

"Esto sí que es divertido. Piensas luchar" se sorprendió el hombre al darse cuenta de que la chica realmente estaba dispuesta a pelear. "No tienes ninguna posibilidad, y lo sabes. Y menos con esa herida del hombro. Llevas dejando un rastro de sangre desde hace un rato. Hace cuanto que te han alcanzado? Veinte minutos? Media hora?"

"Si bueno, más o menos" reconoció Luna a sabiendas de que no podría engañar al hombre que tenía delante. A su lado sintió más que vio como Gaby se tensaba en el sitio.

"Estás herida? Cuando ha pasado?" quiso saber la chica comenzando a palpar el pequeño cuerpo de la otra chica hasta que un pequeño gemido la detuvo. Cuando retiró la mano del hombro izquierdo, pudo apreciar a pesar de la falta de luz, el color rojizo de la sangre de Luna. Horrorizada, no pudo evitar el pequeño grito de sorpresa que brotó de su garganta. "Dios mío, hay mucha sangre. Tenemos que ir a un hospital!"

Eso provocó autenticas carcajadas de deleite en el extraño hombre que tenían delante. A pesar de que tenía aspecto de aristócrata, había algo en él que hacía que Gabrielle desconfiara enormemente de su persona. Aunque viendo la situación en la que estaban y la extraña conversación que estaban manteniendo Luna y él, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

"Un hospital? Para ella? Esa mortal es casi tan divertidamente ingenua como apetitosa. Espero que no te importe compartirla conmigo." Mencionó el hombre como si aquello fuera algo lógico. Luna estaba segura que en su retorcida mente, seguro que lo era. "A ambos nos vendrá bien un pequeño tentempié, y dado que pareces adorable, no te quitaré la cena. Qué me dices? Compartes?"

"Ella no entra en el menú!" gruñó finalmente Luna enseñando los dientes y volviendo a colocar a la chica tras de sí. "Ni te acerques!"

"Esto está empezando a pasar de entretenido a irritante" advirtió el hombre ladeando la cabeza con una enorme y falsa sonrisa cortés. "Dame a la mortal o iré yo a cogerla y no te gustarán mis métodos."

Luna no movió su postura ni un ápice, aunque su mente trabajaba a una velocidad increíble. Sabía que el enemigo que tenía delante acabaría con ella antes incluso de comenzar una pelea, y su licántropo estaba aterrado y temblando en su interior. Lo único que había evitado que se tumbara en el suelo en una posición sumisa eran la necesidad de proteger a Gaby y el no querer avergonzar a su alfa. Seguro que ella ya habría comenzado a luchar y posiblemente tuviera alguna oportunidad a pesar de que solo se había transformado una vez.

Pensar en Hermione fue precisamente lo que le dio la idea de cómo salir de allí (a poder ser aún con vida). Su licántropo estaba gimoteando aterrado por la falta de presencia de su alfa, de modo que Luna utilizó esos instintos lobunos y tras echar la cabeza hacia atrás y antes de que el ahora sobresaltado hombre pudiera detenerla aulló con todas sus fuerzas a la quietud de la noche llamando así a su alfa.

Y en la otra punta de la ciudad, rodeada de ruidosos coches, alta música e irritantes sirenas de ambulancia, Hermione recibió el aviso alto y claro. Su cerebro procesó la información tan rápido como un rayo y sus instintos licántropos hicieron el resto. El cachorro de su manada acababa de aullar pidiendo ayuda y no iba a fallar.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**En la otra parte de la ciudad (30 minutos atrás):**

Tras decidir que la fiesta del gimnasio estaba completamente acabada y que siguiendo por el lugar solo les iba a ocasionar problemas con las autoridades que habían comenzado a aparecer en respuesta a la alarma de incendio que se había pulsado, decidieron irse a casa. Ofrecieron llevar a Cho y a Fleur hasta casa, pero ambas lo rechazaron amablemente ya que tenían el coche de la morena para volver.

"Pero donde se ha metido Gaby?" preguntó Fleur exasperada con la irresponsabilidad de su hermana. "Se marcha sin decirme nada y ahora no me coge el móvil, lo tiene apagado."

"Seguro que están bien, habrán ido a cenar y se habrán entretenido hablando." Aseguró Hermione colocando una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de Fleur aunque en su interior algo le decía que algo malo estaba pasando. "Pero si te tranquiliza más, las vamos a buscar ahora mismo, no pueden andar muy lejos."

"Eso sería genial" agradeció la chica satisfecha.

Dicho y hecho, todos los del grupo se separaron para buscar a las chicas por los alrededores, preguntando a la gente si las habían visto. En la hamburguesería recordaban haberlas visto cerca de una hora y media atrás, pero no sabían a qué hora se habían ido o qué dirección habían tomado. El resto de la gente a la que preguntaron tampoco resultó ser de mucha ayuda y pronto se sintieron más preocupados.

"Dónde pueden estar?" preguntó Fleur una vez más. "Cuando la encuentre la voy a matar."

"Seguramente se habrán contagiado por el espíritu de la noche y se habrán puesto a pedir caramelos por las casas." Trató de quitarle importancia Hermione aunque en su interior podía sentir como ese mal presentimiento se hacía cada vez más y más grande. "Por qué no hacemos lo siguiente? Tú te vas a casa por si les ha dado por volver allí por alguna razón, y nosotros iremos a mi casa por si están allí. Si no están, te quedas en casa por si se les ocurre volver y dos de nosotros volvemos a la calle para buscarlas. Es posible que alguna de ellas no se encontrara muy bien y que hayan querido volver a casa."

"Y si no las encontramos?" se preocupó Fleur intranquila mirando alrededor como si esperara ver surgir a Gaby en cualquier momento.

"Entonces yo misma llamaré a la policía, vale?" la aseguró Hermione con una de sus sonrisas que lograron que Fleur se calmara casi inmediatamente.

"Está bien, regresaré a casa y veré si están ahí. Pero espero que me informes inmediatamente de cualquier novedad." Exigió la chica clavando su mirada en los ojos de la otra chica con determinación.

"Prometido" se apresuró a asegurar Hermione algo aliviada de que Fleur fuera a irse a casa donde estaría segura. Sus instintos licántropos parecían estar volviéndose locos, lo que significaba que fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba pasando era muy probable que fuera cosa del mundo sobrenatural.

"Vale, toma mi número de teléfono. Me llamas en cuanto tengas noticias" ordenó la chica tomando la mano de la castaña y garabateando su número de teléfono en la palma de su mano.

"Descuida" murmuró Hermione sin poder creerse que Fleur Delacour en persona acabara de darle su número de teléfono con las ordenes de llamarla cuanto antes. Vale, puede que no fuera la situación exacta en la que había soñado tantas veces que eso pasaba, y que esas circunstancias no fueran las más ideales, pero no se podían negar los hechos. Fleur Delacour le acababa de dar el número de teléfono!

Con un último gesto de adiós, Fleur y Cho se despidieron del grupo y montaron en el coche de la morena poniendo rumbo a casa de la otra.

"Entonces qué? Vamos a la mansión a ver si están ahí?" preguntó dudoso Draco sabiendo que era muy improbable que la pequeña hubiera llevado allí a Gabrielle.

"Creo que algo va mal" reconoció finalmente Hermione dirigiendo su mirada al cielo estrellado.

Estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando el silencio de la noche fue rasgado por un único y alargado aullido que logró ponerle los pelos de punta. Su lado licántropo tradujo inmediatamente el mensaje y supo que no se había equivocado con su presentimiento. Con un grito ordenó a los chicos poner rumbo a la mansión y esperarla allí y acto seguido comenzó a correr hacia el lugar del que había procedido el aullido sin escuchar los gritos de Draco y Harry pidiendo explicaciones. Ahora lo único que la preocupaba era llegar junto a Luna y Gaby lo antes posible.

* * *

**En el claro del bosque:**

"Pero que haces estúpida?" preguntó furioso el hombre queriendo arrancarle la cabeza a la descerebrada que tenía delante aunque ya sabía que era tarde. Sus perseguidores ya habrían oído el aullido y se estarían dirigiendo directamente hacia ellos. "Ahora saben dónde estamos. Y cuando te cacen, te convertirán en una alfombra que colgar frente a sus chimeneas."

"Es posible" accedió Luna gesticulando suavemente a Gaby para que se subiera una vez más a su espalda. "Pero de momento, el único olor que los sabuesos conocen, es el tuyo de modo que tú serás su principal objetivo. No se molestarán en buscar a un cachorro sin despertar del todo. Tú eres mucho más apetitoso."

"Maldita bestia inmunda" rugió el hombre saltando hacia delante con las garras extendidas y tomando por sorpresa a Luna con su velocidad. "Me las vas a pagar."

Reaccionando lo más rápido posible, Luna abrazó a Gaby y se preparó para recibir el impacto que sabía que se avecinaba y este no decepcionó. Con una fuerza sobrenatural difícil de igualar, Luna y Gabrielle fueron lanzadas por el aire y tras atravesar varios árboles como si fueran de papel, se encontraron en plena caída libre bajando sin ayuda por el lado escarpado del barranco que allí había. Con un último golpe que arrancó el oxigeno que le quedaba en los pulmones Luna aterrizó al fondo de dicho barranco entre polvo y hojarasca.

"Estás bien?" preguntó la chica en cuanto recuperó el aliento buscando las heridas que Gaby podía haber recibido. "Estás herida?"

"No, estoy bien" aseguró ella aún asustada del viaje que acababan de hacer. "Como está tu hombro?"

"Está bien"

No bien había pronunciado esas palabras cuando una ráfaga de viento levantó la multitud de hojas que las rodeaba y Luna desapareció y en su lugar surgió de nuevo el hombre inquietante. Un instante después ambos pudieron oír el ruido del impacto del joven licántropo contra la pared de piedra del barranco.

"Luna!" gritó Gaby corriendo a su encuentro para ser retenida en plena carrera por el mismo personaje que las estaba atacando. "Suéltame maldita sea. He dicho que me sueltes!"

"Que vivaz" se deleitó el hombre acercando su nariz al cuello de la chica y olisqueando a su antojo la yugular. "Eres realmente exquisita querida."

"He dicho que la sueltes" rugió Luna levantándose repentinamente y estampando su puño directamente contra el mentón del hombre. Eso ni siquiera pareció inmutarlo y la sonrisa se ensanchó enormemente seguida de una fría carcajada. Viendo que así no iba a ganar nada ( a no ser que ese hombre fuera a morirse de risa en algún momento cercano, cosa arto imposible), decidió pasar al plan B. Con toda la fuerza que su mandíbula podía reunir, Luna mordió violentamente la mano que estaba sujetando a Gaby por el cuello, sorprendiendo así al hombre. Por suerte esta vez la maniobra funcionó, y Gaby fue liberada, momento que Luna aprovechó inmediatamente. "Sube rápido, tenemos que huir de aquí."

No bien sintió el peso de la chica en su espalda y a sabiendas que ese hombre ya se habría repuesto del mordisco sorpresa, comenzó una vez más a correr, huyendo esta vez de un adversario que no solo era mucho más fuerte que ella si no que seguramente también sería más rápido. Y tal y como un instante después pudo comprobar, estaba en lo cierto.

"Vamos cachorro, es que no sabes correr más rápido?" preguntó el hombre burlón adelantando sin problemas a Luna y comenzado a correr de espaldas para poder encararse con Luna y mofarse de ella a la cara. "Que pasa pequeña? Estás cansada?"

Con un gruñido de fastidio, Luna tomó un desvío a un lado de la senda que estaban siguiendo tratando de despistar al maldito tipo pero en apenas unos minutos volvió a aparecer. Y con su nueva aparición, un nuevo golpe se sumó a la amplia colección de Luna.

"Oohh, no me digas que te has hecho daño?" preguntó el hombre burlón deteniéndose junto a Luna sorprendido al ver que la chica volvía a levantarse y que la humana seguía sin un rasguño. "Y sigues protegiendo a la humana?"

"No es asunto tuyo" respondió Luna tosiendo sangre y sintiendo como el hombro izquierdo la estaba matando. No resistiría así mucho tiempo.

"Veo que sigues respondona" observó el hombre divertido una vez más.

"Por qué no atacas?" preguntó Luna de pronto al darse cuenta de que el tipo estaba quieto en lugar de acabar con ella.

"Lo he pensado y lo cierto es que hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto" sonrió el hombre desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer repentinamente al lado de ellas agarrando a Luna por el cuello. "Y quiero divertirme aún más, así que voy a despedazarte lentamente y a ver como tus huesos van quebrándose uno a uno hasta que solo sean polvo."

Con un nuevo movimiento de su brazo Luna volvió a atravesar el bosque hasta que fue detenida por una nueva pared de roca que casi cedió ante el impacto.

"Luna!" gritó Gaby horrorizada corriendo a su lado esta vez sin ser detenida. "Luna háblame."

"Es una pequeña persistente, pero ni siquiera ella podrá levantarse después de ese golpe. Al menos no a tiempo para rescatarte pequeña" le informó el hombre sonriendo de modo torvo y acercándose a ella lentamente. "Que ganas tengo de hincarte el diente."

Y justo cuando estaba a su altura y se agachaba para agarrarla, algo llamó su atención y le hizo volver a incorporarse justo a tiempo para recibir el impacto de un soberano puñetazo en pleno rostro. El impacto esta vez sí que resultó eficaz ya que el hombre fue lanzado por los aires hasta impactar con el suelo donde pareció tener problemas para levantarse.

"Pues sigue con las ganas" gruñó Hermione jadeando y con el puño aún extendido.

"Hermione?" preguntó Gaby mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas que pronto comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Hermione estaba allí y eso significaba que pronto todo iba a estar bien.

"Fascinante!" dijo el hombre levantándose del suelo y comenzando a recolocarse la nariz y sacudirse el polvo de encima. "Tú debes ser parte de la manada de ese cachorro insolente, y estás respondiendo a su patético grito de socorro, no?"

"Y tú eres?" preguntó la chica enseñando los dientes en un claro gesto de intimidación.

"Oh, cierto. Disculpa mis modales, es cierto que nos acabamos de conocer, pero eso no es excusa para negarte el nombre de quien te va a matar." Respondió el hombre haciendo una burlona reverencia y volviendo a sonreír de ese modo tan inquietante que haría que Gabrielle tuviera pesadillas durante mucho tiempo. "Yo soy Rhodolphus Lestrange, de la casa de los Lestrange, y soy aquel que va a arrancar la piel a tiras."

"Encantador" murmuró Hermione sin apartar la mirada de aquel hombre. Estaba claro que no era humano, pero su licántropo tampoco lo identificaba como parte de su especie, lo que significaba que ese tipo era algo diferente. "Y que eres exactamente?"

"No sabes lo que soy?" se asombro el tipo para acto seguido volver a reírse. "Eres tan patéticamente ignorante. Esperaba que las bestias como tú al menos tuvierais un mínimo conocimiento sobre vuestros amos. Yo soy un nosferatu, un no-muerto, un eterno, un inmortal, un ser de la noche. Yo soy un vampiro pequeña y pronto seré tu verdugo!"

"Puedes intentarlo" lo retó Hermione mientras su mente comenzaba a repasar todo lo que podía saber sobre vampiros. Esperaba que este fuera de la versión de ataúdes y problemas solares y no del tipo que resplandecían con purpurina bajo el sol. Fuera como fuese, no tenía ajo a mano, ni una cruz ni agua bendita y el sol aún tardaría varias horas en salir. La situación no pintaba muy bien. _"Genial"_

"Veo que la arrogancia del cachorro es producto del ambiente" comentó el vampiro apretando con fuerza los puños en un intento de controlarse. "Veremos si sigues tan chula cuando te atraviese la cabeza con mis garras."

E inmediatamente después de eso, salió disparado hacia delante con esas garras capaces de partir las rocas apuntando directamente a su torso. Por suerte los reflejos del licántropo eran mayores que los de su lado humano y con un complicado movimiento de piernas, la castaña logró evitar aunque a duras penas, las afiladas garras que trataban de matarla. Una y otra vez esas peligrosas armas pasaron más cerca de lo que habría gustado y tarde o temprano la acabarían alcanzando. Porque a pesar de que los reflejos de la chica estaban a la altura de la velocidad del chupa sangres, lo cierto era que su cuerpo humano simplemente no poseía la capacidad necesaria para mantener la velocidad necesaria para salir ilesa de esa pelea.

"No lo haces nada mal" reconoció finalmente el vampiro frustrado por no haber podido alcanzar ni una sola vez a la escurridiza muchacha. "Pero me temo que esto se acaba aquí y ahora."

Con un movimiento que ni Hermione ni su licántropo esperaban, Rodolphus se lanzó directamente contra Gaby con un grito de pura alegría al saber que pronto podría disfrutar de la jugosa y calentita sangre que fluía por las venas de la jovencita. Tal y como se había imaginado, su adversaria trató de evitarlo.

"NO!" gritó Gaby al ver como las garras ensangrentadas de aquel vampiro atravesaban el pecho de Hermione y aparecían al otro lado goteando sangre.

"Ya te lo he dicho chica. Esto se acaba aquí y ahora" se regodeó el hombre deleitándose ante la mirada horrorizada de la mortal que tenía justo al lado.

"Yo creo que no" gruñó Hermione furiosa. Aprovechando que la mano del vampiro estaba aún atravesando su pecho y que la otra estaba tratando de agarrar a Gaby por el cuello, alzó su propia mano derecha y tras concentrar toda su furia en ese punto, volvió a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Esta vez estaba segura de que al menos parte de su brazo derecho se había transformado en un brazo ancho y musculoso que no había tenido problemas en hacer volar a ese murciélago parlante destrozando en el proceso el rostro del mismo. La furia que la recorría continuaba incitando el cambio en su cuerpo y pronto notó como el bosque se hacía más visible y como los sonidos comenzaban a ser más nítidos. Incluso la herida de su pecho estaba dejando de doler tanto y se había convertido más bien en un simple malestar.

"Se acabaron los juegos" rugió el vampiro poniéndose de pie y comenzando lo que parecía una transformación propia cuando unos aullidos cercanos lo detuvieron en seco. "Que es eso? El resto de tu manada?"

"Eh?" se sorprendió Hermione de las palabras de aquel ser. Era cierto que eran aullidos, pero ninguno de esos pertenecía a sus hermanos. Es más, dudaba que los aulladores fueran lobos.

"Mierda, son los sabuesos" rugió el vampiro comprendiendo que los dichosos cazadores estaban cerca. "Te has librado esta vez chucho. Si logras salir viva de aquí, juro por mi honor que yo mismo te arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos."

Y ante el asombre de Hermione y de Gaby, aquel hombre se transformó antes sus ojos en un autentico murciélago (quizás un poco más grande que la media) y salía volando de allí. Solo los aullidos cada vez más cercanos de los sabuesos lograron ponerlas en marcha. Gaby volvió a encaramarse esta vez en la espalda de la castaña y Hermione tomó a Luna en sus brazos preocupada por su estado físico ahora que la pelea había acabado. Con una última mirada en la dirección en la que podía escuchar que llegaban los perros rastreadores, tomó la dirección opuesta y comenzó a correr más rápido de lo que había corrido en su vida.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Media hora después:**

Jadeante y agotada por la larga carrera, Hermione suspiró de alivio al ver la silueta de la mansión en el horizonte y cuando sus pies finalmente atravesaron el muro de piedra que rodeaba la propiedad se sintió algo más calmada y sosegada. Como si el simple hecho de haber llegado a casa le diera una sensación de protección y seguridad que el mundo exterior no ofrecía. Aunque a pesar del sentimiento de seguridad, Luna seguía inconsciente en sus brazos y Gaby seguía agarrada a su espalda como una lapa mientras tiritaba de frío.

"Harry, Draco, ayuda!" gritó a sabiendas de que ambos chicos no tendrían problemas para escucharla y que acudirían al instante.

"Qué demonios ha pasado? A dónde has ido?" preguntó Draco saliendo el primero por la puerta y avanzando hacia ellas en cuanto comprendió que algo sucedía. "Que le pasa a Luna?"

"Está herida, ha perdido mucha sangre y ha perdido el conocimiento hace ya un rato. No estoy segura de lo que ha pasado ni de su estado, pero espero que sus capacidades regenerativas sean capaces de curarla en poco tiempo. Pero la herida no para de sangrar y no tengo ni idea de que hacer y al hospital no la podemos llevar." Se desesperó la chica sin pararse a charlar con Draco y continuando directamente hacia la casa.

"Venga, ven. La llevaremos a dentro y la tumbaremos allí. Luego limpiaremos la herida y veremos a que nos estamos enfrentando, puede que no sea para tanto. La sangre siempre hace que todo parezca más aparatoso de lo que es." Razonó Harry tratando de mantener la serenidad y transmitir calma al resto de los allí reunidos. "Vamos a tu cuarto, el colchón es más ancho."

Sin muchas dificultades subieron a Luna hasta la cama y tras tumbarla y desvestirla, pasaron a limpiar la herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Tal y como pudieron observar unos minutos después, había una larga y profunda herida que surcaba el costado derecho de la otra chica de lado a lado. La piel alrededor de la herida parecía estar supurando y las venas que la rodeaban estabas más oscuras que el resto.

"No sé qué hacer" reconoció Hermione derrotada sorprendiendo a los demás con ello. Ella siempre era la que tenía un plan y la que sabía qué hacer. Qué diantres, ella siempre era la que además del plan A siempre llevaba un plan B y un plan C por si acaso. Pero ahora que veía como Luna se retorcía de dolor en su colchón aún desangrándose y con aspecto de estar sufriendo, descubrió que su mente se había quedado en blanco y que no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Su mente de licántropo tampoco parecía ofrecer

"Necesita atención médica" respondió Harry inmediatamente, como si esperara que con esa simple respuesta, Hermione volviera a ponerse en marcha.

"No la podemos llevar ante un médico ni al hospital" le recordó Draco acercándose a la cama y tomando suavemente entre sus manos una de las sudadas manos de la pequeña. "Un solo análisis de sangre y se descubrirá que es distinta. No hará ningún bien."

"Si ese es el caso, por qué no llamáis a Cho?" preguntó tímidamente Gaby quien seguía agarrada al brazo de Luna y que no parecía querer soltar.

"A Cho?" repitió Draco con la boca abierta como si no comprendiera las palabras que el mismo estaba pronunciando. "A Cho Chang? Por qué íbamos a querer llamar a Chang para esto?"

"Tiene formación médica, su familia está llena de médicos y suele acompañar a su padre al hospital. Hay veces en las que incluso echa una mano aquí y allá" respondió esta vez Harry como si defender la valía de Cho fuera un acto automático para él. "Es la única persona con algo de formación médica."

"Y que vamos a hacer? Llamarla a las tres de la madrugada para pedirla que venga a una mansión medio abandonada en medio del bosque para tratar a un licántropo?" gritó Draco asombrado y dejando que sus instintos animales que día a día se intensificaban tomaran el mando. "Pero te has vuelto loco?"

"Y que hacemos si no?" preguntó Harry a su vez gritando y enseñando los dientes de modo inconsciente. "Te crees que a mí me gusta la idea? Te crees que quiero decirla a la chica que amo que yo también soy un monstruo? Que quiero ver como su rostro se contrae de miedo y no me vuelve a mirar sin temer que la haga daño?"

Llegados a este punto, Hermione trató de separarlos tomándolos del brazo, pero Harry estaba demasiado furioso como para detenerse y con un movimiento brusco apartó el brazo del agarre de la chica y antes de pode contenerse, la gruñó."

"Ya basta!" gritó entonces Hermione poniéndose de pie y haciendo que los chicos agacharan la cabeza instantáneamente. "No es momento para enfrentarnos entre nosotros, maldita sea! Luna nos necesita y no la vamos a fallar, está claro? Así que guardaos la testosterona para otro momento!"

"Lo siento" murmuraron ambos chicos avergonzados con la mirada pegada en el suelo.

"Bien, ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa. Harry, estás seguro que Cho podría hacer algo?" quiso saber la castaña clavando su mirada en el chico en cuestión. Su parte animal parecía satisfecho de ver como el miembro de la manada que había osado ignorar su orden y había osado a gruñirlo temblaba ante su mirada. Quería que quedara claro en qué posición estaba y que no volviera a olvidarlo jamás.

"Creo que sí, es la única persona que conocemos que pueda hacer algo" respondió Harry humildemente. Ahora que su mente volvía a ser solamente suya se dio cuenta que su animal parecía estar aterrado ocultándose en la parte más recóndita de su mente.

"Bien. Bueno, yo llamaré a Fleur para decirle que hemos encontrado a Gaby y a Luna en casa y que como es muy tarde que se quedará a pasar la noche con nosotras. Tú puedes llamar a Cho?" pidió entonces Hermione clavando esta vez su mirada en Draco como si lo retara a contradecir lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Dile que necesitamos su ayuda y que Draco pasará a buscarla. Dile también que es urgente y de máxima importancia. Por favor."

Harry asintió sonriendo un poco al vislumbrar algo del carácter de Hermione entre lo que suponía que era parte del carácter del animal que llevaba dentro. Esa era su Hermione, capaz de ordenarte la luna, pero después se aseguraba de que supieras que todo tu trabajo era agradecido. Por ello, no se sintió mal al coger su teléfono y prepararse para hacer la llamada más difícil de su vida, aquella que seguramente acabaría con cualquier relación que pudiera tener con Cho. Pero ahora eran la familia de Luna y ella estaba sufriendo y si había algo que él pudiera hacer para aliviar el sufrimiento de la pequeña, no iba a defraudarla.

* * *

Sin ninguna clase de duda, ese Halloween estaba resultando ser la noche más extraña y confusa de toda su vida. Cuando se había terminado de retocar ante el espejo y se había preparado para recoger a Fleur y dirigirse al baile del instituto, no se le había pasado por la mente que tantas cosas pudieran suceder. La bronca con Marcus Flint que había acabado en toda una batalla campal había sido sin duda inesperada y cuando Harry había salido a defender su honor (de un modo más que vehemente), su corazón se había disparado dejando una sensación de autentica felicidad. Después, Severus Snape había decidido detener la pelea del modo más raro que había visto y eso le había parecido una anécdota curiosa para contar en el futuro.

Cuando habían salido del instituto completamente calados y Harry se había mostrado tan atento con ella había decidido que esa noche jamás podría ser más perfecta y había incluso llegado a tener la esperanza de que el chico que había tartamudeado en la cima de la noria fuera a pedirla salir. Harry era atento, simpático y muy guapo y cuando la miraba con esos ojazos sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar y su corazón se disparaba. A diferencia del resto de los chicos que había conocido Harry siempre la miraba a los ojos cada vez que hablaban y siempre tenía una sonrisa lista para ella por si no se sentía bien.

Todos esos motivos y muchos más eran la razón por la que estaría dispuesta a hacer todo lo que pudiera por ayudarlo. Incluso si eso significaba tener que levantarse una hora después de haberse acostado para escaquearse a escondidas de su casa y subirse en el coche de Draco Malfoy hacia una dirección desconocida con un maletín lleno de equipo de primeros auxilios en plena madrugada.

"Dónde vamos?" acabó preguntando Cho al silencioso Draco incapaz de mantenerse callada durante más tiempo.

"A casa. Llegaremos en unos minutos" respondió estoico Draco dando por terminada la conversación.

**Cinco minutos después:**

El ruido del motor del coche de Draco atrajo la atención de Harry y Hermione mucho antes de que los oídos de Gabrielle pudieran captar el sonido. El simple conocimiento de que Cho estaba a punto de llegar y descubrir toda la verdad hizo que el corazón de Harry se disparara y que le faltara el aliento. Como iba a explicarle a Cho que el mundo que conocía no era para nada como ella creía y que había criaturas terroríficas en él?

"Será mejor que bajes ahora Harry, estará más tranquila si te ve al llegar" recomendó Hermione sin apartar la mirada de Luna que seguía jadeando en la cama aún sin sentido.

El chico no respondió pero se levantó y bajó corriendo y a oscuras las escaleras de la gran mansión justo a tiempo para ver como una insegura Cho descendía del coche de Draco mirando asustada a su alrededor.

"Cho" la llamó acercándose y viendo como la desconfianza desaparecía del rostro de la chica casi inmediatamente. Una vez más Hermione había resultado saber exactamente lo que debía hacer.

"Harry, dios mío, que ha pasado?" se asustó la chica al ver como la camiseta de Harry estaba manchada de sangre. "Estás bien?"

"Yo estoy bien" la reconfortó Harry inmediatamente aunque su semblante continuó serio y preocupado. "Pero Luna no lo está. Ha pasado algo esta noche y está herida."

"Luna? Esa sangre es suya? Pero que ha pasado? Y por qué no la habéis llevado al médico?" preguntó en rápida sucesión la chica horrorizada.

"No podemos." La interrumpió Harry antes de que comenzara con más preguntas. "Enseguida comprenderás por qué, pero Cho… te pido que conserves la calma y que escuches atentamente a Hermione. Necesito que te tranquilices y que recapacites antes de hacer nada. Me lo prometes?"

"Si claro" aseguró Cho confundida ante el semblante de Harry mientras le seguía al interior de la mansión. _"Es como si tuviera mucho miedo, pero fuera yo la que lo asustara? Que es lo que está pasando que hace que Harry parezca aterrado con mi presencia? Y que tiene Hermione que ver con todo esto? Y por qué ha dicho que no pueden llevar a la pequeña al hospital? Es mucha la sangre que tiene Harry en su camiseta para que no sea nada. Y qué diantres estamos haciendo en una mansión medio abandonada? Sé que Harry mencionó que estaban reformando una casa entre ellos, pero no me esperaba esto. Dios, no entiendo nada."_

"Pasa" la indicó Harry con un suspiro guiándola hacia la habitación en la que Luna se hallaba.

"No entiendo nada" murmuró Cho, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cama de la habitación y a la luz de las velas pudo ver lo que se hallaba en ella. Con un grito trató de salir corriendo de la casa cuando unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron. "Suéltame Harry!"

"Espera por favor" suplicó el chico desesperado. "Me lo has prometido!"

Eso era lo único (bueno eso y el férreo abrazo que Harry tenía alrededor de su cintura) que mantenía a Cho en la misma habitación que el ser que había tumbado en la cama.

"Ya he dicho que era una mala idea" les recordó Draco entrando en ese momento en la habitación y sorprendiendo a la chica una vez más. "Esto es un error."

"Ya basta Draco" ordenó Hermione poniéndose en pie y mirando por primera vez a Cho desde que la chica había llegado. "Bienvenida Cho."

"Hermione, quiero saber que está pasando y lo quiero saber ahora mismo" exigió la chica centrando su atención en la chica. "Si esto es una broma de mal gusto, no tiene gracia."

"No es una broma, Luna necesita tu ayuda!" gritó Gabrielle asustada desde el otro lado de la cama de Luna pensando que Cho se iba a marchar sin ayudarlos. "Tienes que ayudarla por favor."

"Ayudar a Luna?" se sorprendió Cho. Cuando Gaby asintió e iluminó a la criatura tumbada en la cama su respiración se detuvo. Aunque tenía mucho más pelo que de costumbre, y largas y puntiagudas orejas, pudo vagamente reconocer el rostro de la pequeña debajo de todo ese maquillaje. "Con ese disfraz puesto casi no la he reconocido. Vaya susto."

"No es un disfraz" la informó Hermione suspirando. "Luna es un licántropo de verdad, y está herida."

"Como broma me parece de mal gusto" les informó Cho claramente incrédula, hasta que Gabrielle tomó su mano y la depositó sobre las orejas de Luna. Orejas que estaban calientes al tacto y que se movieron nada más entrar en contacto con su mano. Con un respingo Cho apartó la mano.

"Escucha, sé que ahora mismo tu mente tiene que estar yendo a mil por hora y que no sabes ni que pensar. Sé que probablemente estés al borde de un ataque de nervios o que creas que te has vuelto loca. Te prometo que te lo explicaré lo mejor que sepa, pero ahora tienes que ayudarla. Se está desangrando y yo no sé que más hacer para detener la hemorragia. Te lo pido por favor Cho, ayúdala!" suplicó Hermione mirando directamente a los ojos de Cho. "No dejes que muera por favor."

Tras recorrer la habitación un par de veces con los ojos, la mirada de la chica volvió a los desesperados ojos oscuros que tenía delante y se decidió. Con una mirada seria y una voz de lo más calmada se puso manos a la obra.

"Necesito que le quites la camisa y necesito más luz, no veo nada" ordenó Cho tomando el maletín que se le había caído al suelo y sacando un estetoscopio. "Hace cuanto que está inconsciente?"

"Se ha despertado un par de veces desde que te hemos llamado, pero no se ha mantenido despierta mucho rato" dijo Gabrielle moviéndose para tomar una de las potentes linternas e iluminando la cama.

"Necesito más luz, casi no puedo ver bien la herida" gruñó Cho moviendo lo menos posible el cuerpo de Luna.

"Draco, ve a encender el generador" ordenó Hermione sin girarse para mirar al chico. Unos minutos después un enorme ruido se originó en el cobertizo del jardín y las luces de la habitación se encendieron con un chisporroteo. "Aún no estamos muy seguros de la capacidad del generador así que no solemos encenderlo mucho."

"Que le ha pasado?" preguntó Cho centrándose solo en la paciente. Si se permitía aunque solo fuera por un instante distraerse con lo que estaba sucediendo iba a perder la cabeza.

"Nos atacaron unos desconocidos en el bosque, no sabía que estuviera herida hasta que… bueno hasta que vi la sangre" editó intuitivamente la historia Gaby. Ya habría tiempo más adelante para hablar del extraño desconocido del bosque. "Que le pasa?"

"No cicatriza ni se detiene el sangrado" murmuró la chica exasperada volviendo a limpiar las múltiples heridas una vez más logrando el mismo resultado. "No lo entiendo, le he puesto suficiente astringente como para bañarla. Sé que son muchos cortes y arañazos, pero ni siquiera los pequeños cicatrizan. Y el peor en el arañazo del costado, es muy largo y algo profundo, que no para de sangrar. Algo no está bien."

Confundida por lo que estaba pasando, comenzó a hacer un examen más exhaustivo de todas las heridas que decoraban su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se centraron en un punto específico del cuerpo. Tras parpadear un par de veces y comprobar que efectivamente la imagen no cambiaba decidió preguntar.

"Eso es normal?" preguntó al fin desesperada señalando la parte izquierda del hombro de Luna dónde las venas habían comenzado a volverse casi negras y resaltando exageradamente sobre la piel cada vez más pálida de la pequeña. "Porque juraría que parece un envenenamiento."

"Brillaban" murmuró Gabrielle de pronto haciendo memoria y recordando la persecución. "Lo que nos lanzaban brillaba mucho como para haber sido acero."

"Plata?" preguntó Hermione bruscamente comprendiendo lo que la chica estaba insinuando. "Crees que eran de plata?"

"Es posible, no las vi muy bien" reconoció la chica asustada. "Eso es malo? Luna dijo que erais tremendamente alérgicos a la plata y que os mataba."

"No lo sé, pero vamos a pensar que sí" admitió la chica olfateando a Luna y detectando por primera vez un olor que quemaba su nariz por debajo del resto de los olores que Luna desprendía. Luego pasó a olfatear una de las heridas de la mejilla que apenas sangraba y fue incapaz de detectar el olor. "Sea lo que sea no está en el torrente sanguíneo, o al menos no lo está todavía."

Con una palabrota que sorprendió a todos los presentes, Cho volvió a tumbar a Luna de costado y palpó con mucho cuidado las heridas de la chica hasta que sus manos se detuvieron en el hombro izquierdo.

"Aquí hay algo" murmuró sorprendida palpando el objeto incrustado en el hombro y que no había podido ver por toda la oscura coloración que rodeaba la herida. "Dios mío, creo que es la punta de una flecha."

"Hay que sacarla! "Harry, ve a por el cuchillo de la cocina y desinféctalo con alcohol" decidió Hermione inquieta al ver que la respiración de Luna era cada vez más trabajosa y que la fiebre le estaba subiendo. "Date prisa."

"Te has vuelto loca? Piensas sacarla con un cuchillo?" se escandalizó Cho abriendo mucho los ojos. "Si haces eso habrá que abrir la herida mucho más."

"No, yo no" respondió la chica calmadamente. "Pero tú sí."

"Yo? Ahora sí que sé que estás loca." Fue la respuesta de la chica. "No pienso rajar a la pequeña intentando sacarle la punta de una flecha. Podría matarla."

"No lo entiendes? Sea lo que sea lo que esté clavado en el hombro de Luna, es posible que sea venenoso para los que son como nosotros. Si lo tocamos es muy posible que nos pase lo mismo." Gritó Hermione sacudiendo por los hombros a Cho. "Sé que estás asustada, pero yo también lo estoy. Solo tiene trece años maldita sea y yo no puedo hacer nada! Pero tú sí. Tú eres la única esperanza que tiene de seguir con vida. Necesito que me ayudes."

Justo en ese momento apareció Harry con el mencionado cuchillo en la mano y con aspecto de estar a punto de vomitar.

"Por favor Cho, te necesitamos" la imploró Hermione desviando la mirada hacia la figura de Luna. Estaba totalmente sudada y se notaba que la fiebre estaba subiendo mucho tratando de acabar con la infección que la invadía. Su respiración era cada vez más trabajosa y el corazón le latía tan rápido que Hermione temía que fuera a estallar.

"Vale. Vale, lo haré" asintió Cho también preocupada por la pequeña. "Dame el cuchillo y ayúdame. Debes sujetarla para que no se mueva, no querría cortar una arteria por error."

Tras respirar hondo varias veces, Cho se acercó a Luna y con mucho cuidado acercó la punta del cuchillo junto al hombro y finalmente haciendo presión, hundió dicha punta en la carne de Luna. La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh" un grito que helaba la sangre brotó de la garganta de la chica mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse tratando de alejarse del dolor. No fue hasta que unas fuertes manos la sujetaron contra el colchón que su cuerpo se detuvo.

"Pero que estoy haciendo? Dios, esto es una locura" no paraba de repetir la chica mientras deslizaba el sorprendentemente afilado cuchillo a lo largo del hombro de Luna hasta que consideró que era lo suficientemente largo. Después dejó el cuchillo en las poco firmes manos de Gabrielle y con unos dedos que temblaban más de lo que le habría gustado, se puso a rebuscar en la herida tratando de encontrar y sacar la punta de la flecha completa de un solo tirón. Mientras rebuscaba en la herida Luna no paraba de gritar y de tratar de escapar, pero fiel a su palabra Hermione mantuvo el agarre impidiendo que la chica se moviera. "Vale, creo que la tengo. Voy a sacarla de un tirón y esperemos que no se enganche en nada que no deba al salir. Vale? Pues a la de tres. Una. Dos y … tres!"

Y con el pequeño mango de la flecha firmemente agarrado, dio un tirón seco sintiendo con alivio como la punta salía por completo y al primer intento. No fue hasta que la flecha salió del todo del cuerpo de la pequeña que este dejó de resistirse y convulsionarse. Un simple vistazo a la luz reveló la punta plateada de la flecha que había estado inmersa en el hombro de la pequeña.

"Luna? Puedes oírme? Luna?" preguntó Gabrielle frenética viendo que la chica había dejado de moverse del todo. Ante sus dilatados ojos, el color oscuro de las venas comenzó a disolverse y la palidez mortal del resto del cuerpo desapareció para dar paso a un color ligeramente más rosado y saludable. A pesar de ello, Luna no pareció dar muestras de abrir los ojos. "Vamos Luna no me hagas esto, me estás asustando. Abre los ojos!"

Todos los presentes (que ahora también incluían a Draco y Harry que habían entrado al oír a Gaby gritar) contuvieron la respiración sin apartar la mirada de Luna esperando cualquier señal que indicara que la chica iba a estar bien. Poco a poco, sus rasgos lobunos fueron desapareciendo una vez más, mostrando el rostro humano de la pequeña y el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón comenzó a disminuís paulatinamente. Sin saber si eso era una buena o una mala señal, nadie osó moverse hasta que finalmente, los parpados de Luna comenzaron a vibrar ligeramente. Y por fin, los pálidos ojos de Luna se abrieron lentamente logrando con ese simple gesto que la esperanza y la alegría volviera a los corazones de todos.

"**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Sé que en este capítulo no ha habido apenas interacción entre Hermione y Fleur, pero no era el momento para que Fleur se enterara, para eso ya habrá tiempo en el futuro."**

"**Y bueno, parece que Gaby y Luna han sobrevivido a esta nochecita y que tanto la pequeña Delacour como Cho ya han descubierto el gran secreto, ya veremos lo que opina de esto esta última en el próximo capítulo. También leeremos lo que sucede al aparecer la primera luna llena para los chicos así como un mayor acercamiento entre las chicas."**

"**Sé que algunos estáis desesperados por algo de acción entre Fleur y Hermione y que más de uno estará cansado de tener que esperar. Pero lo cierto es que quería que en mi historia tuviera sentido el que Fleur pasara de tener un novio (más bien un cavernícola) a ver a Hermione como algo más que la chica que da clases a su hermana pequeña. Por eso, sé que el desarrollo de esa relación es mucho más lento que en muchas de las historias que hay por ahí, y por ello os pido paciencia."**

"**Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y como siempre todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo en un máximo de dos semanas y espero poder conseguirlo. Gracias por leer el capítulo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor"**


End file.
